Mistakes
by Elle Werner
Summary: One night in the forest near the camp, Tsuna is raped by an unknown man. He then finds out that he's pregnant but it's not only that. Hibari then discovers the secret and tells Tsuna to abort the baby but the boy refuses. From then on, everything is going wrong for him. Now, every man that he knows is trying to win his heart. AU, MPREG. Start with 1827, R27, All27 and end with ?27.
1. Prologue

**Mistakes**

**Rated:** M (For the first chapter only then it will be T)

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Pairing:** 1827, Adult!R27, slight All27

**Summary**: During one night at the camp, Tsuna was raped by an unknown man. Ashamed, he decided to hide the fact by acting like the usual Dame-Tsuna. But, one day he collapsed and found out that he was pregnant. His boyfriend, Hibari told him to abort the baby but Tsuna declined. Hurting, he ran from Hibari and found comfort at another man's arms. OOC, MPREG. AU

**Disclaimer:** KHR is not my property.

**Warning:** Maybe some _**OOCness**_. _**Rape**_.

This is my first KHR fic. Please be nice and don't forget to review.

**REPOSTED:** Beta'd by Tsunayoshi Hibari

* * *

**Prologue**

Tsuna was walking in the forest, since he felt the need to… oh, well it was the usual thing you do when you need to use the toilet. He glanced around him in fear. He had tried to wake up several of his friends like Gokudera and Yamamoto but the two boys were just heavy sleepers that it was impossible to wake them up. He even tried to wake up his boyfriend, Hibari, but the prefect just growled and threatened to bite him to death if he disturbed him.

Yes, the two of them were a couple after realizing that they both had a feeling for each other. But, still Tsuna's shyness towards the skylark made the boy quite irritated and he was frustrated when Tsuna does not even want to spend time with him but does with his herbivore friends. Sometimes, Hibari wondered if the petite boy really loves him. Also, with Tsuna's cute face, Hibari also felt a little insecure that there will be another man who would snatch his Tsunayoshi.

But, of course Tsuna loved the man. It's just that he didn't know how to show his feelings and he was a shy person to begin with. So, whenever the skylark wanted to be physical with him – though, it was only a chaste kiss – the tuna would be embarrassed enough that he pushed the older boy from him – though he was bitten to dead after that. Still, Tsuna didn't really tell the boy his real feelings.

At the present time, Tsuna grimaced when he looked at the dark surroundings. The forest looked scary and even the trees looked like ghouls or living  
things. He shivered at his own thought. Shaking his head to remove the unnecessary feelings and thoughts, Tsuna went to a secluded place where he was sure that no one would see him.

Unzipping his pants, Tsuna did his little business near the tree – in the darkest place. His honey-colored eyes were glancing from left to right as he  
tried his best to be brave despite his fear. Finished with his business, Tsuna zipped back his pants and walked to where the camp was.

It was then, at the moment, that a small creak was heard from behind him. Startled, Tsuna jumped and was about to run for his dear life when a hand grabbed him from behind. He tried to struggle with all his might but the person was stronger than he was. Losing the struggling battle, Tsuna decided to shout for help.

But, when he was about to open his mouth, a cloth with chloroform was pressed to his nose and mouth, silencing him from alerting the other campers. Slowly, the boy's eyelids dropped and he was better as dead.

The perpetrator smirked in accomplishment when his victim fell asleep or better unconscious. He hauled the smaller body to his shoulder and carried the boy in the deep forest without anyone realizing the lost boy. That's it until morning.

Settling in the secluded area where the man was sure that no one sees what he would do, he placed the boy on the grass carefully. He stood there, admiring the petite brunet. The said brunet was out cold and he was breathing softly. His chest raised and lowered slowly with his breathing. The icy eyes darted towards the boy's lips. He licked his lips when he watched that soft, kissable lips that stayed there, begging to be ravaged.

Then, his eyes moved to the body. Bending over, the perpetrator began unbuttoning Tsuna's shirt slowly, one by one. Finished with his ministration, the man grinned and reached out to caress the soft skin. It was soft, like in his imagination. Taking his time watching and enjoying the delicious-looking prey, he then moved down to the boy's pants.

A small sound of a zip being opened was heard, as the man's hand calmly did his business. He smiled at the sight of the boxer. It has a pink heart with white background. Chuckling, he slowly pulled the pants away while placing small kisses on Tsuna's soft slender thighs – sometimes, giving kiss bites. Finished with the pants, the man moved above and began kissing the unconscious boy on his lips. Savoring the other's taste, he sighed in wonder. The boy's mouth tasted so sweet. It tasted like strawberry.

Hungry for the taste, he started to nibble his way down to the boy's delectable neck. Just like his mouth, it tasted sweet like honey and vanilla. He licked his lips hungrily. His eyes then darted below, at the boy's chest. He smiled smugly and his ministration started again. Licking and sucking here and there, the person moaned in satisfaction. He moved his way down to the boy's stomach and stopped at his belly button. Giving his attention in that area, he then – again – moved downward until he stopped at the waistband of Tsuna's boxers.

He grinned – showing his white teeth that shone from moonlight.

Standing from his victim, the man began unbuttoning his shirt and pants, all the while eyeing his prey. He smirked when he watched the boy's peaceful face. Oh, how he wanted to see those beautiful eyes open when he did his deed. But, he couldn't risk that since the boy is most likely to scream off if he was waken up – since he already knew the boy's nature. It was better being safe than sorry.

A sound of pants hitting the ground was hard, and again the man lowered down until he loomed over the brunet. Smiling to himself he began to remove the last piece of cloth on his victim's body. He smirked at the sight presented to him. He was beautiful, as he envisioned the boy before; he imagined his prey had a beautiful body and it was true – the boy was worth all of this. The body made him growl low in his throat while he was licking his lips.

Then slowly, he moved down, down and down…

* * *

At the same time, Reborn was in his house. It was rare for him not to follow his student around. He was reading some of the documents, when he felt a bad feeling, a very bad feeling indeed. Blinking his black eyes, the tutor eyed his surroundings and was satisfied that there was nothing wrong. But, still the foreboding feeling wouldn't go and it made him uneasy though he paid no attention to it.

Shrugging it off as a nuisance, the man continued reading the paper, occasionally, stopping to glance the whole room. 'Tsuna.' His student's name went into his mind and it made him frown.

* * *

At the forest near the camp, the man sighed in contentment as he finished his deed. He eyed his prey down; there with satisfaction on his face. Dressing the boy back in his clothes, he gave a last deep kiss to the still unconscious brunet. Pulling away his lips, he smirked.

"Thanks, Tsunayoshi."


	2. Chapter 1

**Mistakes  
**

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Pairing:** 1827, Adult!R27

**Summary**: During one night at the camp, Tsuna was raped by an unknown man. Ashamed, he decided to hide the fact by acting like the usual Dame-Tsuna. But, one day he collapsed and found out that he was pregnant. His boyfriend, Hibari told him to abort the baby but Tsuna declined. Hurting, he ran from Hibari and found comfort at another man's arms. OOC, MPREG. AU

**Warning:** Some **_OOCness_**

* * *

**Review replies:**

**mischievious:** Well, thank you and here's your update J

**Final Syai Lunar Generation:** Well, if you want to know about it more, you've to keep reading the story :D Yeah, here's Tsuna's reaction when he wakes up. Thanks! I'll try my best to bring the best to my readers! :D

**haneko-chan:** Since, there's good responses = reviews. I'll continue writing this fic :D Anyways, thanks~

**Princess Arcs Di Cielo**: Oh, yeah… the person is a mystery. Yup, poor Tsu-kun D: Thanks for the review~

**nytrokuzna:** Nah, I decided to continue this fic since you guys are nice enough to spent your time to review :D I'll unleash everything XD Thanks!

**AraMetherlence:** Nice, thank you. This is my first time writing KHR so yeah, I hope you'll like it. Nah, it's okay...22 is still young J

**Aya-chan's Alice:** Really? Thanks! Hehe... for your question, the answer is in this chapter. About mpreg, well… we all know that Tsuna is an absolute uke! Lol! XD But, I'd a plan on how he is possible to conceive a baby *evil grin*

**13animenurd13:** Hmmm…I can't tell you XD but, the rapist will be reveal later~ And you're right about the rapist knows Tsuna so well that umm maybe he's a stalker? Nah, you've to keep reading to find out! J

**mangopudding:** Well, that you've to keep reading this fic to find out who's the rapist J Anyway, thanks~

WoW~ I can't believe that I got so many reviews for my first chapter and first KHR story. Since, you guys are awesome, I decided to post this chapter earlier XD

Keep reviewing and I'll bring the updates for you! :D

And I realized that all of you kept wondering who Tsuna's rapist is. But, I can't tell you since it'll spoil the story *grins* However, I'll keep giving hints from time to time and you've to read carefully if you want to know who the rapist is. Since, I'll not point out the hints.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wakes Up**

Tsuna groaned softly as he slowly opened his eyes. Blinking his eyes repeatedly, the brunet opened them to its full-size and sat up from the cold grass. He winced in pain as he tried to sit. His lower backside was painful like hell. It was as if something struck his back when he was sleeping like the dead. His head was fuzzy as he recalled what had happened last night and why he was sleeping in the forest instead of his tent.

An image of a shadowy man came into his mind.

His honey colored eyes widened in realization. That's right. Last night when he was about to walk back to the camp after taking little business, there was a person who grabbed him from behind. Even though, he tried to struggle to save himself, the man was a lot stronger than he is and he was out cold when the man made him smell something strong. Realizing the condition he was in, Tsuna huddled in alarm as fear started to develop in his heart and body.

Glancing around his surroundings warily, Tsuna made sure that he was not in the man's place. All he could see was a thick forest. The same forest where his school camp was – though, he was not sure how far he had been from the supposed site. He sighed in relief when he was sure that the man was nowhere near him. He was alone in the forest. Unsurely and still in pain, Tsuna stood up with difficulty and used the tree beside him as his support.

Standing up, Tsuna leaned into the tree while one hand rested on his back. "What's going on?" He asked to no one, confused and clueless on what had happened to him when he was unconscious.

His eyes studying and searching around the forest – but nothing has come to his view, it was still early morning and the sun had yet to rise. However, the early birds were already out to find food. Walking slowly towards the camp, Tsuna winced with every step he took.

Occasionally, he would stop walking to reduce the pain he felt. He expected his body was hurt or maybe was cut by a sharp object but he was not hurt and there was nothing done to his body – from his outer sight only since he still didn't check his body. And he was still in his last night's clothes – that perfectly stayed in his body without any stains – namely bloodstains. Even if no harm was done, on his naïve mind, his lower back felt like it was going to fall out from his upper body.

Mind made up, the small boy decided to do a full body check when he was back in his house this morning, since today was the last day of the school camp. Slowly, ever slowly like a turtle, the clueless rape victim strode his way to the campsite. It had taken him a longer time to reach the site since the place where the man left him was a bit far from the base camp.  
It was then when he heard voices of people calling for his name.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

Sighing in relief, Tsuna smiled before he shouted for them. "I'm here!" He called and wobbled towards the shouts. Few footsteps were heard running towards him. A moment later, a teenager with silver hair and green eyes popped up in front of the boy. Surprised, Tsuna took a step back. "W-Woah!"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera cried and hugged the boy tightly – strangling him.

"G-Gokudera-kun." Tsuna choked as he tried to pry the stronger boy's arms. "I-I c-can't breathe."

Realizing this, Gokudera freed the poor soul. He looked apologetically at the smaller boy. "Juudaime, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

Tsuna nodded his head and smiled. "I'm okay."

"What actually happened? Why are you not in your tent?" The man asked in concern as he eyed his tenth, respected person. From the outer sight, there was nothing wrong with the brunet but Gokudera saw right through him – when he hugged the shorter boy, Tsuna visibly winced from the pain – not counting the choking part.

However, before Tsuna could reply, he heard other called for him. "Tsuna!" It was Yamamoto. The baseball boy quickly ran to his friend. Looking worried, he glanced at the brunet and began a body check – silencing any protest that Tsuna made. After he was sure that no harm was done to the boy, he stood up and patted Tsuna's head softly while the brunet whined about being treated like a little kid. Yamamoto sighed in relief and chuckled light-heartedly.

"I was worried something happened to you but looks like nothing is wrong." He smiled. "Gokudera was so worried that he almost killed me." He laughed.

"Shut up, you baseball idiot!" Gokudera growled, not liking the presence of the spiky haired sportsman – but Yamamoto just continued to ignore him like always while laughing.

"I'm okay. Thank you, Yamamoto." Tsuna smiled and was about to walk when the pain in his lower back hit him. A low cry escaped from his mouth as his hands flew to his back. "It hurts." He whimpered softly.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted and was about to hold the boy but was shoved harshly to the side by a sheer force. Wincing in pain, Gokudera yelled at the newcomer. "What the hell!" Green eyes narrowed at another black haired teen with icy grey eyes.

Glaring at the silver head was the Chairman of Discipline Committee, Hibari Kyouya. "Get lost or I'll bite you to death, herbivore." He snarled and lifted Tsuna up bridal style – ignoring the boy's protests and whimpers.

"Bastard! I'll not allow you to touch Juudaime!" Getting annoyed, Gokudera was about to throw his handmade dynamites when Yamamoto grabbed him from behind.

"Mah, mah… Gokudera. Just let Hibari-san carry Tsuna. After all, he's Tsuna's boyfriend." The baseball-idiot said, smiling widely.

"No! I'll never approve him as Juudaime's soul mate! Juudaime doesn't need anyone except me as his right hand man!" The self-proclaimed right hand man shouted and struggled to escape from Yamamoto's firm grip. "Release me, baseball idiot!"

"No can do, Gokudera." Yamamoto smiled, tightening his grip on his rampaging friend.

At the same time, Hibari already brought his boyfriend back to the campsite when all the commotion started – leaving Yamamoto struggling with Gokudera. Arriving at the site, carefully, he let down the smaller boy on the ground.

Blushing, Tsuna looked up at his boyfriend. "T-Thank you, Hibari-san." He said timidly.

Expressionless, Hibari just stared at the boy for a while before he sat down next to him. "What happened, herbivore? Why were you in the forest?" He asked as his icy grey eyes stared deep into Tsuna's honey colored eyes.

Even though, Hibari sounded void of any emotion, Tsuna knew better that the older boy was worried. He smiled at the warm thought and decided not to tell about what happened last night before he fainted since he didn't want Hibari to get more troubled than now. "I was going to feel the need to use the toilet but I guess I was so sleepy that I crashed on the forest." He said and laughed nervously – praying that his keen boyfriend would believe him. His hands rubbed the back of his head – the gesture that he couldn't help to do when he was nervous.

Hibari eyed the boy intently, his eyes searching for any lie in that sentence. His silent staring made the small brunet stop laughing and sits down quietly in his place – hugging his knees nervously. While the skylark inspected him, Tsuna would glance from time to time to look into Hibari's eyes and in those cold-looking eyes, many emotions swirled that even Tsuna couldn't identify them.

"Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna said a bit scared when the black haired teen just stared at him.

Hibari's piercing eyes kept staring despite his boyfriend's fear of him – he knew the boy was scared of him but he couldn't help himself to study every reaction the boy showed. He wanted… no, he needed to know everything about the boy – everything about the brunet and he knew the brunet was not telling the truth to him. "What happened?" He asked – voice firm and stern. "You're not telling me the truth." He stated and leaned in.

Tsuna visibly flinched when the skylark inclined closer towards him. Averting his eyes to the side, Tsuna stuttered. "I-It's no-nothing. T-There's n-nothing t-that h-ha ha-happened."

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

Hearing Hibari call his full name made Tsuna jump in fear and surprise. He winced in pain when his rear hit the ground – hard. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!" He cried and rubbed his sore spot. Forgetting the older boy next to him, Tsuna mumbled quietly. "What actually happened? Why does my bottom hurt like hell?" He said and trying to find a suitable position to sit without feeling the pain that inflected on his tender bump.

When the brunet mumbled to himself, Hibari stared intently at his boyfriend – he heard all the boy's complaints. He eyed the boy rubbing his bottom and leaned closer without Tsuna realizing it. Wordlessly, he took the hand into his. Surprised, Tsuna only gaped at the black haired boy. "Hi-Hibari-san? What's it?" He asked, confused. His huge honey colored eyes stared innocently at the skylark.

"Is your body okay?" Came the unexpected question from Hibari.

Startled, Tsuna stared at him. "Um… I'm okay. Why did Hibari-san ask me that?"

The discipline head just shrugged his shoulder – not answering the question – and stood up from his place. "Nothing." He then glanced down at the boy. "Herbivore, you better pack your things or the bus will leave you." With that said, the carnivore strode towards their tent and began packing his belongings – leaving his boyfriend sitting on the ground.

Tsuna stared at Hibari in confusion and shrugged it off as Hibari's usual cold treatment – though, there was no sharp edge in his tone.

'Maybe he is worried about me.' Tsuna smiled and stood, flinching slightly. 'I don't know what happened to me but I'll check my body later when I'm home. But, I'm sure that nothing is wrong with me.' With that last thought, he wobbled his way and headed for the tent that he shared with the black-haired teen.

* * *

**REPOSTED:** Beta'd by Tsunayoshi Hibari

A review from each reader is a nice present I could ever wish :)


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter is REPOSTED.  
**

**Warning:** Maybe **_some OOCness_**. _**Some swearing**_.

**Disclaimer:** KHR is not mine DX

* * *

**Review replies:**

**mischievious: **Hehe… me too but I love G27 too. Oh, that... I've a glimpse of it and still don't have time to read. Ohoho… I can't guarantee if you'll like Hibari in my story though…

**haneko-chan: **I think it's just suite Tsuna to be completely clueless about what happened to him. And Hibari, he's concerned about his boyfriend but the way Tsuna clueless about it…. nah, you just have to read this chapter to find out what happened! XD

**Princess Arcs Di Cielo**: Ehhh? Really? But, I don't watch afternoon drama and I doubt that the afternoon drama at my place is the same with yours :D Which country you are from? Ah, you don't have to answer that :) Aww~ I'm so sorry… but, but… uh, well… I can't really say anything since I'm the one that wrote this XD Anyway, thanks~!

**AraMetherlence: **As I promised last chapter, this chapter is longer :D Thank you, I'm glad you didn't think it's boring XD

**Aya-chan's Alice: **Yay~! We shared the same opinion! XD Really? Wow! You're so keen! Ehehe… but for this story – maybe my – sake, could you umm… please keep it a secret? Though, I don't know if your guess is right... heheh… you've to wait till I revealed the perpetrator. Oh, I can't really say it's normal since… male + pregnancy = abnormal *but, who cares! XD LOL!*. Though, I'll make sure that it's logical for our understanding that Tsuna's pregnancy is not just happened without explanation :D And thank you, here's your update!

**King IL: **Aww~ I can't tell you that. I'll drop hints and you can find it out by yourself :D though, it'll be revealed in later chapters.

**safa56bmc: **Ohoh… I can't promise that and about Hibari… you'll have to continue reading this fic XD

**aira-rein: **Thanks! Really, I thought it was hard since this is my first time doing KHR fic and I just recently watching the anime – but, it's not my first time knowing KHR, I'd read manga before. You'll find out about Tsuna's rapist in later chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Found Out**

"Okay, boys! Line up and get into the bus, kora!" The blond teacher with a bandana tied on his head shouted an order as he eyed the students that were still chattering with their friends. He was tempted to use his gun but held back – these children still needs to live.

Instead, he gave a meaningful evil look at Hibari which made the skylark sigh before he brought out his twin tonfas, giving a death glare to all students who seemed to be ignoring the order. "Get on the bus or I'll bite you all to death."

Instantly, all the boys ran with their backpacks and pushed each other to get into the bus first, since all of them didn't want to be bitten by the Head of Discipline Committee except for Hibari – of course since he's the Discipline Head ; Tsuna – Hibari was his boyfriend and he didn't feel like crowding with those boys since Hibari would bite him to death ; Gokudera – ah… since he was Gokudera; and Yamamoto – the same reason as Gokudera.

This was actually the first year camping but since Colonello had personally asked Hibari to come as a watcher – or better yet as a controller of these boys' wild actions – he was the only third year in this camp. And the skylark decided by himself that he would be in the same tent as his boyfriend – even if Tsuna was with another person when the arrangement was made. This was because the brunet herbivore tended to get himself into trouble a lot. Also, he didn't believe the other herbivores. He had caught a lot of them eyeing the brunet with hungry looks in their eyes.

That thought alone irritated the disciplinary head. He needed to protect the boy from all those perverted herbivores – with an exception of the baseball herbivore and the bomber herbivore. Still, Hibari didn't like anyone close to his possession by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Especially, that tutor that Tsuna's mother hired for him – since his grade was worse. That man's name was Reborn. The said man, also a Mathematics teacher in their school and the close proximity between the two always made Hibari frown with jealousy although he tried to keep it hidden under his tonfas. But, usually he would take his frustration by biting all the herbivores that defied the school laws.

Even so, the prefect was sure that one day he would lose his cool and bite the man to death for trying to get close to his boyfriend. Hibari was a very possessive and jealous person and he knew that fact himself.

The skylark sighed as he kept his tonfas back into his hiding place – his undershirt. 'Herbivores will always be herbivores.' He thought. He saw that Tsuna was about to get in and immediately, he grabbed the boy's hand, preventing the smaller boy from stepping into the bus.

The sudden grasp of his hand made the boy squeak in surprise. "Hiiee!" He quickly turned to see his captor and noticed the skylark's piercing eyes staring right at him. "Hibari-san? Is there something wrong?"

"Wait."

"Eh?"

"Wait till all the herbivores get in. I want you to sit next to me." He said, tightening his grip.

Slowly, Tsuna smiled despite Hibari's toneless voice. "If Hibari-san said so."

He knew the skylark was concerned about him. It's just that Hibari has the difficulty in showing his emotions and not only the disciplinary head but also Tsuna, himself, had some problems showing his emotions publicly.

Long story short, both of them were shy. Though, Hibari was more open than Tsuna.

When there were only four people left in the ground, Gokudera turned towards Tsuna and smiled widely. "Juudaime, let me sit next to you. I have some snacks that we can eat along the way back to school." He said, while showing his bag full of snacks.

Tsuna smiled and was about to reply when Hibari hauled him harshly to the bus and got in. Not giving a chance for the tuna to speak, the skylark pushed him sit on the front seat near the window. "Oof!" He said and winced again. Hibari could get very harsh when he was jealous and Tsuna knew that. After that, Hibari took their bags and placed it on the storage above them. Quietly, he sat next to his small boyfriend.

Tsuna sensed Hibari's rage, sat quietly and looked through the glass window at his two friends. 'Ah, guess Hibari-san is mad again.' Tsuna sighed and adjusted on his seat – his rear was hurt when Hibari pushed him earlier and plus with the already soreness, it was multiplied.

Yamamoto just laughed and left his other friend seething on the forest ground. He took a seat two rows from Hibari since that was the only empty place and no students dared to sit near the disciplinary head. The baseball freak didn't sit on the next row after Tsuna and Hibari because he understood that the prefect does not like the crowd. The skylark hated it. Yamamoto just smiled and took out his mp3 to listen to the songs.

Meanwhile, Gokudera was still outside the bus, gaping before he yelled angrily. "Bastard! I'll blow you up with my dynamites!" He yelled and took out a few dynamites from under his shirt. When he was about to throw the bombs, Colonello stepped forward and grasped his hand.

"You can't blow the bus, kora!" Colonello said, smirking. "If you blow up the bus, even your precious Juudaime will get hurt, kora!" His blue eyes glinted dangerously at the silver head – reminding the after effect of his act.

The silver head made a 'tsk' sound and grabbed his bag before he strutted into the bus. He was about to take a seat behind his precious Juudaime when Hibari growled low and threatened him. "Sit behind him and I'll bite you to death."

"What, you discipline bastard!" Gokudera shouted angrily. The skylark always disturbed his time alone with his precious Juudaime. While the two are arguing, most students wondered why Gokudera was still alive after many times of defying the ruthless disciplinary head while the baseball idiot just laughed at his friend's antics.

"Mah, mah… Gokudera just let the two of them alone. I'm pretty sure that Tsuna doesn't want us interrupting his time alone with Hibari-san." Yamamoto chuckled lightly and dragged the bomber to the seat next to him.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed in embarrassment as he turned around and pouted cutely. Gokudera was about to retaliate when he saw Tsuna's cute pout. Both boys' faces were painted a nice shade of red and Yamamoto broke the awkward moment by laughing awkwardly while the silver head just stood there with his pink cheeks.

"You know Tsuna, now I know why Hibari-san fell for you." He said and winked at the small boy, which earned him a nice pink that adorned Tsuna's adorable face.

Hibari growled and turned the tuna's head to the front and glared at the two. "Flirt with him and I'll bite you to death, Yamamoto Takeshi." He snarled and turned to the still silver head. "And you, stop looking like an idiot, herbivore." Before he turned to the front and placed his arm around Tsuna's shoulders possessively.

"You fuck bastard!" The silver-headed bomber stood from his seat and attempted to run when again Yamamoto pulled him into the chair, smiling ever widely.

"Stop it, Gokudera. It'll do no good to Tsuna."

Ignoring the commotion behind him, Tsuna sighed tiredly, slumping into the seat. He was tired and felt slightly dizzy. Maybe it was the effect of last night's strange liquid that the mysterious man forced him to smell. Tsuna closed his eyes and rested his head. He wondered why the man made him unconscious and then, just left him in the forest without doing anything to him. It was still a mystery to him on what the man's motive was. Closing his eyes, Tsuna started to doze off into a dreamless sleep.

While Tsuna was asleep; Hibari stared at the small boy beside him. It was a peaceful silence and he took that chance to study the boy's feminine face and his petite body. It almost resembled a girl but that flat chest told people that the petite person was a male. A small smile adorned his usually emotionless face.

His icy gray eyes stared into Tsuna's closed eyes, to the small pink plump lips. Those lips looked soft and Hibari knew it just by looking at those delectable lips, though they never kissed since the boy was too shy and timid. He sighed and reached out to touch Tsuna's cheek. Caressing the soft skin, Hibari smiled again. Tsuna's skin was soft like a baby's skin and there was not a single blemish on his fair skin – minus some bruises because he always fell on the floor due to his clumsiness.

"You're just too reckless and clumsy, Tsunayoshi." He said and chuckled when the boy mumbled in his sleep.

"Hi…bari…san."

Smiling, the skylark let the brunet's head rest on his shoulder and sighed in content. It was rare for him to ever let someone get close to him but it was an exception for the cute brunet and he never minded the intrusion from said boy. Tsunayoshi was the only one who could get this close to him without being bitten to the death. Closing his gray eyes, the skylark let himself relax and enjoy this long and boring ride.

* * *

"Herbivore, wake up." The steely voice said.

Tsuna groaned when his beauty sleep was interrupted. He was having a sweet sleep and the warmth next to him was so inviting that he didn't want to get up. Cuddling closer to the source of warmth, the petite brunet sighed softly and continued to sleep.

Hibari chuckled seeing the cute sight; he leaned closer and whispered into the boy's ear. "Herbivore, if you don't wake up, I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna opened his eyes when he heard the usual threat. He blinked his honey-colored eyes repeatedly and stared at his 'pillow'. His eyes widened when he saw the source of his comfy pillow. "Hiiieee!" He cried in surprise and embarrassment when he realized he was lying on the prefect's broad chest. "Ah! I'm sorry, Hibari-san! I didn't mean to fall asleep on you!"

The prefect smiled inwardly and stood from his seat. His back was stiff from the long trip and since, his small tuna was lying peacefully on his shoulder – though, in the middle of ride, Tsuna started to hug his waist and sleep on his chest – which rendered him from moving. Glancing at the still blushing brunet, Hibari smirked. "Do you want to sit here forever or do you want me to lift you up like a princess?"

Blushing ten shades of red, Tsuna quickly stood from his place and attempted to take his bag in the above luggage compartment but because of his shortness he couldn't even reach the storage. Hibari chuckled when he saw the boy struggle to get his bag. Silently, he reached out and took down their bags easily. He turned towards the boy who just pouted when he handed him the bag.

"It's unfair." Tsuna mumbled quietly as he received his bag.

The skylark raised his eyebrow, questioning. "What's unfair, herbivore?"

The brunet pouted and made him look cute even though he didn't mean to look endearing. "Hibari-san is just so tall and I'm short." He complained which made the skylark raised his eyebrow in amusement.

Leaning down at the sulking boy, Hibari whispered in his ear. "And that makes you look so cute." He smirked when he saw the tip of the boy's ears turn red in embarrassment. Hmm… he just loved it when Tsuna is blushing. It made the brunet look like a small fluffy bunny.

"Come on, herbivore. We're the only people left in this bus." Hibari said and began walking to the exit. His playfulness stopped there and he was back to his usual quiet self.

"Eeh?" Surprised, Tsuna looked around him. Hibari was right, they were the only students left in the bus. Even, Gokudera and Yamamoto were not here. It was unlikely for the silver head to not pester Tsuna about walking him home and maybe that's because of a certain skylark. He shook his head; that's true but maybe Yamamoto had dragged the bomber out of the bus and left him with Hibari.

He gave a weak smile and followed his boyfriend who was already outside.

Tsuna smiled at his boyfriend that patiently waited for him. Reaching the older boy, Tsuna was about to wave goodbye when Hibari walked beside him. "H-Hibari-san?" He asked, confused. "Why is Hibari-san walking this way? I thought that Hibari-san's house is that way." He said and pointed at the opposite way.

The prefect just kept walking and shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "I'm going to walk you home." He said and turned around. "Is there any problem?"

Quickly shaking his head, Tsuna raced to the discipline head who was already seven feet ahead of him. He smiled when he reached the skylark. Hibari raised his eyebrow at the boy. "I-I do-don't mind. I-I would l-love it w-when H-Hibari-san wal-walks me ho-home." Tsuna stuttered, looking down at the pavement. It was a brave confession and the boy's face was flushed red when he finished saying that.

Letting out a small smile on his lips, the skylark slyly grasped the smaller boy's hand in his, squeezing it softly which earned him a soft squeeze back from said boy. Silently, the two teens walked en route to the younger boy's house. The comforting silence however was disturbed when Tsuna clumsily tripped over a pebble and almost fell face first on the road if not for Hibari's quick reflex.

Mumbling repeated apologizes, the brunet blushed again at their close proximity – he could feel the prefect's chest brushing against his back. "Um… H-Hibari-san, you can let go of me now." He said rather timidly.

The prefect took the rare opportunity to tighten his grasp on the younger boy.

"Um… Hibari-san." Tsuna's face became even redder as he felt the older boy's warm breath on his neck.

"Keep quiet, herbivore or I'll bite you to death." He said threateningly and bit the boy's neck as an emphasis. Tsuna yelped in pain and surprise but nonetheless, blushed hard that his face almost resembled a tomato.

Satisfied as he got the reaction that he wanted; the skylark freed the flustered boy and held him by his wrist, as they continued their little journey to Tsuna's house. It was only two blocks away from the brunet's house when – again – Tsuna tripped, this time on his own feet and landed on his rear.

"Ow!" He yelped in pain. His eyebrows creased together as he rubbed his bottom. "The pain is still there." He complained to himself.

Meanwhile, the disciplinary head just stared down at the boy before he knelt and showed his back to Tsuna who was looking at him with a confused face.

"Hibari-san? What are you doing?" He asked.

Hibari still crouched in front of the boy just said firmly. "Piggy back you, herbivore. I just can't stand when you always trip over something and fall." He said. "Besides, I can see that your rear hurts from your constant rubbing since the camp." He said and adjusting his bag on one of his hands.

Flailing his arms around wildly, Tsuna backed away. "Eeh! B-But, I'm okay! Ma-Maybe my bottom is hurt when I fell asleep on the forest." He said quickly, still trying to turn down the rare offer from the prefect.

Getting impatient, said prefect turned to the side and gave a glare to the flailing boy. "Get on now or I'll bite you to death, herbivore." He warned as his eyes gave a dangerous spark in them.

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna cried in fright and quickly placed both of his legs at Hibari's arms opening and curled his hands around the prefect's neck for support. Pleased, Hibari stood up as he balanced himself.

Though, it was quite an easy task since the boy was light. It was as if he didn't have enough food. Tightening his grasp, Hibari walked slowly towards Tsuna's house. The real reason why he offered a piggyback was that he saw the boy's bottom was hurt. The herbivore was also winching in every step that he took and it worried the skylark despite the fact that he didn't show it.

Soon, they arrived at the average Japanese house. Carefully, Hibari let down the petite brunet and Tsuna said his thanks to his boyfriend.

"Thank you for carrying and walking me home, Hibari-san." He smiled sweetly.

Hibari just nodded his head before he, too, said goodbye to the boy. "Well, I'm going back and…" He stopped to stare at Tsuna. "Take care of your body well. I do not want a weak herbivore become even weaker." He said and strode away, leaving a pouting Tsuna.

"Mou, Hibari-san could never be honest with himself." He complained as he watched the skylark's figure vanish behind the corner. Turning back, Tsuna walked into his house as he was called for his mother. "Mom, I'm home!" He said while he pulled his shoes.

"Tsu-kun! Welcome home!" Nana said cheerfully with one of her hands holding a basket.

"Mom, you're going to shop?" He asked while eyeing his mother.

Nana nodded her head. "Ah! I'll be back before dinner to cook and Tsu-kun, place your dirty laundry in the basket in the bathroom. Also, I've cooked lunch; you can eat if you're hungry." She smiled before she opened and closed the door behind her.

Tsuna sighed tiredly and began walking upstairs to his room. Opening his door, he threw his bag on the floor and flopped himself on his bed. Stretching his arms, Tsuna yawned loudly. "Ah… it feels good to sleep on my own bed. All that sleeps in that tent make my body stiff." He said and closed his eyes as his cheeks turned red. "Moreover, with Hibari-san beside me, I can't sleep that well."

As his cheeks became even redder, the small brunet shifted his body to get comfortable but his lower backside stung. His eyes were still closed as he tried to lie on his stomach. "Ah, I forgot that my bottom is hurt." Tsuna said to himself and buried his face on the pillow. After the pain subsided, he tried to stand up and almost fell but luckily, he managed to grasp the head board. Wobbling his way out of the room, Tsuna walked down the halls to the bathroom while bringing his dirty clothes.

Using one hand to open the doorknob, Tsuna placed the dirty laundries on the basket as his mother told him. Looking at himself, the boy decided to take a shower given that he had fallen asleep on the forest ground. Unbuttoning his high-collared shirt, Tsuna shrugged the shirt off when he saw the marks on his neck down to his stomach.

"What are these?" His huge brown eyes blinked in confusion as he stared at his body. He then proceeded to unzip his pants and let it fall on the hard and cold floor. Again, at his thighs, there were the same marks.

"Where did I get these marks?"

He was surprised to see red marks that almost turned to purple on his whole body, from his neck, chest, stomach, and thighs. They were everywhere on his body. At first he was confused but then, his eyes widened in realization. The marks… no, the bites and his pain in lower backside. Even if people call him Dame-Tsuna, he was not that dumb. He knew what had happened to him.

He was raped by that man.

"I… no… it's not what I think, is it?" He shook his head but then the pain on his bottom reminded him. "I… no… that man… he didn't do anything to me…" He said as he tried to deny everything that had happened to him. But, that was why he was experiencing the pain in his rear and these bite marks was the evidence what had exactly happened to him. Slowly, Tsuna slid down on the floor and hugged his knees together as he buried his face in his arms and cried silently.

"N-No… this is… not real," He sniffed. "T-this… this is a-all dre-dream…"

He didn't want this. Why did this happen to him? Why? He thought and cried more as his tears fell like strings of pearls. What would Hibari think of him? The skylark wouldn't want a damaged good and he was already tainted. He was no longer the pure and innocent Dame-Tsuna. He was scared… he was scared if the black-haired teen with icy gray eyes found out. What if the prefect wanted to end their relationship? He didn't want that to happen.

He loved the man and he didn't want Hibari to judge him as an easy boy. He was not easy… it was far from that – he was raped. But, what if the skylark didn't believe him? If that were to happen, then, his love would end.

Tsuna sobbed harder and let his tears flow.

He decided that the fact couldn't get out. This was essential to protect his relationship with a certain prefect. Only he would know about this and not even his family should know. No one except him should know. Silently, Tsuna continued to cry in the bathroom, as he agonized over his cursed fate.

* * *

BETA'D By: London JB McCannister


	4. Chapter 3

**REPOSTED.  
**

**Warning: **Maybe some OOCness.

* * *

Review replies:

**Princess Arcs Di Cielo**: Oh… ehehe… well, I'm from neighbour country. Really? Thanks! You're so nice~ A-hah! Curse the rapist! The rapist's identity is still a secret, though :)

**Final Syai Lunar Generation: **Thanks! I'll try to maintain the good job!

**MissDinosaur: **Oh, well… it's okay. You can review when you've time. Thanks! I'm pleased you find this fic interesting :D Hehe, I'm glad I you like the way Hibari-san and Tsuna's relationship. You're welcome! Here's the next chappie!

**King IL: **Tsuna is so naïve that he didn't realize it, thanks for reviewed!

**AniManGa19930: **Ahh… yeah, they are happy together and well… it's really stupid but Hibari has his own reason :) Nah, can't tell you more, you've to keep reading to find out! *Nodding head* I agree, the rapist is stupid!

**ben4kevin: **Ohoh! This chapter shall answer your review~ XD Anyway, I love Mukuro :3

**Aya-chan's Alice: **Thanks! Update is here! Ugh… I'll try my best so that people didn't look disgust with Tsuna being pregnant and all. You give me pretty good ideas saying that people accepted Tsuna. Hehe, thanks! But, I've a hunch that your guess is correct XD

**safa56bmc: **Thanks for the review! Uhuh… poor Tsu-kun D:

Finished with replying reviews, now, ENJOY THE STORY! XD

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trauma**

That morning, Tsuna woke up earlier than his usual schedule. He normally wakes up late and almost get bitten to death by his own boyfriend, Hibari, whenever he arrives late at the school. His honey orbs opened slowly as he adjusted the amount of light that came into his eyes. Groaning, the boy sat up on his bed and turned around to see what time it was.

The clock showed that it was only 6.00 a.m.

His eyes felt heavy and lulled him to sleep more. His eyes were puffy from crying the whole night and Tsuna hadn't even gone downstairs to eat dinner. He had lied to his mom. He told her that he didn't feel like eating since he'd eaten quite an amount of lunch.

Nana as usual just smiled and waved it as nothing was wrong. Smiling, the cheerful mother went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for her and Iemitsu. Her husband always came late because of his work and sometimes, the blond man never comes back for few months. But, Nana just shrugged it off as a work.

Alone, in his bedroom, Tsuna cried, remembering his ill-fated luck. He didn't remember being raped but his body told him a different story. He fell asleep while crying and woke up this morning with a slight headache.

The boy just wanted to sleep and forget that incident but he couldn't. He must go to school and keep a poker face and act like Dame-Tsuna as most people called him.

Rubbing his eyes, Tsuna inhaled a deep breath and got out of his bed. He tidied his bed… yeah, he felt like tidying his messy room and doing all those things he had never done by himself, as washing his own clothes, ironing his school uniform and making his own breakfast.

Anything will work to make his mind busy and forget about the camp incident.

He shook his head. He shouldn't dwell on the past. Whatever. Past is past. Now or today was more important. Forcing a smile, Tsuna paced like a snail to the bathroom. Though, the pain had subsided, Tsuna hadn't felt like walking.

* * *

"Juudaime, good morning!" Gokudera greeted as he saw his precious person walk out of his house.

Smiling, the brunet nodded his head. "Morning, Gokudera-kun."

"Tsuna, morning." Yamamoto said and smiled widely.

"Yamamoto, morning." He then smiled at the baseball boy.

Together, the three Namimori High School students marched down the road to their school. They chatted about various things like dinner, Yamamoto's father's new sushi skills, Gokudera's new technique and their homework, and as usual, Gokudera would argue with Yamamoto about everything.

Beside the two teens, Tsuna only nodded or replied with one or two words when the silver head and sportsman asked him a question. The unusual act from the small boy made the two wonder. They looked at each other before Gokudera decided to ask his Tenth.

"Juudaime."

"…"

"Juudaime."

"…"

"Juudaime!"

Startled, Tsuna whipped his head towards Gokudera's direction. He blinked his huge honey-colored eyes and tilted his head to one side in confusion. "Gokudera-kun? What is it? You called me?"

Looking even more worried, the silver-headed bomber stared intently at the brunet. Yamamoto was also concerned, he knew Tsuna was a quiet person – though, he'd changed after meeting the two of them – but he became even quieter today. He looked troubled.

"Are you okay?" The green-eyed student asked. Yamamoto nodded his head, agreeing with the silver head.

Tsuna stared at his two friends and feigned a smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. Come on, we're late and I don't want Hibari-san to bite us to death." He said and walked away, leaving the two staring at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What happened to him?" Yamamoto asked the boy next to him.

Gokudera did not feel like arguing with the baseball boy so he just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But, I'm sure something is wrong with Juudaime." He said before running to the small boy. "Juudaime, wait for me!"

"Eh? Wait for me too!" Yamamoto shouted and ran in the direction of his two close friends.

"Come on! We're late!" Tsuna said and cried in surprise when he saw that Hibari was waiting at the gate for the school-lawbreakers.

The skylark smirked when he saw his soon-to-be-victims racing to reach the gate. Unfortunately for Hibari, they arrived 10 seconds before the time to close the gate. All of them sighed in relief. Hibari gave a glare at the group and turned to his boyfriend.

"Herbivore, you're late again." The skylark greeted and pulled out his tonfas.

"Hiieee!" Tsuna shrieked when the skylark shoved a tonfa in front of his face. "H-Hibari-san, I'm not late and you can't punish me." He cried and his big honey eyes stared with fear.

"Juudaime! I'll protect you from the disciplinary bastard!" Gokudera said and pulled out his dynamites.

"Mah, mah… Gokudera, it's just a lover's quarrel." The usual remark from the Yamamoto came as he tapped the bomber's shoulder playfully. Gokudera slapped the hand away and glared at the baseball boy.

"Don't touch me, baseball idiot!"

Yamamoto just laughed and looked at Tsuna. "Gokudera and I will wait for you at the class. You can take your time and have a conversation with Hibari-san." He winked and left Tsuna alone with the prefect who glared at the two herbivores with detest in his eyes.

Slowly, Tsuna turned to the Discipline Committee's Chairman. "So, umm… Hibari-san, what is it?" He asked quietly.

Hibari stared at him before he let out a sigh. "Nothing. So, how do you feel today? Are you okay?" He asked. Even though, his face showed no worry, from the tone of his voice, Tsuna could hear the concern in there.

He smiled and was about to answer the question when he suddenly froze and his mouth clamped shut. He almost forgot about the rape thanks to Gokudera's and Yamamoto's constant nagging but now, he was alone with the skylark… he remembered back and he didn't know how he should act. He had promised to himself that he would act normally like Dame-Tsuna but now… everything seemed like very wrong and awkward.

"I-I —"

"Ring!"

Tsuna heaved a relieved sigh and smiled at Hibari, "I'm sorry, Hibari-san. I gotta go to class or Reborn will scold me."

Before Hibari could reply, the boy had dashed away from him – leaving him wondering about the boy's peculiar act and seethed when he heard that man's name. Eyeing the tuna fish vanish before the school building; Hibari turned his attention back to the two male students who came late. He smirked in satisfaction, looks like he got to beat up two herbivores today.

The two students gulped in fear as the Head Disciplinary Chairman pulled out his tonfas and glared at them fiercely. "For coming late to school, I'll bite you two to death."

"Eek! It's Hibari-san! Forgive us!"

* * *

"And that's it our class for today." Reborn said as he tipped his fedora downward and smirked. "As for homework, do exercises on page 35 – 40."

Many students groaned in dissatisfaction but were shut up when said teacher pulled his gun from under his jacket. "Oh, so anyone wants to disagree with me?" He asked as he flashed his evil grin.

The students shook their heads frantically and swallowed in fear. This was Reborn and no one… yeah, no one ever disagreed with him and if there was a person brave enough, he or she, adult or children, never survived to live tomorrow.

"I take your silence as an agreement. So, I expect that all of you will finish it by tomorrow and hand it to me." He said and secretly glanced at the boy with brown-colored hair. Said boy was very quiet today and it seemed like there was a cloud of despair floating above his unruly hair.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." He called.

Quickly, Tsuna lifted his head up and stared at the teacher with black suit and fedora. "Yes, Reborn?"

"At school, call me teacher, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn warned. "Or I'll shoot your no good brain." His eyes showed he wasn't joking.

"Hiieee!" The boy shrieked in terror and nodded his head furiously. "I'm so sorry, teacher!"

Reborn smirked in satisfaction before he turned to look serious. His sharp black eyes stared into those honey-colored orbs. The sharp stare made Tsuna squirm in his chair uncomfortably, he knew that Reborn knows that something was wrong with him and that's why he sat with such uneasy feeling knotting in his stomach.

"Stay after school. I have something to ask you." He said and left the classroom with Tsuna looking at him with fear. Tsuna groaned in misery and was about to slam his head on the table when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Juudaime."

'Oh, it's Gokudera.' He then forced a smile and looked up at his loyal companion. "Yes, Gokudera-kun?"

"What does Reborn want from you?" He asked as bewilderment painted his face.

Tsuna shook his head, "I-I don't know." He stuttered and rubbed his head nervously. "Ah, could you please excuse me? I need to go to the toilet." The brunet said quickly and stood from his chair before he stormed out of the class.

Gokudera watched him in concern as he let the boy run from him. If it was the usual Gokudera, he would have followed his precious Juudaime even if the boy said that there's no need for him to do that. But, now… he knew that there was something wrong with the boy and he should give him some time alone. Staring at the door, Gokudera let out a silent sigh and started on his math exercise that Reborn gave them since after this would be self-study period. If he couldn't help Tsuna with his recent trouble then he would help him with his homework.

And he knew the boy needed his help.

* * *

Sighing silently, Tsuna walked slowly to the toilet. He didn't feel the need to use the toilet, it was just that… he wanted to get out of the class. Far from everyone, that included Gokudera and Yamamoto. Stopping at the corner, Tsuna heaved a sigh when he suddenly heard an awfully familiar laugh.

"Kufufufu…" That person laughed. "Look what we have here. It's a lost little bunny."

Turning around, Tsuna spotted a very well known pineapple hair. He looked at the person and crossed his arms together in defiance. He doesn't have time to succumb to this man's pervert advances. Narrowing his huge eyes, Tsuna spoke. "Mukuro, what are you doing here?"

Rokudo Mukuro raised his eyebrow at Tsuna's peculiar brave act. He then grinned mischievously and skidded closer to the boy. "Oya, what happened to my cute little bunny?" He said, moving closer and stopped when he was a few inches from Tsuna's face. "Why are you so cold today, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

The feeling of the other's face near him made him a little uncomfortable but Tsuna didn't want to step back.

"I'm sorry, Mukuro but I really don't feel like playing with one of your perverted jokes." The brunet said seriously and took a step backward when pineapple headed teen inclined closer.  
However, the pineapple head wouldn't let him go that easily. Grabbing the shorter boy's slender waist, Mukuro leaned in. "It's not that easy, my cute little bunny." He whispered with a low seductive voice and chuckled when he felt the other shudder. "Kufufufu… So, you lik—"

He stopped when he realized that Tsuna wasn't shaking with excitement but the boy was most likely shaking from fear… or was it panic? Still holding onto the tuna's waist, his mismatched eyes took a glance at the boy's face.

Tsuna's face had paled considerably and he was sweating – a lot.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro said as he eyed the boy worriedly. Long gone his playful demeanor. Releasing the brunet's waist, he grasped the boy's shoulders. "What happened? Why are you like this?" He asked. He knew something was wrong with the boy and it wasn't him that caused this response. Even if he always molested the boy, Tsuna never acted like this.

"Don't…" Tsuna said quietly.

Leaning in, Mukuro strained his ears. "What's it?"

"Don't… just please… don't…" He started to shake harder and cried. "I… please… don't… please release me…" He pleaded.

"I can't free you when you're like this." Mukuro encountered, shaking his head. His red-blue eyes stared at Tsuna's crying face as he softly wiped the tear-stained cheeks using his thumbs – but, Tsuna flinched from his touch. "What's it? You can tell me. I'll not tell that jealous boyfriend of yours."

"No! Don't tell Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted suddenly and that caused Mukuro to step backward.

"Oya, I thought you look weak but I never thought you had this much energy." He smirked at the crying boy.

"Just… please… don't… Hibari-san can't know… about this." Tsuna sobbed again. Letting fresh tears to wet his shirt, Tsuna stood there, shaking uncontrollably.

"Kufufufu… if that's what you want, then I'll keep this secret." The mismatched eyed teen said and engulfed Tsuna in his warm embrace. "I don't know what is troubling you. But, I'll find it out that little secret of yours." He said as he hugged the trembling boy.

Unbeknownst to the two males, from a corner of the halls a pair of icy cold eyes looked at the duo with rage in his eyes. The tuna fish was his prey and no one… he meant no one was going to try to take his tuna. He fisted his hands and stared intently at the smaller boy.

"You're mine, Tsunayoshi. I was your first and I would be your last. No man shall take you from me."

* * *

BETA'D BY: London JB McCannister


	5. Chapter 4

**THIS CHAPTER IS REPOSTED.  
**

**Warning: **Maybe some OOCness**  
**

******Disclaimer:** KHR is not my property.

* * *

**Review replies:**

**mischievious:** Saa… who knows? :)

**King IL:** Heh, thanks! Though, at first I never intended to make it mystery~

**Stargazer:** Hmm… I wonder if it's Mochida… Well, just keep reading XD

**KitsuneNaru:** Glad you like it… I love Mukuro~

**safa56bmc:** Dino eh? Oh, well~ He'll make his appearance later though I wonder if Dino is the rapist? Well, Mukuro wants Tsuna for himself and I don't know what he's capable of XD

**Ying69Yang:** Hahahahahha~~ *contagious* Uh-uh… So, you got the storyline, right? .

**Aya-chan's Alice: **Oh, so at first you thought it was Mukuro? LOL! Unfortunately, he's not. Really? Who's it? Tell me *nudge, nudge… wink, wink*. It'll take a few chapters before Tsuna finds out he's pregnant :D

**Night and Light Sky:** Hehehe… well, actually… it's a secret!

**Breathless02:** Thanks~ This chapter is a bit longer than last chappie :)

**13animenurd13:** Hehe, I knew it. Most people thought it was Mukuro. Well, he's not. Hehehe… Hibari is the rapist? *background sounds: Stop it Hibari-san! Don't hurt me!* Ugh, Hibari used his tonfas to beat me up. Reborn sensei… well, I just wanna say, you gotta read this fic back~ :) Nah, Mukuro would use it to his advantage XD

**Smoking Manabu's Cigarretes**: Thanks~! Nah, tell me, tell me! Whom do you think?

**AniManGa19930:** Hehe… I'm glad I could make you curious, well, it'll take time before he's revealed XD

**pokermaniac039:** Hoh, Reborn? are you sure? :D

**Nuriko Kurosaki:** Nah, I love Mukuro sooo much! X3 Okie dokie! There's hint in every chapter and you just have to find it out :D Ahh~ Yeah, that's it my goal. Thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying the story~

**Miyanoai:** Well, Mukuro is innocent in here~ I wonder if he's innocent… ehhehe *sweatdrops* Byakuran? Humm… Nah, I don't know! XD Dino, well… can't really answer your question~ Sorry~

**00 Great story:** Can't tell you~ Anyway, thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Spill the Problem**

"For committing a sexual harassment in the school ground, I'll bite you to death." A cold voice resounded in the empty halls.

Both males quickly turned their heads to the voice's source and Tsuna immediately paled when he saw it was none other than his boyfriend, Hibari Kyouya. He tried to move away from Mukuro's arms but the other teen tightened his hold.

"Kufufufu… as expected of Disciplinary Committee Chairman." Mukuro smirked and leaned in as he captured the smaller boy's lips in an unexpected kiss – ignoring the boy's earlier acts.

Tsuna froze in his place and his eyes widened as his body started to tremble again. He didn't remember the rape but his body would act wildly when someone touches him in an intimate way.  
Seeing the change in Tsuna's body, Hibari stared worriedly, though, he was mad at the boy for letting the pervert pineapple herbivore kiss him. Pulling out his tonfas from under his jacket, the skylark walked closer to the duo.

"Release him, pineapple herbivore." His voice was cold and deadly as he strutted to the direction of the two males.

Smirking, Mukuro cupped Tsuna's face in his hand as he whispered into the boy's ear. "I'll come again, Tsunayoshi-kun. And, when that happens, I'll take your body and that little secret of yours."

His threat went unnoticed to the dark blue haired man. Pissed off, he lunged forward, thrust his tonfa at the pineapple pervert's head but was dodged off. With a swift movement, Mukuro leaped to the open window and jumped out but not before he blew a flying kiss to Tsuna.

"Arrivederci, amore mio."

Hibari turned towards his boyfriend and was about to bite the boy to death for allowing the pineapple herbivore to kiss him. He stopped and stared at the shaking boy. "Herbivore, are you okay? That pervert didn't do anything weird to you, did he?"

Tsuna shook his head quickly – ignoring his trembling. "Ah! N-No! M-Mukuro didn't do anything to me!" He denied everything. "A-And I-I'm okay. Thank you, Hibari-san."

Looming over the boy, quietly, he scooped the small body into his arms.

The shake was back as Hibari touched him. The skylark realized this but he tightened his embrace as the boy's face paled. "I'm going to take you to the reception room. Just hang on for a while." He said and swiftly marched down the hallway towards his office.

A man with a fedora pursed his lips in a straight line while he watched all the commotion. He tipped his fedora downward as he walked away from the scene – causing his chameleon pet, Leon, to move back.

"This is more troublesome than what I had thought."

* * *

Hibari placed the boy on the couch carefully. He eyed the boy who was still shaking despite the fact that pervert herbivore was gone. Silently, he placed his outer jacket on the boy's shoulders and sat next to him – while giving him some space. Tsuna held the jacket close to his body. Both of them were quiet and Hibari let the boy calm down before he decided to ask him some questions.

A few moments later, Tsuna had calmed down and now was slumping against the couch.

The skylark decided it was the moment to interrogate the brunet. Still giving Tsuna his personal space, the prefect spoke. "What happened with that pineapple herbivore?"

Tsuna promptly shook his head. "N-Nothing happened. M-Mukuro didn't do anything to me."

Hibari eyed him in disbelief. "Then, why were you shaking? And why were you in his arms?" His voice was quiet and monotone but Tsuna could hear some jealousy there.

'This isn't good. Hibari would know about the rape if he continued to interrogate me.' Tsuna thought as he started to panic but forced a smile on his face. "R-Really, Hibari-san. It's nothing and I'm really okay. Mukuro just happened to pass there and did his usual perverseness routine."

"And you let him."

"I-I…"

Raising his eyebrow, the prefect moved his face closer. "You're not lying, are you Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna visibly flinched and shook his head frantically. "N-No! I am telling the truth!"

Hibari sighed and leaned back as he watched the boy's peculiar act. There was definitely something wrong with him. He wanted to force the answer out of the brunet's sweet mouth but judging from the boy's response to people with close proximity to him, the skylark decided to give him time.

He then stood from his seat and headed for his table to do some work. "You can stay here for the rest of your self-study period."

The petite brunet eyed his boyfriend who was doing his jobs and sat silently on the couch. He stared at his fingers and sighed in relief, as they were no longer trembling. He closed his eyes and attempted to forget that dreadful feelings.

'Why? Why did I tremble like that? Yesterday, when I was with Hibari-san I didn't shake and why now?' His eyes widened as a realization hit him. 'Does it happen because I realized what had happened to my body?'

Clenching his fists, Tsuna's eyes began to tear up when he recalled of what happened to him. Not letting the tears fall, Tsuna rubbed his eyes repeatedly and sniffed. Realizing that he was still at Hibari's office, he glanced worriedly over his boyfriend at the table but sighed in relief when he saw that the skylark was busy with some documents. Turning back, Tsuna took a deep breath and quietly, let it out.

He then leaned on the couch and closed his eyes.

Unknown to Tsuna, Hibari was secretly eyeing him from the corner of his sharp eyes. His eyebrow creased as he saw the boy rub his eyes and sniff. He was clearly almost crying. His face wore a worried mask as the boy looked miserable enough that he wanted to comfort him but held back his intention.

And when the small boy turned on him, he quickly masked his calm face and busied himself with some random paper. He inwardly grimaced as he recalled back that boy's reaction towards him.  
Obviously, Tsuna was shaking when he held him and it bothered him. The herbivore never acted like that and the way the herbivore trembled when he touched him – even the slightest touch –, the brunet began to shake. The disciplinary chairman worked on his paperwork while from time to time thought about a certain petite brunet.

It was almost two hours when Hibari glanced up from his table. He was too busy with his works that he forgot about the time. Looking at the clock on the wall, he realized that the two hours of Tsuna's self-study class was almost ending. He then glanced at the brunet on the couch. Standing from his chair, the prefect strutted to the couch. He stopped when he spotted the brown-colored -haired boy resting on the couch, looking peaceful in his sleep.

Smiling, he quietly sat next to the sleeping beauty. His gray-colored eyes stared at the boy's sleeping figure. Slowly, he let his eyes dart to Tsuna's lips. Mukuro had tainted those soft lips and it annoyed him to no end. He smirked as he got a good idea. Slowly and carefully, Hibari leaned in as he closed the distance between Tsuna's and his lips.

Softly, he let his lips stay there and savored the other's sweet strawberry-flavored lips. Satisfied, Hibari pulled back and licked his lips. There was a faint strawberry taste lingering on his lips. He let out a small smile when he saw Tsuna's face contort in disappointment. He inwardly smirked and mentally thought in his mind. 'Hmm... I guess he doesn't tremble when he's asleep.'

Again, the prefect glanced at the clock and saw it was ten minutes before Tsuna's next class. He then looked at the sleeping boy and intently stared at Tsuna's face. Just then, he sensed something was off with Tsuna's face. Squinted his eyes, Hibari studied the boy's face. Wait, doesn't his face look slightly puffy? Hibari thought and leaned closer to inspect the tuna.

Indeed, it was puffy, as if the boy had cried last night. He knew the swelling wasn't from his recent crying since it had almost faded. His eyes narrowed at the possibilities why the petite brunet could have cried and grimaced.

'Tsunayoshi is hurting.' He thought and frowned. 'He mus—'

His thoughts interrupted when he heard a small whimper from the boy next to him. Glancing over, Hibari saw Tsuna open his eyes. He looked at the clock again and three minutes had passed. It was only seven minutes before next class.

"Herbivore, it's about time you wake up."

Tsuna blinked his eyes and came face-to-face with Hibari's keen eyes. He backed away and rubbed his eyes. "Hibari-san… is it time for me to go back to class?"

Hibari just nodded his head.

The smaller boy sighed and stood from his seat. Straightening the wrinkles that formed on his uniform, he smiled at the older boy. "Hibari-san, thank you for letting me rest here. I guess now I'll be going back to class."

But, before Tsuna could walk… a hand grabbed his waist and he squeaked in surprise when the skylark placed his lips on his. His eyes opened wide and gasped. Hibari took that chance to deepen the kiss. Tasting the inside of Tsuna's sweet mouth, he sighed in content. 'He indeed tastes like a strawberry. No matter how many times I taste.'

Pulling his lips, Hibari smirked in satisfaction. "That's the punishment for letting that pineapple head kiss you." He then pushed the boy out of his room and walked back to his table, continuing his works.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was too shocked to think about anything. He wasn't even trembling from his recently built trauma. Still standing outside of the room, Tsuna stared at the door. That was the first time Hibari kissed him, not to mention, he unexpectedly forced it upon him. His hand flew to his lips. He could still feel Hibari's tongue exploring inside his warm cavern. It was actually feeling nice. His cheeks turned to a nice shade of pink, when he realized that.

"Hibari-san kissed me." He said to himself and smiled.

"He kissed me and I didn't tremble." He stared at his fingers. It was unexpected but that was what happened. Maybe the shock was too great that his body didn't react to the touch.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna's monologue was interrupted by loud voices. He looked at the source and saw Gokudera and Yamamoto ran towards him. "Gokudera! Yamamoto!"

Both boys stopped in front of the small brunet. Gokudera was looking worried as ever, looming over the shorter boy. "Juudaime, you didn't come back to class after going to the toilet and like I guessed, you're here at that disciplinary bastard's office."

"Tsuna, we're worried. You should've told us where you'd go." Yamamoto said and patted the boy's head. "Mah… as long as you're safe, it's okay." He then laughed.

"Baseball stupid! How could you laugh over something like this? Juudaime could've been abducted by weird people!" The silver head yelled and looked over the boy. "Talking about that, are you really okay? Did that disciplinary bastard do anything to you?"

Tsuna shook his head. "No. Hibari-san didn't do anything to me. He just let me rest at his offi—" his words were cut off as the door opened. Tsuna sweat dropped as he saw his boyfriend's annoyed face.

"For yelling and crowding in front of the Disciplinary Committee, I shall bite you all to death." He glared and turned at Tsuna. "You too, herbivore. I'll not let you off today."

"Hiieee!" Tsuna shrieked in terror as he saw the tonfas shove in front of him.

Tsuna quickly apologized to the older boy and dashed from there while hooking his arms of both of his friends – while Gokudera threatened to blow out the prefect and Yamamoto thought that they were playing tag with the prefect.

* * *

"Tsuna, I'll be going first. I have baseball practice!" Yamamoto said and waved goodbye to the brunet before turning to the silver head. "Gokudera, I suppose you'll accompany Tsuna today." He smiled and walked out of the class.

"Leave it to me, baseball idiot!" The bomber said and turned to Tsuna. "Juudaime, do you want me to accompany you to see Reborn?" Gokudera walked to Tsuna's table. School had ended just minutes ago and Tsuna was packing his bag to see their Math teacher-slash-home tutor, Reborn.

"Ah… no. I can go by myself." Tsuna replied and added mentally. 'Beside, Reborn wouldn't be pleased to see another person with me.'

"Are you sure, Juudaime?" The silver bomber asked thoughtfully.

"Hnh." The brunet nodded and slung the bag on his right shoulder.

Both boys walked together out of the class. When they were in front of the class, Tsuna parted ways with Gokudera. Alone, he walked towards Reborn's office. For some reason, the man had his own room and well-equipped as well.

He sighed and stopped in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, Tsuna knocked on the door. After hearing an affirmative, he slowly pushed open the door. There, behind the huge table, Reborn was sitting while reading some documents.

"So, you came." Was all Reborn had said.

Tsuna nodded his head stiffly. "You're the one who asked me to come here."

Reborn just smirked and placed his pen down. Standing from his comfortable chair, the Math teacher turned around his table and walked to the brown-haired student. His sharp black orbs stared at the boy's honey eyes with such intensity that made Tsuna stood uncomfortably.

As soon as he arrived in front of the short boy, Reborn stopped and loomed over the brunet. Tsuna backed away from the man until his back met the wall. The teacher in black suit followed suit and stopped before Tsuna.

"R-Reborn?" The brunet boy asked with obvious panic in his voice.

Reborn smirked in satisfaction as he saw the boy cower under his gaze. He successfully trapped the brunet by placing both of his hands on the wall – on each side of Tsuna's head.

Tsuna's eyes wide with fear. "R-Reborn… what are you doing?" He leaned to the wall as close as he could get.

Bending down, Reborn stared into those huge honey eyes. "Tsuna, what happened to you?"

Startled, Tsuna blinked his eyes. "E-eh? What?"

Sighing, Reborn flicked his student's forehead. "Dame-Tsuna, you heard me. I sensed something is wrong with you and you better tell me what's bothering you."

The boy rubbed his forehead. "That hurts, Reborn." He complained. "A-And w-what do you me-mean by-by so-something is wrong w-with m-me?" He stuttered and looked away.

The taller man kept his keen eyes and studied the brunet's reaction. As he predicted, the boy was troubled and the way he stammered over his words it was crystal clear. Taking the boy's hand into his, he dragged Tsuna to one of the couch and pushed the boy to sit.

The huge eyes stared at Reborn as they flickered with alarm. The man knew and that made Tsuna scared and restless. He squirmed in his seat and looked everywhere but Reborn.

"So, what happened in the camp?" Reborn asked casually, hiding the true intention of his motive. He saw Tsuna freeze and his eyes were wide with fear. This reaction made the home tutor wonder.

Quickly, Tsuna woke up from his traumatized phase and stood up from the couch. "No-Nothing! Nothing happened!" He said but his body told the different answer. He was shaking – again – though there was no touch involved. Looks like his mind had his own calculation than his body. Maybe it was the fear that made him shake uncontrollably.

"Dame-Tsuna, I know that something happened during the camp and you can't lie about it." Reborn said seriously. His black eyes glinted sternly. As if sensing his master's anger, Leon shifted uncomfortably on top of Reborn's fedora.

The boy clamped his mouth shut when he saw his that home tutor is almost losing his cool. Still standing, he fidgeted, looking down at the floor. Tsuna braced himself and made up his mind not ever mention about the rape incident.

While Tsuna was battling with his inner self, Reborn studied the boy's expression and actions. Looking intently at the boy, he realized that there were faint purple marks on his neck but were almost covered by his high-collared uniform. Standing from his seat on the couch, Reborn walked to the standing boy. He unbuttoned two buttons on the collar and saw a purple mark.

Not just a mark but bite mark.

He frowned.

Meanwhile, when Reborn walked to him, Tsuna stiffened. He stayed still at his place and when Reborn started unbuttoning some of his buttons, Tsuna began shaking.

'No… I can't let him see the marks.' He thought but his body didn't hear him as he was still like a shaking stone.

Looking concerned and worried, Reborn tipped his fedora upward and gripped Tsuna's shoulders protectively. "Dame-Tsuna, who did this to you?"

Tsuna shook his head. Denying what should not be told.

Reborn growled in annoyance. "I'm not requesting here. I am ordering you, Dame-Tsuna." He gritted his teeth in frustration. "Let me rephrase this, who raped you?"

That last sentence got into Tsuna as he couldn't control his emotion and let out a single tear escape his eye. He looked down in shame and humiliation, as his hands gripped tightly on his pants. Shaking his head repeatedly, the small brunet stumbled with every word. "I-I… do-don't… k-know." He sobbed quietly. "I… don't… know…"

Raising his eyebrow, Reborn leaned in. "What do you mean you don't know?" He asked, though he had pretty imaginated on what had happened based from Tsuna's cluelessness.

"I-I… the ma-man… h-he ma-made… me s-smell… so-something and…" The small boy sniffed.

"And you fell unconscious." Reborn continued; it was a statement. Tsuna nodded his head before he burst into an uncontrollable cry. His shoulders moved violently with his cries. Tears about a size of penny fell from his honey-colored eyes. His grip on his pants tightened more until his knuckles turned white.

'Tsuna.'

Reborn stared at his student with mixed feelings. There were anger, frustration, sadness, worry, and concern. He released the boy's shoulders before he embraced the smaller body of Tsuna. Tightening his arms around the shaking body, Reborn let the boy pour all his feelings into his chest. Softly, he patted the boy's back in a reassuring gentle tap.

'I'm sorry.'

* * *

Mukuro was going to head back home when he saw his little bunny walking towards Reborn's office. He watched the boy marching down the hallway before he slowly and quietly followed behind the said boy. Then, he saw Tsuna enter the black-haired teacher's room and carefully, he walked towards the room and stopped just before the door. He couldn't risk his feet being seen under the door. Reborn had keen eyes and Mukuro wouldn't dare oppose him.

Fastening his ears to the wall, the mismatch-eyed teen listened to all the conversation that took place in the room. He heard the boy's scared voice with Reborn's usual smug voice.  
'Hmm… I wonder what the secret between these two is.' He thought and his eyes lit in an interested glint when he recalled back his conversation with his little bunny. 'Maybe this is about that little secret of my little rabbit.' His mind said.

Then, a phrase resounded through the wall though it was faint and weak.

"Let me rephrase this, who raped you?"

"I-I… do-don't… k-know."

From behind the wall, Mukuro smirked and walked away with a satisfied smile – since the question of Tsuna's little secret was exposed. "I never know that the rabbit is damaged. Though, he should be my prey." His smirk was gone as it was replaced by a scowl. "Kufufufu… now, this is a game to find out who the rapist is. Though, I would love to see Mr. Namimori Disciplinary Chairman's expression when he found out that his dear boyfriend was raped."

* * *

BETA'D BY: London JB McCannister

"Arrivederci, amore mio." = Goodbye, my love.


	6. Chapter 5

**REPOSTED.  
**

**Disclaimer:** KHR is not my property.

**Warning:** Maybe **_some OOCness_**.

* * *

**Review replies:**

**MissDinasour:** I'm glad you loved it! XD Hibari's reactions mah… I don't know if Mukuro is kind enough to let that little secret out XD You're welcome~!

**AniManGa19930: **Nah, I know I made it's kinda hard to find out the hints but it's my objective~! XD Hoho, Reborn ehh… Nah, who knows? It's okay, the main pairing is 1827 even if Hibari would do something stupid later. Next update is here~~!

**Ying69Yang:** Hahahahah… Hhahahahaha… *Ugh, I don't know what happened to me. I just keep laughing with you XD* Whatever, thanks~!

**KitsuneNaru:** Nah… Hohoho… I wonder…

**jiake97:** Hehe.. okay, keep your bet and we shall wait for the revelation :D Hibari… it'll take some time before he know about the rape.

**Armonia Beyondllemason:** Hoh.. you made a good reason there but who knows right? XD It also could mean an icy cold stare and it could be anyone~ :) Thanks for the info, I'm glad the meaning is perfect! :D Alaude eh? Nah, in this fic there'll be no First Generation :)

**Aya-chan's Alice: **Nah, it's not long.. Another few chappies or maybe next chap? XD

**Breathless02: **Lol! He is~! XD Unfortunately, it'll not happen in this chapter though, it'll be in next chap…

**Nuriko Kurosaki:** I can't tell you~~ :D But, yeah just a hint from me. This chap's hint is corresponding with last chap's hint :) but, who knows and if the rapist turned out to be Tsuna's bestfriend.. I guess many people will started to curse me XD *sweatdrops* Lol! Just joking~! *I wonder if I'm joking~ XD*

**MoonlitBlues:** *Nods head* Poor tuna... Hehe… yeah, keep finding it! There are hints everywhere and it sometimes too subtle to make it out or maybe it just some random words :) Thanks, update is here and 1827 *heart*

**Smoking Manabu's Cigarretes:** It's okay… Nah, yeah… it's a wonder! XD

**Vic chan:** Thanks for the info~! And actually, there's the same review as yours but using my name, I don't know who did that or maybe it just some failure from FF net.

**AraMetherlence: **He'll be alright… Tsuna is a strong boy :) Yeah, everyone hates the rapist.

THANK YOU for all the reviews~! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Muah! :3 Next chappie is here~! XD

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Suspicious Man**

"Morning, Nana." Reborn greeted and sat on the chair at the dining room. Taking off his fedora, Reborn placed it on the table. Leon had jumped when Reborn removed his fedora, sitting on the man's shoulder leisurely.

"Ara, Reborn sensei! Good morning!" Nana smiled from the kitchen. "Do you want a breakfast?"

Reborn smiled and placed his arms on the table, folding it neatly. "Yes, I would love to. Nana's cooking is very delicious and I missed having it."

"Well, you're always welcome to eat at our house." She smiled and placed another set of breakfast for the Math teacher. "Tsuna's grade had increased since you tutored him. I'm thankful for that."

"No, it should be the one to be thankful. You've always prepared a good meal after the tutoring session." Reborn said as he reached the chopstick.

Nana just laughed good-heartedly and continued with her another task. Reborn watched the cheerful woman and smiled. He started eating his share of breakfast that consisted of rice, omelette, miso soup and natto.

A usual Japanese breakfast.

The Italian teacher loved Japanese food and had grown bored of his hometown's dishes. He came to Japan to have a change of atmosphere and found a job as tutor and Math teacher. Moreover, Iemitsu was a friend to him. The blond man was the one who offered to tutor his son and he accepted.

Tsuna walked to the kitchen and sat across the man. He stared at his tutor incredulously. The man had insisted to come and fetch him from home after yesterday's confession. Sighing quietly, he began digging in his food.

From time to time, Tsuna would glance up to the man with spiky black hair. The man in black suit realized that the brunet was staring at him but he let it go and treated it as nothing. He was sure the boy was wary of him after that confession.

'Not all people could act calm after the rape like him, though he was shaking when he felt exposed and scared.' The man sneaked a glance at the small boy. 'At least, he could still act normal and it's good enough.'

Stuffing his last piece of omelette, Reborn then drank his green tea before he stood up and smiled at Nana. "Thanks, Nana. As always, it was delicious."

"You're welcome." Nana chirped from the kitchen.

Tsuna still ate his breakfast gaped when Reborn took his omelette. "Reborn! That's mine!" He protested and tried to take his dish back – omelette was his favorite and he always saved the best for last. The older man just grinned. "You should protect your food, Dame-Tsuna." Before he stuffed the omelette into his mouth.

Swallowing, Reborn smirked. "There, your breakfast is finished and we should head to school now or Hibari would bite you to death." He smirked and then took his fedora on the table and placed it neatly on his head. Leon went back to his original place.

"You're cruel, Reborn." Tsuna pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Even though, he showed defiance, Tsuna silently thanked the older man. It was because of him that he felt slightly better today – it was as if he could get a better life despite what recently happened to him.

After yesterday's confession, Reborn had dropped him off at his house. The older man said that he shouldn't dwell on the past and focus on his future. The spiky-haired man also told him that even if he was raped, it didn't mean that the world was going to end and by acting weak, it would only make him miserable and it would only make him suited to have the nickname 'Dame-Tsuna'.

'I'm not weak and Reborn was right. I couldn't afford to lose myself because of one rape.' He walked to his mother to get his lunchbox.

"Oh, Tsu-kun. Don't forget your medicine." She smiled and gave him the tablet he should take in after handing him a lunchbox.

Tsuna just accepted the pill. "Mom, how much longer do I have to take this pill? I've been taking this since I was a child."

Nana just smiled cheerfully. "Till your old, Tsu-kun. You have a weak body and this would help you with the nourishment."

Meanwhile, Reborn just stared at the pill on Tsuna's hand before he tipped his fedora down. 'So, Dame-Tsuna takes that kind of medicine, huh?'

Tsuna put the pill in his mouth before drinking a glass of water.

After thanking and saying goodbye, both males walked out of the house. There, in front of the house, Gokudera and Yamamoto just arrived.

The silver-haired boy stared at the man with fedora with narrow eyes. "Reborn, what are you doing at Juudaime's house this early in the morning?"

Yamamoto just smiled and greeted the math teacher. "Reborn-sensei, good morning!"

"Morning, Yamamoto." Reborn smirked and shrugged his shoulders as he answered Gokudera's question. "Just say, I have some inseparable relationship with Dame-Tsuna."

Gokudera seethed and growled. "Juudaime, doesn't need anyone besides me."

While Yamamoto just laughed. "Ah! So, now Tsuna is having an affair with Reborn-sensei. I wonder what would happen to Hibari-san?"

"What? Juudaime! How could you?" Gokudera yelled, much to Tsuna's dismay. "You left that disciplinary bastard to be with Reborn? Though, it's not like I agree you going out with the two of them. You need someone better than them!"

Instantly, the brunet paled. "I-It's not what you think! Reborn is my tutor and he just came here to eat some breakfast and send me to school!"

"Ah, I remembered you said having a home tutor. So, it's Reborn-sensei." Yamamoto smiled. "So, you're not going to join us in walking to school today?"

"Juudaime, you're going to school with Reborn-sensei?" Gokudera asked while giving his puppy eyes.

Tsuna flinched and looked at Reborn. Reborn just smirked. "I suppose, today, Dame-Tsuna will ride with me and tomorrow he'll walk like usual. Unless the two of you were not walking him to school." He said and dragged the small boy. "Come on, Dame-Tsuna. Get in the car already."

Before Tsuna could even reply to his friends, the man with fedora had slammed the door close, Reborn walked to the driver's seat. Opening and closing the door, he started the engine and said to the two students, "And you two could walk to the school by yourself," before he stepped on the pad, speeding away from the two students.

Gokudera just gaped before he blinked his eyes and shouted, "Juudaime!" while chasing after the sport car.

The baseball boy not wanting to be left behind chased after the silver head. "Ahaha! This is fun! We're playing tag!"

* * *

Hibari was doing his daily routine - guarding the school gate for late students when a black sport car entered the school ground. His eyebrow rose when he saw the car. He knew the car; it was Reborn's. His eyes gleamed in dissatisfaction when the Math teacher casually parked his car in front of the school building. He wanted to bite this man to death but he knew that Reborn was not someone he could easily beat up and he knew the man is involved with something even more dangerous – judging from his easy access to whatever he does in this school.

This school was his until the man in fedora was assigned as a teacher in the Namimori High School. He had tried to bite the man to death but all his attacks were easily countered. He wanted to bite the man again; unfortunately, Reborn hadn't done anything that defies school law. And that was the only reason why Hibari kept quiet about the man, though his pride – since he lost in a battle with Reborn – told him the opposite thing. However, he was a smart person and he knew smart people wouldn't try to outsmart Reborn.

The man was a dangerous carnivore and Hibari knows it.

Hibari turned his attention back to the gate when he heard a very familiar loud voice. "Juudaime!" As he expected it was the silver-haired bomber's voice. Only the bomber had the nerve to defy him besides Reborn. Said student was running with all his might with the baseball herbivore tailing behind him. He raised his eyebrow when he didn't see the person who was called by bomber herbivore.

Then, he saw the silver-haired herbivore head to the black car. He saw the teen knock on the car window repeatedly, "Reborn, release Juudaime!" The herbivore shouted. The door opened and a man with a black suit and fedora walked out of said car. He then saw Reborn open the door for a passenger and saw that it was none other than his boyfriend who walked out of the car. He growled low in his throat and walked to the crowd – even though, he hated it very much.

Readying his tonfas, Hibari stopped in front of the four males. "Herbivore." He called.

Startled, Tsuna looked up at the disciplinary chairman. "H-Hibari-san!" He exclaimed in fear and surprise.

"What are you doing, riding in a car with this dubious man?" He snarled which made Reborn suppress a chuckle. 'Heh! Hibari is very easy to annoy.' The man tipped his fedora down as he walked away, leaving the four students.

The cornered tuna fish looked as his teacher walked and left him behind with Hibari. He cursed the man for getting him in such a predicament.

Hibari watched as Tsuna looked at his tutor and silently his grip on his tonfas tightened. "Herbivore, I'm waiting for your answer." He then looked at Tsuna's two best friends. "And you two herbivores. How dare you let him ride his car?"

Yamamoto just laughed nervously and rubbed his head. "Ahaha… eto… I don't know? I thought we were playing tag." He said. "Though, Reborn-sensei sped up and left us behind."

"Stupid! We were not playing tag! That man kidnapped Juudaime!" Gokudera seethed and glared at Hibari. "And why should I answer you? You disciplinary bastard!" He was about to pull out his dynamites when Tsuna fearfully held him from behind while Hibari readied his tonfas.

"Gokudera-kun! Stop it! I'll not tolerate it if you blow up the school" He yelled and added mentally. 'Well, unless it's you who would get bitten to death by Hibari-san.'

"Juudaime, " The teen instantly stopped and looked down. "I'm sorry."

Yamamoto not really getting what was happening just continued to laugh idiotically. "I don't really get it but Gokudera wants to play with his fireworks?" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Stop laughing, you baseball idiot! My dynamites are not fireworks!" Gokudera shouted and the small boy instantly lets go of his hands.

Tsuna sweatdropped and sighed, Yamamoto was always like this. 'Everything for him was child's play and that was why the bomber was always mad at him', he concluded. He then looked at Hibari who um… almost lost his patience for being ignored.

"Herbivores." He growled. "I'll bite you all to death." With that said, he lunged forward but stopped when he saw a suspicious man lurking at the school gate, looking at them with killer intent. He ceased his movement and glared at the boys. "I'll deal with the three of you later."

"What? Are you scared, bastard?" Gokudera shouted, not satisfied with Hibari's retreat but was ignored by the prefect.

The brunet boy not wanting to waste the rare opportunity, ran for his dear life. Even though, the skylark was his boyfriend, Hibari never considered anyone that he bit to death. Gokudera saw his precious Tenth ran, chasing after him, the silver-head screamed, "Wait for me, Juudaime!"

While, Yamamoto was still thinking that they were playing tag, ran after his friends. "Ah, we're playing tag again!"

Hibari watched as the teens ran away from him. He then turned towards the gate and the man was still there, looking at him with murderous look. 'Danger.' His instinct told him. Walking steadily in the direction of the gate, he saw the man walk away. He pulled out his tonfas as he reached the gate, however, the man was already gone from there.

Reborn saw the scene unfold from his window and smirked as he tipped his fedora down. Leon stared at the man near the school ground and made small noises as he shifted uncomfortably on Reborn's hat. Nah, looked like even Leon could sense the man's murderous intent.

* * *

"Oya, looks like this week is my luck." Mukuro said as he walked to the small boy.

Said boy visibly flinched when he saw his pineapple-haired sempai grin as he slowly paced towards him.

"Mukuro." Was only his reply.

His cheeks were painted with dusty-colored pink as he recalled his encounter with the mismatch-eyed teen yesterday. Mukuro had seen him crying and trembling. Not only that, he also let the teen hug and comfort him.

Said teen also stole his first kiss that should have been given to Hibari, his boyfriend – Tsuna never knew about the fact that the rapist stole his first kiss. However, the skylark had punished him by giving him a deep, passionate kiss. Immediately, his cheeks turned from dusty pink to crimson red at the thought.

Mukuro's eyebrow rose as he watched the boy's face flush. He smirked in amusement and contentment. The boy didn't look depressed and Mukuro was impressed. Indeed,_very impressed_. Despite the fact that he was raped, he still could smile and blush like nothing was wrong.

'Hm… he's indeed an interesting boy. This makes me want to take his body more.' He grinned and moved to the boy's back – without Tsuna realizing it. Slowly, he let his arms circle the boy's petite form.

Startled, Tsuna yelped in surprise. He promptly turned his head only to be met by Mukuro's mischievous mismatched eyes. "M-Mukuro! Let me go!" He cried to the taller teen as he tried to escape from the firm grasp.

"Kufufufu… it's not that easy, little bunny." He smirked as he realized that the boy didn't shake or tremble in fear. His eyebrow cocked in amusement as he made connection with what had changed the boy in just one night. 'It must be Reborn's doing. Only he had this kind of power.' He grinned.

Leaning in to the brunet's ear, he whispered. "Tsunayoshi-kun." He said with a low voice that only Tsuna could hear. "I wonder why you didn't tremble when I held you like_this_? Though, my first wonder is_why_in the first place did you shake wildly when I held you yesterday?" He stopped to look at Tsuna's terrified face before he continued. "Were you perhaps… raped?"

Tsuna instantly froze when he heard the words from the dark blue-haired teen. His honey-colored eyes grew bigger as his movements in struggling stopped. "M-Mukuro, you… h-how did you…"

"How did I know?" He smirked slyly and released the trapped bunny, only to trap him against the wall with both of his hands on each side of Tsuna's head. Looking down at his prey, the pineapple head teen smirked.

"Well, Tsunayoshi-kun… I wonder if you knew who_might_be the rapist is?" His voice turned from playful to slightly angry. "Since, he'd taken what was supposed to be mine." His face was still calm, though, his mismatched eyes told a different story. He was mad. There was a dangerous glint in his red-blue eyes.

Tsuna never thought that Mukuro would look scary. He knew the pineapple pervert always being pervert like the nickname he gave him but to be scary like this, Tsuna never knew. He swore he saw Mukuro's red eye flicker with flames.

Stuttered, Tsuna looked down at the concrete floor. "I-I don't know w-what you are talking about."

Using one of his hands, Mukuro lifted Tsuna's chin. His mismatched eyes looked down on the shorter boy's honey ones. Leaning down, he grinned evilly. "You're lying, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"I-I am n-not."

"Hmm… then, what about these bite marks?"

Surprised, Tsuna stared at his upper body. Without his knowledge, the taller teen had unbuttoned his uniform – now revealing his smooth, pale chest with faint purple marks. Blushing, the boy quickly went to cover his bare chest only to be stopped by Mukuro's hands. Both of his hands were pinned to the wall above his head.

"Kufufufu… not so fast, little bunny." He laughed playfully and placed Tsuna's wrists in one hand. Using his free hand, Mukuro tilted Tsuna's head and kissed him square on his lips. Adding more pressure to the kiss, he probed the boy's pink lips to open. But, Tsuna closed his lips firmly as he denied the entrance while with great effort, he tried to free his hands from Mukuro's steel grip – but failed.

The taller teen smirked as he tugged at the boy's hair. Tsuna gasped in pain and Mukuro took that chance to slip his tongue inside the boy's mouth.

The brunet started to feel his eyes tear when he felt Mukuro's free hand caress his chest in a sensual touch while his tongue roamed freely in his mouth. A drop of tear escaped his eyes and slowly trailed down his smooth cheek down to the man's roaming hand. The mismatch-eyed teen stopped kissing the boy when he felt a drop of water on his hand. Breaking the kiss, he stared into those honey eyes as his eyes widened in surprised.

The boy was crying.

Yes, his little bunny was crying despite his stronghold emotion before. His ministration stopped as he stared into those teary-eyes. He was pushing his limit. Even if Tsuna had overcome his fear it didn't mean that he would be strong enough to face something like this. This was like a replay of the movie of his rape incident.

Inwardly, he grimaced.

Freeing the boy's wrists, Mukuro's mismatched eyes spoke a silent apology. Apparently, Tsuna darted his eyes from Mukuro's and looked away. One of his hands grabbed the shirt together as he was shaking and crying. The dark haired teen was about to embrace the small boy but Tsuna didn't give him a chance and dashed from there.

Mukuro didn't run after Tsuna, he just watched as the boy ran away from him. He sighed and fisted his hand before he masked his face with his mischievous one. Walking to his class, he laughed – with slight anger. "Kufufufu… I'll find that rapist and finish him off by myself."

* * *

Tsuna ran towards the nearest boys' toilet. Opening the door, he closed and locked it behind him. His hands still clutched the front of his uniform while crying. Sliding down the door, Tsuna sat on the floor and sobbed silently. He took a deep breath and exhaled it loudly to stop his tears but his breath hitched with every single breath that he took.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto called suddenly; he just got out of the stall.

Startled, Tsuna tried to hide his messy looks from the baseball boy. Hastily, he stood up and was about to open the door when Yamamoto held his wrist, rendering him from escaping. The smaller boy attempted to free his hand from Yamamoto's firm grip but failed. Instead, the taller boy hauled him into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Y-Yama-moto! L-Let me go!" Tsuna cried and struggled to push the taller teen away while tears still streaming down his cheeks.

However, Yamamoto just tightened his hold and kept quiet as Tsuna was still trying to escape from him. After a moment of struggling, finally, Tsuna gave up and let his tears dampen the sportsman's uniform – with both of his hands placed on each side of his body. The taller boy lets his head rest on Tsuna's unruly hair and hugged the boy close to his chest. The shorter boy let the black-haired boy comfort him and silently, they stayed that way until Tsuna's cry stopped and he was only sniffing.

When Yamamoto sensed that Tsuna was no longer crying or attempting to run away from him, he slowly untangled his arms and held the brunet by his shoulders. Staring into those rich honey-colored orbs, he felt a slight tug on his heart when he saw the tears-streaked cheeks. Slowly, so not to scare the boy, the baseball boy let his thumbs wipe the remaining tears away. Tsuna had closed his eyes when Yamamoto touched his cheeks. He felt embarrassed to let his best friend see him like this, but, it was Yamamoto that prevented him from going.

"Tsuna, what happened to you?" Yamamoto's concern voice resounded in an empty restroom.

The boy just shook his head. Not answering.

Patiently, the baseball boy kept his smile on his face. "Tsuna, if you don't tell me… how could I help you?"

Tsuna heard Yamamoto's gentle voice, slowly, opened his eyes, revealing the huge, honey, teary orbs. He stared at his best friend's brown eyes before he looked away in shame. "I-I…" He shook his head again. "T-There's nothing wrong." He smiled weakly. "I'm really okay."

Sighing, Yamamoto kept his smile. "Well, if you said so." He said. "But, if you want to tell me your problem, you could always come by my house. I'll ask my dad to prepare sushi; special for you." He grinned. "And I know you love tuna sushi!" He laughed as if nothing was wrong.

Hearing Yamamoto's laughs made Tsuna feel slightly better. Yamamoto always had that kind of power that made people near him feel relieved even if they were having a big trouble. Slowly and quietly, he followed the boy's laugh and together they were laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Juudaime! Are you in there?" Gokudera shouted from the other side of the door.

Both of them stopped laughing and Yamamoto looked at his small friend. "Looks like Gokudera had found us." He grinned.

"Yeah, you're right." Tsuna smiled. "He's always worried about me and always managed to find me, no matter where I go." Tsuna walked to open the door but stopped when he heard Yamamoto call him.

"Tsuna."

Turning around, Tsuna raised his eyebrow. "Yes, Yamamoto?"

"Wait, let me help you." He said suddenly and began to fix Tsuna's crumpled shirt and his messy hair. After he finished with the shirt and hair, he smiled softly. "Remember, I'll always stay with you."

"Thank you, Yamamoto." The brunet blushed slightly as he nodded his head and smiled. Opening the door, Tsuna came face to face with Gokudera who was about to blow up the door. The silver head's eyes widened when he saw his precious Tenth. "Juudaime! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He pulled his dynamites and looking around only to see the spiky haired teen. "Where's the scum who troubled you?"

"I'm okay. Thanks, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled and Gokudera sighed in relief. The silver-haired bomber then looked at the baseball boy. He narrowed his eyes at the smiling teen.

"Yamamoto, what were you doing here with Juudaime?"

As usual, Yamamoto laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, you know. I was going to the toilet and when I came out of the stall, Tsuna was in the room." He explained and secretly winked at Tsuna that means, 'Your secret is safe with me'.

Not believing any word, the baseball idiot said, Gokudera turned to the smaller boy. "Juudaime, he's not lying, is he?"

Tsuna shook his head and smiled. "No, he's telling the truth." he said as he mentally grimaced. He couldn't let Gokudera know that he was crying or it would turn into a disaster. Maybe, this school would blow up into pieces and Hibari would bite him to death – boyfriend or not – for allowing his friend to blow the school, after he had bitten Gokudera to death first.

* * *

"Hm… so, he's in the Japan, now." Reborn talked on the phone.

"_Yes, please take care of him for me. You know how he always make a trouble."_

Reborn only chuckled in amusement. "Well, when did he come here?"

"_About a week ago. At first, it was hard to push him but I managed."_

"Then, about a week ago, huh? Hmm…" Reborn's eyes twinkled as he thought about something. "Why did you send him here? Is it because of_that_?"

The voice on the phone laughed lightly._"I told him, if he wanted_that_… He should go to Japan and I guess he would come to see you anytime soon. And please, if you see him, don't let him do anything reckless."_

Reborn nodded his head. "Since this is for you, I'll follow it."

"_Thank you, Reborn."_

"You're welcome." Reborn said and pushed the 'end call' button.

* * *

BETA'D BY: Tsunayoshi Hibari and London JB McCannister.


	7. Chapter 6

**REPOSTED.  
**

**Disclaimer:** KHR is not my property.

**Warning:** Maybe **_some OOCness_**.

* * *

**Review replies:  
**

**Miyanoai: **Glad you like it. Yeah, I love allTsuna pairing since Tsuna is soo cute and he deserves all those attentions! XD Hehe... who knows? Maybe it could be someone from Namimori High School. Well, the one that talk was the rapist. Thank you for Xanxus'a age. I'm gonna add him to the story.

**King IL: **Hehe... you'll see later :)

**AniManGa19930: **Whoa! Hibari knows? All hell broke loose! XD

**Aya-chan's Alice: **ME: I! LOL! Nah, Tsu-kun would find out he's pregnant in next chappie. Sorry, to disappoint you.

**Armonia Beyondllemason:** *Whistles and looks around* Hehe... sorry, I made it hard for you.

Nah, I'm cruel didn't I? Heheh... I just want to made all of the characters looks like a rapist.

LOL! The famous naked man with raincoat! Hahah! I'm glad you like my Mukuro's characterization. I'm not sure if I made his characters right. But, I'm really happy when I read your review :D I still falling behind in reading KHR manga and I still didn't finish the anime.

It's okay. English is not my native language :)

LOL! I just don't know if I can write the first generation well since I'm not sure about their characterization. And... you'll see about it later.

**Nuriko Kurosaki: **Hehe.. sorry. Yup, the pregnancy is soon. Very soon XD Aww~ I'm so sorry. It's this site failure.

**JaylaCaine: **Thanks~! Here you are, the update!

**pokermaniac039: **It's okay. You can keep guessing but I can't tell you. XD

**Ying69Yang: **HAhahahahaha! Thanks! Hahahaha! *Shut up, stupid author!: Gokudera throws dynamites*

**AraMetherLence: **Ara? Which part made you confused? I'm so sorry if it didn't clear. Poor Tsuna, Mukuro lost his patience.

**jiake97: **Hehe.. Byakuran ehhh? Nah, it's still have long time. Since the rapist is the main point in this story :D

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sickness**

Two weeks had passed since the rape incident. The morning was peaceful with birds chirping cheerfully and sunshine shining through the opening in the certain small brunet's room.

The warm light from the sun woke Tsuna up early that morning. His eyelids fluttered occasionally before he opened his eyes. However, when he first opened his eyes, he immediately felt like vomiting. Jumping out of his bed, Tsuna ran towards his bathroom. The boy opened the door and slammed it close loudly, not caring about the other occupant of the house – that had been Nana only since Iemitsu – again – was away from the house.

Huddling in front of the toilet bowl, Tsuna threw up all of his last night dinner into the toilet. After throwing up for three times, the small boy sighed tiredly. His stomach felt empty and entirely, he felt horrible. He shakily stood and walked to the sink to rinse the unpleasant taste from his mouth.

The small brunet splashed water in his face and rinsed the remaining taste of vomit. He then looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked pale and sick. Sighing, Tsuna decided to take a warm bath since he was not feeling well. Finished with his bath, Tsuna walked back to his room and changed into his Namimori High School uniform. Next, he stuffed all his books and school stuff into his school bag. After that, he walked out of his room and went downstairs.

"Mom, I don't have any appetite today." Tsuna said tiredly as he sat on the chair – readied in his school uniform. Slumping against the chair, the boy closed his eyes. He almost fell asleep when Nana touched his forehead.

Opening his eyelids, Tsuna's huge honey-colored eyes stared dazedly at his mother. Nana had a worried expression on her usually cheerful face. Letting his mother do whatever she wants with him, Tsuna felt his eyes droop again. He felt very tired and he just wanted to sleep in his bed.

"Tsu-kun, you're sick." Nana's worried voice echoed in Tsuna's ears. She stared at her only son with concern. The boy's face had paled considerably and he also looked weak – go figure with all that vomiting he had done. Eyeing her son, she asked. "I think you shouldn't go to school today."

That sentence got into Tsuna. He groaned and tried to sit up straight but sat back don when he felt dizzy. "I'm okay, Mom. We have a Math test today and I can't just not attend school. Moreover, I'll be bitten to death by Reborn if I don't come to school."

"Mou… Tsu-kun, I'll call Reborn-sensei and tell him that you'll take a rest today." Nana concluded and walked to the phone when the doorbell rang.

"Yes! I'm coming!" She ran to the door and opened it.

The door opened, revealing Gokudera and Yamamoto, both ready to walk Tsuna to the school.

"Mama-san, good morning!" Gokudera greeted.

"Good morning, Tsuna's mother." Yamamoto greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun. Are you here to walk Tsuna?" Nana smiled cheerfully.

Both of them nodded their heads. Nana sighed which made both teens bewildered. "Mama-san?" Gokudera acquired, "Does anything trouble you?"

"Where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"He's not well today. I'll make him stay at house." She said to the two.

The silver head and baseball boy both looked worried. Watching the middle-aged woman, Gokudera asked in concern. "What? Juudaime is sick? What type of disease? Can I see him?"

"Tsuna is sick? It's rare for him to get sick." The spiky haired boy said thoughtfully. "Maa… if that's so, we should just let him rest, Gokudera. Besides we're already late."

Gokudera just shouted at the baseball boy. "There's no way I'll leave the sick Juudaime alone!"

"Maa, maa…. Gokudera, I'm sure Aunt will take care after Tsuna better than us."

"Yamamoto-kun is right, Gokudera-kun. There's no need to worry over Tsu-kun. I'll make sure I take care of him. You two are late; you should head to school now." Nana smiled at the teens' concerns.

Looking torn between school and his Tenth, Gokudera decided that he should just let Juudaime's mother take care of him. "Then, Mama-san… I'll leave Juudaime in your care. Say Hi to him for me."

"Goodbye, Aunt!"

Both of the high school boys walked out of the house and ran to school. Nana watched as the boys ran away and closed the front door before she went for the phone. Dialling Reborn's phone number, she heard the ringing from the other line. A moment later, the phone was picked up.

_"Hello, Nana?"_

"Oh! Hello, Reborn sensei." Sawada Nana said.

_"What is it, Nana?"_

"Um… Tsu-kun is sick and he'll not come to school today."

_"Sick? What kind of sickness is it?"_

"Well, he looks pale and but it doesn't seem he has a fever or colds."

_"Hm… then, it can't be avoided. I'll have him take the test on another day. I'll go visit him today, after school."_

"Thank you, Reborn sensei."

_"You're welcome."_

As soon as she pushed the end call button, Nana walked back into the kitchen and saw Tsuna asleep on the table. His head rested on the table with his arms acted as the cushion. She smiled at the sight, she tapped the boy's shoulder softly. "Tsu-kun, wake up."

Groaning, Tsuna opened his eyes lazily. "Mom?"

"I've called Reborn-sensei and he said it's alright if you're not going to school today." She said. "Why don't you sleep in your room? I'll bring some medicine later."

Tsuna nodded his head and stood from his chair. Walking upstairs, Tsuna held on the handrail tightly as his body was unsteady.

'I wonder what's happening to me.' He speculated as he walked to his room.

He was about to open the door when he felt nauseous. Running to the bathroom, Tsuna once again puked out into the sink. There was nothing to throw –since his stomach was empty – and it made his already sick stomach feel sicker. After spitting a few times, Tsuna rinsed clean his mouth. He sighed and walked back to his room.

* * *

Hibari was seething as he was waiting for his boyfriend to come. It was already five minutes late and the boy still didn't show up with two of his friends. "Kusakabe." He called with anger in his voice.

Said man flinched when he heard the sudden low growl from his superior – that sounded much like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. "Yes, Kyou-san?"

He was about to unleash his anger on Kusakabe when he heard yelling from two voices that he very well recognized. Kusakabe sighed in silent relief as he backed away from the irritated skylark.

Pulling out his tonfas from underneath his jacket, Hibari strutted to the running students – stopping them in front of the gate with his tonfas shoved at Gokudera and Yamamoto's throat.

"Herbivores, you're late." He hissed and looked behind the two teens and grimaced when he saw no figure of the small herbivore.

"What? It's just five minutes!" Gokudera yelled while Yamamoto tried to reason with the annoyed prefect.

"Sorry, we're running late. We'd just run from Tsuna's house." The baseball boy said goofily.

Hibari ignored the irritated silver haired boy as he turned his full attention at the spiky haired boy. "Where's the herbivore?" He asked, hiding his emotion well behind his calm mask.

"Tsuna is sick." The sportsman answered. His face showed his worries. "It's kinda weird though, he rarely fall sick."

Hibari mentally winced; hearing the petite brunet was sick.

"Bastard! Are you ignoring me?" Gokudera seethed beside the baseball boy.

"Maa, maa… Gokudera, Hibari is just worried about Tsuna." He patted the seething teen on his shoulder while Hibari growled low when Yamamoto casually said his name.

"Don't touch me!" Gokudera like always, slapping Yamamoto's hand away.

Honestly, Hibari was annoyed with the two but ignored it, as he was curious and worried about certain sick brunet. Again, ignoring the loud silver head, he asked with hidden concern.

"What kind of sickness?"

Yamamoto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe colds." He said. "Ano… Hibari-san, we're late to class. School bell just rang a minute ago." He smiled sheepishly.

Hibari scowled as he forgot to bite the two to death. He glared at the teens. "I'll deal with you later since the class has already started."

Yamamoto smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, Hibari! We'll go to class now!" He turned towards the annoyed Gokudera. "Come on, Gokudera! We're late!" He dragged the shorter boy with him, ignoring his string of protests and curses.

"Dammit! Let me go, baseball idiot!"

Hibari gritted his teeth in irritation. He felt worried sick and annoyed that he wanted to bite anyone that still didn't enter their class. After commanding an order to his vice-president, Kusakabe, the skylark went to find his victims.

Just when he turned the corner to his office, he was met by a familiar annoying pineapple head. Said pineapple head was resting his back on the wall and had his arms crossed together with an annoying smirk on his face as his mismatched eyes glinted with amusement.

"Herbivore, what are you doing here? Class started a few minutes ago."

Mukuro's eyebrow rose and stood straight. "Oya? Looks like Mr. Namimori Chairman is annoyed." He then laughed, amused. "Is it because of a certain little bunny?"

Hibari's lips curled downward. "I'll bite you to death, pineapple head." He pulled out his tonfas out and was about to thrust it to Mukuro's pineapple head when Mukuro laughed again.

"Kufufufu… I wonder if you know about_that_."

"_That._What do you mean herbivore? Explain." Hibari stopped short.

"Kufufufu… Aah, I guess I shouldn't let out that secret out. It's after all, Tsunayoshi and my little S.E.C.R.E.T." He chuckled and walked away ignoring Hibari.

"Not so fast, Rokudo Mukuro." The skylark said as he aimed the attack on the pineapple pervert's head with an aim to crush that pineapple hair of Mukuro.

With a swift movement, Mukuro pulled his trident out from nowhere. Blocking the steel tonfa, he evaded another attack from another tonfa at his side by jumping to one side – away from the seethed prefect.

The mismatched teen humped in amusement. It was always entertaining to annoy the prefect. "Oya, what happened to your teeth? It didn't bite me to death as you said." He smirked when Hibari gave him a death glare.

Without any words, Hibari sent an attack again and this time Mukuro used his trident to block the tonfa at his chest and using one of his hands to grab the other steel tonfa.

Hibari smirked in satisfaction as he pushed the switch and the steel tonfas changed into a spike steel tonfas. Mukuro winced in pain as one of the spikes cut his hand. He jumped back and swung his trident to the skylark's face and Hibari jumped to the side just before it cut his cheek and threw a sidekick to Mukuro's stomach but the pineapple head grinned as he grabbed the leg and threw Hibari to the wall.

The discipline chairman changed his course so that his body wouldn't get the direct hit to the wall with his feet aiming on the concrete barricade. Stepping on the wall, Hibari swiftly lunged forward with his tonfas in hands while Mukuro smirked with trident readied in hand, preparing to accept any other attacks from the skylark.

"Stop it, idiots." A low dangerous voice said.

Immediately, the two students stopped as they recognized that low voice. Hibari turned around and irritation was evident in his face. While, Mukuro just scowled – since, the man had interrupted his entertainment – as he saw it was none other than Reborn.

"Kufufufu… Then, I guess I will go skylark. We'll continue this another time." Mukuro said and walked away, leaving the two men.

"Reborn." Hibari said and put back his tonfas.

The man in a fedora tipped his fedora upward so he could get a good look at his student. "Hibari, you as the Discipline Chairman, shouldn't show this act to other students."

Said chairman 'tsk'ed and looked away. "It's not your business what I'm doing or what my task is."

The older man just sighed. "I'm still your teacher and I want you to show respect to me or_else_…" He stopped, not finishing his sentence but the glint in his eyes warned the young one.

"I understand." Hibari said and was about to walk when Reborn called him.

"Dame-Tsuna is sick. He's at home." Reborn said while watching the young man's back.

"I know." Was all Hibari's answer as he walked with his jacket fluttering, swept by the wind.

"Such a stubborn boy. I don't know what was in his mind when he approached Dame-Tsuna to be his boyfriend. Such a different nature yet the two of them complement each other."

The Math teacher tipped his fedora downwards as he marched down the halls.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya was sitting on his chair while doing his paperwork when the door opened and Kusakabe entered the room.

"Kyou-san, this is the paperwork regarding the sports equipments from Colonello-sensei." The tall man said as he handed the folder to his chairman.

Hibari grunted in reply and took the folder. Flipping the content as his eyes read every word in the paperwork. He nodded in agreement and placed the folder next to him before he changed his look to the discipline vice-president.

"Kusakabe."

"Yes, Kyou-san?"

"Go and buy me some gift to visit a sick person." He said and turned his attention back to the paper in front of him.

Looking confused, Kusakabe looked at Kyou-san. "Sick person? Who's got sick?"

"It's none of your business."

The tall man nodded his head. "I understand, Kyou-san. I'll go now."

After Kusakabe walked out of the room, Hibari let down his pen and laced his fingers together as his elbows rested on the table. His gray eyes turned hard as he recalled back on what the pineapple herbivore said about Tsuna.

'Little secret, huh?' He grimaced. 'What is that herbivore thinking? Why did he involve himself with a sorry excuse of a person like that?' He thought irately.

Slamming his fist on the table Hibari cursed silently. What was that little secret about them? His eyes narrowed at the possibility that his little tuna cheated on him. He shook his head. 'It's impossible, Tsunayoshi is not that kind of person. He's too naïve to cheat on me. If anything, it's that pineapple herbivore that caused all the trouble.' He huffed and grumbled in irritation.

The skylark sat in his office the whole day until the school bell rang, indicating that school had ended. Lying on the corner of his table was the gift he had asked Kusakabe to buy for his little herbivore. Just a moment ago, Kusakabe entered his office and bought him a large basket of fruits and a bouquet of roses. The prefect grumbled in frustration as his works still hadn't finished and he_really_really wanted to see his sick boyfriend. Working with a speed that only the skylark posses, Hibari finished the mountains of paperwork in just ten minutes.

Placing the pen in its case, the Discipline Committee Chairman sighed and tidied his table. After he was satisfied that the table was clean and tidy, he grabbed his jacket on the couch along with the gifts and walked out of the reception room, out of the hallways and out of the school ground.

The prefect walked down the road to the brunet's house. His grip on the gifts was secure and tight. He never visited sick people before this and Hibari didn't know how or what he should do when he sees the brunet. Every step he took was steady and confident though on the inside only he knew how nervous he was – even if he was concerned about the brunet's well being.

The skylark stopped walking when he reached an average-looking house. His eyes became hard as soon as he saw the black, slick sport car parked in front of the house. Reborn had come here before him and now, he would have to see that man while visiting Tsunayoshi. The grip on the gifts tightened as he walked in and stood in front of the door – unsure, Hibari pushed the bell and the sound of bell ringing reverberated in the whole house.

Footsteps were heard before the door opened and a brunette with large smile entered the scene. Her smile brightened as she saw the young teen with dark hair and gray, sharp eyes.

"Kyouya-kun! You came!" Nana chirped. "Ara? Are you here to see Tsu-kun?"

Hibari just nodded his head without any word.

"Are those for Tsu-kun?" Nana asked again – referring to the basket of fruits and bouquet of roses.

Hibari – again – just nodded his head.

He still isn't comfortable with Tsuna's family but he had to since the herbivore was his boyfriend. Bowing to the smiling woman, the skylark entered wordlessly.

"You can go upstairs. Reborn-sensei is there. Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun just went home. I'll go prepare some snacks." Nana smiled. "Thank you Kyouya-kun. I'm sure Tsu-kun would be happy."

Hibari watched as Tsuna's mother entered the kitchen before he went upstairs. Without knocking on the door, the prefect opened the door only to see Reborn looming over a sleeping Tsuna – their lips were only an inch apart and their foreheads were touching. Hibari's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Reborn was checking Tsuna's temperature – using his forehead – when the door opened suddenly. He lifted his head up and saw Hibari with a murderous intent. Smirking at the teen, the older man got up from the bed and casually greeted the prefect.

"So, you came, huh?" He smirked.

Hibari just nodded stiffly. "What are you doing?" His voice was hard and full with hatred.

Reborn smugly smiled. His eyebrow rose in challenge. "What do you think?"

The skylark growled in irritation and was about to pull out his tonfas when Nana slammed opened the door in a cheerful manner with a tray in her hands. She stopped short when she felt the tension in the room. "Ara? What's going on?"

Reborn smiled at the woman and took his fedora from Tsuna's study table. "I've done visiting Tsuna and I'll be going back now."

Nana placed the tray on the short table. "Thank you for visiting Tsu-kun. Did he take the medicine?"

"Yes, he took it and since the medicine has sleepy side effect, he'd been sleeping for a few minutes." Reborn's smile softened at the scene of Tsuna's sleeping face. Though, he was always hard on Tsuna, truthfully, he had some soft sides for the boy.

But, all of that didn't go unnoticed to Hibari's keen eyes. His eyes narrowed at the man with a black suit. If not because of Nana, he had long killed this Math teacher.

"Then, I'll be going first, Nana. If Tsuna still didn't get well tomorrow, you just tell me and I'd give him permission for school leave." Reborn said and walked out of the room.

Nana sent the man until front door and smiled. "Take care Reborn-sensei. Thank you again for visiting Tsu-kun."

Reborn nodded his head and entered his sport car. Nana watched the tutor go and closed the door. She went upstairs and was about to greet the young teen when she saw Hibari caressing his son's hair with loving touch. Smiling, the brunette closed the bedroom door softly and carefully, not wanting to interrupt the teen.

Hibari however realized when the door closed. His icy gray eyes stared at the door for a while before it darted back to his boyfriend's sleeping face. Reaching to touch that soft cheek, Hibari let out a small smile.

"You always made me worry, Tsunayoshi."

He sighed and took back his hand. Staring at Tsuna's lips, Hibari leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on those plump pink lips. Seconds later, he pulled his lips away.

"Get well soon, herbivore. I can't stand it if you stay sick even for a second."

* * *

BETA'D BY MY TWO LOVELY BETA'S: Tsunayoshi Hibari and London JB McCannister


	8. Chapter 7

**REPOSTED.  
**

**BETA'D BY:** Tsunayoshi Hibari and London JB McCannister.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** KHR is not my property.

**Warning:** Maybe **_some OOCness_**.

* * *

**Review replies:**

**Ying69Yang:** Tsuna mode: U-Um, Ying69Yang… y-you shouldn't act like Gokudera. If you bombed my house, t-then… who's going to f-finish this f-fic?

A-Arigato, Prince-sama~

**pokermaniac039: **Hehe… ano, heh… I'll give some obvious hint at the end of this chapter.

**Belletiger BT:** Thanks~! Yeah, he's really sweet~! Hmm… the reaction is on this chapter! XD

**King IL:** Hehe… you'll see in this chapter :D

**MissDinosaur:** Hi, hi! Glad you thought that! Nah, here is the reaction and the one who discover it is… scroll down and read~ XD

**Mischievously:** Nah… if I don't do that. No one is going to review~ T-Then… I'll lose my interest DX Hehe… Thanks~! X3

**mangopudding:** hmm… yeah, if only Kyouya knew… if only… tsk3

**safa56bmc:** *Nods head* Be assure. Kyouya will not find out in this chapter :D And yeah, he'll… umm… wait for it! XD

**Armonia Beyondllemason:** Aww~ Why? I loves Mukuro. He's my favorite character besides Hibari.

Heheh… the reaction is here and being Dame-Tsuna he'll react… just read it. Can't give you a spoiler XD Lol! Who knows? Can tell you my plot XD Heheh~

Umm… sorry D: I tend to repeat/abuse things. My beta at another fandom always commented me on that aspect. I'll try my best to not abusing it.

Thanks! I'm flattered! Hehe XD Actually, before I wrote this story I got many comments on my bad grammar and I still think that my grammar is horrible. Why? Just write one and tell me when you've written one. I'll be your first reader :) Aww~ poor Tsuna. He's so cute… why hate him? DX

Ohoh~! I'll try my best to give you two chapters. I've been busy last week with my graduation ceremony and entrance exam so… yeah, this chapter update is late.

Welcome back! *When you've read this message :D*

**Aya-chan's Alice:** Lol! Thanks! XD Yay~! Aww… I prefer boy than girl too. Don't worry :D

Umm… about that, I'm not sure if I can do that since I don't really favor when the one that give birth called mother since it's for a woman. How about I called him daddy and the other father, papa? Nah, I'll try ask the other readers and they will make the decision, is it okay for you?

**KitsuneNaru:** Hehe.. just read this chapter and you'll know :) Poor the cute couple and Mukuro, that'll have to wait till he found out the rapist identity XD

**Breathless02:** Aww~ I'm so sorry. Blame it on the rapist! He's the one that guilty here~ XD

**Nuriko Kurosaki:** Hehe.. since all of you are nice, the chapter is here. Nah, I love make Hibari jealous over Reborn, it's just feels right for me :D I'm a sadist XD B-But, based on my summary, the things will go bad. Yes, terribly bad for poor Tsuna.

**xXxDeMoNaNgEl27xXx:** Huhu… he'll finds out in this chapter.

**Princess Arcs Di Cielo:** Hehe… sweet heart~! Nah, I hope Mukuro is my boyfriend~! Lol! X3 Really? Who's it? . Is it Alaude? Lol!

**AraMetherlence:** Yeah, finally he is pregnant. Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it :D

**LikeAnIdiot:** Thank you so much~! :) I feel honoured, I'm just a common writer and I don't know how to make a flowery words *lol! What am I wrote?* I just wrote based on what I feel. I really takes my time since this chapter update is late XD

* * *

**Chapter 7: I'm What?**

It was already two weeks after Tsuna's first morning sickness and for these two weeks, it became intense that he would throw up first thing in the morning and the dizziness would follow after that. His appetite also increased which amazed his mother who had to prepare two person-portions only for Tsuna for every meal.

That was the reaction in his home and the reactions in his school almost the same. Sometimes during the class session, Tsuna would run out of class out of a sudden and went to the nearest toilet. This had made Gokudera and Yamamoto worry greatly. Hibari was also worried when Tsuna threw up – not one but many times during the times they were together. The skylark asked the brunet to go see the doctor but Tsuna insisted that he was fine.

During the whole two weeks, Mukuro had pestered the brunet on his sickness, though; he showed a hidden concern for Tsuna. The red-blue-eyed teen had stalked the brunet for two whole weeks and was thinking thoroughly what kind of sickness his little bunny had to always throw up, get dizzy and eating a lot than his usual amount. Despite that, Mukuro also taunted the skylark about a little secret that he shared with his bunny. Nevertheless, the prefect ignored him for he prefer to be too worried about his boyfriend rather than have a fight with the pineapple-haired man.

Meanwhile, Reborn was eyeing Tsuna's every movement like an eagle. The sudden morning sickness and changing of appetite made the home tutor watch his student warily. He was sure there was something wrong with Dame-Tsuna and it wasn't a pleasant thing – his instinct told him. He remembered the tablets that Nana gave Tsuna every morning that he came by to eat breakfast. That tablet was rare and only_special_people would take that kind of medicine. And, his suspicion increased with Tsuna's unusual health progress. He was concerned if his thought was right; then, what would happen to Dame-Tsuna? It wasn't something that normal person could accept. It was something people called special case.

Also, he was worried if Tsuna could accept this fate. The cruel fate that was thrown out to him by God.

"Maybe I'm wrong but the rape and this sudden sickness…" Reborn thought aloud in his room with Leon slept on his fedora. His lips pursed tightly as his knuckles turned white from gripping the chair hand rests.

Getting anxious, Reborn switched on his laptop and while waiting for the laptop to boot, his thinking – again – whirled on his student. He had to decrease the time on Tsuna's tutor time since Tsuna tended to get headache from his constant teaching. If it were like usual, Reborn would already hit the boy on his head or any part he could reach. But, the boy was vulnerable during these weeks and he couldn't act like his usual Spartan ways of teaching.

The laptop screen showed the page where it need password to log in. Reborn promptly typed the password, which consisted of nine characters. His secret that no one knows. One secret that he would die for rather than let it out. For he knew that would change his life if he let out that one fact and he would not be able to control himself – his calm mask had gone and changed him into a possessive predator.

He pressed the 'Enter' button and it showed the desktop. The Math teacher smiled lovingly as his gaze fell on the screen. It was the desktop wallpaper and it was the picture of sleeping Tsuna. The picture was taken secretly during one time when he had finished tutoring his dame-student. The boy was too tired that he fell asleep on his desk. Tsuna's caramel-colored hair tousled messily around his heart shaped face, his dark, long eyelashes fluttered occasionally and forming a shadow on his smooth cheek and his pink moist lips stayed still as if begging Reborn to kiss him – which costed Reborn an amount of strength to hold his desire. Taking the opportunity, Reborn snapped the adorable scene using his phone before he lifted the boy to his bed and tucked him in.

"Dame-Tsuna." The man in a fedora mumbled softly as he clicked the 'Mozilla Firefox' icon on the desktop.

In the search box, the Math teacher typed the keywords. Browsing through the links provided by the Google search engine, Reborn clicked on several links that he found useful. Reading the articles from the internet, his eyebrows creased as he frowned on the information that he read. He also typed the type of drugs that Nana made his student take.

His suspicion was correct about Tsuna and it was quite a shocking fact even for him, Reborn. But, he wondered how the fact,_that_fact, could be true. The fact that he suspected Dame-Tsuna to be pregnant.

Yes, Reborn suspected that Tsuna was pregnant and it maybe because of the rape since he knew that Tsuna never had a physical relationship with any man, including his boyfriend, Hibari Kyouya.

But, how? How could he get pregnant? Even if his condition gave him ability to conceive a child, still… practically Tsuna was a male even if he has a uterus and a womb.

Sighing, the teacher slumped into his chair.

"What had you gottten yourself into, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said to himself as he closed his eyes tightly.

He was tired, mad – at the rapist –, anxious, worried and every emotion that he could not even mention surging in his body and mind. He didn't know how well his dame-student could accept this news. If according to Tsuna's clumsy, easily afraid, and cowardly act, Reborn was sure that his student wouldn't be able to accept the news nicely. Furthermore, he was worried if Tsuna couldn't accept the pregnancy and try to do something foolish.

Also, the problem wasn't only with Dame-Tsuna, it also concerned a certain prefect. Hibari Kyouya. He knew the Disciplinary Committee Chairman was in love with the brunet and was very possessive of his student. What would Hibari do if he knew his boyfriend was raped and was expecting?

Talking about the skylark… Reborn was very sure that all hell will break loose!

The skylark would try to find that rapist and kill him in the cruellest way he could muster.

The teacher rubbed his temple. "This is a total mess!" He growled low in irritation. "I wonder who could do the act without being caught by Hibari or Colonello. One thing that I'm sure, the man that raped Dame-Tsuna had calculated this and was very well prepared so the two would not find any evidence of his deed." He stopped to think deeply. "Except…"

Reborn's eyes narrowed at the person that possibly raped his student. Some names came into his mind but he couldn't be sure until he found the evidence or hint that showed him that the man was the one who raped Tsuna.

And if he found out, the man would be a minced meat.

* * *

"Ano…. Juudaime, is it okay for you to eat all of that?" Gokudera acquired as he pointed to all kinds of bread that he had just bought for his Tenth since the short boy wanted to eat the bread.

Tsuna smiled cheerfully and nodded his head with his mouth filled with yakisoba bread. "I'm okay and I don't know why but I'm kinda hungry for these two weeks. Even at home, mom would cook two person portions for me."

The silver haired teen sweat-dropped as he heard the fact about his beloved Tenth. Meanwhile, the baseball boy just laughed and patted his small friend's shoulder. "You know Tsuna, the way you eat reminded me of a pregnant woman who is craving food."

Instantly, the brunet choked on his bread and coughed. Gokudera immediately handed him a glass of water. "Are you okay, Juudaime?" He asked worriedly and glared at Yamamoto.

Tsuna nodded his head. "I'm fine, thanks Gokudera-kun." He thanked and changed his gaze at the spiky haired teen. "And Yamamoto… don't say that. I'm a boy and I don't get pregnant."

Smiling sheepishly, Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, I'm sorry. It's just you eat too much and always got that morning sickness and dizziness." He laughed light-heartedly before he changed into serious mode. "Are you sure, you're okay? Have you gone to the hospital for check-up?"

"I'm sure I'm fine. It just…" Tsuna stopped talking as he tried to remember something. He then shook his head. "Ah, I guess I'm really fine. Mom told me I had a weak body and she has been giving me this kind of medicine ever since I was a child. So, I guess, maybe it's just that my body is weak." He smiled at the two.

"Juudaime, I didn't know you had a fragile body." Gokudera said softly and then his eyes lit with new determination that almost scared the brunet. Gripping tightly on Tsuna's shoulders, the silver bomber spoke. "I vow that from today on I'll make sure that I'll protect your body with all my life!"

"Ah! In that case, I'll vow too." Yamamoto smiled. "I'll protect Tsuna from all the misery."

Gokudera growled with jealousy and added his 'vow'. "Juudaime doesn't need you! He only needs me as his right hand man! I'll protect Juudaime's body, soul and life from anything!"

Sweat-dropping, Tsuna laughed uneasily as his two friends were fighting over childish argument. Quietly, he munched on his second bread while watching Gokudera and Yamamoto argue. Finished with the second bread, the brunet opened the plastic for the third bread. It was melon bread, inhaling the sweet smell, Tsuna smiled in appreciation.

"Itadakimasu!" He said quietly and chomped on the bread.

The fight and ignorance went over for another ten minutes when suddenly, the atmosphere went quiet and Tsuna lifted his head from his last bread, dorayaki. 'What happened?' He thought as he saw his two friends look at him warily.

"Uh-af?" His voice was muffled with bread in his mouth. Tsuna's mouth was full and made his cheeks looked puffy like a balloon while his huge honey-colored eyes blinked repeatedly. Swallowing, the last piece of dorayaki, Tsuna grabbed his orange juice and drank the whole carton that managed to make both Gokudera and Yamamoto gaped.

"What happened to you two? Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto?" Tsuna acquired innocently.

The silver bomber closed his opened mouth and shook his head. "Ah! No, Juudaime! It's just…"

"It's just what?" The small boy asked again. Not understanding the whole situation.

"Erm… Juudaime…" Gokudera felt guilty as what word he should use to point out his opinion so not to appear rude.

Yamamoto interrupted the feisty teen and laughed awkwardly. "Well, Tsuna…" He started. "Rest just started 15 minutes ago and you'd finished twelve breads that Gokudera bought for you. It's amazing how your stomach could fill all of those breads."

Tsuna just smiled nervously. His face was red from embarrassment. "I don't know, I was hungry and even now, truthfully, I'm still hungry." He was quiet on his last three words. Looking down on the floor, the small brunet could feel his face become even redder. "I know I'm weird but…"

Gokudera shook his head frantically. "No, no, no! Juudaime is not weird! I understand that your puny body needs more nutrients than normal people!" He reassured but that word 'puny' only made Tsuna grimace silently.

"Yeah, Gokudera is right. You need more food than us." Yamamoto laughed good-heartedly.

Looking up at the two of his friends, Tsuna smiled softly. "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto…"

"_Ring!"_

A sound of bell ringed interrupted the trio. Standing up from the grass under the Sakura tree, they went back to their class. Unbeknownst to the three students, a pair of gray eyes was watching them from the rooftop. The dark-haired student watched the brunet with ardent eyes and got up from his place on the concrete floor.

"It's time to bite the herbivores who are still wandering around the school areas."

* * *

The trio was walking together as they headed to the shoe lockers. But, their steps were stopped as they encountered with a mismatch-eyed teen with pineapple hair. The dark blue haired teen was leaning leisurely against Tsunayoshi's locker. Gokudera instantly pulled out his dynamites from his undershirt while Yamamoto stood with relaxed posture beside the small teen.

"What do you want?" The silver haired bomber said with rage.

Tsuna fidgeted uncomfortably beside Yamamoto and behind Gokudera. This was the first time he met the mismatch-eyed teen since that incident with Mukuro about four weeks ago. He had been avoiding the red-blue eyed teen for weeks without knowing he had been stalked by said teen.

Honey met red-blue.

Immediately, Tsuna darted his eyes away from the tall teen. Mukuro's lips curled in satisfaction and amusement. His eyes glinted with unknown glint that made Tsuna feel uneasy and scared.

"Kufufufufu… my little bunny. Why are you running away from me?" He smiled smugly as he stood straight from the locker. Walking slowly to the small boy, Mukuro stopped just in front of the silver bomber who had both of his hands in front of Tsuna – shielding his Tenth from the suspicious man.

"Stop right there!" Gokudera shouted.

"Oya? I wonder if you could stop me, Gokudera-kun." He smirked which made the bomber madder.

"Die!" He said and threw the dynamites before Tsuna could stop him.

A loud explosion happened in front of the trio. Tsuna grimaced and winced when he saw the smoke engulf where Mukuro had stood before.

"Ohh… fireworks!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

However, Gokudera ignored him, as he looked satisfied with his 'work'. "That's what you get for disturbing Juudaime." He grinned.

Slowly, the smoke disappeared and an awful laugh resounded at an empty area. "Kufufufufu… this is it?" Mukuro appeared with the thin sliver of smoke surrounding him. He smirked and moved forward to the trio and in a blink of eyes; he was standing behind the tuna fish.

Tsuna was startled when he felt an arm around his slender waist. The pineapple sempai had cornered him and now, Mukuro hauled him to the unknown place, far away from his two friends who didn't expect this outcome.

When the mismatch-eyed teen deemed that they were alone in one of empty classrooms, Mukuro let down the smaller boy and locked the only door of the room. Staring at the fidgeting boy, Mukuro smirked seeing that his plan was a success. In addition, the skylark was away from school today since he had gone to one of his 'territory' in this Namimori town. Walking towards the scared boy, Mukuro's red-blue eyes never wavered and strayed from the brunet's lovely but frightened face.

While, Mukuro was walking forward, Tsuna was backing away from the teen. Nervousness and panic surrounded his heart and body. His huge eyes widened in fear when he saw that he was cornered in the back of the classroom with no place to run or jump to save himself. 'Jump.' Tsuna thought. Glancing on the opened window, Tsuna calculated to 'try' jumping.

However, Mukuro saw through Tsuna's so-called plan. Smirking, he stopped. "Oya? Do you want to jump through the window?" He laughed. "Did you realize that this is the third floor?" He walked again until he was facing the shorter boy. "Tsunayoshi-kun." He said firmly. "I'm worried about you." His eyebrows furrowed while his jaw was tense.

The unexpected concern from the taller teen made the shorter boy surprise. Taken aback, Tsuna stared into Mukuro's red-blue eyes. "Mukuro? You're worried about me?" He asked incredulously.

Again, honey met red-blue.

Mukuro nodded his head. "I am worried about you, Tsunayoshi-kun." He said. "It has been weeks and you keep avoiding me. I wanted to talk to you but your boyfriend… that skylark is always eyeing me and stopping me from talk to you." He confessed.

Tsuna was stunned at his place. Looking through Mukuro's mismatched eyes, he tried to find any hint of lies or doubt.

Slowly ever slowly, so not to scare the small brunet, the pineapple haired teen sat on the chair in front of the cornered tuna fish. He motioned Tsuna to sit opposite of him. Uncertainly, Tsuna walked to the chair near Mukuro and sat down. They were quiet for a moment before Mukuro broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro started.

Tsuna quickly straightened his upper body. Looking cautiously at the mismatched eyes, he wondered what Mukuro wanted to speak of. Shifting occasionally on the seat, Tsuna could feel the heavy stare of the taller teen's eyes.

"Um… M-Mukuro, w-what is it?"

Letting out an unexpected sigh, Mukuro leaned forward, which caused Tsuna to lean back. He moved forward until his face was an inch from the shorter boy, invading the brunet's personal space. Staring into those honey eyes, Mukuro could see many kinds of emotions swirling in the boy's eyes. Bewilderment, uncertainty, surprise and fear. But, no trace of distrust which made Mukuro inwardly glad and happy. Looks like the boy might have some trust in him.

Smiling, he spoke with a low voice. "Are you okay, Tsunayoshi?"

"Uh? W-What do you mean by okay?"

Again, he sighed. "You know what I meant."

"I-I… I don't know." Tsuna said and looked away.

"Tsunayoshi, look at my face." He said and forced Tsuna to look at him. Unwillingly, Tsuna stared into Mukuro's red blue eyes. The taller teen cupped the smaller teen's face. "You know Tsunayoshi. It's about you. All of this is about you."

"Why me?"

"Because it's you. Because it is you that I am worried about." Mukuro said firmly. "You have been sick since two weeks ago, haven't you?"

"It's just a headache and morning sickness. It's nothing severe." Tsuna answered unsurely. "Mom said I had a weak body since I was a child. Besides, I'd taken medicine since then." The brunet said innocently.

The dark blue haired teen went silent for a few minutes, thinking about the possibility of Tsuna's sickness or maybe disease. His mind already formed a few possible illnesses that his little bunny might have. But, none of it was possible except one. The symptoms were most likely being found in a pregnant woman. However, Tsuna wasn't a girl. Mukuro was sure Tsuna was a boy. He had undressed – upper body only – and it wasn't a female body, it was clearly a male, though he had a very feminine and petite figure.

"Your mom didn't tell you what kind of illness you might have?" The pineapple haired teen asked again.

Looking even more uncertain, Tsuna shook his head. "No." He said. "Why did you ask me this?"

"I'm just worried." Mukuro stated. "Are you sure you're okay?" He stopped. "I meant after the rape and all."

Tsuna nodded his head slowly, he almost forgot about the rape but Mukuro reminded him again that he wasn't innocent anymore. Staring at the floor, his hand clutched on his pants. "I-I'm okay." He stammered. "R-Reborn said, I shouldn't dwell on the past."

'Reborn huh? Just as I guessed.' Mukuro thought, smirking. He then smiled at the brunet. "Well, as much as I don't like Reborn, I've agreed with him. You should forget about the bad past."

Then, the two of them again fell into silence. Mukuro stared at Tsuna and Tsuna stared at his hands on his lap. Looking up to Mukuro's handsome face, Tsuna flinched slightly. Meanwhile, the pineapple haired teenager just waited for the shorter brunet to say what was in his mind.

"M-Mukuro, why did you do this?" Huge and round honey-colored orbs was looking expectantly at Mukuro's mismatched eyes. "Why did you worry about me? Didn't you hate me?"

Unexpectedly, Mukuro laughed. "Kufufufufu… is that what you think about me, my little bunny?" He smirked.

Flinching, Tsuna nodded his head wordlessly.

"Oya? You think I hate you?" He smiled deviously. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…" He waved his forefinger playfully. "Maybe I was wrong. I shouldn't treat you like that. I never hated you."

"E-eh? You don't hate me?" Tsuna's huge eyes widened considerably.

"I don't hate you." Mukuro said and stood from the chair. Smiling down at the brunet, he said. "Instead I am in love with you, my chibi usa-chan." He ruffled the boy's hair and walked away.

Tsuna stared at the taller male's back when he exited the classroom. Surprisingly, Mukuro was gentle to him. Tsuna almost couldn't believe his eyes and ears, the slyest and a dubious man was being gentle to him. It was so out-of-character of him. Maybe Mukuro was right about the part he said that he was in love with him. Touching his unruly hair, Tsuna could still feel the warm from Mukuro's hand lingered there.

"He loves me even he when knows that I was raped." The short boy said quietly. "Mukuro loves me and why didn't I feel that it's weird? It's as if, it's alright to me."

Shaking his head, Tsuna stared at his hand that was just caressing his own hair. "Hibari-san would get mad if he knows that I met with Mukuro." He said. "I should get back, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto must be worried and are still searching for me."

He was about to get up from his chair when the door slammed open harshly from outside. Surprised, Tsuna jumped. There, at the door was the silver haired bomber and baseball boy, panting and huffing from running around the school – searching for the kidnapped brunet.

"Juudaime!"

"There you are, Tsuna."

Gokudera ran to the shocked teen while Yamamoto just walked. Gokudera had a worried face and Yamamoto had a relieved face. Surrounding the smaller boy, both of them asked at the same time.

"Are you okay?"

Tsuna stood up and smiled. Nodding his head, he spoke. "I'm okay, thanks you two."

"Where's that bastard? He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Gokudera asked, his eyes searching for the man in question.

"Ah, no. He didn't do anything." Tsuna answered.

"Tsuna, why did he bring you here?" This time Yamamoto asked question.

The small boy shook his head. "He just wanted to talk to me. That's all."

"Talk? I could never believe that bastard!"

"Honestly, Gokudera-kun. He didn't do anything except talk to me." Tsuna reasoned to his hard-headed friend.

"If Juudaime said so." Gokudera said reluctantly.

Yamamoto smiled and hauled the shorter boy. "Come on, Tsuna. Let's go home."

"Yamamoto is right, we should head home."

With that said, the three of them went their way to the shoe locker while Gokudera was still cursing the pineapple-haired male. Tsuna went to his locker, while the two of his friends did the same. After wearing their shoes, they walked out of the school building and out of the school ground. The two males both walked on each side of Tsuna – acting as a bodyguard.

When it was one block away from Tsuna's house, both Gokudera and Yamamoto stopped walking.

"Looks like we'll part this way." The baseball boy smiled at the shorter boy.

Gokudera nodded his head. "I'll head this way. I have something to do." He pointed to the right corner. "Are you alright on your own?"

"I'll be fine. It's just one block away." Tsuna smiled. "Thanks for your help, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto."

Waving his hand to his friends, Tsuna adjusted his school bag and marched down the pavement to his house. At that time, his stomach rumbled aloud and Tsuna felt like eating a cake. "Huh… I guess I'll head to the bakery to buy some cake." He said and walked the opposite way of his house.

The short boy marched down his way to the nearest cake store unaware of the heated stares on his back. Tsuna rubbed his hungry stomach, smiling at the thought of strawberry cake.

The icy cold eyes kept staring at the small brunet; his eyes became harder at the view of the smiling boy's face. After staring quite a few minutes at the boy, the dark-haired man walked away, snorting at his thought.

"Guess, we'll have to meet sooner than what I'd planned."

* * *

Swallowing his saliva down his throat, Tsuna stared with dreamy eyes at the choices that were in front of his eyes. There were many choices up to the whole bakery. Walking to one side to the end corner of the cake store, Tsuna gulped down in anticipation. After stalling in front of the strawberry mousse cake with a slice of strawberry at the top, Tsuna decided to buy the cake. Smiling, he called the store sales assistant.

"Um… I want this cake." He pointed at his choice.

"Wait for a minute; I'll wrap it for you." The assistant girl smiled at Tsuna.

Tsuna watched as the girl placed the strawberry cake inside the box, before she wrapped it with a red ribbon.

"Here, this is for you." She said. "It all costs 5,000 yen."

"E-eh? B-But I didn't order it to get packaged nicely." He stammered.

The girl smiled. "It's an extra service from me."

"T-Then, I'll accept it. Thank you." Tsuna smiled and paid the price.

"Have a nice day. Don't forget to come again!"

"I will, thank you!"

Tsuna opened the door and closed it back. Humming happily, the boy walked but stopped when he heard someone call his name.

"Tsuna-san!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

Turning around, the brunet smiled at the two girls. Waving his free hand, he said cheerfully. "Kyoko-chan! Haru!"

"Hahi! Tsuna-san, what are you doing here?" Haru asked and looked at the boy's hand. "Isn't that the cake box from the bakery that Kyoko-chan and I had always gone to?"

"I don't know that Tsuna-kun likes cake." Kyoko smiled.

Tsuna blushed and tried to hide the cake. "I-I don't know, myself. I felt like eating cake and here I am." He said and attempted to change the subject. "It's been long since I saw Kyoko-chan and Haru. Since, we all entered high school; Kyoko-chan has transferred to all girls' high school with Haru. Onii-san too, is he okay with his boxing?"

"Tsuna-kun is right. We've been separated but we're still friends." Kyoko smiled. "Onii-san is busy with his boxing career and his manager. It's a waste he didn't continue with high school but I'm happy when he's happy."

"Kyoko-chan is right!" Haru interrupted. "Then, how about Tsuna-san? Is your relationship with Hibari-san, good?"

Flushing from head to toe, Tsuna looked down. "Um… we're okay. Hibari-san is nice to me."

"He better be or I'll never forgive him for hurting my supposedly future husband!" Haru clenched her fist. Looks like she still liked the brunet.

"Haru…" Tsuna said softly. It was a long history of their middle school story. One time during middle school, Tsuna had taken a liking at Sasagawa Ryohei's little sister, Kyoko. And Haru fell in love with Tsuna after he had saved the girl from drowning. But, at the end of their third year of middle school, Tsuna realized that his feelings for the brunette turned out to be a platonic one and he actually fell in love with one of his ex-senior.

That ex-senior was Hibari Kyouya. The Disciplinary Committee Chairman who liked to bite people to death. At that time, Hibari was a second year student at the Namimori High School. The older male had confessed his love for the boy and asked Tsuna to be his boyfriend. Firstly, Tsuna was completely in shock. He never thought that Hibari liked him – in contrary, he thought the man hated him. But, of course Tsuna accepted him after a few days of thinking.

And, surprisingly… their relationship had been in good order and it's almost a year since their first date. Hibari had taken a good care of Tsuna, though, occasionally, he would bite the herbivore to death for annoying him. Still, Tsuna loves the man.

"Haru, you don't have to worry. Hibari-san takes good care of me." Tsuna said to the girl. "Um… so, what are you two doing here?" Tsuna asked and just as a sudden, he felt slightly nauseous and dizzy. 'Not this time.' Tsuna mentally grimaced at the thought of his sickness. Trying to hold the dizziness, Tsuna smiled as he heard what Haru spoke of.

"I'm so jealous of Hibari-san. I—" Haru's words were cut off by Kyoko's worried voice.

"Tsuna-kun, your face is pale." She said. "Are you okay?"

Tsuna nodded his head slowly, not wanting to make his headache worsen. However, just when he was about to reply, Tsuna could feel his body went unbalanced and the world was swirling around him, before he fell on the hard ground – out cold.

"Tsuna-san!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

The girls cried worriedly and bent down to the unconscious teen. Cradling the boy's head, Kyoko asked worriedly. "Tsuna-kun, wake up!"

"What's going on?" A low baritone voice spoke behind the girls.

Turning around, Haru cried with teary-eyes when she saw the man in a black suit. "Reborn-san! Tsuna-san has just suddenly fainted."

"Tsuna-kun looks sick and suddenly he's blacked out." Kyoko explained, looking at the boy's paled face.

Without any further words, Reborn bent down and scooped Tsuna from Kyoko's lap into his arms. "I'll take him to the hospital." He said, walking to where his car was. "You two can tag along if you wish."

Hurriedly, the girls went behind the man and slipped into the car when the home tutor unlocked his car. Kyoko sat in the front seat next to Reborn and Tsuna lay on the back on Haru's lap.

* * *

The three waited on the outside of the room while the doctor was checking the sick brunet. Haru paced restlessly in front of the door; Kyoko prayed silently with her hands folded together and Reborn leaned on the wall, his fedora tipped downward.

A moment later, the door was opened and a man with a long white coat walked out of the door, looking distressed. He watched the three people who looked at him expectantly. "Who's Sawada Tsunayoshi's family member?"

Walking to the front, Reborn spoke out. "Me."

"Mr.?"

"Reborn."

"What's Sir Reborn relationship with Mr. Sawada?" The doctor acquired.

"I'm his home tutor."

"Ah, I can't tell you if you're his tutor. I needed his family member to hear the result of the medical check up."

Holding up his gun, Reborn stared hard at the bespectacled doctor. "Just tell me what the result. And I'd called Dame-Tsuna's mother. She's on her way here."

The doctor gulped down in fear. He merely nodded his head and motioned for Reborn to follow him. Reborn smirked in satisfaction, but before that he turned back on the girls. "You guys can go home. Tsuna will be fine with just me alone."

"E-eh? But—"

"He's in no danger. I assure you two." Reborn said. His eyes told them that he was serious.

Uncertainly, Haru and Kyoko nodded their heads. "Then, please call us if anything happens to Tsuna-san." Haru replied.

Kyoko nodded her head in agreement. "Um… then, we'll be going first. Thank you, Reborn-sensei."

Reborn watched as the girls strolled through the white halls. After he was sure that Kyoko and Haru deemed far away from here, then he followed the doctor. Walking behind the white-coated man, Reborn followed as said man entered another white room. The doctor went to his seat and sat down. He motioned for the home tutor to take a seat in front of him. Walking to the chair, Reborn sat down and crossed his legs while his hands rested on the hand rests.

"So, what is Tsunayoshi's sickness?" Reborn asked impatiently.

The doctor shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Opening a folder with 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' at the front, the man flipped through its content before he took a simple report he had made during his recent check up.

The doctor adjusted his spectacles before he looked straight at Reborn. Taking a deep breath, the man said with distressed voice.

"From my report, I hereby declare that Sawada Tsunayoshi has been pregnant for one month period."

The doctor thought the teacher's reaction to be frantic or maybe stressed but he never thought that said teacher looked so calm and tranquil. Raising his eyebrows, he asked carefully. "Ano… Mr. Reborn, you're okay?"

Reborn just nodded his head and tilted his fedora down, covering his eyes. "I just want to ask something."

"Ah, yes. You could ask anything within my field of knowledge."

"Is Sawada Tsunayoshi an I.S.?"

Lacing his fingers together, the doctor nodded grimly. "Yes, but physically he's a male."

'As I thought.' Reborn deemed. He then stood from his chair and gave a bow to said doctor. "I'll go and visit him now. And if you please excuse me." Without waiting for the doctor's reply, the Math teacher walked out of the room and headed to his student's room.

While walking into the patient room, Reborn's fedora covered his expression and Leon sat quietly as if sensing that his master didn't want to be disturbed. Stopping at the private room with number 27, Reborn held on the door knob. Turning it around, he undid the door lock open. There, Tsuna was sleeping peacefully with a serene face.

Grabbing a chair, Reborn sat next to his student. Taking the cold hand into his warm ones, Reborn whispered softly. "You are a strong boy. I knew you can accept this news well, Tsunayoshi." He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Tsuna.

A slight pressure on his small hand made Tsuna wince in his sleep. Opening his eyes, honey-colored orbs peered in between the eyelids. "R-Reborn…?"

The soft and gentle voice awoke Reborn from his trance. His sharp, black eyes stared at his student's pale face. "Dame-Tsuna, you're awake."

"Um… where is this?" Tsuna looked at his surroundings. He tried to sit up and gladly, Reborn helped him get up and rested his back on the bed head – with pilling of pillows as his support.

"You're at the hospital."

"Hospital?"

"Yes. You've fainted, don't you remember?"

Tsuna squinted his eyes and a blurred image of Kyoko and Haru went into his mind. But, none of the memory when he fainted came into his mind. Sighing, he shook his head. "I-I don't remember. The last thing I remembered is meeting with Kyoko-chan and Haru."

"Hmm…" was only Reborn's reply.

"W-Why am I in the hospital? I-Is there something wrong with me?" Tsuna acquired – a tremble in his quiet voice. A conversation with the certain pineapple head reminded him when said man asked him if he had any illness. Honestly, it scared him when he found out he was in the patient room.

Reborn stared at Tsuna's honey eyes, contemplating if he should tell him the news or not. Choosing on the first choice, Reborn took a deep breath and smiled bitterly. "There is nothing wrong with you but…"

"But?" Tsuna tilted his head to one side cutely – despite his paled face.

"You're pregnant and it has been one month."

A loud thud was heard in the vast room. Reborn sighed as he saw his student fainted again. "Looks like this will not go well. But, I'd expected this reaction from Dame-Tsuna."


	9. Chapter 8

**REPOSTED: **Beta'd by WhiteAngel128**  
**

**Disclaimer:** KHR is not my property.

* * *

**Review replies:**

**JaylaCaine: **Humm… that's the story. He's our main heroin- hero? A very sad main player. There'll be another misfortune fell on him.

**safa56bmc:** Hm, hm… I'm so sorry, the others and Hibari will found out in next chapter. Uhuh… yes, very sweet of Mukuro and that rapist… yeah, go far… stop hurting tuna-kun.

**Nuriko Kurosaki:** Huhu… poor tuna-kun D: Hmm… you'll want to comfort him in later chapters. Nah, yes… dark hair. This will narrow down the suspect :D

Ahh… I've hold a poll, you can go to my profile :)

**AraMetherlence:** Thanks a lot~! Here the next chapter… :D

**KitsuneNaru:** Hehe.. worry not. The rapist will not openly show himself though I'll let him appear in later chapters :)

**pokermaniac039:** Huuu~ I'm so sorry for making you re-read this fic many times. But, just for your information, Reborn had appeared in prologue when the rapist raped Tsuna. He was in his house. But, yeah… the rapist has dark hair.

**Armonia Beyondllemason:** It's okay. I don't really mind :) Good day and take care! You probably read this after you'd back :)

Nah, yeah, dark hair but… Heh, maybe yes, maybe not~ who knows? Only the rapist knows about the real identity XD

Uhhh… very unusual. And Tsuna is in between male and female. He's gonna have to accept the fact soon enough.

Lalala~ Yes, he's so sweet~! My Mukuro-sama! X3

I wonder if Reborn is acting like a father to Tsuna. He actually likes him romantically but don't show it openly :D But, if you think like that, I'm glad…

Uh-oh! I-I… I'll hold a poll later for you all to decide. But, personally I love baby boy too.

Oh, okay~! Just pm me and I'll gladly read your story :D Thanks for the information. It's okay, sometimes, I'm just too lazy myself XD

Bye, bye~!

**MissDinosaur**: Hehe… yay for you! XD

Huhu… he'll show more responses in this chapter. I just love Mukuro and that's why I made him like that. He's not that bad, he's actually nice :D Hehe, just a hint, the rapist has a dark hair :)

You're welcome and thank you

**King IL:** Haha… that's Tsuna for you! Ohoh! If me, I'll also faint too. It just too shocking! . Hm, hm… yes, Mukuro cares about Tsuna a lot but in his own ways – by sexual harassing and stalking him! XD

**Ying69Yang:** Nah, it's not~ *smiles sheepishly*

**Princhy:** Thank you, Princhy! Well, aren't you so nice~ :3 Oh~! All of them have a dark hair. Nah, the rapist should be reveal later. Nah2… I love baby boy too but I'll hold poll for readers to determine the baby's gender :D

**Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33:** Thanks~! Though, it's not my intend *sweatdrops* Ahh~ I just can't stop from including the cute scene – in my other fics in another fandom. Heheh, there'll be more 6927, though they are not the main pairing XD Ohoh~! Xanxus ea? :)

**Aya-chan's Alice:** You're welcome~ Heheh~! Nah, that's just so like him! XD Yup, I've hold a poll. You can check it out.

**Miyanoai:** Well, I wanted the reason to be logical and solid. Since, this story is an AU, there will be no such things as mafia, dying will bullet or what-so-ever. Though, I must say that I mixed between actual fact and my made up fact. Yup, poor tuna fish and the baby D:

Nah, I'm glad you love Mukuro! XD I love him too! He's my favorite! 6927 is just a side pairing beside the two; 1827 and Adult!R27.

* * *

**Chapter 8: I'm an IS and Pregnant Teenage Boy**

"Ah, Reborn-sensei! Where's Tsu-kun?" a middle-aged woman with brown hair opened the door to Tsuna's room. The man in a fedora smiled at the frantic-looking woman and placed his index finger on his lips.

"Shush…he's asleep." he motioned to the bundle on the bed.

Sighing in relief, the woman walked to the bed and slumped in the chair next to Reborn. Taking the smaller hands into hers, Nana kissed those cold hands gently. After that, she placed back her son's hands on his abdomen and caressed his unruly lock of hair softly.

Without taking off her gaze on her only son, Nana asked the home tutor a question. "Reborn-sensei, why is Tsu-kun in the hospital?"

The tutor looked at the boy's face. "He fainted when he was together with Kyoko and Haru. Luckily, I was there and brought him to the hospital," he said and added. "Kyoko and Haru had come together as well, but I ushered them to get home."

Nana nodded her head as a sign that she heard everything from the teacher's mouth. Stopping her ministration on Tsuna's brown locks, she faced the male teacher. "Reborn-sensei…"

"Yes, Nana?"

"Why did he faint? Is there something wrong with Tsu-kun?" Nana's eyes were filled with worries and the grip on her own wrist tightened.

Reborn went silent for a minute before he answered. "There's nothing wrong with Tsuna."

"If there's nothing wrong then why did he faint?" she asked distraughtly.

"It's because he's one month pregnant." Reborn answered grimly – his dark eyes shown distressed.

Stupefied, Nana abruptly stood up from her chair – scraping it on the floor. Her face paled and her expression was of total shock. "R-Reborn-s-sensei," she said shakily. "You're joking, right? How could…I mean, how could Tsu-kun could get pregnant? He's a boy."

Reborn shook his head. His eyes were hard and serious, staring into Nana's brown ones. "You should know Tsuna more than me, Nana." he said and Nana visibly flinched.

"H-how did you know?" Nana paled at the discovery.

"I've done a research and the doctor confirmed my suspicion." Reborn replied calmly.

"But…he should've been fine. Tsuna is physically a boy. I'd been giving him testosterone hormone since he was a child. His female reproductive organ should've ceased to nothing now that he is 15 years old."

"No, it's not and that's why he's pregnant." Reborn reasoned.

Almost forgetting about the crucial thing, Nana stared at Reborn's face. "T-then, how? How could he get pregnant? He never had any physical relationship with anyone," she gasped when she remembered something. "D-Did he do it with Kyouya-kun?"

Reborn shook his head. "No."

"Then how, Reborn-sensei?" Nana almost cried aloud with impatience and worry.

The man in a fedora pursed his lips tightly. His knuckles turned white from the hard grip on the chair. Looking away, Reborn spoke softly, but with a firm tone. "Tsunayoshi was raped," he said. "And he doesn't know the rapist."

Gasping, Nana placed both of her hands on her mouth, covering her voice. Her eyes started to tear up at the thought of her only son being violated by an unknown man. Slumping in her seat, she covered her face and sobbing silently. Her shoulders shook with her cries.

"W-when…did this…hap-happen?" Nana said in between her sobs, face still covered with her hands. "W-why didn't he…tell me?"

Reborn stared at the crying woman. "It's not like he didn't want to tell you, but he was scared and embarrassed. He didn't want you to think any less of him."

"D-does…anyone…be-beside you a-and I…k-know about this fact?"

"No. Tsuna just told me and I told you."

Lifting her hands from her face, Nana glanced at her son's sleeping face. Letting her tears wetted her cheeks, Nana caressed Tsuna's face gently as if handling a fragile porcelain doll.

"I'm sorry, Tsu-kun. I'm so sorry for not telling you about your condition," she said. "Does he know he's an IS?" the mother stared at the tutor's face.

Reborn shook his head. Mentally, he grimaced. He had been shaking his head for umpteenth times today. "He still doesn't know. Just when I told him he's pregnant, he fainted again." Reborn smiled in amusement despite the situation.

The woman smiled bitterly. "Poor Tsu-kun. He'd never expected this," she said and turned to the Math teacher. "I know that he's IS, but even if he still have a uterus and a womb, it's impossible for him to get pregnant." Nana reasoned, it was still hard for her to believe the fact that her son was raped and now pregnant with the man's child.

"I'm not sure about the details," Reborn said, lacing his fingers together. "I was waiting for you to come and hear it from the doctor."

Nana smiled at the Reborn's thinking. She stood from her chair, while wiping her tear-streaked cheeks using her blouse sleeve. "Reborn-sensei, please show the way to the doctor's room."

Reborn rose from his chair. Caressing the sleeping boy's soft brown locks, he smiled at Tsuna's lovely face. Unbeknownst to him, Nana was watching his actions. The brunette smiled inwardly. She knew from the start that the man loved her son but said nothing because Tsuna was already together with Hibari when the tutor first arrived at their house. If Tsuna wasn't with anyone at that time, maybe she would've acted as a cupid to get the two together. She knew Reborn was a fine gentleman, though he was a bit rough when teaching, but for her it was part of Reborn's charm.

Nana's smile widened despite her worries. 'Reborn-sensei loves Tsu-kun. But, Kyouya-kun loves my Tsu-kun and Tsu-kun loves Kyouya-kun. I wonder what Kyouya-kun will do if he knew that Tsu-kun was raped and is pregnant.' She grimaced mentally. 'I hope nothing bad will happen.'

"Nana? Are you okay?" Reborn asked in concern seeing Nana's grim expression. He was waiting for the woman to follow him but seemed like the brunette was in her own little world and she was grimacing. That was why he decided to interrupt the woman from her thinking.

Nana jumped slightly in surprised. She stared at Reborn's face for a moment before she nodded her head. "Ah, I'm okay. Sorry for daydreaming," she apologized. "So, if you please."

Reborn led the way to the doctor's room, all the while, Nana followed behind him. The two walked in complete silence. Nana didn't feel like talking and she was thinking about her son's future, she was scared that people would know about this and reject Tsuna.

"Nana, we're here." Reborn said as he stopped in front of the room with the name of 'Dr. Amakusa Kei'.

Fisting her hands, Nana braced herself. "Please, Reborn-sensei."

Reborn nodded in understanding. Knocking on the closed door, he waited until he heard an affirmative from the other side of the door.

"Come in!"

Reborn nodded and opened the door, Nana followed after him.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Amakusa." Reborn greeted the young doctor.

Looking up from a file on his table, the bespectacled man smiled. "Mr. Reborn, come in. I suppose you came here to talk about Sawada-san's condition?" he said and eyed the brunette. "Who's this?"

Nana bowed at the man. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi's mother, Sawada Nana."

"Ah, you're the mother of Tsunayoshi-kun. Please sit, Mr. Reborn and Sawada-san."

The two walked to the chairs and sat down. Reborn tilted his fedora upward slightly to get a better look at the doctor. Meanwhile, Nana was looking straight at the doctor, waiting for the man to speak up.

"So, I suppose that the two of you want the details on Sawada Tsunayoshi's condition?"

The two nodded. "Yes."

"Then, before I began the explanation," Dr. Amakusa turned to look at Tsuna's mother. "Sawada-san, is it okay if I ask something?"

Nana sat straight in her seat. "Yes. You may ask me anything."

"As Tsunayoshi-kun's mother, I supposed that you know he's an IS." he stopped to get the confirmation. Nana just nodded her head and Dr. Amakusa smiled in satisfaction.

"Then, can I ask, did Tsunayoshi-kun get a transgender surgery to male because he had a perfect male genital? Since, he's basically got a 46 XX intersex."

"Ah, no. He's been like that since he was born." Nana explained.

"You know that he supposedly a 'female' due to the chromosome disorder, right? Did you register Tsunayoshi-kun as a male?"

Nana nodded her head gloomily. "Yes, since he's clearly having a male genital though he has a uterus and Fallopian tubes. I've been giving him testosterone hormones so that he'll develop as a normal male and his female reproductive organ should be shrinking by now."

"I see." Dr. Amakusa thought deeply.

Reborn thought for a while and joined the conversation. "According to my research, 46 XX intersex is where the person has the chromosomes of a woman, the ovaries of a woman, but external (outside) genitals that appear male."

"Yes." The doctor nodded in agreement.

"Then, he should have undeveloped female genital. But, due to the syndrome, his genitals is ambiguous where he supposedly has labia ("lips" or folds of skin of the external female genitals) fuse, and the clitoris enlarges to appear like a penis." Reborn added.

The doctor just nodded. "That should be the case. But…"

"But, Tsunayoshi has a perfect male genital."

Dr. Amakusa nodded grimly. "That's the case here. At first, I thought that Sawada-san had her son got a surgery but it doesn't seem so," he then looked at Nana. "I'm sorry, but can I know where this hospital that store Tsunayoshi-kun's old record is? If possible maybe I need to consult with them first before I could make any decision."

"It's a hospital in Tokyo," Nana replied hurriedly. "Um…is there something wrong with my son?"

"If I should say from my knowledge, yes, Tsunayoshi-kun's IS case is extremely rare. I never heard that any person with 46 XX intersex has a fully developed male genital. It should be female genitals that _appeared_ like a male. This is a rare case if I should tell you, Sawada-san."

"I-Is he going to be okay? Will he be able to live normally as a male even though he will give birth to a child?" There was fear in Nana's motherly voice.

Reborn clamped Nana's shoulder reassuringly. Smiling at the woman, Reborn said, "Dame-Tsuna is going to be fine."

The doctor nodded his head, agreeing with the man in a black suit. "Mr. Reborn is right. Even if there were abnormally with the position of his uterus, Tsunayoshi-kun would be able to give a normal birth. Though, I deem he must use Caesarean section." he explained.

"Now that we're talking about the uterus and Fallopian tubes," Reborn intercepted. "Tsuna is able to conceive a baby because he has a female reproductive organ."

"Yes." Dr. Amakusa answered.

"Then, if according to the normal female, it supposedly correlated with woman's vagina. However, in Tsunayoshi's case, his female reproductive organ is correlating to his anus. Is that right, doctor?"

"Theoretically speaking, yes. That's what happened in Tsunayoshi-kun's case."

"Then, what about his period?" Nana asked, confused.

"Naturally, the unused egg from Fallopian tubes will be obliterated and the waste in the form of blood will be scrapped through the vagina every month," Dr. Amakusa said. "I believe in your son's case, he's experiencing the same circulation every month due to the fact that he was able to get pregnant. However, the waste is disposed through his anus. That's what I believe."

"B-but, Tsu-kun has never told me or mentioned anything about his period!" the mother protested.

The man in white coat shook his head. "I don't know about your son but maybe he'd just passed it as a normal bleeding."

"Nana," Reborn called. "If it's Tsuna, I suppose that he's shy or doesn't want to worry you."

"Reborn-sensei…"

The doctor watched as the mother and home tutor speaking. He contemplated if he should ask the private question. Deciding on the latter, the bespectacled doctor spoke. "Excuse me for intruding the private life of Tsunayoshi-kun. But, may I know if your son is homosexual, does he have a boyfriend?"

"It's fine," Nana answered. "Tsu-kun is homosexual as you said and yes, he has a boyfriend."

"Then, was he involved in any sexual activity with his boyfriend?" Dr. Amakusa asked. "I just wanted to know, you don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable."

Flinching in her seat, Nana bit her bottom lip worriedly. She shook her head. "I trust that my son was never involved in any sexual activity with his boyfriend."

Amakusa's eyebrows rose slightly. "Then, do you mean…he…"

"Yes, he was raped." Reborn confirmed the doctor's thoughts, seeing that Nana was starting to tremble in her seat.

"I'm sorry…" the man with glasses apologized.

"Please…Dr. Amakusa, don't let this fact out," Nana begged. "Tsu-kun had enough of this and I don't want him to get even more depressed."

"I understand. My post as a doctor guaranteed you that I'll keep all my patients' secrets to my grave," he smiled before he turned into serious mode. "Sawada-san, I just want to suggest something here."

Perking up, Nana's brown eyes stared at the doctor. "Yes?"

"After Tsunayoshi-kun gives birth, I suggest that maybe he could take a transgender surgery to female."

"Y-You mean…Tsu-kun as a female?" Nana asked.

"Yes…internally he's female and yes, the surgery will change his external male genital to female genital. It also will correct the position of his uterus and Fallopian tubes to its normal place. By giving this surgery, Tsunayoshi-kun could live as a female and he doesn't have to worried about the problem might arise from his situation."

Nana fell into silent as she heard the doctor's suggestion. In her mind, the doctor was right and maybe it would do well to Tsuna. But, in her heart, she didn't want her little boy, Tsuna to change.

Reborn saw Nana's expression changing for many times. He had made his own opinion and he didn't want Dame-Tsuna to change, physically or emotionally. He believed that Tsuna would change in aspect of emotion.

"We should ask this question to the patient himself." Reborn interrupted Nana's thinking.

The two occupants looked at the man in a fedora. Nana nodded her head, agreeing with Tsuna's home tutor.

"I'll go with Reborn-sensei's suggestion. I think it should be Tsu-kun who makes the decision."

The doctor signalled in understanding. "In that case, we'll wait for Tsunayoshi-kun's decision."

"Then Doctor-san, I guess I'll visit Tsu-kun now. It's still within the visiting hours, isn't it?" Nana asked, standing up from her chair.

Reborn followed her example quietly.

Shifting in his seat, Amakusa smiled. "Yes, it is. You can still visit him. I'll be in my office if you've anything else to ask."

Bowing to the young doctor, both Nana and Reborn walked out of the room and marched down the hallways to the private room with number 27. At Reborn's kindness, Tsuna had been placed in a private room; because he didn't want his student's secret falling into the hands of untrustworthy people.

Nana softly knocked on Tsuna's appointed room, not wanting to disturb the boy if he was asleep. Opening the door, Nana peered through the opening. She smiled when she saw Tsuna was sleeping soundly in his bed. She opened the door wide enough for the home tutor to enter.

The man with the fedora walked in behind the brunette, before he sat down on the chair next to the woman. The two grown ups hung in a heavy silence as both of them were engulfed in their thoughts.

Quietly, Nana caressed the boy's brown tresses. Trails of tears fell down her fair cheeks. Sniffing slightly, Nana managed to utter some words. "Re-Reborn-sensei…" she called without lifting her gaze from Tsuna. "Do you think everything is going to be fine?"

The weight of Nana's words struck the teacher's heart. It was so melancholic that he felt a slight stung slicing through his usually cold heart. He smiled as he stared into his student's face. "It's going to be alright. Tsuna is a strong boy and he has many understanding friends around him. Also, a very loving boyfriend." The last sentence escaped his mouth with a bit strained that didn't go unnoticed to Nana.

Even when the teacher tried to lock his feelings away, the mother of the object of affection knew how the teacher tried his best to keep a normal face when he was with her son.

Wiping tears from her face, she smiled sadly. "Thank you, Reborn-sensei."

Reborn tipped his fedora down and muttered a soft 'you're welcome'.

A stir from the bed woke the two from their grave hearts. Tsuna's eyelids twitched for a few times before a honey-colored orbs peered opened. "M-Mom? Reborn?"

"Tsu-kun you're awake!" Nana chirped. Hugging the boy in a sudden embrace, she let out a silent sob. "I'm so worried."

"M-Mom? What's going on? Why are you here?" Tsuna asked clueless, forgetting about his conversation with Reborn before he fainted for the second time.

The woman freed the boy and wiped her tears. She smiled sadly. "You fainted and Reborn-sensei found you. Well, Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan did too but they'd gone home."

The small boy nodded his head. "Um…why did I faint?"

Nana looked at Reborn worriedly.

A pair of pleading eyes looked upon him. Reborn tilted his fedora up. A sigh escaped his thin lips. "Well, I've told you this one time but you fainted."

"E-eh? What's so bad that I fainted?" Tsuna asked, clearly bemused.

Reborn glanced at Nana and the woman mouthed a silent approval. Looking at the mother's hands on her son's, Reborn lets his gaze fell straight into Tsuna's honey eyes.

"Brace yourself, Dame-Tsuna." the black suited man warned.

"Um…o-okay?" Tsuna nodded his head while his mother's hands tightened on his own.

Without blinking his ink-colored eyes, Reborn uttered the dreaded words that had made his dame-student fainted before. "You're one month pregnant."

Unlike his first time hearing the news, Tsuna blinked his eyes in confusion. "Eehh? W-what do you mean by p-pregnant?"

"I meant it, you're already pregnant for one month."

Tsuna laughed nervously despite his weak body. "You're joking, right Reborn?" However, the serious gaze from the older man made Tsuna flinched in his place. A dread feeling surrounded his body. "Y-You can't be serious!"

"I am serious, Tsuna."

"Mom…?" Tsuna looked at his mother for reassurance.

Nana stared into her son's eyes sadly. "I'm sorry, Tsu-kun."

"B-But how? I'm a male…and I've never done any sexual activity. Except…" the small brunet's words trailed off and he quickly clamped his mouth shut when he realized Nana was with them.

"Tsu-kun, it's okay. I know everything," Nana said softly. "I know about…the rape."

The boy's eyes widened considerably when he heard that. His mother knew about his dark secret. "H-How did you know? I never told you…" His eyes turned furious as he looked at his home tutor.

"Reborn! You told Mom!" he said, more than a bit angry. "You promised not to tell anyone!" his eyes sharpened at the thought, while tears welled up his eyes.

Reborn's eyes darkened as guilt filled his stone heart.

"Tsu-kun…" Nana said with concern. She'd never seen her son this angry. Embracing the trembling boy, Nana whispered softly in his ears. "It's okay to cry, it's okay to get angry. However…" she trailed off. "It's not Reborn-sensei's fault. He's just concerned about you."

Tsuna's body shook, tears wetting his mother's blouse. "I…I…" Followed by hiccups. "I didn't want it. I-I don't know…the…the m-man made me… fa-fainted."

"I know Tsu-kun, I know." Nana's motherly voice was soft. Her hug tightened around the smaller frame.

"B-but…how…how could I get pregnant? I'm a boy…" a pleading voice from Tsuna.

The mother freed her boy from her embrace and wiped the boy's tears dry. Her round and big brown eyes that almost resembled her son's were filled with concern as she stared at the boy. "I have something important to tell you, Tsu-kun."

Tsuna stiffened with fear. "…Mom?"

Reborn just watched from the sideline as the mother and son engaged in a conversation. He didn't feel like interrupting and he knew that Nana could tell Tsuna by herself.

"Listen here, I never tell you this secret about yourself," Nana stopped for a while to think the suitable words before she continued reluctantly. "You're an IS."

"IS?"

"IS as in intersexual."

Confused, Tsuna stared at his mother. "What is in-intersexual?"

"It's a condition where your body was in between the line of male and female. You've male genitals but you've a woman reproductive system – the uterus and Fallopian tubes." Nana explained with grave voice.

A loud sharp intake of air was heard from Tsuna. His eyes widened to an impossible size. "Mom, you mean…I'm not really a male? Is that true?" he looked at his tutor. "Reborn?"

Reborn tilted his fedora down. "Yes, all that Nana just said is the truth. That's why you could get pregnant."

Tsuna fell into his bed as the information registered in his head. Staring into the white ceiling, Tsuna's eyes welled with tears again. Silently, he wept.

"I'm sorry, Tsu-kun," Nana apologized. "I'm so sorry for keeping this secret. I…I didn't want you to bother with it. I want you to live as a normal boy."

"Nana, it's not your fault." Reborn reassured.

"B-but…the doctor said you could change the gender through surgery. He said you could change into a female." Nana continued to plead with her son.

However, said son already lost somewhere far in his subconscious mind.

"Tsu-kun…?" Nana shook her son's shoulders lightly.

Tsuna, who was still looking at the ceiling, shook his head mindlessly. "What about the baby?" he asked to no one. He was scared and confused, thinking about his pregnancy. "What should I do with the baby?" he repeated.

Reborn leaned in towards his student. His sharp eyes stared into his student's face. "Do you not want the baby? Do you want to abort the baby?" he asked coldly. "Your life will be a lot easier without the baby and you can continue your normal life as Dame-Tsuna."

Just then, an image of an innocent little child flashed before his eyes. The child – whose gender was still unknown – was smiling at him and calling him 'Papa', or maybe 'Mama'. Then, the scene changed and the small child was out cold with a splash of blood on that little body. Tsuna gasped in shock and fear. Unconsciously, he was hyperventilating.

Nana saw that her son was hyperventilating and getting anxious. She was about to hug her son when Reborn stopped her.

"Reborn-sensei?"

Shaking his head, Reborn motioned Nana to sit back. Reluctantly, Nana sat down while eyeing her son worriedly. Reborn leaned to the hyperventilating boy and whispered into Tsuna's ear. "So, Tsuna, do you want to kill an innocent life just because of shame and disgrace?"

Tsuna shook his head frantically. "N-nNo! I-I…"

"You what, Tsuna?" Reborn asked patiently.

"I can't…I can't kill it," Tsuna sobbed. "I can't…even if it doesn't have another father. Even if I'll be his only parent."

Slowly, Reborn smiled in admiration. "So, that's your choice? To let the child live?"

Nodding, the small boy sobbed. "I-I'll take care of he or she…even if its other father is the one who raped me, it still shares half of my blood." Determination in his voice as his small weep reduced to hiccups.

A knock from the door interrupted the moment and Dr. Amakusa entered the room – all eyes fell on him. He had a professional smile on his face. "Tsunayoshi-kun, you're awake."

"Doctor-san…" Nana said.

"Have you told him about the surgery?" he asked.

Nana nodded her head and then, glanced at Tsuna.

"Actually, there's another option," he said and took all the attention to him. "You also can get a surgery to change into a male. We can dispose of your woman reproductive system and maintain your male genitals. Though, I must say that it is a waste to scrape the ability to conceive a child. Not all people can give birth." he smiled.

Tsuna woke up from his state and sat up in his bed. Wiping his wet cheeks, his eyes filled with uncertainty as he heard the news from the doctor that treated him. "…Do you think I'm better off as a fe-female then?"

"That's my personal suggestion but I'll not force you, Tsunayoshi-kun." the young doctor adjusted his spectacles.

"I…I don't know," Tsuna stared at his lap. "I'm used to living as a boy, so I don't think I could live as a female. B-but…if doctor said—"

"No. He'll stay as a male and no surgery would be done to Tsunayoshi." Reborn interrupted.

"R-Reborn?"

"Reborn-sensei?"

Two voices mixed as the two brunettes stared at the man in black suit. Reborn's eyes were sharp and he looked at his student's baby face. "I never thought of you as abnormal. You're fine the way you are, Tsuna."

Tsuna could feel his face heated up at the intense gaze. Blushing, he looked back at his lap. "I…T-thank you, Reborn. But…I'll have to tell Hibari-san and ask for his opinion." his voice softened at the mention of his boyfriend's name.

However…again, those horrible feelings were eating his heart. He really needed to tell Hibari about his condition. But, what would the skylark think about him? Would he think him as an easy boy? Or would he hate him?

The small boy shuddered in fear.

Even if he started to accept the fact about him being a pregnant teenage boy, what if Hibari-san didn't…wouldn't accept him? Then, what would happen to him and the unborn child?

* * *

**Okay, some important notes here:** There's a poll on my profile about what should we called Tsuna since he's pregnant and all. Some, wanted him to be called mother or papa and I vote for daddy XD This is important for next chapter.

**Medical fact:** 46 XX intersex is actually a chromosome disorder where 'female' has a perfect female reproductive system and undeveloped female genitals. But, due to the disorder, the genitals is ambiguous where she supposedly has labia ("lips" or folds of skin of the external female genitals) fuse, and the clitoris enlarges to appear like a penis. They can still give birth by doing a surgery to the genitals.

**My made up fact (XD):** Yeah, I never heard of any 46 XX intersex having a perfect male genitals. So, here to make it look logical in our mind, I made up a fact that Tsunayoshi here has a rarest 46 XX intersex which made him actually a female with male genitals. Also, about the fact that his uterus connected to his anus also a made up fact so he could get pregnant. But I think it's sounded true (Heh!). Nah, this is fiction so, who cares right? No offense here. Tsuna still can gives birth through C-section since he has no vagina.

**Cesarean section (C-section):** Delivery of a baby through a surgical opening of the mother's abdomen.

**Testosterone hormones:** Hormone found in male. (Nana gives Tsuna testosterone hormone so, his body would expose more to male hormone and his reproductive system could shrink. She hope he would be a normal boy. Apparently, the hormone didn't work in Tsuna's body.)


	10. Chapter 9

**REPOSTED: **Beta'd by WhiteAngel128**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I'm just a poor girl who wish for Mukuro plushie for her birthday present XD**  
**

* * *

**Unsigned/Anonymous reviewers:  
**

**KitsuneNaru:  
**Here the updates.. thanks~

**fallenangel:  
**Thank you so much! I love you! Well, it's okay... don't be shy since I LOVE REVIEW SO MUCH! LOL! XDD

**yuna:  
**Ehehe.. personally I love boy too but I'll hold poll so my readers can determine the gender of baby :)

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Stormy Cloud in the Sky**

It was afternoon, the day after he was sent to the hospital, when the door to the private room 27 opened. Tsuna looked up from the manga that his Mom had brought for him yesterday.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-san!"

The four voices said at the same time: the overly-worried Gokudera, the ever-cheerful Yamamoto, the smiling Kyoko and the also-overly-worried Haru. Sweat-dropping, the small boy sat up straight and placed his comic book on the bedside table.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Kyoko-chan, Haru…" Tsuna said and smiled nervously. "Y-You guys came…"

The silver-haired teen walked in and sat down in the chair next to his Juudaime. The other three followed the silver head's example and grabbed the vacant chairs.

Worried, the self-proclaimed right-hand man held the smaller boy's hands into his. "Juudaime, are you alright? When we came to your house this morning, Mama-san told us that you were hospitalized."

Tsuna nodded his head warily. He wondered if his mother had told them about his condition. Then, Yamamoto interrupted.

"Tsuna, what happened to you? Was it your morning sickness and dizziness again?" the spiky-haired baseball boy asked, worries in his brown eyes.

Gokudera shot him a glare when his moment with Juudaime was interrupted. But, the boy just shrugged it off as nothing more than Gokudera's usual threat.

"Morning sickness?" Kyoko interrupted.

"Dizziness?" Haru asked in confusion and concern.

Tsuna sweat-dropped as all of them asked him questions without giving him a chance to answer. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and laughed nervously. "Umm...let me answer Gokudera-kun's question first," he then looked at the silver head teen that looked proud because Tsuna decided for him to be the first person. "I'm fine, Gokudera-kun. There's nothing grave happening to me." he smiled sincerely.

"Juudaime…"

He then looked at Yamamoto. "Yamamoto, well…actually, it was. I'm here partially because that reason."

The baseball boy, 'oh'ed and nodded his head.

"As for Kyoko-chan and Haru, well…I'm sorry for not telling the two of you, but I've been having morning sickness and dizziness for two weeks." he explained and Haru quickly went to grasp Tsuna's hands into her - shoving Gokudera in the process which made the bomber hissed in anger.

"Watch out, woman!"

"Tsuna-san, I didn't know you're sick! Was that the reason you were fainted yesterday?"

"Um…yes. Anyway, thank you, Haru, Kyoko-chan for helping me."

Both girls smiled widely. "It's nothing; we were so worried when you just suddenly fainted from buying a cake after school."

"A cake?" Gokudera asked. "Juudaime, you were not heading home after we left you?"

Scratching his unruly hair, Tsuna laughed nervously. "Ah…well, I was hungry and felt like eating cake, so yeah…"

"Did you get to eat your cake then?" Yamamoto asked - cheerful as ever.

Tsuna shook his head. "I fainted before I could even eat it," he sighed. "I wanted to eat the strawberry mousse cake with strawberry topping." He pouted childishly. Gokudera perked up and was about to say something when he was - again - interrupted.

The two girls' eyes lit up. They looked at each other before they smiled and turned at the shorter boy.

"Tsuna-kun," Kyoko called. "Actually…" She watched Haru went back and got something from her plastic bag.

"We bought you a cake!" Haru chirped and shoved the box on Tsuna's lap.

Startled, the boy stared at the bundle on his lap. There, the same cake box from the bakery that he went yesterday afternoon for his cravings. Smiling widely, he opened the lid and saw the very same cake that he wanted to eat but didn't have a chance to. Looking up to the two girls, he beamed with happiness. "Thank you, Kyoko-chan, Haru!"

"You're welcome." Both girls said as they watched their friend took a fork and began eating the cake like a starved person.

The four guests watched as the small boy ate his cake. They sat quietly in their chairs, amazed by how Tsuna could finish the cake in just a matter of minutes. The small brunet left the slice of strawberry for last and gingerly, slipped it past his lips. His smile widened and his face full with satisfaction.

"Ah, that was delicious!" he said and just then realized that he had finished the cake by himself without sharing it with others. Looking remorseful, he looked down on the bed. "Um, I'm sorry. The cake was just too delicious and I forgot to share with you guys."

Yamamoto was the first one to wake up from the stupor, he laughed and patted his friend's shoulder. "Ahahaha! It's okay, Tsuna. We understand!" he grinned.

Gokudera nodded his head. "Yamamoto is right, you're hungry and the cake wasn't enough for you."

"Ano…Tsuna-san, I…uh…never knew you were that hungry," Haru said. "If I knew, I would have bought you a bigger cake."

"Tsuna-kun's appetite is large." Kyoko smiled angelically.

"Eh…well…" the patient said and squirmed in his bed uneasily.

"Juudaime, what's wrong with you? Why are you hospitalized?" Gokudera asked with concern.

Yamamoto and the girls nodded their heads. "Gokudera is right. What actually happened to you, Tsuna?"

Looking more anxious than ever, Tsuna stared at his friends' faces one by one. Then, he tilted his head down and fiddled with his fingers. "Actually I-"

"Tsuna!" The door slammed opened harshly from outside. A blur of blond and green passed the four occupants before Tsuna was tackled to the bed with sheer force.

"Oof!" the small boy made a pained sound and by instinct clenched shut his eyes. Opening his eyes, Tsuna could see a blond-haired man with green jacket glomping him tightly. "D-Dino-san…?"

"My little brother," the man said and hugged tighter. "I was so worried when Mama called telling me that you're sick." he freed the small brunet. His brown eyes shone from the tears.

"Ano…Dino-san?" Tsuna fidgeted. "D-Did Mom tell you…?"

"Hm…" the blonde nodded his head gravely. "About your condition, IS and the baby."

Immediately, the small boy shut up. Nervously, he looked around him for his friends' reactions. "Um…you guys…"

"Tsuna? What did Dino-san mean by that?" Yamamoto asked, completely confused.

The small boy gave a nervous glance at his self-proclaimed big brother. The young man in his early twenty just nodded his head, giving silent encouragement. He then looked at his friends and took a deep breath.

"Actually, as Dino-san said…I'm an IS, as in intersexual," he said and continued. "A-and under certain circumstances, I'm pregnant." He shut his eyes.

"Uh? Pregnant?" Gokudera asked. "You mean, you're pregnant?"

Tsuna nodded his head.

"As expected of Juudaime! You can even give birth to a baby!" Gokudera said, his eyes shining with fresh tears while Tsuna sweat-dropped at the unexpected response. Heck, the silver-haired bomber was _praising_ him!

"HAHI?" Haru fainted.

Kyoko just smiled warmly. "That's really nice, having a baby."

Meanwhile, Yamamoto just laughed. "Maa…Tsuna, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You should be proud. Many women want to get pregnant but can't, it's like a special gift," he said. "Besides, you've got a slender body like a girl. Ahh…that's why you're small compared to us."

"Idiot, what did you just say about Juudaime?"

"Nah, admit it Gokudera, I believe you also think that Tsuna is cute." he teased.

The green-eyed teen blushed and stuttered incoherently. "I-I…we-well…Juu-daime… Wh-wha?" he then looked at the small brunet. "I-I'm so sorry, Juudaime! I'm sorry for having dirty thoughts about you!" He bowed down on the floor and repeatedly banged his head against the ground.

Tsuna sweat-dropped at Gokudera's word. 'What did he mean by dirty thoughts?' He shuddered. "Maa, Gokudera-kun…it's okay. I don't mind."

"Juudaime…you're so nice."

Tsuna smiled weakly at his friend's enthusiasms. He couldn't help feeling happy for getting a very understanding friend. But, he still didn't tell them about the rape incident, and he knew they would ask sooner than he liked.

"So, who's the father?" Kyoko asked, smiling.

* * *

A certain prefect was walking to the Namimori Hospital early in the morning. It was about 7 am in the morning on Sunday. Hibari Kyouya didn't like crowds and that was why he decided to visit a certain brunet before the visiting hour.

Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the automaton sensor door. The huge glass door opened and welcomed the dark-haired teen. Without stalling, the skylark went straight to the reception desk.

"Excuse me, where is Sawada Tsunayoshi's room?" he asked one of the hospital's attendants.

The young woman looked at the young teen and frowned. "I'm sorry, sir, but visiting hour hasn't start."

Hibari made a low growl noise in his throat. He glared at the nurse before he spoke with an annoyed tone. "Tell me Sawada Tsunayoshi's room number before I bite you to death." he threatened, pulling out his tonfas from his black uniform.

The attendant cried in fear and surprise. She quickly called on the securities' number. Panicky, she said. "Hello, is this security? There's a violent boy here who wants to break into a patient's room."

Irritation was evident in his face when he heard the woman calling. 'How dare this woman, didn't she know that this is my territory?' He thought angrily.

Then, the two guards came, ready to haul the high school boy out of the hospital. Hibari prepared his tonfas and glared menacingly at the opposing men. "I'll bite you to death." he said and lunged forward, hitting both guards to black out in a mere few seconds.

He smirked in satisfaction and sent a glare at the terrified woman at the counter. The woman shrieked in terror and was about to run from the irritated teen when a voice called.

"Is that you, Kyouya-kun?" the director of the hospital walked in through the huge door.

Hibari turned around and nodded at the man.

"What are you doing here?" the old man asked. He then eyed at the floor where two guards were unconscious. Instantly, he knew that it was the Namimori Disciplinary Committee Chairman's work.

He eyed the two guards with him and merely told them to clean up and help the two. The two men gulped down when they saw the new guards who were beaten down by none other than Hibari Kyouya.

"I'm here to visit my friend, Sawada Tsunayoshi." the skylark replied casually.

"Oh, is that so?" the director smiled and looked at the hospital attendant. "Are you new here?"

The young woman nodded her head nervously. "Y-Yes."

"He's Hibari Kyouya and he sometimes helps me with the hospital. This young man is welcome here whenever he wants to come. Please tell him the room number of Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Nodding her head, the young woman searched through the data in the hospital system. She clumsily typed the name and sighed aloud when found the data. Shakily, she answered. "S-Sawada Tsunayoshi is in pri-private room w-with nu-number 27 at the t-third level."

Hibari nodded in satisfaction and turned to look at the director. "Then, I'll be going first."

The hospital director smiled, giving his permission. "Thank you, Kyouya-kun. We'll be counting on you again this year."

Nodding, the skylark walked wordlessly to the lift.

The confused woman looked from the young teen to her director. She gaped when she saw the unexpected scene. What was happening? The director was getting help from the high school boy?

* * *

It was early in the morning before visiting hour when the door to his room opened. Tsuna tiredly peered from under his blanket and paled when he saw it was none other than his boyfriend, Hibari Kyouya.

"Herbivore."

"H-Hibari-san!" Panicking, Tsuna tried to sit up but his clumsiness only made him tangled with the blanket. While the brunet tried to disentangle the blanket from him, Hibari walked to the bed and wordlessly helped his small boyfriend. Blushing, Tsuna mumbled a silent 'thank you'.

The skylark watched as the brunet settled down in his bed. Taking the nearest chair, he sat down next to the bed. An uncomfortable silence hung around the young men. The two of them were quiet and Tsuna – who was not able to stand the silence any longer – spoke, breaking the calm before storm atmosphere.

"Um…Hibari-san, how did you know I'm here?" he asked nervously.

Hibari's eyes stared straight at the honey-colored ones. "I know from your herbivore friends and your mother called me," he said. "Why didn't you tell me you were in the hospital?"

Flinching in his bed, Tsuna timidly looked at Hibari. When their eyes met for the second time, Tsuna gazed down on his lap. "I-I'm sorry."

"Herbivore," the prefect growled. "Don't you have anything to tell me?"

The small tuna cringed. He needed to tell Hibari about the whole situation but he didn't know how to. To be exact, he was afraid and anxious of the skylark's reaction to the news.

"A-ano…Hibari-san, actually…" Tsuna stopped, fiddling with his fingers. "I have something important to tell you."

The prefect's ears readied. His eyes never wavered from his small boyfriend's face. "What is it that's so important?" his voice devoid of any emotion.

Tsuna felt a loud thump of heartbeat hit against his breastbone. Playing with his fingers, the brunet spoke softly. "Um…Hi-Hibari-san… I-I, actually, I…I don't know how to say this."

"Just spill it out." Hibari demanded.

Feeling nervous like he never had in his lifetime, Tsuna clenched shut his eyes and his hold on the blanket tautened while his body tensed under the pressure of the weight of his upcoming words. "Ac-actually, Hibari-san," Tsuna said quietly. "I-I'm pregnant." he confessed.

He felt the burden in his heart lifted after he'd revealed the news to his boyfriend. However, the atmosphere was so quiet and still that Tsuna almost couldn't feel any living thing beside himself. But, he knew the skylark was still there.

The quiet Hibari frightened him. Slowly, Tsuna let his eyelids open and huge round honey eyes stole a glance at his boyfriend's face.

Hibari was startled when Tsuna told him he was pregnant. But, he managed to cover it up by putting on his usual cold mask. He thought about the reason as to how Tsuna, a boy, was pregnant. He stared into that lovely baby face and watched as Tsuna opened his eyes, revealing a pair of beautiful honey orbs.

It was at that time he decided to clear his confusion. "How?"

"I-I was raped." he stopped, as he heard nothing from his boyfriend. He thought the older boy would start to beat the hell out of him for letting some unknown man touch him, but no. Hibari just stayed quiet.

"Who?" the skylark asked. "Who was the man?"

Even though Hibari looked calm from other people's view, Tsuna could see his jaw and shoulders tensing. The aura surrounded him was thick with murderous intent. But, the intent wasn't directed at him. There was a lump in his throat and he felt like crying, the skylark didn't accuse him of cheating and it was good enough.

Tears formed in his eyes. Willing to stop it from falling, Tsuna took a deep breath to calm his erratic heart. He wanted the comfort from someone and that someone was Hibari. Looking down at his lap, his body trembled under the assault of fear. Those unwanted memories came back and formed a vivid image in his mind. Although he was unconscious during the whole ordeal, Tsuna's mind gave him some clear imagination of what happened, but the man's face was blank and empty.

Sniffing, Tsuna managed to speak without choking on his words. "I-I don't know," hHe admitted as he shook his head. "I-I don't know…" he repeated. His body shook with a greater force.

Hibari, however, didn't hold the trembling boy. He merely watched him from the sideline. His eyebrow arched and his eyes were hard. "So, you don't know the man."

The brunet nodded his head.

"Then, how come you are pregnant? You're a boy."

Again, the small boy winced in his bed. He wiped the tears at the corner of his eyes before he stuttered out. "D-Doctor told me, I-I'm an IS."

"IS as in intersexual." It wasn't a question, it was a statement from the prefect.

Tsuna nodded his head, hesitating.

"How long has it been since you knew this?" Hibari asked. "Why didn't I know?"

"I-I just found out two days ago, and I'm sorry for not telling you, Hibari-san," the shorter boy apologized. "D-does Hibari-san hate me now?" Tsuna braced himself as he asked the death question. Doe eyes looked at the skylark's sharp ones.

The skylark, however, ignored the boy's question as he asked another of his own. "Who was the first person that you told all of this to?" And in his mind, he already knew the answer and he hated it.

Not expecting that kind of question from his boyfriend's mouth, Tsuna answered with confusion written on his face. "I-it was Reborn. Why are you asking me that? Shouldn't you get mad at me?"

The Disciplinary Committee Chairman just sat quietly in his seat. Despite his quietness, a silent anger painted his emotionless face. The low growl was heard from the prefect.

Scared, Tsuna glanced at Hibari. "H-Hibari-san?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I-"

"Why I wasn't the first person that knows about the rape and baby? Why should it be _that man_? Why should everything be _him_?" Hibari's icy gray eyes were hard and his voice was cold. His usual emotionless and calm mask was gone, replaced by hatred and a cold façade.

Tsuna shuddered in fear. His small frame trembled despite his wish. Grasping the hospital bedspread, - again - tears welled up his eyes. Shakily, he spoke. "I-it wasn't like I di-didn't want to tell Hi-Hibari-san," he sobbed. "I-I was scared. I was so scared that Hibari-san would reject me."

Hibari huffed in anger. "Herbivore, did you think by hiding this from me, I wouldn't reject you?" he snarled.

The small boy cowered in alarm. "H-Hibari-san? W-What do you mean? You-"

"Abort the baby." the skylark ordered.

Tsuna's eyes widened a great deal. Clutching the bed sheets tightly, he muttered shakily. "I-I can't…"

"Abort it or we'll break up." Hibari threatened. No kind emotion was on his hard face. His steel gray eyes glinted dangerously - warning the boy to submit to his wish.

"H-Hibari-san, h-how could you…?" Tsuna's voice faltered, his bangs covering his eyes. "Are you serious…?"

"I am serious, Tsunayoshi," Hibari said. "If you respect our relationship, I want you get rid of it."

"The baby hasn't done anything wrong! It was that rapist's fault!" Suddenly, Tsuna voice raised high. "No matter what, I'll not abort the baby!" his huge, round eyes glared at the older male. No trace of shock or fear was in his tone.

Inwardly, the prefect winced but he managed to cover up it by glaring back at the smaller boy. "Is that your decision, Tsunayoshi?" he asked, anger was evident in his voice.

Tsuna looked away from the black-haired teen - hiding the frustrated tears from his boyfriend. "If Hibari-san still wants me to abort the baby, then this is my answer." his voice quivered at the end - losing his determination.

"Then, this is a goodbye, Tsunayoshi," Hibari said with a cold voice. "After this, you shouldn't appear in front of my eyes or I'll bite you to death."

A loud sound of the door slammed closed echoing the entire private room. Slowly, Tsuna buried his face on his pillow, letting his tears wet the feather-filled pillow, he cried on their break up.

He didn't want this to happen and he'd never expected this to go so horribly wrong. Hibari was totally mad, furious. If only he had told him earlier. If only he told him about the rape. 'Maybe…maybe this wouldn't have happen.' Tsuna thought to himself.

Silently, he cried and wept, remembering their days together as a couple. Hibari was sweet and cared a lot about him, though his face showed no emotion. The skylark also protected him from any sort of danger and trouble, especially when he was bullied or was sexually harassed because of his feminine figure and face.

"Hi…Hibari…san," Tsuna sniffed. "Hi-Hibari…san."

Repeating his _ex_-boyfriend's name, Tsuna cried harder until he fell into a deep sleep, resulting in red puffy eyes when he woke up later.

* * *

Reborn was outside of the room - after threatening the nurse and doctor - to visit his student. But, he stopped just before the door when he saw Hibari went into the room to talk in private with Dame-Tsuna. He got a bad feeling about the outcome of the discussion. Based from the prefect's annoyed face and hatred showed openly to him, just before he entered the room, the Math teacher was sure that Tsuna would get the bad end.

Even if he wanted to interfere, Reborn told himself to be patient. He didn't want the situation to go bad for his dame-student and that skylark, but he also didn't want to let Tsuna face the annoyed Disciplinary Committee Chairman alone.

Resting his back against the wall, Reborn sipped on his espresso that he had just bought from the vending machine not far from Tsuna's room. His fedora was tilted down and the hot steam from the cup made Leon shifted uncomfortably. Noticing this, the teacher held his cup a little further from his pet chameleon. Using his free hand, he stroked the small reptile's head fondly.

"I'm sorry, is it hot?" hHe asked.

Leon responded by licking the finger and rubbed his head at his master's hand.

"Good boy." Reborn smiled.

Leon was his only companion in his life. He, who'd always lived alone, had no one to turn to. He had no real family and had worked for his boss since he was a very young teen. This outcome of him coming to Japan was also because his boss asked him to tutor his son's child - who was Tsunayoshi - beside his desire to eat Japanese cuisine. Reminiscing on the past, Reborn let out a silent sigh. Quietly, he sipped in the hot espresso.

"Hey, Leon." Reborn called and Leon instantly perked up. "What do you think the two of them are discussing about? Do you think the skylark would accept Dame-Tsuna?"

Leon responded by walking around the fedora.

"Hmm…you also don't know." Reborn chuckled. "Yeah, Hibari is the unpredictable type. He likes doing things his way, never hearing others' opinion."

Tired with standing, Reborn went to the nearest bench. He sat down and sipped the remainder of his coffee. He then walked to where the dustbin was. After dumping the paper cup, the suited man walked back to the seat. He was about to sit when he heard the door opened harshly and slammed closed.

Immediately, he glanced at Tsuna's room.

There, outside of the room, the prefect was seething with anger and Reborn could clearly see the hatred in his black orbs. Walking to the teen, Reborn stopped right in front of the disciplinary chairman.

"Hibari, was it no good?" he asked, waiting for an answer but instead he got a tonfa shoved in his face.

Thanks to his quick reflex, Reborn pulled his gun and held the steel tonfa.

"Reborn." Hibari snarled and retracted his tonfa, but not before shoving another one at Reborn's right side.

With a quick hand, he hit the base of the skylark's grip and the steel tonfa fell to the ground. He used his free hand to grip the other tonfa when Hibari lost his concentration for a second.

The prefect growled low in irritation, both of his weapons were easily countered by the Math teacher. He glared at the teacher, watching the gun being pointed at his temple.

"What were you talking about with Dame-Tsuna?" he asked and the gun pressed at the prefect's head threateningly.

Hibari snorted and looked away, unfazed by the gun. He didn't fear any weapon, including guns. "It's none of your business." he stated.

"Yes, it is my business," Reborn replied which got a fierce look from the dark-haired student. "I'm his home tutor and Math teacher."

"Why don't just say you love him?" Hibari said with jealousy in his voice.

Startled, Reborn's sharp eyes widened for a few seconds. He then narrowed his eyes at the skylark. "What makes you think that?"

"Don't think I'm dumb or stupid," the Disciplinary Committee Chairman stated. "You can fool Tsunayoshi and everyone else but not me. I can tell from your eyes and expression."

Unexpectedly, Reborn chuckled darkly. "So, you know, huh?" his eyes glinted dangerously. "So, what now? You want to blackmail me? Make me stay far away from your little boyfriend?"

Hibari however smirked at the older man. "I don't have to do that," he said uncaringly. "I've none whatsoever relationship with him. You can take him if you want." he said and left the man standing in the hallway.

Reborn's eyes were stern and cold as he watched the young man leaving him. Slowly, he put his gun back into his hidden pocket. Sighing in distress, he walked into the room. He had predicted this worst outcome. Opening the door, the older man peeked inside the room.

There, his dame-student was sleeping. He must have just fallen asleep. Walking slowly to the bed, Reborn sat on the chair that Hibari had just sat. He watched the small boy slept with tears on his cheeks. Reaching out, he wiped the tear-streaked cheeks.

"Tsuna." he whispered dejectedly.

"Hi…ba…ri-san…" Tsuna mumbled in his sleep. More fresh tears escaped from the dam that was his eyes. "Don't…lea…ve…me."

Gritting his teeth, the teacher could feel his blood boil with fury. His grip on the bed tightened. His student's miserable voice made him lost his cool. Though he hated when the brunet acted weak, he'd never liked it seeing misery on his face.

And the one who caused the misery was his boyfriend…correction, ex-boyfriend. Reborn was sure that the skylark broke up with Tsuna just because of his jealousy rather than anything - meaning the rape and being an IS - judging from his possessiveness.

And that was the thing that made him mad above all.

The reason for breaking up and leaving Tsuna alone when he needed the man the most was because of some stupid jealousy.


	11. Chapter 10

**REPOSTED: **Beta'd by WhiteAngel128

**Warning: **Possible OOC**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR.**  
**

**Pairing:** 1827, R27, All27 *new pairing, take note my beloved readers!*

* * *

******Unsigned/Anonymous reviewers:**  


******yuna: **thanks~ I really appreciate it~**  
**

**tolazytologin:** Thank you for the review. I know my grammar is bad and ouch! I am using MsWord :) But, guess yeah, even software couldn't help me correct my poor grammar. Hehe.. I'd corrected the error that you'd mentioned. Thanks~ Anyway, starting from prologue to ch7 it have been corrected by my beta but I guess I've to find new beta since yeah.. something happened - I don't really know - and I am in need of new beta.

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews~ I'm so happy! XD Anyway, enjoy minna-san~! ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Big Brother and Dream**

The boy went home that afternoon, after his ex-boyfriend visited him. Reborn had come to fetch him and helped him with his belongings. Tsuna fell asleep after the argument - break up - with Hibari and woke up only to find out it was already afternoon and Reborn sat on the chair, waiting for him to wake up.

The home tutor brought Tsuna home with his expensive black sport car. During the whole journey to his home, Tsuna was very quiet. Reborn also kept silent and didn't want to interrupt the young teen. He understood that his dame-student didn't want to get interrupted and he was still in shock with his recent break up. Though, Reborn sometimes would send glances to the quiet boy from the corner of his eyes, just to make sure his student was okay.

Arriving at the average Japanese house, Reborn opened his door and walked to the passenger door. Opening the door, he waited for the small teen to get out of the car but Tsuna didn't budge.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn called.

He moved to see the boy's face and was silently surprised when he saw trails of tears staining the boy's cheeks. His eyes turned softer at the scene and gently, oh-so-gently - which was very out-of-character of him, he held onto the brunet's shoulders and moved him out of the car.

Tsuna did not want to move or speak, but just complied with the taller man's wish. He let Reborn, his home tutor lifted him bridal-style and walked him to the door. Using his elbow, the man in fedora pushed the doorbell.

"Coming!" A sound of footsteps heard came running towards the door. In just a moment, the door opened and a smiling brunette came into the picture. Her smile however instantly dropped when Nana saw his son in the home tutor's arms - tears on his face.

"Tsu-kun!" the worried mother cried.

She then looked over to the tall young man. "Reborn-sensei, what happened?"

Reborn motioned to the boy and shook his head. "Let's enter first." he said calmly and Nana instantly opened the door wider. The black-suited man walked inside and headed to where Tsuna's room was. Walking upstairs, his hold on the boy tightened and secured.

Nana watched as the teacher brought her son upstairs. She glanced worriedly and decided to wait in the living room. Sitting on the couch, the brunette prayed to god, hoping that there was nothing bad happening. She knew that maybe letting Reborn attend to his son was the best choice.

In Tsuna's bedroom, the young man with black hair placed the boy on the bed carefully. He eyed as the boy didn't move even for the slightest and let out his tears in silent sobs. The brunet was like a broken doll that had been thrown by its owner as his tears fell like strings of fresh pearls on his emotionless face. Reborn watched in concern as he sat on the edge of the bed, gazing at the crying boy.

"Tsuna." he called.

Tsuna, however, didn't hear him as he continued to let out a silent cry.

"Tsuna." Reborn called again.

Unexpectedly, Tsuna talked. "Hi-Hibari-san…" he said. "He didn't want me. He-he hates me now. He must be disgusted with me." he sobbed.

The home tutor just kept quiet as he let the boy poured all his feelings out. His eyes were hard and his fedora lowered down, almost covering his sharp black orbs.

The brunet continued with his rants. "I-I shouldn't tell him that. If…if I didn't tell him… we would not have broken up and… and I-I will still be with… Hibari-san."

"Tsuna, you did the correct thing." Reborn interrupted.

"B-but…Hibari-san told me to abort the ba-baby."

The home tutor's eyes were hard as he heard that. His fist tightened and his knuckles turned white. "He told you that?"

Tsuna nodded weakly. "But then, I didn't want to and…" he started to cry harder, remembering his break up with his dear boyfriend. "…and Hi-Hibari-san broke off our relationship."

Without a word, Reborn embraced the crying boy in his arms. Caressing the brunet's soft brown locks, the Math teacher spoke a silent comfort. At the same time, the small boy's cries became harder and uneven as he let out all his pent up emotions. He had been silent since he woke up and now, the burden of his recent break-up, really ate him from inside out.

"…why?" Tsuna asked to no one. "W-why did he…do this…?" he whimpered. "I…I didn't even have chance… o tell him about…about the surgery." He sniffed; his nose had become red from his constant sniffing. Tears stained his smooth cheeks, dampening Reborn's black suit. His eyes red and puffy; making it look smaller than its normal size.

But, the man just let the small boy cried on his chest as he continued to comfort the boy. His eyes were melancholic as he soothed the weeping boy.

Hiccupping, Tsuna took a deep breath to cease his cries. Failing, his breath hitched as he sobbed. "M-maybe…you were right, Reborn." he snivelled. "…I shouldn't get the surgery. T-there is no more…reason," he said sadly. "I had hope for Hibari-san to accept me as a normal boy, but since he's…he's no longer my boyfriend, there is no longer a use or reason."

"Reborn…" his voice was quiet as Tsuna called his tutor. An irregular sniffing came from the boy.

Said tutor momentarily released the brunet from his embrace. "Yes, Tsuna?"

"I…" Tsuna stopped and looked down. "…can I…do you think, I can take care of the baby alone?"

Reborn went quiet for a while before he smiled his rarest gentle smile. His eyes softened as he stared into Tsuna's honey orbs. Hugging back the boy in his arms, he whispered his wish. "I can be your child's father."

Tsuna's eyes widened shortly. "Re-Reborn, y-you can't be serious."

"I'm serious, Dame-Tsuna," the young man said. "I am willing to be the father since you're too feminine to be its father." he insulted. "I think you're better suited as a mother. Maybe after this I shouldn't call you Dame-Tsuna, but instead Mama-Tsuna."

Unexpectedly, Tsuna smiled a little before he laughed lightly. Wiping the remnants of tears from his eyes, the young soon-to-be-single-parent spoke softly. "T-Thank you, Reborn. I appreciated that. But, I prefer Daddy-Tsuna." He pouted.

"No. Mama-Tsuna suits you better."

"Reborn!"

* * *

Hibari sighed in irritation as he scoffed at the scene in front of him. There at the front, lay many victims from his biting. There was blood and the whole place looked just like after being hit by a tornado, or maybe a storm. Glaring at the mess from his recent disciplinary jobs, he kicked the nearest man and said man could only cough up blood from his mouth as he didn't have any strength or courage to fight the demon with steel tonfas.

This incident happened because apparently, the disciplinary chairman was annoyed with his recent break up with his boyfriend, Sawada Tsunayoshi. After he left the hospital, he had the urge to bite someone to death. And luckily, when he was strolling around his beloved Namimori in an irritation, a group of delinquents was bullying a boy that almost looked like his herbivore.

Annoyed, he wasted no time as he marched down to the empty alley to see the small boy having the same scared expression that his herbivore would always wear. Getting anxious, Hibari pulled out his steel tonfas from under his jacket.

"For disturbing the peace of Namimori, I'll bite you to death." his usual threat was given before he lunged and hit the nearest man.

Startled, the other bullies gaped when they heard the cold voice that was soon joined by a hard sound of smack on skull. Then, a few seconds later, they started to retaliate back. But, of course Hibari didn't give a damn as he knocked out each of the bullies in just a matter of a minute. Not even the largest of the thugs could handle the infamous demon when steel tonfas was shoved against his face and stomach, thus, making the leader fell on the floor, bleeding from his mouth and nose.

After biting all the delinquents, Hibari turned to look at the scared and wide-eyed brunet. "Herbivore." he growled.

The boy trembled as he yelped in surprise. "Ah! I-I'm sorry, sir! I-I th-thank y-you!" He stuttered with his words as he bowed low on the concrete floor.

Hibari's keen eyes watched as the brunet trembled. It reminded him when he first met with his herbivore. '_His_ herbivore', he thought and snorted in frustration. What did he just think? Tsunayoshi wasn't his anymore and the thought of the small brunet made him grimaced mentally. Blocking his thought on a certain herbivore, Hibari glared at the shaking boy.

"I-I'm so-sorry, sir! I-I didn't m-mean to dis-disturb t-the pe-peace of Na-Namimori!"

"Herbivore, stop it or I'll bite you to death just like these weaklings." As a proof, he showed his blood-stained tonfas.

"HIIEEE!" the boy shrieked and curled into a ball.

Momentarily, Hibari's eyes widened before he covered it up with his icy glare. Shooting another glare, Hibari knocked his tonfa - hard - at the concrete wall behind the boy and just an inch away from the small boy's head.

"Get out of my sight, _right now_." His voice was cold and bitter when he spoke out again.

Without wasting any time, and definitely trying to protect his life, the boy fled from the bloody place as he shrieked a 'Hiieee!' along the way.

Hibari watched as the boy left the alley. He then turned his attention back at the group of delinquents and snorted before he put his tonfas back inside under his jacket. Walking down the street with fewer people, the midnight-haired teenager wandered around before he saw a park and walked to where it was. The park was conveniently empty, much to Hibari's pleasure. He sat on one of the benches in the park and slumped against it, as the weariness and frustration bit his soul from the inside.

He let his eyes closed as he took a deep breath. His thought went back to the small herbivore that he had rescued from the thugs. The way the herbivore acted really resembled his herbivore - even the way he squealed. Hibari shook his head, Tsunayoshi wasn't his anymore. He always forgot that they had broken up.

"Tsunayoshi." The name rolled out of his tongue smoothly as he said it. "Tsunayoshi." Again, he said the name aloud. A sudden regret filled his body and soul. Clenching shut his eyes tightly, Hibari could feel his heart tightened at the thought of losing Tsuna to another man.

_Wrong_.

He was the one that left the brunet to that older man. And, it was him that didn't deserve the boy's love. He regretted his action but the mistake had been done and no one could reverse the hours back.

He had lost Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

"My cute little brother!" Dino opened the door to the small brunet's room. There, in the middle of the room, Tsuna was about to button his shirt. Blushing, the small teen tried to hide his bare chest.

"Um…Dino-san, what're you doing here?"

"I went to the hospital and they said you already went home, so I rushed here to see how my little bro's doing. So, are you okay now?" Dino said as he sat on the bed, watching Tsuna button up his shirt. He eyed the boy's appearance; the huge eyes looked puffy, his face paled and entirely, Tsuna's looks were haggard.

The boy buttoned the last button and joined the older man on his bed. Looking at the headboard, he spoke, "I'm okay now. Thanks, Dino-san."

"Tsuna," Dino said softly. "You really don't have any idea who the rapist is?"

The boy shook his head.

Fisting his hand, Dino-san spoke harshly. "That bastard! How dare he rape my cute little brother? If I find him, I'll castrate and kill him slowly! I agree with your friends; Gokudera and Yamamoto. We'll not let the rapist live if we ever find him!"

_*Flashback*_

"_So, who's the father?" Kyoko asked, smiling._

_Tsuna went quiet as he looked at Dino for help. The blond-haired man just smiled bitterly and shook his head, muttering a silent encouragement, "Go on." _

"_Tsuna?" Yamamoto called._

_Gokudera already seethed with anger - contradicting with his earlier cheerful emotion. Well, he was happy that Tsuna was pregnant but was mad thinking that another man had touched his precious person. _

"_It's him, right Juudaime? it's that disciplinary bastard!" Dynamites readied in hands, the silver bomber was ready to go all out on Hibari. "I'll blow up him till there's no pieces of him left!"_

"_Ah! Gokudera-kun, wait!" Tsuna said panicky._

"_Juudaime? Why?"_

_Looking at his friends' impatient and awaiting faces, Tsuna gather all the courage that he could find and mumbled quietly. "Actually, I…" he stopped and looked at his friends nervously. "Promise me that you'll won't get riled up, okay?"_

_Gokudera watched warily, "I can't promise that." He said and crossed his arms in defiance, as he sat back in his chair._

"_Well, it's up to what you have to say." Yamamoto laughed but he sensed that something was off with his friend. Even though he was sometimes dense; didn't mean he was not noticing the way Tsuna acted, the way he looked at Dino with trouble written on his face and the way Dino's jaw clenched tightly._

"_Tsuna-kun, is there something wrong?" Kyoko asked innocently._

_Meanwhile, Haru was still unconscious from earlier news about Tsuna's pregnancy._

"_Ano…actually…I was raped." he said and looked down at his lap. He heard nothing at first but then a shout echoed._

"_WHAT?" Gokudera stood up, knocking the chair backward. Instantly, dynamites appeared in his hands. "Who's the bastard? Tell me Juudaime, I'll kill him instantly!"_

"_Ah, Gokudera-kun! Please calm down!"_

"_I'm sorry, Tsuna. But this time I agree with Gokudera. We'll not calm down. That man deserves punishment." Yamamoto said in an eerily calm voice laced with poison._

"_Tsuna-kun, h-how could…" Kyoko said, her eyes welling up with tears. _

_The brunet just stopped speaking as all of his friends bombarded him with questions and threats for the rapist. He clutched the sheet, looking at his friends' faces. "I don't know." He answered softly._

"_Juudaime, how could you not know?"_

_Tsuna shook his head. "I was unconscious. I didn't remember things but my body told me what happened."_

_Gokudera quickly shut his mouth. His precious, nice, kind Juudaime was tainted, violated by some unknown man and he wasn't aware of this until now. Fisting his hands, he could feel his nails digging into his palms._

_Yamamoto's eyes were hard. "When did this happen, Tsuna?"_

"_Yeah, Juudaime. When did this incident happened?" Gokudera woke up from his self-guilt as his eyes shone with vengeance. _

"_The night at camp, before we got back home." he confessed and didn't include that he had tried to wake up the two but they just couldn't wake._

"_That night?" Yamamoto asked._

_Tsuna nodded his head._

"_But, didn't you sleep in the tent with Hibari?" Gokudera asked in confusion. How did the brunet get attacked when there was the most dangerous carnivore beside him?_

"_I-I woke up and felt the need to use toilet. S-So, I went alone to the forest. It was at that time, after I finished my business and was going back to the camp base when someone made me smell something and I went unconscious."_

"_Juudaime, why didn't you wake me up?" Gokudera said, distressed. "I could've accompanied you!"_

"_I've tried to wake up you two and Hibari-san but the three of you wouldn't wake up," The smaller boy smiled bitterly, but continued when Gokudera looked grave with guilt. "It's okay, though. I'm fine with it now."_

"_Tsuna, I'm sorry. If I had just…" Yamamoto said and grasped his friend's hands into his. "I should have woke up. I'm so sorry, please forgive me."_

"_Forgive me, Juudaime! I don't deserve to serve you as your right hand man let alone your friend!" Gokudera bowed low and banged his head on the floor. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" He repeated many times._

_Meanwhile, Kyoko was already sobbing silently as she sat in her chair, after hearing the entire story and the commotions afterwards. She also felt guilty, because she couldn't help her friend._

_Tsuna watched his friends' reactions and tried to laugh to cheer them. "You guys, I'm really okay." he smiled weakly. "And Gokudera-kun, please stop accusing yourself. It wasn't your fault."_

"_But, Juudaime-!"_

"_It's okay, you guys. Thank you, I'm so happy to have friends that care so much about me." He smiled sincerely._

"_Tsuna."_

"_Juudaime."_

"_Tsuna-kun."_

"_Thank you, I…" the brunet smiled as a small drop of tear escaped his eye. "Really, thank you."_

"_Juudaime, to clean my sin I shall protect you from now on!" Gokudera vowed, his eyes shone with fierce determination. "And I'll kill the rapist if I ever find him!"_

"_Me too, Tsuna. I'll not let anyone hurt you again," Yamamoto smiled kindly, but his eyes showed a different thing. "I agree with Gokudera, the rapist will face his punishment if we find him."_

_*Flashback Ended*_

"It's okay, Dino-san. I'm really okay." Tsuna smiled sadly. "I'm okay. Maybe the man," he choked on his own saliva as he said 'the man'. "Maybe he has his own reason."

"What reason is there for taking advantage of your unconscious state?" Dino snarled. "He just wanted to satisfy his lust."

"I-I…I don't know." the brunet stared into Dino's brown eyes. "I just want to forget about whoever it was."

"But, the baby—!"

"It's okay. I can take care of my child." Tsuna said and rubbed his non-existence baby bump. "We'll be fine, little one. I'm going to protect you."

"Tsuna, if…" Dino stopped and held the brunet's shoulders. His brown eyes stared into Tsuna's honey ones. "If it's okay, I don't mind being the baby's father. I'm willing to help."

The boy's shook his head. "I'm fine, Dino-san. Besides, you're my big brother, how could you be my child's father?" he smiled and continued. "Also, Reborn has offered to be my child's father. Though I still haven't given him an answer," he smiled weakly. It was still weird when he thought of Reborn as his partner.

"Reborn said that?"

"Mm…"

'It's so unlike him.' Dino thought inwardly. Mentally, he grimaced at the thought of soft-hearted and kind Reborn. 'It doesn't suit him.' He shook his head.

"Then, what about Hibari? Did you two talk it out? Did he…" His words trailed off as he saw Tsuna grimaced and hot tears started welling up his eyes. He knew what the tears were meant… it was most likely the skylark had broken up with his little brother.

Looking at the small teen, gently, he pulled the boy into his embrace. He tightened the hold as the boy went quiet. Without a word, the young man stroked the soft brown hair comfortingly just as an older brother would. That day, the self-claimed big brother spent his night at the brunet's house. Nana as usual, accepted the Italian with opened arms.

* * *

The morning came by fast. A sound of the alarm clock ringing echoed through the whole room. A huge hand came up and smacked the alarm clock off as the owner grunted in annoyance. "Five more minutes, Romario."

"Hmm…" Another soft voice grumbled as the small figure snuggled closer to the body next to him. "Five more minutes, mom."

The door opened and a pair of onyx eyes sharpened at the sight in front of him. There, at the single bed, were two figures sleeping together. The smaller body was within the arms of the older man and that older man with dirty blond hair was embracing the smaller one, all the while the brunet was nuzzling the man's bare chest. The sight may have looked sweet and adorable in others' eyes, but not for the man with a fedora. The view was very unpleasant to the dark-haired man. His hand flew to the gun in his pocket as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance and… jealousy.

"Dino." the man said under his breath.

But, Dino kept sleeping peacefully and tightened his hold on the smaller teen. "Three more minutes, Romario."

"Wake up, idiot or I'll shoot up your ass." the home tutor said as he pressed the gun to Dino's rear. Leon shifted on the fedora.

Brown eyes quickly opened wide as he looked up and saw Reborn's annoyed face. He was about to stand up from the bed when he realized that next to him was the small bundle that was still cuddling into him even when there was a small commotion in the room. Gently and carefully, Dino lifted his arms from the brunet's body and got out of the bed. Unfortunately, his left foot hooked on the blanket and he unceremoniously fell on the hard floor - head first.

"Ow!" The blond Italian winced and rubbed his head.

The fedora-wearing man clicked his tongue, he stared down at the clumsy man and kicked him on his side.

"Ow! Reborn, that hurts!" Dino complained as he rubbed his now bruised side from the home tutor's not-so-kind kick. The home tutor - aka hell tutor, as Dino secretly nicknamed - just smirked. Reborn was once Dino's tutor before he became Tsuna's tutor. That was the first time he knew about Tsuna and wanted to meet his ex-tutor's new student or precisely, new victim. Thus, when he first saw the brunet, let's just say, he fell for the brunet's cuteness and proclaimed Tsuna as his little brother.

But, even with the cute brunet, Reborn didn't change his Spartan ways of teaching and Dino just wanted to say that the man was the epitome of the devil himself. He had been tortured rather than tutored. Yes, home torturer was more fitting for Reborn.

"What're you doing here?" Reborn ignored the man's complaints. He merely watched the man with one eye and glanced at the small boy that still slept peacefully.

"What do you mean by 'What I'm doing'?" Dino asked as he sat on the floor. "Of course I'm visiting my cute brother!"

"The hell brothers hug like that." Reborn muttered under his breath.

"What?" Dino asked and stood up.

"Nothing, idiot," Reborn said and walked to the bed. "Tsuna, wake up."

The boy stirred lightly and reached for Dino's body but found nothing. He then hugged a pillow, burying his face in the feathered pillow. "I'm tired, I want to sleep more." he mumbled sleepily.

Reborn shook his head. "Wake up, I think that you'd enough rest in the house. You should go to the school or you'll miss out on the important subjects that will be on exam." he said as he sat on the bed and flicked the boy's forehead lighter than his usual strength.

Groaning, Tsuna's eyelashes fluttered before honey-colored orbs peer opened. "Reborn…?" he yawned and sat up. "What are you doing here?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Tsuna gagged and his eyes widened. Jumping from his bed, he ran towards the door and out of the room. Sounds of footsteps slapped against the floor echoed through the hall. A moment later a sound of vomiting erupted. Both Dino and Reborn rushed to the boy. However, Dino tripped over his feet and fell face first on the wooden floor. He grunted in pain, stood up, and tripped again.

Meanwhile, Reborn had already arrived at the bathroom. Going inside the small room, he rubbed the boy's back soothingly. Again, Tsuna threw up and Reborn patted his back.

"Thanks, Reborn." the boy said, flushing the toilet and stood up. He went to sink and washed his mouth and face. "I feel sick."

"Tsuna! Are you okay?" Dino came after struggling with his own feet.

"I'm fine, thank you, Dino-san. Just morning sickness." He laughed weakly.

The blond Italian stared worriedly and turned to look at his ex-home tutor. "Reborn, I think maybe you should let Tsuna rest today. I don't think it's okay for him to go to school. I'm afraid if he fainted and no one was around."

The Math teacher stared at the sickly pale face for a few seconds before he sighed in frustration. "I'll let you rest, Dame-Tsuna. But, tomorrow you've to go to the school. That's final."

Smiling weakly, Tsuna nodded his head slowly. "Thank you, Reborn."

* * *

After the home tutor with black suit and fedora left, Tsuna went back to his bed and lied there. Dino followed suit and sat on the bedside. He eyed the boy and sighed. Slowly, he let his hand caress the boy's brown locks.

"Dino-san…?" Tsuna said and opened his eyes.

"Shush…Just sleep and rest. The baby needs rest and so do you, my brother." the blonde smiled and continued with petting the soft tresses.

"Hnn…"

The soft and slow stroke on his scalp made Tsuna's already heavy eyes become heavier. He let his older brother comforted him and again he fell in a slumber with a dream invading his sleep.

_*Dream*_

_A sound of laughter from a little child erupted inside a living room painted with white. The brunet with unruly brown locks sat on the couch with his husband next to him while their child called. "Mama! Papa!"_

_Tsuna smiled while he scooped the little body into his arms. "There you are, my son!" _

_The little boy giggled as Tsuna tickled his sides. "Ma… ma… stop it…!"_

"_No, little one." he giggled too and soon his husband joined them. _

"_Tsunayoshi-kun." the sultry low baritone voice called._

_Smiling, Tsuna turned his head at the man. "…" he called with loving voice._

"_Papa!" the boy called and raised his little arms. "Me wan papa! Mama is bad!"_

_The rich voice laughed light-heartedly. "There, my little boy. Mama is not bad. If not, he'll not forgive Papa."_

"_For-gif? Wat is dat?" the little boy tilted his head to one side cutely._

"_To make amends, my son." he said and glanced at the smiling Tsuna. The man stared into Tsuna's huge honey eyes as he leaned in and smiled. "Forgive me for raping you." He whispered into his husband's ear, fingers intertwined together._

_*Dream*_

Startled, the brunet woke up from his sleep. Staring into the empty room, somehow, Dino had to go to his job. He whispered silently. "What did that mean?" And he stared at his hand. "Who was the man? Was that my future?" he asked himself as he pondered about the peculiar dream.

Meanwhile, at the corner of the road near his house, a tall man with dark clothes just stared at the brunet's window. "Forgive me for raping you, Tsunayoshi." A regret plastered on the man's face before he walked away.


	12. Chapter 11

**Beta'd by: **WhiteAngel128. Thank you Kim-chan~! I love you *heart*

**Warning:** Possible OOC

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR. Never ever and I just want Mukuro plushie~ D:**  
**

**Anonymous reviews:**

**Stargazer:** Thanks for review. Here, the next installment :)

**fallenangel:** Thank you! I hope you'll still like it since this is ALL27 :D

As I promised, I'll update on 24th June. Enjoy, minna-san and don't forget to R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Nana's Plan**

"Juudaime!"

The teen with silver hair shouted at the top of his lungs and ran upstairs towards the brunet's room when Nana just opened the front door. Of course, he had greeted the woman first. After all, the smiling brunette was his beloved Tenth's mother. Yamamoto smiled and greeted the middle-aged woman before he too followed his friend. The baseball-loving teen walked calmly as he could hear the loud voice of his bomber friend. Shaking his head, he laughed lightly.

"Gokudera is extreme," he smiled and paused. "That's reminds me of Sasagawa-senpai. It's been long since the last time I saw him."

Smiling, the ever cheerful dark-haired teen walked upstairs, taking his every step slow and steady. Shortly, he arrived at the door of his small friend's room. From the outside of the room, Gokudera's voice was louder than before.

"You! What're you doing in Juudaime's room?" The voice actually accused someone of anything Gokudera found unpleasant, which was everything when it was involving his beloved Juudaime's welfare and the sportsman was curious.

The baseball boy frowned. 'Who's it that could be in Tsuna's room?'

"Stop touching Juudaime as if he's yours!"

A shout then a gasp was heard as Tsuna yelped in surprise. Frowning even deeper, the spiky-haired teen scowled at the thought of someone touching his best friend in an obscene way that the boy didn't want.

The calloused hand from years of holding the baseball bat flew itself to the door knob and strong fingers wrapped around the round metal. Masking his expression to cheerful again, the baseball captain entered the room.

"Yo, Tsuna! Who's with you?"

And he was greeted by the two men engaging in glaring contest all the while Tsuna looking fearfully at the two men and Gokudera had his arms around him – _protectively_ and _possessively_.

* * *

The loud sounds from upstairs made the mother of the Gokudera's tenth respective person smiled and chuckled at the teenagers' antics. Heading back to the kitchen, she hummed lightly and smiled to herself.

"Tsuna got these very understanding friends. I'm glad that he is gradually becoming himself again." she said before a small frown made its way to her beautiful face that almost resembled Tsuna. Or precisely, Tsuna was the one that resembled his mother's beautiful features - though he was more cute than beautiful. Yes, the small brunet was nowhere near manly; he was more on the feminine side. It was definitely the female hormone in his body that caused him to have a slender figure and a cute face that could make any girl jealous.

Sighing, Nana began preparing breakfast for six people. Today, there were five guests; one was still on the way – in her house including herself and again, Iemitsu was going to wherever he went to. As usual, he only mentioned about work without giving off any details. She still hadn't told her husband about their son's conditions; she was sure the man would rile up if he knew the news.

Setting the five plates on the table, she talked to herself. "Kyouya-kun," she whispered softly. "Reborn-sensei said Tsu-kun had broken up with Kyouya-kun," she said sadly. "I hoped for Kyouya-kun to accept Tsu-kun but I guess the boy just couldn't accept my dear son, poor Tsu-kun. I hope he'll be fine when he sees Kyouya-kun at the school today."

But, then she stopped talking to herself as an idea made its way to her head. Clapping her hands in joy, she started to make a plan – shortly forgotten her recent mourn.

"If Kyouya-kun doesn't want Tsu-kun, then, I'll just hook him up with Reborn-sensei! I'm sure Reborn-sensei would be happy!"

She hummed in delight as her eyes sparkled at the thought of Reborn-sensei with her dear son. Surely, Reborn would treasure her baby, right? Though, the man was quite rough with Tsuna. But, the way the tutor cared for her son just proved to her that Reborn-sensei was indeed suitable and most fitting to be her fragile, cute, innocent, naïve Tsunayoshi's new boyfriend.

"But, I wonder if Reborn-sensei will agree with this? After all, he's Tsuna's tutor." she paused and shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "Well, it can be overlooked when love is presence!"

She smiled and started singing a song from one of her favorite band.

* * *

"Ahahaha! I thought something bad happened! But, as it turns out, Gokudera was just arguing with Dino-san!" The spiky-haired boy laughed as he watched the two men and a smaller one - who was being pulled between the four possessive arms.

"Shut up, baseball idiot!" the green-eyed teen shouted at Yamamoto and glared at the blond man. "Bastard! Get your hands off Juudaime!"

Dino, however, just glared back as his arms went around Tsuna's waist tightly, but not the way that will hurt his little brother. "You let go of your hands from my little bro!"

"Come on! Gokudera-kun, Dino-san…stop this." Tsuna tried to plead in between the two over protective men. Well, they were more suited as possessive.

However, none of the said men heard him. They just continued to argue and take a hold of the small bunny. All the while, Yamamoto just laughed with all that happened - though he pitied the brunet.

And Tsuna was being sandwiched between the two men. Just like tuna sandwich. Yes, that's definitely suited him. _Tuna_ sandwich.

Tsuna groaned in annoyance as he was pulled from two directions. He felt his arms and body were being torn into two. Also, the pulling and pushing didn't help him when it did only help in making his head lightheaded. The morning sickness that he had every morning made his slightly dizzy head dizzier when these two people – his bestfriend and 'brother' – wanted to own him.

"Gokudera-kun, Dino-san…" Tsuna called softly, hopefully to reach the silver head and blond-haired man's ears. He felt nauseous and his stomach churned, signaling the throw up. "You guys, stop…" he called weakly, but these two were totally deaf as they were still quarrelling.

Luckily, Yamamoto had seen his best friend's face turned pale and green. When he saw the smaller boy covered his mouth using one hand, he quickly went to snatch the boy from the two crazy, overly possessive men. Pulling the brunet into his arms, he ignored the string of curses from Gokudera and a growl of protest from Dino as he spoke worriedly. "Tsuna, are you okay? Why are you looking so pale?"

His words caught the other two's attention as green orbs and brown eyes widened in concern and stared at the small male.

"Juudaime! What's wrong?"

"Tsuna! Are you okay?"

But, the three of them didn't manage to talk further as Tsuna ran from the room to the bathroom, vomiting out last night's dinner. Three people's footsteps were heard as they slapped against the wooden floor… and another loud bang of someone fell. Otherwise, the two teenagers peeked into the bathroom and saw Tsuna had bent to the toilet bowl to spit, cleaning his mouth from the bitter and awful taste.

Gokudera went to help him as he crouched down and rubbed the boy's back soothingly. _Déjà vu_. Tsuna felt like he was just experiencing that. Oh yeah… he did experience this yesterday with Reborn and Dino. The home tutor had rubbed his back softly. He smiled at the thought. After spitting for a few times, Tsuna walked to the sink with Gokudera's help – which Tsuna had protested earlier but failing – and washed his mouth clean.

"Are you okay, Juudaime?" the silver head asked worriedly. While Yamamoto just stood next to the door with a troubled look.

The boy smiled to reassure his friends, nodding his head as a guarantee. "I'm okay. The doctor and Mom said this is normal since I'm already pregnant for one month."

Gokudera and Yamamoto were about to say something when Yamamoto was pushed away and Dino entered the washroom. "Tsuna! Are you okay?" Dino came after struggling with his own feet.

The boy chuckled. 'Yes, definitely just like yesterday. Dino-san and his clumsiness.'

"I'm okay," he said and dragged the other three with him downstairs. "Let's have some breakfast, I'm hungry!"

* * *

Reborn just arrived at the average sized house when he heard the familiar loud yelling and the voice of his ex-student. Snorting, the home tutor stopped his car engine as he parked his black sport car in front of the house with the tag name, 'Sawada'. Opening the door, with poise he walked out of his car. His steely obsidian eyes stared at the opened window – where the noises were – before he rung the bell.

"_Ding Dong!"_ The bell rung, signalling the guest.

The bell's sounds echoed through the medium sized house and only one person noticed the noise since the other four occupants were busy with yelling, shouting, laughing and pleading. Knowing that was her son's home tutor, Nana cried happily as she couldn't wait to start her plan of matchmaking her darling Tsu-kun with the young charming gentleman. Oh, how she wished her plan would work out!

"Coming, Reborn-sensei!" the cheerful voice said as its owner walked while slightly running towards the waiting man.

The door opened, revealing a man in a fedora and his usual black suit. Said man dressed so smartly that someone could mistake him for some mafia or underground organization. Not just his garments that resembled mafia, even his grim expression and sharp eyes matched the descriptions.

Smiling at the cheerful woman, Reborn bowed his head slightly. "Nana, good morning."

"'Morning, Reborn-sensei. Come on, let's enter! Breakfast is ready!" she said and opened the door wider as she moved to the side to give way to the home tutor, who was also one of the teachers in Namimori High School.

"Thank you, Nana. It's my pleasure, your cooking is always wonderful." Reborn said as he removed his shoes and placed it neatly in the shoe rack. Walking to the kitchen, he looked upstairs to where his student's room was. "Is Tsuna awake yet?"

The woman smiled, her head nodding in agreement. "Yes! He looks better today and his friends just came a moment ago. Ah, Dino-kun stayed a night here."

At the mention of the Cavallone young heir, Reborn pursed his lips tightly. His fedora tipped down as it covered almost of his eyes, just giving a glimpse of his sharp, ink orbs that flashed a murderous and revulsion glint. "Ah…is that so? And the friends you mentioned, is it Yamamoto and Gokudera?"

"Yes! And they're very energetic this morning! I'm sure everything is going to be fine." she said as she placed toast with some bacon and eggs on a plate. "Here, your breakfast and green tea."

"Thank you, Nana. I'll start eating now."

"Mm…" Nana just smiled as she sat in one chair opposite of the home tutor.

Watching the young man in his mid twenties made Nana remembered her earlier plan. Ah! She had to convince Reborn-sensei about last night's plan or it would be a waste. Smiling, she just waited until the man finished his meal. And luckily, the boys were still 'playing' in Tsuna's room. That's what Nana thought. Even if there was some suspicious sounds of things being thrown and even a small explosion – resulting from Gokudera's handmade dynamites – the cheerful mother just shrugged it off as the boys were having fun.

"Nana, is there something you want to talk with me?" Reborn asked after he sipped in his green tea. Placing the cup on the table, his pointed dark eyes looked at the huge, round brown orbs.

Nana just smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, Reborn-sensei, this has something to do with Tsu-kun." She started.

Reborn just kept quiet as he waited for another word. Though, his black eyes were calculating about what was on the brunette's mind. Even though Nana was a simple person, it was hard for Reborn to read her mind. She easily changed her minds from one moment to another.

"Um…it's about Tsu-kun. You know about Kyouya-kun, right? And how Tsu-kun really loves him?" her voice faltered on the subject.

Reborn's sharp black eyes became even sharper. Clicking his tongue over his mouth roof, he cursed mentally. "Yes, I know. Even now, Tsuna still loves him. Then, what's this about?"

Nana stared at Reborn's eyes. "I want Tsu-kun to be happy and that's including you, Reborn-sensei."

"What about me?" Reborn asked, feigning puzzlement. Though, now he had a pretty nice picture of what Sawada Nana was thinking.

"It's not like that I want to pry into your private life or maybe personal secret but I know, Reborn-sensei." Nana said as she watched the tutor's reaction.

But, the man in fedora just smiled as he masked his own face perfectly. "What about me that's so personal and private?"

"Well…about Tsu-kun," Nana said. "I know that you've some feelings for my son."

"Of course I've some feelings for Tsuna since he's my student."

Nana shook her head. "It's not that. You love Tsu-kun since the first time you tutored him."

"Nana, do you realize what you're talking about?" Reborn's voice turned serious as he tipped his fedora down, covering his true emotions.

The brunette just gave a nod to show she was indeed serious. "I know. You're a teacher and Tsu-kun is just freshman in high school. But I want him to be happy and if it's you, Reborn-sensei, I believe that you're able to make my dear son happy." her voice turned a bit high at the end.

Watching the mother to one son from under his fedora, Reborn heaved a sigh. Seriously, the woman was just too careless. How in the world was there a mother who asks her son's tutor and teacher to be her son's boyfriend? It was stupid, but Reborn knew that Nana was serious. But, what was wrong with accepting the offer? It wasn't like something bad, right?

He loved Tsunayoshi and he had long desired the boy.

As Reborn's mind made a correct decision, Nana watched the man. "Reborn-sensei, do you know why did I want _you_ to be with Tsu-kun when there's Dino-kun, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun who're also in love with Tsuna?"

'I knew it. The three love Dame-Tsuna. Not forgetting Mukuro, he also loves Tsuna. You're quite popular, Tsunayoshi, despite your nickname Dame-Tsuna.' Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Reborn gazed fell on the woman. "Why?"

"It's because you really love him. Not as a boy or anything but just Tsunayoshi. Just him. You know about his condition and situation, yet you're able to accept him and you care for him," she said. "More importantly, you're the one that made Tsuna in high spirits again. He's able to accept his condition when normal people would already turn depress or maybe even..." her voice faltered, unable to finish her words, which were, 'commit suicide'.

"In other words, _you're_ very special to Tsu-kun."

The tutor stared into Nana's firm but sad gaze. Studying those brown eyes that looked like his beloved student – not he would tell Tsuna that – he heaved a sigh. "Then I accept the offer. Though, I must tell you that once I aim to take him then no one is going to stop me."

Nana nodded her head in agreement. "Then, I'll help you."

"Thank you, Nana."

"Ah, then, if it's okay, would you like to have dinner with us tonight?" Nana asked as her eyes sparkled at the thought.

Reborn eyed the brunette suspiciously before he smiled politely. "Then, I'll be coming tonight."

"Good! I'll cook your favorite food then!"

"Mom, what's for breakfast?" Tsuna's soft voice vibrated through the entire kitchen as he stepped in with the three men.

Both Nana and Reborn turned their gaze at the teenager and smiled – well, in Reborn's case, he smirked.

"Tsu-kun, you're here! Come on, bring Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun and Dino-kun here. Breakfast is ready."

Dragging the three men, Tsuna sat in his chair as the three men took their places. Reborn ignored the three as he looked at Tsuna and smirked. "Dame-Tsuna, are you feeling okay today?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Tsuna smiled. "I wouldn't have to take a rest today."

Reborn's smirk widened. "Even if you're not okay, you're still going to school. I'll make sure of that."

Tsuna pouted at the older man. "Mou…Reborn, you're never kind to me."

"Who said that I'm a kind man?" Reborn raised his eyebrow in superior style which earned him a glare from the boy with unruly hair and huge eyes.

"It's okay, Juudaime! I'll take care of you, Juudaime! I will even follow you to the end of the world!" Gokudera confessed and Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Maa, maa…Gokudera, you sounded like a stalker." Yamamoto laughed and Reborn snickered.

"Indeed, a stalker."

"WHAT? I-I…!" The silver head looked at the gaping Tsuna and shook his head frantically. "Ah, no, Juudaime! I'm not a stalker! I-I just care about you!"

Dino just ignored the others' rambling as he smiled at the brunette. "Mama, after breakfast I'll be walking Tsuna to school and then I'm going back to Italy. I've been neglecting my jobs for two days. Though, I'm sure Romario is capable of handling the company."

"Ara? You're going back to Italy already?" Nana acquired and Dino nodded.

Tsuna turned his head towards his big brother. "Dino-san, you're going back to Italy today?" His huge honey-colored eyes turned sad.

"Yes, I have some important appointment with people from Millefiore company," Dino said, smiling. "Though, I'll be missing you, my little brother." He turned his gaze to Tsuna. But, the boy was having a conversation with his friends.

"Millefiore?" Reborn asked. His eyes sharpened at the name.

"Yes, their President, Byakuran requested for a meeting. He even asked for one with Vongola and their partners." Dino said quietly between him and Reborn, his brown eyes turned hard.

"Hmm…what's their plan this time?" Reborn asked as his eyes darted to Tsuna, but said boy didn't see him.

Dino followed Reborn's gaze and then stared into his tutor's eyes. Silently, they communicated using their minds. Tsuna realized the sudden silence, looked up to his 'brother', "Dino-san, your breakfast is going to get cold."

The blond-haired man broke eye contact with his ex-home tutor and laughed nervously. "Ah, you're right, Tsuna. I'm going to dig in!" he said and as usual, his clumsiness made the table messy.

After that, all of them were eating with some chatting between the men and Nana. Reborn just kept silent as he was reminded of his claim to Tsuna. Though, he wasn't sure if the boy would accept him but this matter was not about Tsuna anymore, it also involved a certain person and that person would most likely react to whatever happened to Sawada Tsunayoshi.

As for the unknown man, Reborn was sure that not long from now, the spoilt brat with murderous intent would find him and Tsuna. To claim what he thought was rightfully his and Reborn knew that Tsuna would be his aim.

"Reborn, we should head to school now. We have ten minutes more." Tsuna said and awoke the man from his reverie.

The man in a fedora grimaced inwardly when he was lost in his thoughts. Really, this Dame-Tsuna always made him like this. Sighing, he stood up and thanked the woman. "Nana, we'll be going first."

"Take care!"

All the men walked out of the house as Reborn headed to his black sport car and Dino headed to his red sport car with Tsuna trailed behind him. Opening his door, Reborn smirked at the small boy.

"Dame-Tsuna, I'll see you in class," he said and turned to the blond man. "Dino," he called.

Said man looked at his ex-tutor in confusion. "Yes, Reborn?"

Studying the man with green jacket, Reborn let his sharp ink orbs stayed at his ex-student's brown eyes. "How long has it been since you came to Japan? Why I didn't hear any news from anyone?"

Dino just laughed nervously and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Ah, well…it's actually about one month ago, but since I've been too busy with some business I hadn't been able to let you know."

"Hm…is that so?"

"Ah, yes."

"Then, I'll be going first. If there's any news about the situation in Italy don't forget to give me a call." Without waiting for a reply, he pressed the pedal and sped away from the brunet's house.

Dino watched Reborn's car speeding, shrugging his shoulders as he opened the door for Tsuna and looked at the two teenagers. Smiling, he offered the ride to the boys regardless of his fighting with the silver-haired boy for his cute brother. "Gokudera, Yamamoto, get in. I'll take you two to school with Tsuna."

"Really? Thank you, Dino-san!" Yamamoto said cheerfully as he opened the passenger door at the back and hopped in.

Gokudera just glared at the older man as he snorted. "I don't need your ride. I'll be fine on my own!"

"Just forget about that, I didn't mean to fight back then." Dino smiled nervously.

Tsuna looked from his big brother and his best friend. Smiling, he called the hard-headed teen, "Gokudera-kun, I don't want to leave you behind."

Gokudera heard his Tenth's soft voice, sighing and smiled at the boy. "If-if Juudaime says so. Then, I'll have no choice." He then glared at the blonde before entering the car and sitting next to his baseball friend.

"Ah, Gokudera! Dino-san's car is nice." the spiky black-haired boy laughed, patting his friend's shoulder.

"Get your hands off me!" the bomber hissed.

Dino laughed light-heartedly as he entered the driver seat. "Ah, well then, we're leaving."

Then, the red sport car moved away from the average Japanese house. The ride of course wasn't that smooth with Gokudera, Yamamoto and Dino in the car. Tsuna only sighed along the way to the school as he again had to hear the fight between his beloved family. He considered his best friends as his family. Stopping in front of the school gate, the three walked out of the car. Dino also went out of his car, walking to the shortest boy.

"Dino-san, thank you!" Yamamoto said and waved.

Gokudera just snorted and looked away while mumbling softly, "…Thanks."

Tsuna smiled at the older man as he hugged the man. "Thank you, Dino-san. I'll miss you."

"Tsuna, take care of yourself and the baby," Dino said as he engulfed the brunet inside his arms. "If there's any problem, don't hesitate to call me. I'll leave Italy as soon as I receive your call." He smiled and entered his car. Waving goodbye to the boys, Dino's sport car left the school ground.

The three students were chatting when the school bell rang. Sweat-dropping, Tsuna took both of his friends' hands with him and attempted to run to their class but stopped when a hard, cold voice spoke.

"You're late."

* * *

Who's that pokemon? *joking XD* Lol. Who's that man? Can you guess him? Heheh... the plot is thickening and the next chapters will be hectic and crazy *this is what I think*. Next chapter is finished and in hand of my beta-reader :D Thank her for her hardwork :)

Ah, did you all join the Black Out Day?

**Let's see what I've on the next chapter XD:**

"Well, since I'd overheard your conversation, I thought you must already know about the little secret between me and my cute bunny." Mukuro said, eyes glinting with unknown gleam. "It's a very interesting news, though. Who knows that my bunny is pregnant?" He laughed. "But, what's more interesting is how you didn't react much to the shock news and how awkward Tsunayoshi acted toward you. I wonder what happened to the two of you?"

...

"Make a way." Gokudera said as his arms wrapped around Tsuna protectively.

Hibari stayed still on his place. No move was made.

"Make a way." Gokudera said again, controlling his calm. He didn't want to lose cool and calm when his precious person was depending on him.

...

Sighing in distress, Reborn gently caressed his pet, Leon. "Hey, Leon. What should I do to impress, Tsunayoshi?" He asked despite the fact that he knew that the chameleon could never answer him.


	13. Chapter 12

**Beta'd by: **WhiteAngel128. My lovely beta~! *hugs*

**Warning:** Possible OOC, Gokudera's colorful languages, Mukuro's choice of words XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR. Never ever and I just want a Mukuro plushie~ D: *Anyone? Want to give me any? X3***  
**

**Anonymous reviews:**

**R27 luver:** Thanks for review. Ahaha~ well, we just have to read and find out if Reborn managed to woo Tsuna :)

****THIS CHAPTER IS REPOSTED.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Vongola Decimo**

Tsuna never thought that he would face the skylark early in the morning. Turning around, he came face-to-face with the Disciplinary Committee Chairman - who was holding his infamous tonfas.

Said Chairman eyed the three students that were standing outside of the school gate. Secretly, his eyes raked the smallest boy with unruly brown hair. The boy was fidgeting in his spot as he held in his friends' hands – head bowing down, not wanting to meet his steel gray eyes. Guess so, since he was the one who said not to appear in front of his eyes. Mentally, Hibari grimaced.

"For coming late to school, I'll bite you to death." he said as he walked slowly to the trio.

Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly stepped forward. Both of them were holding their weapons; dynamites and a steel baseball bat.

"I'll not allow you to hurt Juudaime when he's pregnant."

"Maa, maa…Hibari, shouldn't you overlook this once? After all, your boyfriend is pregnant. The unstable emotion is not good for a baby."

Hibari glared at the two before he looked at the pregnant boy and scoffed. Putting his tonfas inside his jacket, he moved from the gate. "You three better go to your class before I change my mind and bite you to death."

Tsuna still looked down, bit his bottom lips when Yamamoto mentioned to Hibari that he was the skylark's boyfriend. His friends still didn't know that he and the skylark had separated – only Reborn, Dino and his mother knew about the news. Seeing the skylark face-to-face, after his threat to never show himself to him, made his heart clenched painfully. He felt like his tears were threatening to pour from his eyes.

Smiling, he grabbed his two friends and bowed at the prefect. "Thank you for your kindness, Hibari-san. We'll be going to our class now."

"Hn."

Hibari watched as the trio walked to the direction of their class. The two males, silver head and spiky-haired teen both walked protectively on each side of their small friend. Letting out an exasperated sigh, the prefect walked back to the gate to wait for another victim while his thoughts trailed back to a certain brunet.

It was then that a pineapple-haired teen decided to make his appearance. "Kufufufufu…skylark-kun, looks like you finally know about the secret." his awful laugh resounded at the empty area minus the prefect.

Hibari's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as the mismatched-eyed teen appeared. Growling low, he glared at the man. "Rokudo Mukuro, why are you here?"

Said man just shrugged his shoulders as his eyes gleamed playfully. "Oya? You didn't know?"

"What?" Hibari's voice was cold and hard, hatred showed openly at the troublesome teen.

"Well, since I'd overheard your conversation, I thought you must already know about the little secret between my cute bunny and I," Mukuro said, eyes glinting with unknown gleam. "It's very interesting news, though. Who knows that my bunny is pregnant?" he laughed. "But, what's more interesting is how you didn't react much to the shocking news and how awkward Tsunayoshi acted towards you. I wonder, did something happen between the two of you?"

The skylark ignored the babbling pineapple as he pulled his tonfas out. Glaring holes at the man, he lunged forward. Mukuro swiftly pulled out his trident and prepared for the defense. Sounds of metals clashed together resounded around the schoolyard but no one paid any attention to it since they knew that it was between the two most dangerous people.

* * *

Hibari was sitting in his reception room with his tonfas placed on the table. There were stacks of paperwork on top of the table along with other things. Mostly were the things that were confiscated by disciplinary committee – manga, magazine and some items that'd better be left unsaid. After the no-winner fight with the pineapple herbivore, Hibari had walked straight to his office. He was annoyed and fuming. Also, the words from the pineapple herbivore made him more irritated.

_*Flashback*_

"_Shut up, herbivore." Hibari seethed, as his steel tonfas clashed with Mukuro's trident._

_Smirking even wider, Mukuro blocked the attack as he sent another one of his own to the prefect's face, almost grazing his cheek. "Oya, getting more irritated, aren't we?" he mocked._

_Hibari could feel his blood boiling as he clicked his tongue in pure irritation. "I'll bite you to death."_

"_Kufufufufu…you always say that and yet, here am I, still alive," the mismatched-eyed teen taunted. "And I'll be claiming your little boyfriend."_

_Suddenly, Hibari stopped at the mentioned of Tsuna and forced Mukuro to stop as well. Turning his back to the man, he began to walk away. He no longer had interest to finish this fight. "That herbivore has no relationship with me anymore and if you _ever_ mention his name again, I'll bite you to death." his voice was deadly as he uttered his infamous phrase that could make even a crying child silent, but to Mukuro it was no more than a childish threat._

_Not anticipating the answer, Mukuro stared at the skylark's back before he laughed. "Kufufufufu…then, I'll take that as I can do _whatever I want_ with him," he said and smirked when he saw Hibari twitched. "I'll take Tsunayoshi's body. _Possess_ it until he begs for more." With that said, Mukuro walked away and left the prefect stood in his place, his knuckles were white from the hard grip on his steel tonfas._

_*End Flashback*_

"Damn!" he cursed. That pineapple head always managed to crumble his cool and calmness. His steel gray eyes were hard as his lips pursed tightly in a straight line. Grabbing onto one of the paperwork, he tried to change his train of thoughts to his works. Reading through the words on the sheet, Hibari's mind went back to the incident in front of the gate before the pineapple herbivore came.

Much precisely, went back to Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He gritted his teeth, he tried to be harsh and cold to the boy but he just couldn't and lastly, he gave the boy and his friends a green light from his biting. Also, the mentioned of a pregnant Tsuna made Hibari's jaw clenched painfully. The boy was pregnant and that was one of the reasons why he let them off hook for once. Though, he was cold-blooded, merciless, emotionless and stern, the sight of the small brunet with an unborn child in his stomach made Hibari's cold blood went warm for a little while.

Honestly, he didn't care if Tsuna was an IS or whatever else he was. Also, about the rape case, he truly didn't mind – it wasn't Tsuna's fault and he wasn't stupid enough to accuse the boy of the things that happened when he wasn't even sober.

He was fine with all of that.

But, the thing that made his blood boil just from thinking of it, was _Reborn_. The man's familiarity and the way he affected his herbivore made him mad and…full of jealousy. He was a possessive being and he didn't like to share his property with someone else. If it means ripping the possession from him, then so be it. But, the way Tsuna acted when was he with the man irritated him also.

To top it all, he was mad when Tsuna didn't tell what happened to him first, but to the older man. That was it and his patience wore out. If his herbivore liked that man more than him, then he was more than willing to give him up. He had no desire for someone who didn't need him. That was what he thought. Yes, he believed he had made a correct choice.

But…oh, how wrong he was.

He regretted it as soon as he made the decision. But, his pride didn't let him to take back what he had said. Instead, he walked out of the hospital and wandered around the Namimori town to bite any herbivore that sparked his killing instinct. Fortunately, he had found a whole bunch of them, bullying another weak herbivore. After beating the hell out of the useless herbivores, he then was surprised by the similarities shared between the herbivore that he'd saved with his ex-boyfriend.

The way he trembled, his small frame, his squealing and even his weak body.

He'd almost lost his control, but still scared the boy off nonetheless. Said boy ran from him with a long squealing of 'Hiieee!', as he watched the herbivore's figure became smaller and disappeared among the crowd. Then, he wandered around again to ease his stuffy heart. Finally, he ended up in the empty park and began mulling over his choices, his mistakes.

Without Hibari realizing it, the pen he had in his hand had bent from the sheer force of his grip. When a snap sounded of a broken object, Hibari was pulled back to his normal self and saw Kusakabe looking at him worriedly.

"Kyou-san, is there something wrong?" the man with peculiar hairstyle asked.

Hibari looked at his vice-president before he turned his gaze to the broken pen. He gritted his teeth, threw the pen into the nearest dustbin and stood up. Grabbing his jacket, he opened the door and walked out, but not before giving some words to his loyal subject.

"I'll go hunting some herbivores who're daring to break the school law."

And then, a sound of the door slammed shut echoed throughout the empty hallway with a hungry predator out looking for prey.

* * *

"Juudaime."

"…"

"Juudaime…"

"…"

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna practically jolted in his place as his best friend's voice assaulted his ears. Looking for the silver-haired teen, he could see the concern in the lad's eyes. Smiling, he asked the self-proclaimed right hand man. "Gokudera-kun, what is it?"

The teenager moved closer as he placed his forehead against the smaller boy's.

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna blushed at the sudden intimacy.

"You don't have a fever," Gokudera stated and held his Juudaime's hand. "And your hand is warm. There's no sweat. What's wrong?" he asked then a realization hit him. Instantly, he swept the smaller body into his arms and lifted him bridal-style. "Is it your sickness again? Do you feel nauseous? Does your head hurt? Ah! I'll bring you to the school infirmary!"

"Ah, no. Gokudera-kun, I don't need to go to the infirmary."

"But, you're sick!"

"Hiieee!" was Tsuna's reply as Gokudera dashed forward to the direction where the infirmary was. However, they were stopped when a certain carnivore was strolling the empty hallways.

Honey brown and emerald green met steel gray.

Tsuna flinched. Gokudera hissed. Hibari remained calm – inwardly irritated.

"Herbivores," the prefect said. "What are you two doing outside of the classroom?"

His steel tonfas readied and Tsuna could see some blood on the metal weapon. The small brunet shuddered in fear; again, the skylark must just have bitten someone to death – or precisely, almost dead. He had been with Hibari and whenever he was with the prefect, Hibari was always gentle with him. Hence, he wasn't used to see blood in open places – on his ex-boyfriend's shirt and weapons. Unconsciously, he clutched at Gokudera's uniform-covered chest.

"Juudaime?" the silver head bomber asked as his attention was stolen by the petite bunny in his arms. Said bunny was trembling and closing his eyes tightly. Misunderstanding the meaning, Gokudera tightened his hold on the small figure. "Hold on tight, Juudaime. I'll not let that skylark hurt you." he whispered into the boy's ear, assuring him.

Hibari watched the two in complete silence. His hold on his tonfas tightened as he saw Tsuna, his ex-boyfriend, clung to the silver bomber's shirt for comfort and was scared. Also, he watched as the green-eyed male gave his full attention – disregarding Hibari's presence – to his precious Tenth and whispered some words that made the tense in small boy's body diminish gradually.

"Make way." Gokudera said as his arms wrapped around Tsuna protectively.

Hibari stayed still in his place. No move was made.

"Make way." Gokudera said again, barely controlling his calm demeanor. He didn't want to lose cool when his precious person was depending on him.

"Herbivores, you're breaking the school law by wandering around the school ground during class." Hibari said as he walked steadily to the duo.

"We're not breaking the fuck that you call school law or whatever! I'm just accompanying Juudaime to the toilet to make sure he doesn't faint!" Gokudera growled when the skylark paid no heed to him.

Hibari stopped as he eyed the small brunet who still had his eyes closed. He – again – almost had forgotten that the boy was pregnant and was very vulnerable right now. Sighing, he put his tonfas back to his secret place as he glared at the silver head. "Go and don't wander around after you've gone to the toilet." his command was clear and obvious.

Gokudera looked at the skylark in silent appreciation before he walked pass the school disciplinary chairman. "I still don't approve of you as Juudaime's boyfriend." he said and left the surprised-looking man.

Hibari watched the two students walked away and turned at the corner before disappearing. "Boyfriend." he said in a dark voice and walked away from the two. He had warned the boy not to appear in front of him and just today, they had met for twice already and still in those two meetings, he didn't bite the herbivore as he'd promise in the hospital. Huffing in annoyance, he marched the hall to find another prey.

Meanwhile at the toilet, after Tsuna had done his 'small business', Gokudera was watching his Tenth as the boy washed his hands in the sink. He sensed that something was wrong with the smaller teen and he suspected that it was related to that disciplinary bastard. He knew something wasn't like usual when this morning the brunet bowed at the prefect in a manner befitting respect and recently, just now, his tenth was not even looking at the skylark's face and he was scared. His face contorted in worry as he thought about Tsuna's problem and was irritated when he thought about the skylark.

"Gokudera-kun, are you okay?" Tsuna asked as he watched his best friend's face turned sour, worried and irritated.

The green eyes stared into Tsuna's honey orbs. "Juudaime, forgive me if this is peering into your private life. But," he stopped as he saw Tsuna flinched. "But, I want to know if there's something wrong between you and Hibari? You don't look good and comfortable when you two met."

Tsuna felt tears threatened to pour out, bit on his bottom lip. He shook his head. His friends didn't know about this and he felt they deserved to know about Hibari and him. Looking into Gokudera's eyes, he spoke softly with a broken voice. "I, Hibari-san…" his voice choked. "We have broken up."And even with his strong front, Tsuna couldn't stop the tears that streaming down his eyes. Clutching on his pants, he let out his emotion out naked for Gokudera to see it.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera called in surprise as the boy said the news. He was mad and annoyed when Tsuna said the fact, but seeing the small brunet broken down, instinctively, he pulled the boy into his arms as he rubbed comforting circles on his back. "Tsuna…" he called the small teen's name, wanting Tsuna to feel his concern for him as a friend and not as the proclaimed right-hand man. His irritation was left behind as he comforted the crying boy inside his embrace.

The moment was spent inside the toilet that was empty, except for Gokudera and Tsuna. When the brunet gradually stopped his weep, Gokudera freed the boy and held him by his shoulders. "Tsuna." he called, his voice was full of concern and comfort.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"I didn't know. I'm sorry," Gokudera said apologetically. "I will protect you and the baby. I-If it's not troubling you, I want to be your child's father."

"Goku—"

"Please, let me say this Tsuna," the silver head interrupted. "I wanted to do this not because I am your right-hand man, but as a man, Tsuna. Yes, as a man I'd fallen in love with you. Since the day you saved me from being ran down by a car, I'd fallen for your courage and when I befriended you, I fell for your kindness, your pure soul that had always wished the best for others, even if it's your bullies."

"Gokudera…I-I don't know. I still love Hibari-san." Tsuna confessed, looking down at the floor.

Gokudera smiled. He smiled at the boy and Tsuna looked at him in awe. Gokudera looked handsome – not that he wasn't to begin with – but when he smiled sincerely, not the made up one, he was much more handsome. Still dazed by Gokudera's rare smile, Tsuna didn't realize when the taller teen had pressed his lips to eyes widen as he contemplated what had just happened when the green-eyed male pulled his lips back.

"G-Gokudera-kun, you…?" Tsuna asked as his hand flew to touch his lips.

"I love you, Tsuna." Gokudera said, smiling oh-so-softly that made Tsuna's heartbeat went hysterical.

Tsuna looked away, blushing hard. It was so unexpected! Gokudera confessed to him and kissed him! He didn't know what to do or what reaction he should show. It felt so weird that his best friend who'd always called him 'Juudaime' said he loved him, but it also felt nice to know the man was concerned about and loved him. But still…he didn't know how to respond. He appreciated the feelings but he didn't love Gokudera as more than a friend.

Resolve made up, Tsuna looked at his friend's face, still blushing. "G-Gokudera-kun…"

"Hayato."

"E-eh?"

"Call me Hayato."

Blushing even redder, Tsuna fidgeted on his place. "H-Hayato, I appreciate your feelings b-but," he paused. "I-I c-can't see you m-more t-than a friend." he stuttered, looking down. Tsuna was expecting Gokudera to go mad and maybe force him to accept his feelings, but what Gokudera said next caught him off guard.

"I know," Gokudera said calmly – that didn't suit him at all, he was more suited being feisty. "But, Tsuna, even if you don't love me, I'll always love you. Not as my Tenth or friend, but as a man, I love you for who you are."

Tsuna just kept silent as the silver head poured all his secret emotions out to him behind the toilet door, Yamamoto was standing against the door as he heard all the confession in the toilet; Tsuna's break up with Hibari and Gokudera's love for Tsuna. Not wanting to be found, the baseball captain walked away from the toilet and went back to his class.

He would act indifferent to his two friends when they come back to class. After all, he had been affected by the confession and he knew that he was jealous of Gokudera for being brave and telling his feelings for their small friend. Clenching his fist, Yamamoto forced a smile upon his face as he could feel his heart tightened in pain.

He loved Tsuna.

Both of them fell in love with the same person and he knew, both of them were going to be hurt by their feelings because he knew something that Gokudera didn't know. Something even Tsuna didn't know about it. And that would surely hurt the three of them.

The fate had been sealed for Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

"I'm sorry Tsuna, but I can't accompany you today. I had baseball practice." Yamamoto said, smiling as he hauled his bag over his shoulder.

Tsuna just got up from his chair smiled at the spiky-haired teen, "It can't be avoided. Then, Hayato will accompany me."Blushing when he realized he had called Gokudera by his first name in front of Yamamoto but said man just smiled as if he didn't even notice the difference.

"Then, I'll be going and Gokudera, you better take care of Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled and pushed open the door while he walked away, leaving his two friends. Hiding behind the door, Yamamoto smiled in pain but soon recovered when one of his teammates greeted him.

When the baseball freak walked out of the class, Gokudera muttered, 'baseball idiot' as he paced to his friend. Smiling gently, he lifted Tsuna's school bag and hauled it over his shoulder. "Come on, Tsuna. We'll be late and Mama-san would get worried."

"E-eh…But my bag—!"

"Just let me carry it. You're pregnant and shouldn't be allowed to carry heavy things." he exaggerated.

"It's not that heavy…" Tsuna chided and again tried to get his back from the taller male.

"No can do, Tsuna." Gokudera smiled and blushed when the brunet's face was very close to his own when he tried to take his bag. He looked around the class and saw no one was left apart from the two of them. Smiling sneakily, he gave a quick peck on Tsuna's cheek.

Startled, Tsuna stepped back. He looked at Gokudera with wide eyes before he blushed when he realized what had just happened. "Hayato!" he protested and pouted. "Don't do that in here! What if people see?"

"Eh? Then I can do it when it's just the two of us?" he acquired, eyebrow arched in amusement.

The small teen blushed harder as his friend, his feisty friend, played with him. It was unbelievable! But, it was reality. Looking away, he stuttered out. "I-I ne-never said that! Beside, y-you shouldn't d-do t-that. I-I had told you, I c-can't lo-love you more than a f-friend."

Behind Tsuna's back, Gokudera smiled sadly. He knew that, but still! He wanted to be close to the boy and he couldn't control himself after that confession. Now, Tsuna had known his feelings, he couldn't keep hiding it behind his façade. "I know…" he answered softly.

Tsuna could feel his friend's broken heart. Instantly, he felt guilt eating his heart. He had hurt Gokudera and he didn't know what should he said to mend that broken heart. "Hayato, I—"

"Kufufufufu…so, my little bunny is still here."Mukuro interrupted as he watched the two surprised teens. Smiling slyly, he wrapped his arms around Tsuna's petite frame.

"Mu-Mukuro! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

Surprised, Gokudera watched as the mismatched teen trapped his precious person in his arms. Growling in anger, he pulled his dynamites out from his undershirt, "Fucking bastard! Let go of Tsuna!"

"H-Hayato!"

Mukuro's eyes widened temporarily before he smiled deviously and _dangerously_. "Oya, oya, what's with this development?" he flashed his evil smile. "Since when did the two of you start calling each other by first names?"

"It's none of your business and let go of him!" Gokudera yelled as he readied to throw his dynamites.

"Hayato, don't!" Tsuna shouted in concern.

"…!" Gokudera stopped, as he looked at his friend in worried."Tsuna, why?"

"Kufufufu…my little bunny is right. Do you want to _kill_ the baby?" Mukuro taunted as he watched in amusement when Gokudera's eyes widened and he stepped back in guilt.

"I-I…Tsuna, I forgot," the silver bomber said. "I'm sorry."

"Hayato, it's okay." Tsuna smiled reassuringly and wondered how Mukuro knew about the baby. He shook his head, if it was Mukuro, anything was possible. There was something about the man that was mysterious.

The mismatched teen watched, but then he felt his patience wore out as the two acted so close as if they were a couple. Masking his annoyance in his grin, he tightened his hold on the small brunet. "Tsunayoshi-kun, can I know what's going on here?" he whispered seductively near Tsuna's ear, sending an unwanted shiver down the boy's spine.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about, Tsunayoshi-kun," he smiled and grinned at the bomber. "If you try anything, you _know_ what will happen to your precious Juudaime."

"Bastard! Don't do anything to Tsuna!" Gokudera cried in frustration. Here, his precious person was held by pineapple bastard and yet, he couldn't do anything. "Fuck!" he cursed, his grip on his bombs tightened.

"Then, don't disrupt us," Mukuro smiled in victory. Smiling at his trapped bunny, he leaned in. "Well, Tsunayoshi-kun, care to tell me the detail of the relationship between you two?"

"We're just friends." Tsuna answered, avoiding Mukuro's warmth breath on his ear. Slowly, he looked at his friend, who looked miserable and worried. He mouthed a silent sorry at the silver bomber.

'I'm okay.' Gokudera mouthed and smiled forlornly.

Mukuro watched the exchanged of silent communication and smirked. "Hmm…looks like I was wrong here. For once, I thought you two was a couple, but never mind that," he paused and looked down at Tsuna. "I just wanted to confirm one thing here."

"What is it, Mukuro?" Tsuna asked calmly as he still in the man's arms.

Mukuro raised his eyebrows. "Oya? You really are calm while being trapped by me." he said, amusedly.

"I'm used to it."Tsuna answered half-heartedly.

"Kufufufu…is that so, my cute bunny?" he smirked. "Then, I want to ask, is it true, you and that skylark had broken up?"

The brunet instantly stiffened at the mention of his ex-boyfriend. Looking down, his bangs covered his eyes. Slowly, he nodded his head. "You're right. But who told you that?" his voice was soft and quivered.

Mukuro took pity on the boy, but didn't show it – not in front of the jealous and irritated silver head bomber. Masking his own voice, he laughed his trademark laugh. "Kufufufu…your over-jealous boyfriend," he paused. "Or maybe I should say _ex-boyfriend_."

"Hibari-san." was Tsuna's only reply. Looking down, his bangs covered more of his eyes – shadowing his expression.

"Bastard! Stop pestering Tsuna!" Gokudera seethed. "Tsuna doesn't need people like that disciplinary bastard!"

"Oya? Getting riled up, huh, Gokudera-kun?" Mukuro smirked. "You love Tsunayoshi-kun, don't you?"

Gokudera stiffened. Blush adorned his handsome face. "Y-You, what are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it, Gokudera-kun. It's written all over your face," the pineapple head derided. "But," he paused and smiled dangerously. "Tsunayoshi is _mine_ and only _I_ can possess his body. I'll make him moan my name, beg for more and scream my name as he comes for me." he licked his lips as some dirty imaginations ran wild in his head.

"You perverted bastard!"

"M-Mukuro…!"Tsuna blushed as he squirmed in Mukuro's arms uncomfortably. "What are you talking about?"

"Oya? Didn't I tell you, my little bunny? That day when I trapped you just like today," he smirked. "You remember, don't you, Tsunayoshi?"

"T-Tsuna?" Gokudera focussed his confused gaze on the brunet.

Remembering the word from the dark blue-haired man made Tsuna flushed from head to toe. The way Mukuro said it also had some effect in his heart. Even now, he could feel his heart beating furiously.

"Kufufufufu…looks like your heart agreed with me, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro smirked and leaned down near the boy's face. "Does that mean…you _love _me?"

"I-I…what are you talking about?"Tsuna looked away from Mukuro's face. "It's not love."

"Hmm…" the dark blue-haired man hummed. "Well, though you'd said that, I'll make sure you fall in love with me, Vongola Decimo. After all, you're mine to begin with. Fate sealed us together."

"Fate? Wha—!"

Tsuna was silent as Mukuro turned his head to meet with his lips. His eyes wide as Mukuro pressed his lips harder and forced his tongue into his mouth – using the surprised gasp as an opportunity.

"Hn!" Tsuna struggled as Mukuro forced a kiss upon him. He tried to push the man but his arms were locked in Mukuro's embrace.

Licking the inside of small bunny's warm cavern, Mukuro sighed in content. His bunny tasted so good; it was strawberry and he still could taste the chocolate milk from lunch. He wanted to taste more, but that interruption from the silver head bomber stopped him. Reluctantly, he pulled back his lips, frowning slightly.

"You bastard!" Gokudera cursed as he moved forward and tried to punch the pineapple head in his face.

Smirking, Mukuro freed a panting Tsuna and stepped back. His eyes glinted in amusement. "Oya, feisty, aren't you?" he laughed. "But, I have no business with you, Gokudera Hayato." he walked away from the two and towards the door. "And remember what I said, Tsunayoshi-kun. One day, I'll claim your whole body."

"…!"

"And I promise you, my little bunny. I'll find the rapist and castrate him for you," he laughed evilly. "Maybe I'll just kill him for he had the nerve touching what is mine."

"Mu-Mukuro…"Tsuna said and mentally thanked the perverted pineapple even if there was evil lurked behind the mismatch-eyed man.

"Fucker, take this!" Gokudera shouted as he threw the bombs to where Mukuro was standing. A loud 'BOOM' was heard, and for a moment, the smoke engulfed the place, but soon it cleared up and there was no trace of Mukuro's body.

"He has escaped again!" Gokudera punched the table in frustration. But, soon he turned his attention to Tsuna. "Tsuna! Are you okay?" he asked as he checked the boy's body for any injury.

Tsuna, who was still shocked, nodded his head. "H-Hayato, I'm okay."

Sighing in relief, Gokudera smiled at the smaller teen, but then he pondered for a few seconds while frowning. 'Vongola Decimo.' He thought as he eyed the brunet. 'Sawada.' His eyes then widened in realization. 'I-It couldn't be…! He's…'

Bowing at the brunet, Gokudera apologized. "I'm so sorry, Juudaime, but from now on I can't call your name again."

"What? Hayato?" Tsuna asked in confusion in a sudden change of heart.

"Come on, Juudaime. I'll take you home. And please call me Gokudera." Gokudera ignored the question as his heart clenched painfully. He now knew Tsuna's real identity, he couldn't just call him by his name, and after all, Tsuna was far beyond his reach.

"Gokudera-kun?"

Still in mystery, Tsuna watched Gokudera took his bag over his shoulder and opened the door for him to walk. Silently, he walked out of the class and together they strolled down the empty hallways.

'What's going on with him?'

* * *

At the same time in Reborn's office, the man in the fedora was thinking on how to woo the brunet during the dinner. For all this time, he'd never flirted with a lady or anyone else except for one woman, Bianchi. But, she was another case. She merely devoted herself to Reborn. Though, Reborn had no feeling for her. Still he let the woman poured all her love for him.

Sighing in distress, Reborn gently caressed his pet, Leon. "Hey, Leon, what should I do to impress Tsunayoshi?" he asked despite the fact that he knew that the chameleon could never answer him.

"Hmm…maybe, I should just treat him like usual," he paused to think deeply. "But, if it's like usual, that means insults and hits. Since he's pregnant, I can't do that." he sighed again.

"If I did that, I doubt he'll fall for me. Instead, he'll hate and fear me forever," Reborn mused. "Hn…maybe I should just treat him like an adult and do things like kissing, hugging, and making love…" he trailed off as he shook his head.

"No. That'll be a crime to do that to a high school student," he snapped. "This is so unlike me. I shouldn't have agreed with Nana," he sighed and came up with his last resort. "I'll just talk to him normally."


	14. Chapter 13

**Beta'd by: **WhiteAngel128. My lovely beta~! *hugs*

**Warning:** Possible OOCness XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR. Never ever and I just want a kiss from Mukuro~ Oh well, maybe Mukuro's seiyu *smirks***  
**

**Anonymous reviews:**

**Rien:** Hello, Rien! :) Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like the story, it pleased me a lot :D Don't worry, my english is also bad and I'm asian :)

**fallenangel:** Hi, thanks for the review~ Haha, I also, don't know what came to me and I suddenly just wrote that XD We'll see later what Kyouya will do to mend his broken pride, hehe..

**Guest: **Halo, Hehe.. yes another update is here and thank you for the review.

Thank you for all who were reading and special thanks for those who were reviewing. Again, next chapter from me.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Scarred Italian and the Truth?**

It was almost 8 PM in the evening when Nana wore some garments that signalled she was going out. Tsuna - who just went down from his room - was met with his mother that was busy at the current time. Looking confused, he had spoken out.

"Mom, where are you going?" Tsuna asked as his mother as she readied herself to go somewhere. "What about dinner?"

The smiling brunette shook her head. "Maa, Tsu-kun, I'm so sorry, but I'd to go somewhere else and maybe I'll be back on 10 PM," she apologized. "As for dinner, I'd it readied on the table. Also, Reborn-sensei will come any minute now."

"Reborn?"

Right on cue, the doorbell rung. "Coming!" Walking to the door, Nana opened it and was greeted by Reborn with his usual black suit and the fedora with Leon on it. "Reborn-sensei, good evening!"

"Nana, good evening," he greeted and eyed the brunette that was preparing to go somewhere. "And where are you going?"

The brunette smiled as she motioned her hand to the awaiting Tsuna in the kitchen. "I'll leave the two of you young men by yourself. And Reborn-sensei, you better captures Tsu-kun's heart." she winked before walking out of the house.

Reborn watched while the mother of his student walked away. Closing the door, he strolled to the kitchen. There in the kitchen, Tsuna was waiting for him in his shorts and orange hoodie. The food was already on the table.

"Reborn, you came." Tsuna greeted, smiling.

The man sat down on the chair opposite the small brunet. He then took off his fedora and placed it on the chair next to him. Leon made no move as he just sat quietly on the hat. Looking into his student's eyes, Reborn smirked. "Dame-Tsuna, how was school today?"

Tsuna grimaced and pouted. "Reborn, you said you won't be calling me dame-Tsuna anymore."

Reborn just chuckled at the boy's antic. "Well, I'd said that but do you really want me to call you Mama-Tsuna?" he smirked. "You like that new nickname, huh?"

Blushing, he stuttered out, "Ah! N-no! That's not what I meant! Just called me by my name."

"Then, dame-Tsuna." Reborn said.

"Reborn!"

"Okay, okay…enough with your complaints, we should eat now or the food will get cold." Reborn said and took the chopsticks. He eyed the food in joy, looks like Nana had gone through the trouble to make them a dinner befitting a five star hotel's. He smiled in appreciation.

"_Itadakimasu._" he said as he dug into his food.

Tsuna watched his tutor ate and sighed in defeat. No matter what or how long, he could never change Reborn's thoughts of him. 'I'll always be a dame-Tsuna to him.' He sighed and took his chopsticks.

"_Itadakimasu._"

The moment of dinner was silent as Tsuna and Reborn enjoyed their meals. The two males smiled along the way when the food tasted really good. It wasn't like they didn't know that Nana was a good cook but tonight was an exception and no one spoke in order to fully enjoy the food on the table.

Finished with the dinner, Tsuna poured some juice into Reborn's glass and his. He sat back to the chair and eyed his teacher.

"Reborn, did mom call you to accompany me today?" he asked innocently.

Reborn sipped on his juice and paused before placing it on the table. "Well, that's it. Nana told me about the dinner."

"Hmm…I wonder where mom is going. She rarely goes out during the night," Tsuna said and sighed in worry. "I hope she's not involved in any trouble."

Reborn chuckled at the boy and snorted. "I'm sorry to say this to you, dame-Tsuna, but your mother has more luck than you. She'll be fine by her own."

"Reborn! You're cruel!"

"Since when did I ever become kind?" he smirked.

Tsuna pouted and puffed his cheeks. The tutor smiled, leaning over the table and pinched Tsuna's puffed cheek.

"Ow! Reborn! What's that for?" the small bunny rubbed his red cheek and glared at the man. Well, it looked more like a pout than a glare. Reborn chuckled inwardly.

"Oh, nothing. When you make that face, you're so cute." he said and saw Tsuna's entire face turned red. 'Well, Tsunayoshi is easily flustered and this will make my job enticing him easy.'

"W-what are you talking abo—"

"_Ding Dong!"_

"Who's that?" Reborn spoke out and eyed the hallway. Mentally, he cursed the person who knocked on the door to hell. He was just about to start with his plan to woo his dame-student.

"Maybe it's mom. Maybe she forgot something." Tsuna replied as he walked to the door.

Opening the door, he was surprised when he greeted not by his mother's sweet smile but rather by a very rude comment.

"Trash."

"Hiieee!" Tsuna cried in surprise and stepped back while the scarred man walked into his house, looking like he wanted to murder someone. "W-who are you?"

Hearing the brunet's squeal, Reborn walked to the door and was greeted by the man's harsh voice.

"Reborn, so you're here." the man said.

Reborn smirked at the scarred man. "Xanxus, so you came. I bet that you'll be coming to my house or Sawada's house in two days and I was right."

The man ignored the scared Tsuna as he walked into the house and towards the living room, sitting on the one-person couch; he crossed his legs at the same time as his hands rested on the armrests. "So, you expected me, huh?"

"Yes."

"It must be that old fool who told you about my coming over here."

"Well, Timoteo is my boss and I was asked to take care of you."

"Trash, I don't need your babysitting," Xanxus growled. "And I come here to claim what supposed to be mine, not that scrawny looking trash's!"

"Um…W-what's going on here?" Tsuna entered the living room but soon squeaked when Xanxus gave him his death glare. "Hiieee! F-forgive me for intruding!" he said and thought. 'Why did I apologize to him? It's him who's intruding my house!'

"What, trash? Did you've something to say to me?" Xanxus asked as he watched the boy's expression turned sour.

"Hiieee! Forgive me, mister!"

"Come here, Tsuna." Reborn chuckled and patted the place on the couch next to him.

Unsurely, Tsuna walked to Reborn's side and the tutor pulled his arm so suddenly that he went unbalanced and sat on Reborn's lap. Turning red, he jumped from the man. "R-Reborn! I-I…" he blushed and looked away.

'Wha-what? Why is my heart beating faster?' Tsuna thought and looked down at his chest. His small hand clutched at the front of his shirt. 'Why am I getting all nervous?'

"Don't flirt in my presence, trash!" Xanxus interrupted, eyes glowed in menace.

"Y-yes!" Tsuna cried and sat next to Reborn. Too close that he almost crushed the older man. Unconsciously, his hand clasped on Reborn's sleeve. This made the home tutor smirked in delight.

Smirking, the home tutor looked at their guest. "Well, Xanxus, let me introduce you two, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi, though I'm very sure you already done a background check on him," he paused and looked over Tsuna. "And Tsuna, this is Xanxus. My boss's son."

"Boss?" Tsuna asked in confusion. Wasn't the man just a home tutor and teacher? Why did he have a boss? And what for?

"Well…you'll know later." Reborn said, reading the boy's mind.

Xanxus growled in anger. "I don't have time to play with you, Reborn!" he then glared at the frightened boy. "And you, trash! Give up your place as the successor to me!"

"Eh? What are you two talking about?" Tsuna asked, cowering in fear and leaned closer to Reborn.

Reborn grinned inwardly. The boy was scared of Xanxus and sought comfort from him. Draping his arm over Tsuna's shoulders, he pulled the brunet closer to him and managed to make the boy's red face become even redder and Xanxus gritted his teeth in irritation.

"Trash, stop flirting or I'll kill you!" he threatened as he pulled out his twin guns.

"Hiieee!"

Reborn raised his eyebrow in challenge. "Try it and see if you can even pull the trigger."

Xanxus put his guns back in annoyance. He might try but he knew that Reborn was right and if it was shooting, no one – yes, no one was better than the home tutor was. He huffed in irritation and turned his gaze, or a glare to be exact, at the cowering bunny before he glared at Reborn.

"Did this trash know about his situation?" Xanxus asked in a more refine manner that was unfitting him.

Reborn shook his head. "He doesn't know anything. He's innocent."

Meanwhile, Tsuna just looked back and forth between Reborn and Xanxus. 'What are they talking about? And it annoys me when they just talk about me like I am invisible.' He frowned.

"Hmph! Trash!" Xanxus scoffed and threw his long arms behind his head, folding it neatly and looked down at the brunet. "I don't understand what that old fool was thinking when he chose this trash!"

"And that's why you came to Japan? To see for yourself the true successor of Vongola?" Reborn said calmly.

Xanxus only looked away and that confirmed Reborn's suspicion.

"What did you plan?" Reborn asked again, staring right at Xanxus's crimson red orbs with stern eyes.

"Force the boy to hand over his right or I'll take him with me to the Vegas, marry him and take control of Vongola as his rightful husband."

"What did you say?" Reborn asked, his eyes flashing with dangerous glint. What the hell he was talking about? Marry Tsuna? Over his dead body!

"Didn't you hear me? I said I would take this trash and marry him."

"Why you must marry him?" Reborn asked while he felt as if he wanted to kill someone and that 'someone' was going to be Xanxus. Yes, certainly the red-eyed man would be dead if Reborn was going to make up his mind.

"It's because I was the _one_ who raped him and the _father_ to the unborn child." he said, smirking when he saw the two's priceless expressions. Reborn had his eyes widened shortly before he gave his deadliest glare at Xanxus and Tsuna was speechless, his eyes and mouth opened wide.

"WHAT?" Tsuna, who just kept quiet from the start while cursing them for ignoring him, shouted in surprise and stood from the couch.

Meanwhile, Reborn already had his hand on his gun. His murderous aura surrounded his body. "Explain this to me, Xanxus. Or I swear I'll not hesitate to kill you even if you're Nono's son."

Xanxus smiled haughtily, showing his white pearly teeth as he smirked inwardly for his plan's success.

"What are you saying?" Tsuna asked softly as he tried to register the newly acquired news. His huge honey eyes stared into Xanxus's red orbs. "Y-you were the one who raped me?" he asked in disbelief. This unknown man raped him, but for what? Did he know him? Slowly, tears streamed down his cheeks. Sobbing, he looked down on the floor.

The home tutor glanced at his student when he heard soft sobs from beside him. He gritted his teeth in anger and exasperation, turning his attention back to the man in the striped suit.

Inwardly, Xanxus smirked with glee. Heh, that trash was too easy. An easy target indeed. "Trash, I raped you so that you'll bear my child and have no choice but to marry me." Xanxus said in a boring tone as he slumped against the couch.

Tsuna was still crying, ignored him.

Reborn narrowed his eyes at the scarred man. "How did you know about Tsuna's IS condition?"

"I've my own source and it's not like I will tell you," the red-eyed man stated and stared at the boy who was still crying. "And yes, I am _your_ child's father. It's either you marry me or hand over your position."

"What position are you talking about?" Tsuna cried in frustration and misery. "I-I…I didn't do anything to you! I don't know you!"

Xanxus raised his eyebrow. "You don't know me?" he scoffed. "Trash, I'm your father's younger brother and for your information it should be me who inherits the company but no!" he barked. "That old fool wrote in his will that the tenth successor should be that damn Iemitsu's son!"

"Dad's younger brother? My uncle?" Tsuna stepped backward, tears falling down heavily. "H-how could my own uncle rape me and ask me to marry me?"

Reborn sighed in irritation. Looks like this was Xanxus's plan and yes, he agreed that the man had succeeded in almost controlling the boy's future. Keyword, _almost_. He would try to find a way to prevent this from happening. Unconsciously, his jaw tensed. Staring at the man, he spoke bitterly, "Does Nono know about this?"

"Huh! That old man doesn't know and even if he knows, he'll have to comply with my wish since I've the upper hands in this matter."

"You're really sly, Xanxus," Reborn sneered as he stood. "You raped Tsuna and claimed him as yours." he laughed darkly. "If the rapist is another person and not Nono's son, I'll kill him as soon he confessed. You're lucky you've your father as my boss," glancing at the brunet, he spoke, "Tsuna, go to your room. You don't have to hear anymore of this." he ordered the crying boy.

Nodding weakly, Tsuna walked out of the room but not before he heard Xanxus saying to him, "I'll come again, Tsunayoshi. Before that time comes, you better prepared to be my bride and I want to see that my bride is ready to marry me."

The man's laugh boomed the entire house; Tsuna cried harder as he ran to his room and slammed the door closed, loudly. Ignoring the loud awful laugh, he buried his face into the pillow and used another pillow to cover his ears.

Reborn watched Tsuna ran to his room in wretched heart. Turning towards the still amused man, he spat angrily, "Xanxus," he growled. "You'd really outdone yourself this time."

"So, what? I'll do anything so that I'll inherit the Vongola," he snickered and stood up from his seat, walking to the front door. "_Arrivederci, Reborn_."

"I'll contact Nono and if he gives his permission, you'll better be prepared to die, Xanxus." Reborn warned as he watched the man leaving the house and let the house door opened.

"Damn!" he cursed and slammed his fist into the wall. He stayed that way for another minute before he walked to the door and closed it. Taking a deep breath, he walked through the hallway and went upstairs to the brunet's room. He stopped when he arrived at the door and knocked it hesitantly before opening the door.

There, in the single bed, Tsuna was lying while crying. His whole body was shaking as he sobbed.

"Tsuna," Reborn called, dropping the Dame.

Tsuna however ignored the call as he tightened his grip on his pillow.

The home tutor went to the bed and carefully sat next to the crying boy. "Oi, dame-Tsuna, you look even more 'dame' like this," he said in hope of getting the boy's attention. "Oh? You didn't even react to my insult, that's new."

"…"

"Oi, Tsuna."

Unexpectedly, Tsuna got up from his bed and stared with tears streaming down his smooth cheeks. "You knew about this, didn't you, Reborn?"

The older man arched his eyebrow. Inwardly he smiled. The boy started to talk to him again. "Knew about what? The rapist, Xanxus or you being the Decimo?"

"Everything." Tsuna answered, tears still pouring down from his eyes.

"I don't know except for the fact that you're Vongola Decimo, the tenth successor of Vongola, the biggest company in Italy."

"How? My family doesn't know anyone from Italy and how could my father be a brother to that awful man? Also, why me? Why not Xanxus or Dad as the tenth successor? And Xanxus, how could my own uncle rape me just because of the inheritance? How could he do that to me?" he rained question after question as he hugged the pillow to his chest, tears pouring down freely – hiccups following suit.

Reborn sighed while he straightened his back. Looking into the teary eyes, Reborn began explaining the things about his family, who his father was, why did he was chosen as the successor of Vongola, a little about the company and other things. When he had finished explaining, the boy had slept due too tired of crying his eyes out. Settling Tsuna into his bed, he changed Tsuna's hoodie and shorts into his pajamas.

"Goodnight, Tsuna." he kissed the boy lightly on his forehead. After that, he escaped the room, walking downstairs and sat in the living room, waiting for Nana. Telling her some white lies so that the cheerful and caring mother wouldn't get suspicious as to why her son had gone to bed earlier than usual before he left to his house and began his thinking.

* * *

That night, Tsuna had that same dream again. This time the man's face wasn't a blank and he could see the man's dark features clearly with scars on his handsome face.

_*Dream*_

_A sound of laughter from a little child erupted inside a living room painted with white. The brunet with unruly brown locks sat on the couch with his husband next to him while their child called. "Mama! Papa!"_

_Tsuna smiled while he scooped the little body into his arms. "There you are, my son!" _

_The little boy giggled as Tsuna tickled his sides. "Ma… ma… stop it…!"_

"_No, little one." he giggled too and soon his husband joined them. _

"_Tsunayoshi-kun." the sultry low baritone voice called._

_Smiling, Tsuna turned his head at the man. "Xanxus." he called with loving voice._

"_Papa!" the boy called and raised his little arms. "Me wan papa! Mama is bad!"_

_The rich voice laughed light-heartedly. "There, my little boy. Mama is not bad. If not, he'd not forgive Papa."_

"_For-gif? Wat is dat?" the little boy tilted his head to one side cutely._

"_To make amends, my son," he said and glanced at the smiling Tsuna. The man stared into Tsuna's huge honey eyes as he leaned in and smiled. "Forgive me for raping you." he whispered into his husband's ear, fingers intertwined together._

"_I forgive you, Xanxus."_

_*Dream*_

Jerking from his dream, Tsuna looked around him and sighed when he saw he was still in his room. Glancing on his stomach, Tsuna touched his still flat belly and smiled bitterly. He had a dream and his child was a boy. This time the dream was more vivid than the first one. The boy was cute with dark hair and huge eyes, with fair skin like him.

But, two things were weird about his dream.

First, the boy's hair didn't resemble him or Xanxus but someone else and the brunet couldn't pinpoint who or more likely he seemed couldn't remember. Second, Xanxus's voice somehow didn't match him, as if it was another person was talking.

"The father is Xanxus. My child…the voice…" Tsuna trailed off. "What's it? What's the meaning?" he said and glanced at the window. It was dawn. Looking around the dark room, he fell back onto the bed. Again, huge honey eyes welled with unshed tears. "I…what should I do? Should I just marry him, Xanxus?"

* * *

Reborn was sitting in the dark room without any light on. His fedora had come off since last night when he came home and he had been sitting since then, thinking about Xanxus's words. Leon was sleeping in his own small bed – near the window – with a small pillow as its mattress, specially ordered from the furniture shop by Reborn.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, he grabbed the phone by his side and dialled one number. Waiting for the other line, Reborn tapped his fingertips impatiently on the table in front of him.

"_Hello?"_

"Mammon, this is me."

"_Reborn, is there anything I can help you with? I don't like being interrupted for nothing."_

"It's not nothing, I want you to investigate something about Xanxus."

"_Hm…Xanxus? About what?"_

"Find any evidence about him concerning his stay and what he was doing during his stay in Japan about one month ago."

"_I understand and you do know that I'm not doing this job for free, don't you?"_

"I know and it'll be the usual pay and I'll bank-in the money into your account."

"_Good. Now, I feel like doing the job and don't forget to tell me when the money is in."_

"You don't have to worry. Then, I'll leave it at your care."

Reborn said as he ended the call. Looking through the window, he saw as the sunlight peeking through the curtains opening.

"I'll have to wait for the result. It'll take a while before Mammon finishes with his job. Nono will have to wait for a while. Only when I'd evidence would I tell him," he paused. "I hope Xanxus wouldn't reveal this fact. Not before I'm sure about everything."

He stood and placed his phone on the table. "It's time to get ready for school. I wonder how dame-Tsuna is doing."

* * *

Oh, the man is Xanxus? Really? *Spluttering nonsense words* XD And again with the dream, what does it mean? Huh? Reborn is asking help from Mammon?

So, what do you think of this chapter? Crazy, yes. Nonsense, yes. Anything else?

Review.

* * *

**Sneak a peek on next chapter:**

"I'm sorry, mom. I couldn't tell you everything. I just… couldn't." He said in a hurt and pain voice. "I… maybe I should just accept Xanxus. After all, this child needs its father."

...

"This is our deal." The old man said firmly and effectively shut the younger one's mouth. "You'd agreed with the term and I would make Tsunayoshi as the Tenth president of this corporation since you'd declined the inheritance."

...

_"Kufufufu… but, I wouldn't want that. As a soon-to-be-husband to Tsunayoshi, I want Kokuyo to help prepare for the engagement party after the announcement is made."_

"Yes, Mukuro-sama."

_"Also, please prepare the best engagement ring for my dear, Tsunayoshi."_


	15. Chapter 14

**Beta'd by: **WhiteAngel128. *hugs Kim-chan~ ;3*

**Warning:** Possible OOCness XD

**Disclaimer: **KHR is mine? Are you joking?**  
**

**Anonymous reviews:**

******Guest: **Hi.. thank you for the review. Hohoho... we'll see that later, whether your guess was right :D And Hibari will make his comeback later.

**Guest:** Kufufu~ thanks for the review. IDK XD maybe he's not but only Xanxus knows about his secret ;D

**fallenangel:** Thanks for the review~ Haha, well, to make it possible, yes, Xanxus has to be Tsuna's uncle. Glad you love R27 moment. About the dream, hihihi... only Xanxus knows what he talked about XD

Thank you for all who were reading and special thanks for those who were reviewing last chapter. As I promised I updated on weekend. Wao! Two chapters in a week. You guys are lucky! XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Meeting and Engagement**

"Tsu-kun, wakes up~" Nana chirped as she opened her son's room. Glancing around the dark room, the mother walked slowly to the bed, intending to waken the boy for school. She stopped near the bed and smiled when she saw the lump in it. Reaching out her hand, she touched the lump gently, only to frown afterward.

"Tsu-kun?"

Removing the blanket, she saw none. Her son was not there. Her frown deepened and some wrinkles appeared on her motherly face. "Where is he?" she asked to no one as she glanced around the empty room. Panicking, the mother to one child was about to run out when she heard a small and soft voice from the door.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, seeing his mother's panic face but was soon silenced when he was engulfed in his mother's bone-crushing hug.

"Tsu-kun! I was so worried! Where were you?" she asked after she hugged the boy to her breasts, suffocating him. "Ara? Are you okay? You look pale." she asked in concern.

Tsuna just smiled while inhaling some oxygen to his lungs. "I'm okay, mom. What were you doing here?"

"Well, I was about to wake you up but didn't find you. Therefore, I decided to call Reborn-sensei. But, are you okay, Tsu-kun? Your eyes are red and puffy, and you look pale. Is something wrong? Or maybe you're feeling sick, again?"

Shaking his head, the boy smiled weakly. "I'm fine mom and yes, I was just having my morning sickness. My eyes are red because the shampoo accidentally entered my eyes." Mentally, he grimaced for lying to his mother. The first reason was truth after all but the second one he lied. His eyes were red and puffy because he spent his time in the bathroom, crying his eyes out while remembering what Xanxus had said.

"Hm…maybe, I should give you some ginger sticks. It can help to reduce your morning sickness," she thought deeply and clapped her hands together. "Well, mom will prepare your breakfast so get ready soon, Tsu-kun. Reborn-sensei told mom that he'll pick you up this morning." After that, she ran downstairs to the kitchen.

The brunet eyed his mother's figure disappearing from the stairs and walked into his room before he closed it. Slumping against the door, Tsuna slowly let his body slid down, sitting on the floor.

"I'm sorry, mom. I couldn't tell you everything. I just…couldn't," he said in a hurt and pained voice. "I…maybe I should just accept Xanxus. After all, this child needs its father."

Rubbing his stomach, Tsuna stood up from the floor and walked to the dresser to prepare for the school.

* * *

Italy – Vongola headquarters. Afternoon.

The same day Tsuna was at school in Japan, in Italy there was a meeting held to discuss about the current problem with the heir of Vongola Corp. and its partners.

"Nono, are you sure you should reveal Vongola successor's identity?" a man with black suit and blond hair stood with tensed posture near the older man.

The man had most of his head covered in white hair smiled. Wrinkles followed suit with his kind smile. Looking at his son, Iemitsu, Timoteo spoke, "I'm sure about this Iemitsu. You don't have to worry about Tsunayoshi's future."

"But—!" Iemitsu complained.

"This is our deal," the old man said firmly and effectively shut the younger one's mouth. "You'd agreed with the term and I would make Tsunayoshi the Tenth president of this corporation since you'd declined the inheritance."

"Father, I…" Iemitsu was speechless as his father talked about his declination. Mentally he slapped himself. He was the one that force his son into this predicament.

"You must know, Iemitsu. It's not as if I don't want Xanxus to be the Decimo, it's far from that. I know that Xanxus is a genius, capable of handling this corporation but it's his temper that I'm afraid of that will drive away all of our customers and partners."

"I know that and why you chose Tsuna." Iemitsu said almost regrettably.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi is a good boy and I see potential in him. He may look weak and fragile but he's always attracts attention. People tend to gather around him because of his good nature," Timoteo said. "That's what I needed in my successor."

"And, Xanxus? What about him? Last time we'd meeting with him, he had gone rampage and threatened to take what was supposedly his," Iemitsu said worriedly. "I'm concerned about Tsuna."

Timoteo just smiled. "It's okay. We've Reborn assigned as Tsunayoshi's tutor and protector. I believe that Reborn is capable of the duty."

"If you say so, father. But, don't forget our deal that I want to resign from this company as soon as Tsuna takes the company. I've been long parted with Nana since I've worked here," Iemitsu said, giving up. Spinning on his heel, he marched to the office door. Opening the door, the blond-haired man with a beard stopped short. "Ah, and don't forget that the meeting will begin in a half an hour."

Timoteo sighed as Iemitsu left his office. His fingers intertwined together as he rested his elbows on the table. His thoughts went back to the conversation he had with the Kokuyo's president.

_*Flashback*_

"_So, what's the reason you've asked for my attendance, Vongola Nono? You know I'm a very busy person." a young teen with dark blue hair said in a playful voice as he eyed the old man, the current president of Vongola that was sitting across from him. _

_Vongola, the biggest corporation in Italy and had many different business chains around the world._

_Nono studied the young man in his sixteenth before him and smiled his kind smile. "Well, Rokudo-kun…I've come here to specifically ask something from your company and as a president I'm sure you'll like the exchange between us."_

_Smiling from his chair, Mukuro's mismatched eyes glinted with unreadable gleam. He smirked and leaned forward. "And what's the business?"_

"_As you know, Vongola is an international company and we're not specified in what we're selling. We're involved in almost all business fields; services, food, military, educational, etc. However, since we've been involving ourselves with new business for this year, I need supplies from your company."_

"_Oya? Why Kokuyo? Isn't there any other company?" Mukuro asked but he knew the answer. Fingers interlaced together, he slumped against his comfortable chair, waiting for the answer. _

"_Kokuyo is the biggest company in producing the raw materials for clothing and we need your support. In exchange, you'll have Vongola's support and funds."_

"_Kufufufu…I understand your circumstances but that's not what I want." Mukuro stated; a sly grin stretched on his thin lips._

"_Then, what?" Nono's eyes watched the man._

"_Well, I'll agree to your condition if you accept mine."_

_Nono watched the young man and contemplated for a few seconds before he stared into Mukuro's mismatched eyes. "If you please, state the condition."_

"_I will agree to your proposition but my condition is your grandson, Sawada Tsunayoshi." _

"_Tsunayoshi, what's about my grandson? How did you know him?" Timoteo asked calmly, but suspiciously. _

_Mukuro laughed at the wariness from Vongola Nono's tone of voice. "Kufufufu…Sawada Tsunayoshi, I _want_ him. As for the second question, hm…let's just say I'm his acquaintance."_

"_Tsunayoshi knows you?" Timoteo raised in his eyebrows in surprise._

"_Ah... yes, and the condition is you have to set him up in a political marriage with me." Mukuro said carefully but cunningly. A gleam of unreadable emotion flickered in his eyes._

"_Marry you?" Timoteo asked as he trying to think about the benefits and disadvantages from the political marriage. Looking at the man with mismatched eyes, he thought deeply. _

_Mukuro was a handsome and fine looking gentleman. He was also a sole heir to Kokuyo Corp. and had just turned 16 this year. Even though he was very young, the teen had managed to bring Kokuyo Corp. to become the biggest company that provided raw materials for clothing in just two years when he started middle school, when he was 14 years old._

_Sensing that Vongola was checking his credibility, Mukuro spoke in confidence, "It's not that bad marrying him to me. I'm the sole heir to Kokuyo Corp. and by marrying me; Vongola will have full support from my company. It'll create an even better future for the two companies," Mukuro added as he smirked in joy when Timoteo seemed to eat his words. "Well, Vongola Nono? What's your word on this?"_

'_I expect this decision will bring a benefit to Vongola and Tsunayoshi.' The Vongola Ninth thought. Timoteo then looked at Kokuyo's president and nodded his head in agreement. "I agree with your condition."_

"_Then, it's my pleasure to be of help to the Vongola," Mukuro smirked in victory and called for Lanchia using intercom. "Lanchia, please come in and accompany Vongola Nono to the waiting car."_

'_I hope this decision is not a mistake.'_

_*Flashback Ended*_

Timoteo heaved a tired sigh. Maybe marrying his grandson to Kokuyo's heir wasn't a bad choice – though, both of them were males. After all, Mukuro had provided Vongola with a very good and high quality of raw textiles every year as he promised. Once he'd given the company to Tsunayoshi, maybe the boy would need help from someone who was experienced in this field and Mukuro had enough experiences to share with the brunet.

"I hope Tsunayoshi would agree with this," he said and sighed. "Iemitsu doesn't know about this and so do the others. This is only a secret between Mukuro, Tsuyoshi and I. Though, I must reveal this one day."

He was getting too old for this company and that was why he decided to give Vongola to someone younger than him. Unfortunately, Iemitsu had declined his offer and Xanxus eagerly wanted to take the company from him; but the young scarred man was too ambitious and he was too rough, that sometimes he would just fired anyone who didn't comply to his demands.

"Xanxus is an excellent man. Even the board of directors agree with that, but Vongola is not some company that can be ruled just by an iron-fisted president. It needs someone who is gentle, caring and able to attract people's hearts. Someone who is kind like Tsunayoshi." the ninth said to himself, his gaze fell onto the family picture of three people on the wall.

In the frame, three people; Timoteo, Iemitsu and Xanxus was standing while smiling – Xanxus with his crooked smile. At that time, Xanxus was still a good child – even though he was rough and rude – until recently, about two years earlier, he had been rebellious.

"Hm… I wonder why he's acting like that," the old president bemused and looked at the clock. "I better prepare for the meeting."

As on cue, there was a knock on the mahogany door and a beautiful young lady entered the office. She bowed at the old man, the president of Vongola. "Nono, all the presidents and acting president from Millefiore, Cavallone, Skylark and Kokuyo had come and now waiting in the meeting room."

Timoteo smiled from his chair and stood up, brushing the non-existent wrinkles from his expensive suit. "Thank you, Bianchi. I'll be there in a minute."

Bianchi closed the door and waited for the president to walk out of his office. Standing with a file in her hands, she eyed the nametag on the door.

_Sawada Timoteo_

_President_

Knowing that the nametag would be soon changed to a new one, she wondered who the new president was. Even though she knew about the change of the president, she didn't know the identity of the Decimo – Nono didn't disclose the identity. Then, her thoughts flew to her younger half brother.

"Hayato…I wonder how he's doing in Japan."

The door opened and cut Bianchi's thoughts. Glancing at the door, she saw the Ninth was ready for the meeting with others' heirs.

"Come Bianchi. I'm ready for the meeting." Timoteo said and smiled at the lady.

Walking together, Bianchi and Timoteo paced down the hallway towards the meeting room. Glancing at the old man, Bianchi asked, "Nono, what's Reborn job in Japan actually is? I'd asked him, but he never said anything other than this job is ordered by you."

Smiling at the pink-haired lady, Timoteo spoke softly, "He's tutoring my cute grandson."

Bianchi's head nodded in understanding and their walk stopped just before the huge door leading to the meeting room. Smiling, Bianchi opened the door for the current Vongola leader to enter first before she closed the door back behind her and went back to her placed at the secretary table for the president.

Marching into the room, Timoteo flashed his kind smile and headed straight at the head of the long oval table. Sliding into the seat, Timoteo placed his arms onto the table and began studying the other occupants of the large room.

At his right side, there were two presidents; both from Millefiore and Skylark.

Millefiore was the biggest company in sweets and confectionaries in Italy and has several branches all over the world. Its president was the young man in his early twenties, Byakuran Gesso, the Italian young man with spiky, messy white hair and violet eyes that always seemed amusing with everything. Below his left eye was a peculiar tattoo and he always wore a white suit. He loved to eat marshmallows and sweets. Though he always smiled, behind that smile lies a hidden strength and scheming calculations when dealing with the dealers or other companies.

Skylark was the biggest company in security services. Skylark provided all over the Italy and Japan the security for anyone that needed it. Most of their clients were the big shots, infamous people and big companies. The president's name was Hibari Fon. He was an uncle to Hibari Kyouya. He was a mixed between Japanese and Chinese, the young man was in his late twenties. This excellent young man had inherited the company from his father; that was Kyouya's grandfather. Despite the uncanny resemblance between the uncle and nephew, Fon could be distinguished from his long braided hair and he was taller than the teen. He was also kind-hearted and a very calm person despite Kyouya's cold and emotionless behavior. Regardless of his standing as the president to the big corporation, Fon didn't like to wear a suit. He was fond of Chinese clothing with some embroidery of a dragon as the decoration on the garments.

Meanwhile, at the left side of Vongola Nono, were the presidents of Cavallone and the acting president of Kokuyo.

As the biggest company that provided the services in hospitality, Cavallone had many chains of its own hotels from all over the world. The president of Cavallone, Dino Cavallone, was a young man in his early twenties. He was wearing a shirt and jacket with hoodie, Dino didn't and had never liked to wear a formal suit. At a young age, though not as young as Mukuro, Dino had inherited the company from his father. In two years, he had managed to lift the company an almost bankrupt state and made name across the hotel industries.

Meanwhile, the last company was Kokuyo, a new company that had been started for about three years ago. Though the company was new, it had succeeded in bringing its name to the worldwide level. The one who started the company was a sole heir to Rokudo family which was famous for being the company that offer the new fashion senses. In simple words, Rokudo managed the trendy garments industry. The young and only son, Rokudo Mukuro, had started his own business and was helped by his right hand man, Lanchia - his trusted man for acting as a president while he finished his high school. Started in middle school, during his third year, Mukuro would leave the school occasionally due to his busy schedule in the company. However, when it was in high school, the company was stable enough that he could trust Lanchia to act as an acting president and helped by his two trusted men, Chikusa and Ken. And as for today, Lanchia had attended the meeting on behalf of his president.

"Good morning, everyone," Timoteo greeted and eyed the faces one by one. "So, as we all agreed, the president from each company will attend this meeting but as I can notice here, President Mukuro is being replaced by his acting president, Mr. Lanchia."

"Mukuro-sama is busy and cannot attend this meeting. However, he has given me instruction and all the information from this meeting will be informed to him. There's nothing to worry about." Lanchia answered on Vongola Nono's not really a question.

All the presidents glanced at the acting president for Kokuyo. At the same time, they all were thinking about who was the real president of Kokuyo. Since, the debut of the company, the president never disclosed himself to the public. So, it was a mystery in the industries about the role figure of this Rokudo Mukuro. Though, no one knows that Rokudo Mukuro had revealed himself to the Vongola president for fulfilling his own desire.

Nono nodded in approval before he coughed to take the others' attentions once again. Smiling to the others, he began the meeting.

"As we all know, this meeting today is to discuss about the resignation of Vongola Nono, that is me," Timoteo started. "This meeting is also to discuss about the one who will inherit Vongola."

"Ah~ about that, Nono. I would like to know if that successor of yours is capable or not." Byakuran interrupted.

Timoteo smiled at the smiling man. "Well, Byakuran-kun. I assure you that my successor is very capable of handling this company."

"Anyway, talking about your successor, Vongola Nono," Fon interrupted. "May I know...ah, may we all know who's the one who'll inherit Vongola is? Is it Xanxus?"

"From what Mukuro-sama asked me, he also wants to know if the successor would run the Vongola the same way as Nono is doing right now."

Dino just kept quiet while he listens to all the discussion. He didn't want to make any remark and if it was getting out of hand, he would help the older Sawada.

Timoteo just nodded his head as he heard all the talks. Keeping his smile on his face, the man took a deep breath. "Well, I guess, all of you will want to know about the one who'll inherit this company. It's not like I don't want to tell you all, but it's to keep the identity of my successor as a secret since I fear for his safety."

"But, Vongola~ it's very important for me to know about the heir. After all, my company will be continuing the partnership with Vongola and I wouldn't want someone who can't manage the business, especially a big corporation as Vongola. It'll be a hassle to be directed by someone who doesn't have any experience."

"Hm…unfortunately, I have to agree with Byakuran-san," the Skylark president said. "I don't want to doubt you, but we're risking our own businesses here. To give up your title as the president to someone young and inexperienced will cause great disadvantages to us."

"Nono is not someone who doesn't know what he's planning," Dino interrupted. "Didn't you all know that all the decisions made by Nono were never a failure?"

The other three were silent as they digested Dino's words. Slowly, Fon sighed and stared straight at Nono's eyes. "Well, maybe Dino-san is right. Nono has never made a mistake and I hope this heir will be able to function as Vongola Nono is."

"It'll be fine. I've plans for my heir and he'll have someone to help him out in this business world," Timoteo smiled. "Someone who's very capable of handling big businesses like ours, and I trust him."

The spiky white-haired man however didn't find that convincing. "I don't know, Nono. As long as I don't see this person personally and judge him for myself, I wouldn't be able to keep silent about this matter."

"Byakuran, I assure you this person are very capable." Dino interrupted.

"Oh?" Byakuran slyly smiled. "So, Dino-kun knows about this person, hm? Well, who is it, Vongola? It's not good hiding a very important piece of information."

Dino shut his mouth and cursed silently. His big mouth had blurted out about Tsuna and it wouldn't help Nono at all. Sending a silent apologetic gaze at the Vongola's president, Dino prayed that Byakuran wouldn't be too persistent. But he knew that Byakuran was not easy to deal with and if he wanted something to be done, then be it. Unless he decides to give up, which the chance was about 0.01%.

"Saa…Vongola~ who is it? Is it too secret that you're scared we would harm this person?" Byakuran taunted. "Ne, Nono. It's okay, to tell us~"

Nono heaved a sigh and looked around the oval table. Lacing his fingers on the table, he leaned slightly forward and eyed every pair of eyes.

Brown.

Dark gray.

Onyx.

Violet.

Stopping at Byakuran's smiling face, Timoteo spoken out his mind. "I'll introduce my heir to the public in this upcoming Vongola's 50th anniversary."

"Are you sure, Nono?" Dino asked with uncertainty.

Nono nodded his head. "Yes, this is for the best and it's the only way I can assure all people to accept my successor," he said, glancing around the long table to find the faces of his partners. "Are you okay with this, Byakuran-kun?"

"Maa…if Vongola said so, I can't stop it, ne?" the white-haired president grinned. "Though, I still have to make sure that he's indeed capable of leading the Vongola."

Dino gritted his teeth. 'You're the one who forced this, marshmallow freak.'

"Did you say something, Dino-kun?" Byakuran smiled. "Ah, maybe you want something sweet~" he rummaged through his pockets and find a packet of marshmallow.

"Ah, no." Dino sweat-dropped. 'What's with him? Is he psychic? How did he hear my thought?'

"Well, then." the white-haired Italian shrugged his shoulders and began eating his marshmallow.

"Then, I guess this meeting has achieved its objective," Fon interrupted. "I'm sorry, but I have another meeting with a representative from military forces. Is it okay if I go first?"

Timoteo nodded his head. "Thank you for spending your time to hear this. Then, I'll be closing our meeting." He stood and the others followed suit.

One by one, the president from each company left the vast meeting room. Dino also left Timoteo since he had another meeting with the manager from his hotel chain in Japan, leaving the Ninth with the acting president from Kokuyo Corp.

"Lanchia, is there any news from your president?" Timoteo asked while sitting in his seat, glancing at the dark haired man.

Lanchia nodded his head. "Yes, Mukuro-sama asked about the engagement between him and Tsunayoshi-sama. He wanted to know when Sawada-sama will announce the news to everyone."

Thinking deeply, Timoteo fell into a silence. Lanchia glanced at the man with his sharp eyes, waiting for the response.

Looking at Lanchia's face, Timoteo spoke. "Tell this to Rokudo: it'll be announced during the inheritance ceremony. And during that time, we'll also conduct the engagement ceremony for both parties."

The acting president nodded in satisfaction. "Then, I'll report this to Mukuro-sama. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear this good news. He had loved Tsunayoshi-sama since the first time he saw him during his first year in high school."

"This is the first time I've heard about this."

Lanchia smiled. "Well, he's not the type of person who shares his secret."

"Oh…then, how did you know about this, Lanchia?"

"Well, Mukuro-sama was with me when he first saw Tsunayoshi-sama. Don't tell him I said this, but he was dumbstruck when he saw Tsunayoshi-sama standing near the school gate waiting for someone." Lanchia chuckled lightly, remembering his president's blushing face. It was rare!

Slowly, a smile made its way to the Ninth's face. He smiled in approval. "I guess then it's not a mistake to marry my grandson to Rokudo. I'm sure he'll able to take care of my Tsunayoshi."

"He will take care of Tsunayoshi-sama. Sawada-sama doesn't have to get worry over this," Lanchia assured. Yes, he was very sure that if Mukuro-sama married Tsunayoshi-sama, the dark blue-haired president would take care of his husband with love. "Then, Sawada-sama, I'll be going first. I still have to report this to Mukuro-sama." he stood.

"In that case, please send my regards to your president. Tell him not to worry about the engagement. Vongola will take care of it." Timoteo stood and smiled at the tall man with spiky hair.

Bowing for the last time, Lanchia walked out of the meeting room, leaving Timoteo alone. Closing the door behind him, he marched down the empty hallway when he met with the president's secretary. He smiled at the pink-haired lady that was heading to the meeting room and got a faint smile in return.

Not long after, he saw a lift and gingerly pressed on the down button. A few minutes later, there was a 'Ding!' sound and the lift's doors opened automatically. Walking into the small compartment, Lanchia pressed the closing button before he pressed the 'G' button. A moment later, he arrived and the doors opened again. He walked out of the box and went to the front door of the Vongola headquarters.

The sliding glass door opened automatically as he walked out of the building. In front of the building, a black car was waiting for him. Upon seeing him, the driver opened the door.

Lanchia got into the car silently and the door closed after he entered. Taking his phone from his suit pocket, Lanchia dialled the familiar number and waited for the man to answer his call.

"_Hello, Lanchia. How was the meeting?"_

"Mukuro-sama," Lanchia greeted, slightly bowing even though the man was not there. "Vongola-sama still hadn't exposed the Tenth successor of Vongola."

"_I guessed so,"_ the voice said in a _knowing_ tone. _"Hmm…so, did you ask him about _it_?"_

"Ah, yes. Sawada-sama said that he'll announce Mukuro-sama and Tsunayoshi-sama's engagement during the inheritance ceremony that will take place during Vongola's 50th Anniversary. Also, Sawada-sama said not to worry about the engagement, Vongola will manage all of it with their power."

"_Kufufufu…but I don't want that. As a soon-to-be-husband to Tsunayoshi, I want Kokuyo to help prepare for the engagement party after the announcement is made."_

"Yes, Mukuro-sama."

"_Also, please prepare the best engagement ring for my dearest Tsunayoshi."_

"I understand."

"_Then, I'll leave it in your care."_

"I'll carry out your order, Mukuro-sama." with that said, the talk ended and Lanchia glanced at his phone before stuffing it back into his suit pocket.

"Where should we head now, Lanchia-sama?" the driver asked from his seat.

Lanchia checked his schedule, reading from the diary. He scanned the whole page and nodded. "Let's head back to Kokuyo Corp. I've a meeting with the board of directors at 3 PM."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Japan.

Somewhere on the school ground, Mukuro laughed in triumph. "Kufufufu~ at last I manage to get a hold of Tsunayoshi. I've been waiting for this moment to come," he smirked. "No one can stop us from getting together. Now, with the skylark out of the picture and Nono in my favor, I can safely say that no one is going to be my rival."

* * *

Ahh! Sorry, I upload unbeta'd chapter but I'd change it :D

That's it for this ? Mukuro is the president? And he's going to marry Tsuna? Then, what about Xanxus? Ugh, maybe TSuna is going to end with Mukuro(?) *mumbles incoherent words* This is so complicated and messed up *sighs*

And I hope all the information is not cramming your head. If there's something wrong with the plot or anything, please tell me. I need your feedback for writing better future chapters since I'm stuck on Ch. 18.

Please do kindly review.

* * *

**Peek-a-chapter XD :**

"I know and I understand." Was Yamamoto's only reply. "I know your feelings and I feel the same way as you. But, I'm not like you, Gokudera. I can't tell Tsuna my feelings. It wouldn't work."

Gokudera stared at the man in questioning look before his eyes widening in realization. "Y-You…?"

"Yes, I'm just like you. I also love Tsuna."

...

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried and tried to wriggle from the strong arms. "Let me go!"

But, Hibari wouldn't take that as he tightened his embrace on the boy's small frame.

"Hibari-san, please let me go!" Tsuna struggled again, but failing.

"Just let me hold you." The skylark said, quietly. Resting his head on Tsuna's fluffy hair, he inhaled the sweet scent from his familiar smell, strawberry. "I missed you." He confessed, so suddenly.


	16. Chapter 15

**Beta'd by: **WhiteAngel128. Kim-chan~! I love you for the quick beta'ing! *hugs* Thanks to my beta and because of her the chapter is here.

**Warning:** Possible OOCness XD

**Disclaimer:** KHR? Oh, that... well, I'm just a fan who's writing a fanfiction and dreaming of my beloved pineapple.**  
**

**Anonymous review:**

**fallenangel:** Thank you for the review~ Haha, yeah... Mukuro is the president. I bet no one is going to expect that. That's why he knows about the Vongola and all. Also, Hibari, he'll show up in this chapter. I'm gald you love last chapter, I'm happy to read that.

Anyway, thank you for all those alerts, favorites and reading the fic. Special thanks for those who were reviewing last chapter. I always welcome your review. Since, it's the most, readers could give to the author to show how they appreciate the work.

Enjoy, the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Stress and Ex-Boyfriend**

It had been two days after Xanxus made himself known to the brunet. The news was still a surprise to the teen as he was seen depressing over the matter said by Xanxus. To say he didn't care was an understatement. He cared. A lot. The fact that Xanxus just revealed that he was the rapist that night and quite in a relaxed – rude – and lax manner.

He was mad, hurt and depressed.

How could…? He meant, how could that man take his virginity – destroyed his entire life, his love – just because of that stupid thing about the inheritance. He didn't care.

About that damn Vongola Decimo or whatever.

He just wanted to live a normal life. A normal boy, though, he wasn't sure if he could call himself normal anymore. For god's sake, he was an IS and now expecting. A normal boy wouldn't get pregnant. Never would happen. Normal…he wished to get back to his old life. Before all of these problems starting to crowd in his life. Messing up his entire life.

Messing his love life with Hibari. Making his boyfriend left him.

This problem plus with Xanxus and Vongola stressed him.

He knew the stress wasn't good for the baby but he couldn't help it. He just…couldn't.

It was hard. Without Hibari beside him…truthfully, Tsuna was lost. He missed the man but he was also hurt by him. All of these pent-up emotions bubbled inside him like boiling water, only waiting for the right time for the kettle to whistle, signaling the time.

Time to burst out all of these emotions.

Sitting in his chair, Tsuna pointedly ignored the teacher's lectures. He didn't feel like listening at all. His problems seemed more crucial than the studies. He was staring at the window when Gokudera called for him.

"Juudaime."

He turned his attention to the man.

"Gokudera-kun."

Oh, yes. One thing that he had almost forgotten. The things that happened between him and Gokudera also just occurred two days ago. About the confession and all. He blushed as he was reminded of the kiss and how gentle Gokudera was while he called his name, Tsuna. But, out of the sudden, his best friend reverted back to his old self and called him by the title.

Up until now…it was still a mystery.

It was not like he didn't ask about it. On the contrary, he had asked many times during their way back to his house but the silver head just wouldn't answer him. But, though it confused him, Tsuna couldn't help but feel a bit relief. After all, he didn't love the silver head and maybe this was the best option. Pointedly, he ignored the feeling from the green-eyed Italian. Even if he felt sorry and guilt ate his heart.

"Juudaime, did you hear what I said?" the silver head asked.

Startled, Tsuna gazed at his friend and smiled awkwardly. "Ah, no. I'm sorry. I was thinking."

"Juudaime, are you okay?" the bomber asked with concern. Looking at the smaller male, Gokudera could see how Tsuna grimaced and his brows furrowed together in distress.

Tsuna just nodded his head wordlessly and mouthed an 'I'm okay, thanks' before he turned to look at the window and immersed himself in his long thoughts.

Giving one glance at his precious person, Gokudera gritted his teeth in frustration and irritation. He never knew that Tsuna was the Tenth successor of Vongola, the company where his older sister, Bianchi, was working at as the secretary of the President. Also, the company of their _savior_, Sawada Timoteo.

'_Savior_.' he thought, mulling over the memory of his past.

It had been long…long enough that he'd almost forgotten that he was _once_ a heir to an _once_ big company in Italy. He _once_ lived in a huge mansion, together with his older sister and father. For their mothers…yes, _mothers_. Since, he and Bianchi were stepsiblings. They were born from different mothers and his mother was the second wife. Bianchi's mother, his father's first wife had died because of an accident and his mother died because of a grave illness. At that time, everything was fine until their father made a wrong decision and caused the bankruptcy.

Sawada Timoteo had been so kind to lend help to him and his big sister. It was at that time when their father's company went bankrupt and their father had committed suicide due to the huge debt. Leaving with no relatives and money…their ally in business, Vongola, the president had personally come and offered them the position in his company; where Bianchi worked as the president's secretary. As for Gokudera, since he was still in middle school, Timoteo had kindly sponsored his education.

And…maybe, it was his luck that Nono sent him to this middle school in Japan.

He should've known from the surname that Tsuna was Nono's grandson. How could he have been so stupid? Sawada Tsuna was the son to Sawada Iemitsu, his ninth respected person and this person was a son to Sawada Timoteo, his eighth respected person. And he had the nerve to tell Tsuna that he loved him. Such a lowly person he was to court the person who was in a higher status than he was. The person who was above his reach.

Such an irony the situation he in was. He started calling Tsuna, Juudaime, and finally, to find out that he really was the Decimo.

The one who would become his future boss.

'Damn it!'

He cursed and kicked his desk until it turned over and hit the floor – hard and loud – surprising everyone in the class. Tsuna turned around to see his friend was seething.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked but was ignored by the man.

"Gokudera?" the language teacher questioned in fear. He knew that this silver head was short-tempered but this was too sudden and no one was annoying him to begin with.

The sleeping Yamamoto woke up due to the harsh sound. Glancing around the class through blurry eyes, his brown orbs settled on his silver-haired friend – where his desk had knocked over. Instantly, he was alarmed and all traces of his sleepiness were gone.

"Gokudera, what happened?"

However, the bomber just shot him a glare and stood up from his chair, walking out of the classroom in complete silence, but not before slamming the door harshly.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna called in worry and stood from his chair, attempting to run after the green-eyed Italian. Nevertheless, he was stopped when a hand pressed on his shoulder. Looking at the hand, his eyes slowly traced to the face of its owner.

Honey eyes met with Yamamoto's brown concerned orbs.

"Yamamoto?"

"Just stay in the class, I'll go after him."

"But, you two," Tsuna stopped; he couldn't finish his words when Yamamoto smiled weakly at him. His friend's eyes were filled sadness but he didn't know why, or what was the reason. "Yamamoto…"

"I know, but I'll do what I can." the baseball boy cut the brunet off and walked toward the door. Stopping just before the door, he turned to the stilled teacher. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'll be out for a while." Without waiting for permission, the sportsman walked out of the room.

Searching for his hotheaded friend.

* * *

Yamamoto searched for the wild silver hair in the school ground when he looked up and saw said man was smoking up on the school roof, alone. Grinning, Yamamoto immediately ran towards the rooftop's direction. Climbing over the stairs eagerly, Yamamoto stopped right at the door. Slowly, he turned the knob around and pushed the door open vigilantly.

Walking to the direction of his irritated friend, Yamamoto wordlessly stood next to him. He sent a fleeting look to his friend but did not say any word as he just stood there, turning his head to the front and watching the scenery in front of him. He just smiled when he felt the silver bomber shifted uncomfortably – maybe because of irritation. He knew it, Gokudera never liked being with him, alone. If he had to say it, Gokudera just complied with him because of their little tuna friend, Tsuna.

Gokudera was immersed in his own thoughts when the door to the rooftop was opened. Without turning his head at the person who invaded his privacy, he already knew who the person was. Though he knew it was Yamamoto, the baseball idiot – as he always called him – he didn't feel like talking or arguing.

It was then, when Yamamoto stood next to him in complete silence, that he couldn't take it. The spiky-haired male just stared at the scenery, smiling like an idiot. Having enough with the silence, Gokudera turned to the man and growled low in aggravation.

That took Yamamoto's attention.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed with venom as he glared at the man.

However, the baseball freak just smiled at him and turned around, resting his back at the metal rail that separated the roof and empty air. Placing his arms behind his head, Yamamoto smiled again – much to Gokudera's annoyance.

"Nothing, I just want to accompany you."

"I don't need _your_ company." Gokudera snapped. Emerald eyes narrowed at the male.

Yamamoto continued to smile and chuckled lightly, before his behavior turned 180 degrees when he turned to stare at the silver head Italian, a warning gaze. "Stop with your complaints, Gokudera. It's becoming unbearable at times like this."

Shocked, Gokudera just stared at the baseball freak in surprise. Yamamoto was warning him. What the fuck? He got a hold of himself again when he registered what the spiky-haired man had said to him. Hissing in anger, he spat, "Who the hell are you to order me? And what do you mean?"

"I mean it; you're making Tsuna worry about you," the black-haired male frowned. "He already has many problems to deal with and I don't want you to stress him more."

"Shut up! I don't need your fucking advice!"

Yamamoto gazed heatedly at the silver-haired teen before he shook his head in frustration. "Really, Gokudera. I don't know why you're mad but I don't want you to show this behavior," he said. "Not in front of Tsuna. He's pregnant and he shouldn't get depressed."

"You don't know anything! You don't understand!" Gokudera yelled, throwing his cigarette, kicking it and deafened Yamamoto's ears with his loud voice.

"I know and I understand," was Yamamoto's reply. "I know your feelings and I feel the same way as you. But, I'm not like you, Gokudera. I can't tell Tsuna my feelings. It wouldn't work."

Gokudera stared at the man in questioning look before his eyes widening in realization. "Y-You…?"

"Yes, I'm just like you. I also love Tsuna."

Yamamoto's abrupt reply confirmed Gokudera's suspicion. He stared at the man in competition before he whipped his head back to the front – averting the baseball freak's searching eyes. "So, you love Tsuna, huh?"

"Yes."

"Since, when? I never knew. I thought you were only a baseball idiot and had never indulged yourself in other things." Gokudera commented, a bit calmer than his previous outburst.

Staring into the avoiding green eyes, the dark-haired male smiled. Gokudera had calmed down and this was rare, coming from the hotheaded teenager. Turning his attention back to the beautiful scenery from the rooftop, he spoke again, "Don't you want to ask me, how did I know about your love for Tsuna?"

"You overheard my conversation in the toilet," the silver bomber said, irritated. It should be at _tha_t time, since he never said this to anyone. "Damn baseball freak!"

Yamamoto laughed and rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "Ah, well…you know, I was searching for both of you since you two had been taking a long time. That was at that time, I heard all the confessions and yeah, I also heard about Tsuna's break up with Hibari."

"I hate that disciplinary bastard!" Gokudera seethed again.

"Maa, maa…Gokudera, it's true that I was also mad at him for being a heartless man but I do understand," Yamamoto said and the bomber was about to retaliate when the sportsman raised his hand to shut him up. "He may be confused but he still loves Tsuna, that's what I believe."

"He doesn't deserve him!" Gokudera protested. Hands gripped the rail, tightly. Eyes narrowed in hatred.

"But, it's also Tsuna's decision as to who he would choose. Though, I can't really say that's the case here," Yamamoto stopped before he turned serious again. "But, remember this Gokudera, fate has sealed itself for Tsuna. Whether he or we don't like it, Tsuna has to comply with it."

"What do you mean?" the silver head asked in pure confusion. The baseball idiot was starting to act different and odd, unlike his original goofy self.

"You'll know sooner and you'll not like it."

* * *

It had been ten minutes since Yamamoto was out searching for their friend. Squirming restlessly in his seat, Tsuna decided to go and find them. Raising his hand, he stood and spoke out.

"Sir, I need to go to the toilet."

The teacher just nodded his head, giving a silent approval.

After getting an approval, Tsuna walked out of the class and headed to the toilet first, maybe his friends were in the toilet. Nodding to himself, he marched through the empty hallway, searching for a toilet. He found the first male's toilet but after he peeked inside, there were none of his friends' figures. Sighing in disappointment, Tsuna walked out of the restroom and again in a quest of finding his friends.

He was walking towards the gym when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, what are you doing out here, kora?"

Turning around, honey eyes met with ocean blue orbs. Smiling nervously, he bowed at the blond-haired man. "C-Colonello-sensei! Ah, I'm so sorry for loitering around! I-I just trying to find my—" he shook his head, lifting his head up to meet with his teacher's questioning gaze. "I mean, I'm trying to find a toilet, yeah, toilet." he tried to mask his intention and came up with a lame reason. 'I hope that Colonello-sensei would believe me.'

"Toilet?" the blond-haired teacher questioned, suspicious. His eyes watched the boy intently.

"Um…toilet." Tsuna smiled nervously.

"Then, you better go and don't wander around, kora!"

"Y-yes, sensei!" the brunet bowed low and watched as Colonello walked to the gym with a basketball in his hands. Sighing in relief, he went back to his mini quest.

A few minutes passed and Tsuna still couldn't find his friends. He sighed and stopped for a while when he felt a headache coming. Leaning against the wall, slowly, Tsuna rubbed his temples. "Why at a time like this?" he complained and began walking back when his body swayed and he almost fell, but luckily, strong arms wrapped around his torso. Preventing him from the fall and accidentally, injured the baby.

He sighed in relief and turned his head around to thank the male. Yes, that was definitely a male that was holding him. When he turned around and lifted his head – since he was only able to see the man's chest – he was surprised by what he was seeing.

It was his ex-boyfriend.

"_After this, you shouldn't appear in front of my eyes or I'll bite you to death."_

A sentence from Hibari after their break up taunted him. Immediately, he felt deep sadness and slight anger.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried and tried to wriggle from the strong arms. "Let me go!"

But, Hibari wouldn't take that for an answer and he tightened his embrace around the boy's small frame.

"Hibari-san, please let me go!" Tsuna struggled again, but failing.

"Just let me hold you," the skylark said, quietly. Resting his head on Tsuna's fluffy hair, he inhaled the sweet scent from his familiar smell - strawberry. "I missed you." he confessed, so suddenly.

Tsuna stiffened, hearing the unexpected confession from the man. 'I did hear that, right? Hibari-san missed me? Is he kidding me? Is he playing with me?' Slowly, his hands fell to his sides and his bangs covered his eyes. Softly, he spoke. "Why?"

Hibari went quiet, but nonetheless, he didn't let go of Tsuna. "I just…"

"'Just' what, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked again, his voice increased an octave, startling the prefect. "You were the one who asked for this breakup."

"I—"

"'I' what?" Tsuna asked, quietly. "I was wrong? I'm sorry? Is that what you want to tell me?"

"Tsunayoshi—"

"Did you think that my heart is a plaything?" Tsuna said promptly – his voice shaking – cutting Hibari's word. "I love you still, but you threw me away, Hibari-san," his voice lowered to the point that Hibari had to strain his ears. "You broke my heart."

"Tsunayoshi, listen here. I—"

Not waiting for the answer, Tsuna elbowed the unsuspected older male in his stomach and managed to free himself thanks to a split second shock Hibari was having. He turned to the surprised skylark and gave him his pained gaze. "I've had enough."

"Tsunayoshi, listen."

"You'd no business in my life, _Hibari-senpai_!"

Hibari flinched in his place, looking angry and truly upset. "Everything about you is _my_ business!"

"No! It's not!" Tsuna trembled in anger and sadness. "I'd enough of all this," The small brunet shook his head, face contorted in pain and hurt. "I…I…this whole thing…Everything is confusing me. The rape, IS, baby and then the father." the last word was spoken quietly, but Hibari heard him. 'Also, the Vongola.'

"Father?" There was a tremor in the prefect's voice. "What were you talking about?"

Tsuna didn't answer the skylark, he merely shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hibari-san." Sadly, he lifted his head and glassy honey eyes met with Hibari's piercing gray orbs. "If you had told me this sooner, I could've still accepted you, but…" he paused to take a deep breath, eyes still locking with the prefect's gray ones. "…it's too late."

"What do you mean?" Hibari asked, a slight anger in his voice. 'What did this herbivore mean? Why did he mean?'

"What did you mean, herbivore?" he growled, announcing his piece of mind.

"You're too late." Tsuna said quietly – tears threatened to break free from the barrier that was his eyes. His voice was broken. 'I'd decided to accept and marry Xanxus.'

With those said and thought, Tsuna marched down the hallway, leaving Hibari stared at his back in surprise, hurt, pain, anger and confusion written on his face. Watching the small boy rounding the corner, Hibari pulled out his tonfa and walked away; dangerous and murderous aura surrounded him.

"I'll bite all of the herbivores to death."

* * *

School bell just rung a moment ago. Packing his belongings, Tsuna zipped his school bag and slowly turned to the direction of his silver head friend. Softly and carefully, he made a step to the silent Italian and stopped just before his table. With a quiet voice, he spoke unsurely.

"Gokudera-kun."

Said male turned at him and smiled. "Juudaime, what is it?"

Even though, Tsuna could feel that smile of him was forced out, he didn't say anything about it. Moreover, he did not want to make things worse so he decided to ignore it – though, he really wanted to know what was the reason his friend acted really differently today. Those earlier outbursts and when he entered the class with a calm but troubled look, chatting with Yamamoto casually – coolly, which was very peculiar.

"Eto…I, um…I was thinking if the three of us could hang out together after school?" Tsuna asked quietly. Uncertain if he made the right choice. But, it had been long since they spent their time together and he wanted to cheer Gokudera up from his whatever trouble. Also, he wanted to forget his encounter with his ex-boyfriend. When the green eyes started to look chary, Tsuna quickly added, "I-I'll be fine! I promise you, I'm not feeling sick!"

"But, Juudaime….you could get sick."

"I assure you, Gokudera-kun, I'll be fine. Besides, don't I have you two as my protectors?" Tsuna said, looking down slightly, giving off an adorable look to the silver head.

"Juudaime, you shouldn't make that face." Gokudera mumbled quietly to himself, his face becoming red. Looked like he still couldn't stop his heart from beating frantically whenever Tsuna gave him that cute gaze.

"Um…what was that, Gokudera-kun? I couldn't hear you."

"I-I…it's nothing, Juudaime!"

"But, your face is red…" Tsuna interrupted. "Are you sick?"

Yamamoto smiled from his chair, just waiting for the right moment to interrupt. He shook his head; even after that confession, Tsuna was still so innocent and oblivious. How could he not realize that obvious fact? He sighed and walked over to the two. Poor people who'd actually taken a liking to the brunet. Well, that was including himself.

But…what about that man?

How about Tsuna's engagement with Mukuro?

He shook his head, this was becoming complicated. He never knew about the fact that his friend was an heir to the biggest corporation in Italy and that pineapple-senpai of them was actually a president of one of the biggest companies in Italy.

But, how come Tsuna didn't know about the fact? He was the heir and he should know about news like this. He bet that Mukuro-senpai knew about this; according to the fact that the mismatch-eyed teen always bothered the small brunet. It was definitely an arranged marriage. Based on the two big corporations, it was to gain the advantages of each company.

Well…if fate has sealed itself for Tsuna; that meant Tsuna would have to marry Mukuro.

And it was sooner than he expected. The engagement would be held during Tsuna's inheritance ceremony. That it would happen in less than two months.

Two months, and since Tsuna had already pregnant for one month and a few days, when that day came, his friend would spot a small baby bump. He wondered if it would be safe for his small friend to walk out leisurely.

Also, about Mukuro-senpai. He wondered if the pineapple head knew about the baby. But, it wasn't just with Mukuro, it also involved Tsuna's other family members; his father and grandfather. From what he knew, they didn't know about Tsuna's condition right now.

He shook his head. Things really were becoming more and more complicated.

He hoped Tsuna would be able to survive all this and didn't need to stress himself.

Stopping at his two friends, Yamamoto smiled. "Yo! What's going on here?" he asked, feigning cluelessness.

"Yamamoto, I wanted us to spend time together but Gokudera wouldn't allow me." Tsuna whined, pouting childishly.

"Juudaime, I'm worried about you!"

"B-but—"

Yamamoto's laughter interrupted the two. "Maa, maa…Gokudera, Tsuna is right. Why don't we spend time together? It will be okay, Tsuna have us as the protectors."

The brunet beamed in joy. "See, Gokudera-kun? Even Yamamoto is agreeing with me!" he said happily. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and play!" he then walked out of the class in excitement, leaving behind his two friends.

"Juu—"

"Gokudera, just stop it. Tsuna will be fine. Besides," he stopped to look at their friend, whispering words. "Don't you sense that he is depressed over something?"

Gokudera stole a glance at his precious person and indeed, Tsuna looked troubled. Even if his face plastered with a smile but it was too fake and forge. He could clearly see what was behind that smile; Tsuna's real emotions. The boy looked like he was depressed and wanted to cry. Quietly, he nodded his head, walking to the waiting boy and smiled the best he could.

"Then, I guess, it's not a bad idea if we hang out together sometimes. It's been long since I play with Juudaime."

Tsuna instantly beamed with joy and grabbed Gokudera's hand into his before he sprinted off. "Come on! We're going to the arcade!"

"Juudaime! Slow down or you'll fall!"

Yamamoto just laughed as he chased after the two boys. "Ahahaha! We're playing tag! Wait for me!"

Near the corner, leaning a tall figure against the wall. The dark blue-haired third year student smiled in glee. His mismatched eyes gleamed mischievously. "Well, it's good to see that Tsunayoshi is in a high spirit. And that skylark, looks like my little bunny has rejected him," he smirked. "Kufufufu…this is good. Really good. I can't wait for our engagement."

* * *

Night - At another part of Japan.

A lone figure was sitting on the comfort chair in the dark room. From one look, he could be distinguished as the higher people with power in his palms. Holding the wine glass filled with red wine in his hand, the dark-haired man's sharp eyes bored into the glass window of his expensive hotel room.

The darkness was calming him as if the darkness itself was a remedy for his scarred heart. The proud man grimaced as he tightened his hold on the glass. The thought of his old man and a certain weak trash invaded his mind. Gulping the whole content of the glass, red eyes narrowed in hatred and loath.

"Damn it!" he cursed. "That old man of mine, he thought he could keep the secret from me. He thought I still didn't know that I'm an adopted son of his."

Shortly, his red eyes flashed a glint of _sadness_ and _pain_ but soon changed back to its bored and hatred-filled gleam when a certain loud voice disturbed his peaceful yet sorrowful night.

"Vooiiii! Xanxus, what are you doing here in the dark?"

Instead of an answer, the white longhaired man was greeted with a glass of wine thrown at him. After an enormous amount of time of always being thrown at with random things by his best friend, Squalo had managed to evade the attack and stepped aside.

"What's that for?" he asked as he walked to his best friend. Certainly, the scarred man was not in a good mood. Oh well, it was not as if he was always in a good mood. 'But, tonight he looks especially pissed off.' the silver-haired thought.

"Trash, who told you to enter my room without my permission?" Xanxus glared at the man.

Shrugging his shoulders indifferently, Squalo stood next to the window, gazing at the darkness of night. He sighed and glanced at his friend. "What's on your mind?" He asked calmly but the scarred Italian just pointedly ignored him.

"Xanxus."

"Shut up, trash. I've no intention to talk with anyone," Xanxus glowered and shot the man with his deadly glare. "Get out." As he threw another bottle of fine red wine.

This time it didn't miss it target as the glass bottle hit Squalo right on his head. "Vooiiii! What the hell, Xanxus? Are you crazy?"

Xanxus stared angrily at his annoying friend. "Don't. Disturb. Me."

Squalo seeing the annoyed face, flinched. Looked like this time Xanxus was really pissed off. Clicking his tongue, he wiped the red wetness from his face; the mixture of blood and red wine. Even though, the red-eyed man threw at him a glass bottle, it was never severe. He knew that Xanxus was not really a bad person. The scarred man maybe ruthless but he never really intended to wound him. He knew all of this after being friend with the man for about ten years. Since they were in the middle school, since they were fourteen-year-old brats.

Walking to the door, he sent one final glance at Xanxus's figure and opened the door before he closed it behind him.

The sound of the door slammed shut echoed in the vast room; Xanxus let his head slumped against the chair. He was tired and frustrated. All of those thinkings, about his old man and the brunet, tired him. He hated both of them. His old man…no, his adopted father for lying to him this whole time about him being his son. Also, the inheritance. The old man had given it to his nephew, Sawada Tsunayoshi. That little trash.

_Not him._

Why? He gritted his teeth.

Was it because he was an adopted son? Because he didn't have the Sawadas' blood? Because he was an outcast? Was he an outcast? He didn't know anymore.

A frustrated growl erupted from his throat. Kicking the table in front of him, he sent all those fine wine bottles to waste when they met with the carpeted floor and crashed. Dirtying the expensive rug that decorated the marble floor.

"This will be my revenge. I'll claim Vongola, no matter what dirty trick I have to resort to."

* * *

There, we have a glimpse of Gokudera's past, Xanxus's thoughts and also Yamamoto's love confession. Because of the stress and troubles, Tsuna decided to marry Xanxus and rejected Hibari. But... does it mean the end for our skylark? Or does he still have a chance? What about Xanxus? Does that mean he'd win the tight competition? But then... what about Reborn, Mukuro, and the rest of the casts that love the brunet. What will they do?

Hoo... that's it for this chapter. And I have bad news for you guys. There'll be no update from me in a month period and reason... well, it just that. And because of that reason, I'll not give you the preview for the next chapter since I don't want to keep you guys in suspense.

As usual, I want to hear your thoughts in this chapter, it'll help my writing. Seriously.

Please do kindly review.


	17. Chapter 16

**First of all... THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS ON PREVIOUS CHAPTER! XD  
**

**Beta'd by: **WhiteAngel128. As always, Kim-chan~! I love you for the quick beta'ing! *hugs*

**Warning:** Possible OOCness XD

**Disclaimer:** KHR? Oh, that... well, I'm just a fan who's writing a fanfiction and dreaming of my beloved pineapple.**  
**

**Anonymous review:**

**fallenangel:** Thank you for the review~ Yeah.. and I'm getting some troubles because it's getting hard to write lol. About Yamamoto, it'll be explain in this chapter. And thanks, I'm glad you like Gokudera's past. Aww~ you praised me too much! Thank you, dear~ ;3 And here you are, your update! XD

**Love Chronical:** Thank you for the review. Ahh.. I can't reply to your review through pm. Oh well... anyway, I love your guess but hehehe... I can't spoil the story. Anyway, yeah.. we'll go more to Nono and see what's he's saying in this matter. Hibari and Tsuna eh... we'll see Hibari's resolution in this chapter ;D

****Thank god! As I promised in last chapter, the update is in a month and here it is! Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! XD

* * *

**Chapter 16: Tsuyoshi's Secret**

Night at Yamamoto's house.

"Nono?" Tsuyoshi spoke into the phone. "What is it? Oh, is this about _that_ again?" A silence followed suit as the sushi master leaned against the phone in his hand, listening to the speaker. "Well, it's my honor to be of help to you. Well, yes, you're my former boss and I, of course will help you."

The conversation continued about the certain subject that Nono asked Tsuyoshi for help.

At the same time, Yamamoto was standing near the wall as he – again – eavesdropped while his father talked on the phone.

At first, he didn't know anything about Vongola or Tsuna being the Decimo, but one night, he accidentally heard his father talking in a hushed tone over the phone. Thinking that maybe it was just a co-worker from their sushi shop, Yamamoto proceeded to the kitchen to get a glass of water when he heard his father mentioned his friend's name.

_Tsunayoshi._

Stopping on his track, he slowly and carefully walked near the corner where his father was standing, talking on the phone. His old man was being suspicious by talking in a hushed tenor and mentioning his friend's name in a suspicious way, plus in the middle of the night.

That was surely something to be worthy of the baseball lover's suspicion. Curious to know, Yamamoto leaned against the wall in a stealthy manner that he naturally possessed. His old man was still on the phone, unguarded and undisturbed when he heard every little word that his father spoken out charily.

He silently gasped when a certain piece of information entered his ears and registered in his head. 'No way? Dad didn't just say that, did he?' he thought in disbelief. This must be a lie, this news he'd heard. And again, his father confirmed his disarray thoughts when he spoke a bit louder.

"Ah, yes. So, the Kokuyo's President, Rokudo Mukuro is going to marry your grandson, Tsunayoshi?" the middle-aged man said, nodding his head as he heard the reply. "So, you want me to take care of the two and make sure that Rokudo doesn't reveal the fact earlier."

Again, his father was silent and Yamamoto strained his ears more.

"I'll help you, Sawada-sama. Ah, yes…I'll take care of the matter. You don't have to get worried." With that said, Tsuyoshi ended the call and Yamamoto quickly walked to his room when his father headed for the kitchen.

That was the first time he knew about his father was a former worker for Tsuna's grandfather. Moreover, he just found out that night that Tsuna was a tenth successor to the huge corporation in Italy, Vongola.

The infamous Vongola.

Tsuna, the Decimo.

His thoughts from the first night he learned about the secret of his small brunet friend were interrupted when he heard his father talked again.

"I understand, Nono. Ah, yes. I'll keep this secret and yes, no one is going to know about this until the announcement is made official," Tsuyoshi said quietly. Nodding his head, he spoke for the last time before he ended the call. "In the meantime, I'll make sure that there nothing will happen to Tsunayoshi-kun."

After that said, Tsuyoshi placed the phone in its place and walked quietly to his room, he was just about to climb the stairs when his son's voice surprised him.

"Dad."

Turning around, he saw his son, leaning against the wall, a hard and serious expression on his young face. Feeling a bit nervous, the middle-aged man feigned a smile and walked to his only son.

"Takeshi, what are you doing here? You should go to sleep; it's already late at night."

Still, the baseball lover's face was serious while he spoke again, "Dad, can we talk? I've something to ask you."

"Can't we do it tomorrow? You have school and you always get up early for your morning run." Tsuyoshi spoke a soft lie. His son was acting weird and he wondered if the boy heard his conversation on the phone just a moment ago.

Yamamoto shook his head.

Much to Tsuyoshi's disappointment.

"Then, let's go to the kitchen. I'll make some late night snack for you." Tsuyoshi said and led the way to the kitchen. Yamamoto trailed behind his father, all his thoughts focused on the conversation on the phone.

After both father and son hadsat on the chairs, both were silent except for the silent and soft breathings of the two human beings. Yamamoto was sure of what he wanted to ask a moment ago, but once they had seated, he found that he had lost his voice.

"Takeshi, what is it?"

Yamamoto stared into his father's brown eyes and smiled nervously. He shook his head, he should just proceed with his question or he would not be able to protect his friend. Yes, he believed from his father's recent conversation that Tsuna was in a danger, though, there was no confirming it.

Gulping his own spit, Yamamoto sat straight, his own brown orbs locked with his father's ones. "Dad, there's something that's been bugging me since last week."

"Oh, is that so? Do you have problems in school? Or maybe with your friends?" Tsuyoshi asked kindly, masking his own curiosity. Well, maybe he was wrong about his earlier thoughts. It could be that his son just wanted to talk about school problems. Quietly, he heaved a relief sigh.

The baseball lover shook his head. "No. It's not about the school or friend. Well…" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, looking away. "Actually, I want to know that is, Dad…"

He paused.

"What is your relationship with Tsuna's grandfather?"

Taken aback, Tsuyoshi stared at his son. He didn't think that was the question his son would ask him. Laughing nervously, he smiled. "Ah, what are you talking about, son? I think I heard wrong."

"Dad, I'm being serious here."

"How?"

"How did I know?"

Tsuyoshi nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I overheard your conversation on the phone."

Sighing in distress, Tsuyoshi surrendered. "Guess, I can't hide things from you, Takeshi," he smiled but soon it disappeared and replaced by a serious façade. "How much did you hear from me?"

"Everything. About Tsuna's engagement with Mukuro-senpai and the Vongola," Yamamoto said, clasping his hands together. "What is your relationship with Vongola, Dad? How did you know such a big person?"

'I can't hide it from him. As expected of Takeshi,' the sushi master sighed again. Dealing with the matter just made him feel like an old man, though, he'd barely reached 40 years old. "Before that, how did you know that Vongola is a big persona?"

"I researched on the internet." Came his son's brilliant answer.

The sushi shop owner nodded his head in understanding. "I see. Well," he said, gazing into his son's eyes. "Since, this is no longer a secret. I'll tell you, Takeshi, about my former job before I retired and work as the sushi master."

* * *

In the darkroom of a huge mansion, the only son of the Hibari family couldn't even get a wink of sleep. Sitting on his bed, Kyouya, the only son of the older brother of Hibari Fon, the heir that will replace Fon when he retired, mulled over the event that took place in his school today.

About his encounter with a certain herbivore.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari muttered, hands clenching the bed sheets tightly. The name had been repeating itself in his mouth since that afternoon. He never got tired from saying that name that now was the number one resident in his heart, mind and body.

Not that before this, Tsuna was never his number one…it just that, after the separation, the feelings were becoming more intense.

Though, he would never admit it to any soul, especially the said boy.

And…today's case with Tsuna was not counted because he didn't tell him his secret. He just asked the brunet to go back to him.

And…Tsunayoshi had rejected him.

Figured. It was entirely his fault to begin with.

Stupid pride.

His sharp gray eyes stared into the darkness that was his room. The room was murky, except for the lighting from the moonlight from his slightly opened curtains. It had been almost one week since their break up and it was hard for him to fall asleep after that _day_.

Yes, that day.

The day he announced to Tsuna that they were no longer in a relationship.

"Damn!"

Punching the mattress, he bit his bottom lips in frustration. After their separation, he couldn't do anything else since all his thoughts would be back to the brunet. Curse him and his weak tolerance. Hibari thought as he blamed himself. For Namimori's sake, he wasn't a herbivore! But, now he was acting like one!

Today. Today was so fucked up that he had bitten all those people who were pissing him off. They were unlucky for making troubles during one of those his bad days. Especially today, when he was cast off.

"_I'd enough of all this." _the boy's broken voice resounded back in his ears.

"_I…I…this whole thing. Everything is confusing me. The rape, IS, baby, and then the father."_

His voice was quiet and soft. He almost couldn't hear him. Also, what did Tsuna mean by 'father'?

"_I'm sorry, Hibari-san."_

No. He didn't want to hear the next he had heard it earlier.

"_If you're telling me this earlier, I would still accept you, but…"_

Stop.

"_It's too late."_

No.

"_You're too late."_

"I'm not." Hibari said to the dark room, trying to find Tsuna's non-existent figure as he shook his head in defiance. He still wasn't too late.

Right?

"_You're too late." _Tsuna's voice from this afternoon echoed in the back of his mind. As if to make him give up on the chase.

Love chases.

Did that mean, he had forever lost Tsuna? Did that word mean, the end of his pursue of the little tuna?

"No."

He wouldn't accept that. He was Hibari Kyouya, for Namimori's sake! He_ never _knew the meaning of defeat. He was a fighter. Heart and body. If it all it took was for him to say _that_, then so be it. That would be the big turning point in his life.

Along with the sin, he would carry it out, his plan to get back his beloved brunet.

And, hopefully…no, he'd _definitely_ win Tsunayoshi back. Since, the herbivore was _his_ to begin with and he would not hand him over to anyone.

_Especially,_ Reborn.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

A phone rang in the huge residence of the mid-twenties young man with his trademark curly sideburns. Opening his sleepy eyes, Reborn peered at the clock on the bedside table. The clock showed that it was only 6.00 AM in the morning and he would usually wake up at 6.30 AM. Pushing aside the black silk comforter, Reborn slowly sat up in his dark colored bed – half naked, wearing only his black silk pajama pants. Everything on his bed –including his pajamas – was silk and in black color. His midnight tresses were messy as he just got up from his feather pillow.

"Who is it this early in the morning?"

Reaching out with his long and lean but muscular arm, Reborn took his black sleek phone that was also on top of the bedside table. Bleary ink-colored eyes stared into the screen for the calling ID. His eyes instantly sharpened when he saw the name.

_Nono_

_00-81-3-3XX-XXXXXXX_

Pressing the answered button, Reborn greeted, "Chaos, Nono."

"_Reborn."_

"What's it, Nono? Is there something important?" Reborn said and looked at his alarm clock. "It's 6 AM over here."

The young man heard Vongola the Ninth laughed lightly.

"_I'm sorry. I always forget that the time difference between Japan and Italy is 5 hours. Well, it's already 11 AM over here," _the old man said and Reborn could almost see him smiling at the other line._ "Yes, it's about Tsunayoshi-kun."_

"Tsuna? Is it about the inheritance ceremony?"

"_Yes."_

"What about it? I remembered that you said Tsuna would be officially introduced to the public after he finished his high school," the home tutor frowned. "Is there some problems there?"

"_Indeed, yes. There is some problems, but it's a minor one. There's no need to worry."_

"If you said so, Nono. So, what is the problem?"

"_It's Byakuran. Though, the others were okay with it,"_ the older man sighed. _"__Byakuran __wanted to see the heir and he wouldn't accept it if Tsunayoshi is incapable from his eyes."_

"Byakuran," Reborn scowled. "I remember that Dino mentioned about him asking for the meeting with Vongola allies."

"_Well, that was it," _Timoteo paused. _"He insisted that he wanted to know the heir until I told them that I'll make official announcement then, he was calm."_

"That's so like him."

"_That's why, I decided that the inheritance ceremony will be held in less than two month, during the 50__th__ ceremony of Vongola establishment,"_ the President paused. _"Does Tsunayoshi already know about him being the VongolaDecimo?"_

"That's too early," Reborn protested. "Tsuna just knew about it—" Stopping in midway conversation, yawning. "I'm sorry, I'm still sleepy."

"_It's okay. It should be me that apologize since I called you in the early morning," _he paused. _"But how did Tsunayoshi-kun know? Did you tell him?"_

Reborn grimaced inwardly. His brows furrowed in mixed disgust and worry. Disgust because he was reminded of Xanxus's confession and worry because he didn't want to tell Nono about the problem in the hands. He still hadn't received information from Mammon and he didn't want to act brazenly. Feigning a smile, he spoke into the phone.

"Well, when I taught Tsunayoshi Italian, he insisted to know why he should learn a foreign language. He also said that it wasn't necessary for him to learn Italian," the Italian young man paused. "Thinking that would be the best time, I told him all about the Vongola, Iemitsu and him being the Decimo."

"_What was his response?"_

Reborn cursed Xanxus inwardly. "It was hard for him to accept the fact, but I'll convince him until he's ready to accept the company," the man smiled. "Don't worry, Nono. I'll make sure of that."

"_Thank you. I hope that there will be no trouble on your side. I'm counting on you, Reborn. You know that you're my most trusted man."_

"There's no need to thank me, Nono. I'm just doing my job. Besides, Tsuna is my student." the tutor smiled.

"_Yes, and don't do anything funny to my cute grandson. I know that he's too cute and sometimes people just can't leave him alone." _Nono laughed kind-heartedly.

The young man grimaced. 'Well, just when I was trying to court my student. I guess he wouldn't be pleased to hear the news about Dame-Tsuna's pregnancy and rape incident. But, this will be on hold.'

"No. I didn't do anything funny. Rest assured, Nono. You know that Bianchi is going to kill me if I try to cheat on her," he lied softly.'Bianchi, huh? It's been a long time since I last called her. Maybe, I shouldn't lead her into believing that I love her.'

"_That's good, since Tsuna can't fall in love because he's the future Decimo. He's already engaged to someone that will help him in this business." _Timoteo said seriously, which took Reborn's full attention in full-blown shock.

Surprised, Reborn stared in disbelief at the gadget in his hand. Tsuna, he was engaged? His beloved student? That was absurd! His eyes sharpened at the thought. Dark and murderous aura surrounded him as the thoughts of _his _Tsuna with some unknown man.

"_Reborn? Are you still there?"_

Reborn took a deep breath to calm himself. He needed to calm or he would snap at the old man, at the Vongola Nono. That would be bad to snap at his boss.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry, I was a bit distracted. So, who's the man? Did the man know? May I know who the man is?"

"_That's so unlike you to be distracted, Reborn," _A paused._ "Oh, well, yes. __Tsuna's __future husband knows about this and it was him that proposed to me about my grandson. And, no. I'm sorry but it'll be a secret until the engagement ceremony that will happen during the inheritance."_

A twitch on the Math teacher's forehead.

"I understand. Then, I'll inform him about the ceremony and engagement that would take place."

"_Just tell him about the inheritance, but never say a word about the engagement."_

"Why?"

"_To avoid unnecessary trouble."_

Reborn nodded in understanding. He knew that tone. That was meant for anyone to not ask more than what they should know. He masked his face into his professional façade, though, he knew Nono wouldn't be able to see him.

"I'll carry out your order, Nono."

"_I believe that I can trust you for that matter, Reborn."_

"Yes."

"_Then, thank you. Sorry, for waking you up early morning. I should pay more attention to time differences."_

"It's fine. Since, this matter is important."

"_Addio__, Reborn."_

"Addio, Nono."

Pressing the 'end call' button, Reborn slumped back into his bed. A tired sigh escaped from his lips. He was sleepy and the news that he'd just received from Nono didn't help him calm down at all. In fact he was sleepy and cranky. _Very _cranky indeed.

Plus, remembering the trouble caused by a certain scarred, red-eyed Italian made his day go downhill.

He was sure that all of his students in Namimori High would face his wrath today and no one. Yes, _no one_ should annoy and irritate him, for that person would face hell.

Hell known as Reborn.

* * *

A gunshot resounded in the class 1-A. Anyone who was within the earshot just ignored it as they knew that was probably – no, that's definitely Reborn-sensei – and all people in the school knew not to mess with the Math teacher. All students and teachers were still in mystery as to how the Math teacher could bring and use a gun on the school ground.

But, they knew it was futile to ask or even to know about those things. Since, even the headmaster had turned blind eyes on the teacher. They knew it was dangerous to associate with the male teacher.

Meanwhile, in said classroom, everyone kept quiet as the irritated teacher pointed his anger gaze at the sleeping student. Said student slowly opened his eyes as he yawned loudly. Blinking his bleary eyes, Yamamoto looked at his surroundings in confusion.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Why do you guys look so scared?"

Murderous aura neared the baseball boy, but he remained puzzled until he heard Tsuna called him in panic.

"Y-Yamamoto!" Tsuna called, panicked as he saw Reborn's aura grew darker.

Smiling sheepishly, the baseball idiot scratched his head idiotically. "Tsuna, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Baseball idiot! It's Reborn!" Gokudera hissed, he'd never seen Reborn annoyed like that and though, he hated the baseball freak's guts, he still feared for his life. From the Math teacher's eyes, Reborn looked readied to murder someone.

And if Yamamoto wasn't lucky, he would be dead today.

"Reborn-sensei?" Yamamoto tilted his head to one side, looking at the front where the black-suited male had stopped just before his table.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, how dare you sleep during my class?" the man in fedora questioned.

'Uh-oh.' the trio simultaneous thought.

'Crap, I'm dead?' Yamamoto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Reborn-sensei."

"There's no sorry, Yamamoto." Reborn smirked, eyes glinting with dangerous gleam.

_Bang!_

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna shrieked in terror.

"Rest in peace." Gokudera mumbled quietly, looking away from the scene.

* * *

The brunet knocked on the door unsurely. Hearing no affirmative from inside the room, he knocked again. 'Maybe I was too soft.' he thought and bit his bottom lip in anxiety. Bracing himself, he knocked again. "Reborn-sensei, can I enter?"

No answer.

Tsuna frowned. "Where's Reborn?" he asked as he tried to turn the knob clockwise. Unexpectedly, it was unlocked. His frown deepened, Reborn never left his room unlocked if he wasn't in the room. Slowly, the small boy pushed the door ajar and peeked inside. Seeing no one in the room, he proceeded to walk inside the vast room that belonged to his Math teacher and private tutor.

"Where is he?" he asked to no one while walking in the direction of the double black couch. Tsuna always knew that Reborn liked the color black so much that almost all of his belonging was in that ink color, if not it would be a dark color. He smiled when he saw the curtain was also black. Well, it was weird and rare, people rarely using black color on the curtains. Reborn was sure a weird man.

But, it had its own style.

Reborn's style.

He sighed in disappointment, wondering where the teacher went. Proceeding to the sofa, he stopped when he saw a glimpse of spiky midnight-colored hair. Curious, he stalked over the sofa and smiled softly. The young man that he'd searched for was sleeping peacefully on the couch. His handsome face was peaceful as his chest moved up and down lightly while his fedora had been taken off and placed on the table. Leon slept on the fedora, curling into himself.

Tsuna chuckled.

"They're so cute." he giggled.

The small sound of laughter woke the teacher up warily. Instantly, he reached for his gun and in a speed of lightning, he readied the gun on Tsuna's temple. The brunet gasped at the sudden movement, his honey eyes widened in surprise and fear. Mouth hung loose. Heartbeat increased. Blood drained from his body.

"Re-Reborn, i-it's m-me."

The teacher heard the soft and small voice, realizing that he was pointing his gun at his dame-student. Sighing in distress, he put his handgun away before he glared at the no-good student of his. "Dame-Tsuna, don't do that again," he warned. "Or I might shoot you like just now."

Tsuna immediately paled, hearing the warning. He nodded his head furiously. "I-I won't do that again! I promise!" he said and thought, 'Besides, I don't want to die yet.'

Reborn smirked. "Since, you're too dame, you wouldn't die just yet," And added mentally, 'Whatever happens, I'll protect you.' "So, what're you doing here?"

"Ano…R-Reborn, actually it's about today's class." the brunet asked uncertainly.

Reborn merely lifted his eyebrow.

"Is something wrong? You've never acted like that," Tsuna asked and added quickly when he saw Reborn's eyes sharpened. "I-I mean, you've never looked so pissed off in the class. Even if you were mad, you never did that." he shuddered at the thought.

Reborn sighed. Glancing at the fidgeting Tsuna, he reached out his hand and pulled the boys toward him. Resulting the small body to land on his lap.

"Hiiee! R-Reborn!" Tsuna cried and tried to stand up from the older man's lap, but the arms wrapped around him were not helping at all. "Reborn!"

"Just shut up, Tsuna." Reborn sighed and placed his forehead on the boy's crook of neck.

Blushing a deep color of red, Tsuna stuttered out. "W-what a-are yo-you do-doing?"

"I'm tired and need sleep. Shut up or I'll shoot you just like Yamamoto Takeshi."

Tsuna immediately tensed up, remembering his poor friend, who was now lying in the bed in the infirmary – knocked out. Poor baseball lover, but it were just minor cuts and wouldn't threaten his life. Stilling in the demonic tutor's arms, Tsuna let Reborn slept while embracing him.

'I guess I'm still no-good considering that I can't even refuse Reborn's wish,' Tsuna thought, sighing inwardly. 'Might as well let him take a nap since he's crankier than his normal self.'

The two – with Tsuna in the older man's lap and Reborn asleep – stayed on the couch in the Math teacher's personal room. Tsuna blinked his eyes tiredly. It had been almost half an hour and the man was still holding him captive, his arms never wavering from Tsuna's slender waist while slumping against the couch.

He squirmed uncomfortably and eyed his watch. It's almost time for the next class and Reborn didn't show any signs that he would wake up. He wanted to wake the teacher, but he feared for his life. Once, he had tried to rouse the man, but ended up with some bruises that lasted for one week.

"What time is it now?"

Reborn's sudden voice interrupted the boy's thoughts. Trying to turn his head around, he paused when he met with a pair of sharp dark eyes. He smiled nervously. "Reborn, you're awake."

Instead of an answer, a smack met his head.

"Ow! What's that for?" Tsuna rubbed his sore head.

Reborn rolled his eyes, arms still trapping the small boy. "For your reminder, call me _sensei_ when we're at school." he emphasized as he tightened his hug.

Tsuna's feminine face instantly flushed a deep shade of pink. He could feel the taller man's chest pressed against his back. "Reborn…" he whined, and blushed a bright pink when his voice came out high.

The man smirked. He pressed his stone-hard chest harder, loving that feeling of the petite girly figure pushed against him. Ignoring his student's protests, he leaned in and spoke near the boy's flushed ear.

"Dame-Tsuna, how's your pregnancy going on?" Reborn asked casually, but sensually, his breath ghosting over the boy's sensitive ear.

Hot breaths sending the unwanted shivers down the boy's spine. Tsuna turned away from the man's face to hide his red face. "I-I'm fine and the baby is fine. M-Mom said we're going to see the doctor this weekend."

"Hm…that's good to hear." Reborn mused, remembering back on his conversation with a certain boss about his dame-student who was already engaged to someone and the boy didn't even know about the man. But what put him off was the tone Nono used to warn to not fall in love with Tsuna since he was promised to someone.

The dark-haired teacher frowned.

No matter what his feeling was, Nono was still his boss. Slowly and reluctantly, he unwrapped his arms from the boy's petite figure where Tsuna quickly distanced himself from the teacher. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he grimaced and stood up. He fixed his wrinkled suit before addressing the blushing brunet.

"You better head back to the class. It's already five minutes late," he pushed the boy lightly to the door – not giving any chance of protesting. "Take care of your body well, Mama-Tsuna." he closed the door while Tsuna protested about not wanting to be called 'Mama', but was ignored completely.

The man walked back to his table and retrieved his fedora, waking the small reptile. Leon looked at him in confusion and Reborn smiled faintly. "Sorry for waking you up."

Leon blinked his orange eyes as if hearing the apology before he settled back on the man's fedora. Reborn sighed and walked to his study. He sat on the comfy chair and began reading the documents. However, his thoughts never went over the document as his boss's voice came back into his head.

"_That's good since Tsuna can't fall in love because he's the future Decimo. He's already engaged to someone who will help him in this business."_

"Engaged, huh?" A dark aura surrounded him. Furthermore, he wanted to know who the man his boss had entrusted his grandson to was.

"_I'm sorry, but it'll be a secret until the engagement ceremony that will happen during the inheritance."_

"So the man's identity is a secret," he hissed. "And I wonder why Nono's hiding that. But…this is Nono I'm talking about. There's no way I'm going to defy his order."

* * *

Finished! Fhoo~ So, this is the next chapter and we now know that Hibari isn't going to back down and Reborn had been warned by Nono about the engagement and he's torns between his boss's order and his own feelings. But since he's exceptionally loyal to Nono, maybe it'll be a little hard for him. And finally, we know how Yamamoto got all those news about Vongola and Kokuyo.

Cheers R27 fans! The moment is here! Woot! XD

And, ah.. just broadcasting something here: I'd write new story, the title is Juudaime's Mine! The main pairing is of course, 5927. The genre is romance/humor and the story based on Zettai Kareshi/Absolute Boyfriend. You can check it out!

Also, for your information. I just got a job and it's lecturing. Yeah, a lecturer. A crazy fangirl is going to be a lecturer *sweatdrops*. The poor students who're getting me as their lecturer. Hahaha! So, that's to say... the update will not be as quickly as before. I can't promise you twice in a week updates. Also, I don't know when will I got a chance to write stories.

Anyway, REVIEW minna-san, I'm getting less loves from you guys and I don't feel motivated at all... And, I always welcome anonymous reviewers :)

You know that review=love=motivation *grins*


	18. Chapter 17

**First of all... THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS ON PREVIOUS CHAPTER! XD  
**

**Beta'd by: **WhiteAngel128.

**Warning:** Possible OOCness XD

**Disclaimer:** KHR? No, no, no! Are you crazy or what? I don't own it!**  
**

**Anonymous review:**

**D: **Haha, thank you for the review. Yay, I really love review and I'm glad you love this fic XD Thank you! Yeah, new job and the starting of my working life. Ah, you read that one also, thanks a lot. I'm glad. That one fic is different from this. It's more into adorable than angst XD

**fallenangel:** Thank you for the review~ Haha, it's okay. I also uploaded this late. Well, I'm glad I caught you off guard. Well, I think I always did that, right? XD Hm... Reborn done something to break the engagement? I'm not sure :D Haha, you may enter it but I'm can't guarantee you safety. There are a lot of carnivores there - Hibari, Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Xanxus, Squalo etc... XD

**Guest:** Thank you for the review. Aww~ thank you and I'm glad you found this fic. Haha, it's okay. My native language is not English. It's like a second language for me. I do understand you :) *Kisses*

It's almost a month without an update, right? Well... Enjoy the story and don't forget to READ and REVIEW :) Love you all! ;3

P/S: fallenangel, sorry. I checked the chapter and realized that I did the wrong reply in your review and D. Eheheh... I'd changed it.

* * *

**Chapter 17: This World Is Small**

The last class was finally over and Tsuna smiled with glee. Stretching his tired limbs, Tsuna whipped his head at his silver head friend. Said man was busy stuffing the books into his school pack when Tsuna walked over toward his table.

"Gokudera-kun, what's your plan after this?"

Gokudera turned his attention to his small friend. Shaking his head, he spoke. "Nothing, I'm not doing anything. As usual, I'll walk you home. Why, Juudaime?"

Tsuna shook his head, smiling widely. "Um…I want to visit Yamamoto in the infirmary and I want to see if he's well," he paused, looking apologetic. "Since, he's gotten quite a punishment from Reborn."

Huffing in annoyance, the silver-haired bomber growled. "It's his fault for sleeping during Reborn's class!" he then smiled at the smaller boy. "You don't have to worry about him, Juudaime. I bet his thick skull isn't damaged by the bullets or hits."

"Gokudera-kun, that's not very nice of you." Tsuna pouted, sighing at his silver haired friend's usual antic.

"I'm sorry, but that's my real feelings, but," Gokudera paused to contemplate, "since, it's Juudaime's request, I think I should just go visit that idiot."

"Ah…then, we should go. I'm worried if he's still unconscious. Yamamoto, I mean." Tsuna said, walking to Yamamoto's table and grabbed his bag before he took the green-eyed Italian's hand, marching out of their class. Not realizing what he was doing to his short-tempered comrade.

Meanwhile, Gokudera blushed and just let the brunet hold his hand. Cheering from inside, he smiled. Well, even if he didn't get the brunet's love, he was still contented with all of his cute friend's attention for him. He sighed in frustration. Just when he fell in love, that person had to be Tsuna.

If only Tsuna wasn't the Tenth successor of Vongola.

Then, he wouldn't feel guilty about all of this.

About his feelings.

"If only…" he sighed quietly.

Tsuna turned his head at the green-eyed teenager. "Gokudera-kun, what is it?" he smiled innocently.

Gokudera shook his head, mentally cursing himself for letting out his feelings. Smiling at the brunet's curious orbs, he grinned. "It's nothing, Juudaime. I just remembered something." he lied softly.

The small boy hesitantly nodded his head, meanwhile, his head was thinking about something else. Well, it was about their encounter just a few days ago, when Gokudera told him his secret feelings. Instantly, he could feel blood crept onto his face.

The Italian had kissed him and told him to call him Hayato.

But, it was only a fleeting of moment before Mukuro came and sprouting about Vongola Decimo.

At first he didn't know…now, he knew what his pineapple-senpai meant by his words. Now, he remembered, after that, Gokudera had reacted quite uncanny. Unconsciously, the petite brunet frowned.

What did Mukuro mean by fate had sealed them together?

And…

Why did his friend act like that?

…

..

.

He gasped.

Did Gokudera know about the Vongola?

"Juudaime, is there something wrong?" the silver head asked, when Tsuna suddenly stopped and gasped. His eyes shone with worry. Untangling his hand from the brunet's grasp, instead he clasped onto Tsuna's small shoulders. Effectively, pinning the boy to the floor where they were standing.

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Wide honey eyes stared into his emerald green orbs.

Gokudera kept his gaze fixed on the smaller boy.

"Is there something wrong?" the silver head asked again, concerned.

Tsuna looked away, before he changed his gaze at the bomber's worried look. Unsurely, he spoke. "Um…G-Gokudera-kun."

"Yes, Juudaime?"

"I-I…um…can I ask you something?" he asked shyly, his eyes slowly made its way to those piercing emerald orbs.

Those huge and round honey spheres were staring expectantly at him. Gokudera blinked his eyes and nodded his head. Whatever Juudaime wanted to ask, he would answer him wholeheartedly. He vowed to accomplish anything that Tsuna asked of him. Even if it meant he had to sacrifice his life in the process.

"Anything." he replied, smiling sincerely. 'Yes, even if my life is an exchange for you.'

Staring into those lake-colored eyes, Tsuna braced himself against the grasp of his friend's firm grip. "Gokudera-kun, I-I…um…do you know anything about Vongola?" he asked hesitantly, watching his friend's face contorted in painful smile. He then shook his head, seeing such reactions. "Ah! B-But, it's okay if you don't want to tell me!" he said quickly.

Gokudera sighed. He knew or maybe he'd just guessed that Tsuna would ask him that. 'Vongola, huh? Who knows that this world is this small?' he chuckled darkly. 'Never knew that Tsuna is the heir that Nono keeps secret.'

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked worriedly. The silver head Italian had made such a strange face.

Shaking his head to clear any unnecessary thoughts, the taller male smiled. "I'm sorry, Juudaime. I was having a little moment," he said, eyes never wavered from Tsuna's. "What do you know about Vongola?"

Instead of answer, Tsuna was bombarded with another question. He knew it, the silver boy knew about Vongola. No doubt about that. "I want to know, if you know that I am the Vongola Decimo."

Gokudera smiled, his guess was right. Though, the mismatch red-blue eyed teen already did say that Tsuna was the Decimo, he didn't have proof. Now, everything confirmed it. He nodded his head. "Yes." But how did Mukuro know about that? He frowned.

"Since the beginning?"

This time, Gokudera shook his head. "No. It should've been a secret," he said, pinning Tsuna in his place. "Don't tell this to anyone. I don't know why, but it's your grandfather's request to keep it as a secret."

"Grandfather Timoteo?" Tsuna bit his bottom lip. "Why?"

"I don't know, Juudaime," Gokudera frowned. "But I wonder how this news could leak to Mukuro's ears."

Tsuna thought deeply. Indeed, the dark blue haired-senpai said something about him being the Vongola Decimo and fate sealed them together. What did he mean? Fate? What kind of fate? Who actually was Mukuro-senpai? Why did he know about him?

"Juudaime, are you okay?"

Gokudera's voice brought him back to the present. He shook his head and smiled. "I'm okay. Thank you for telling me this." he said, fidgeting unsurely if he should say the next words.

"Juudaime?" the silver bomber acquired in concern.

"Um…Gokudera-kun, y-you…c-can you just call me by my name?"

"What?"

"Just what I just said, I want you to call me Tsuna, not Juudaime." Honey brown eyes looked uncertain. A shy smile made its way to Tsuna's pink lips. His huge orbs spoke a silent plea while a slight pink tinted his smooth cheeks.

Frozen in his place, Gokudera could feel his grip on his small friend wavered. He looked away; a blush adorned his handsome features. Coughing to remove unnecessary thoughts and cleared his throat, he stuttered, "I-I c-can't do that. Juudaime is Juudaime."

"But, Gokudera-kun—"

"I can't, Juudaime. Just please understand." Gokudera said softly, cutting the boy's protest.

Tsuna blinked his eyes in confusion. "Understand? Understand what?"

'I can't call you Tsuna. If I do that maybe I'll lose all my control over my feelings for you.' he thought and smiled. "There's nothing. Let's go visit that baseball idiot. I wonder if he's still alive." he said to distract Tsuna's current attention from him.

Tsuna, who had almost forgotten about their baseball friend, gasped. "Oh my god! How could I forget about Yamamoto?" he then dragged his Italian friend, forgetting all his questions and concerns. "I hope the nurse don't leave him alone in the infirmary!" he shook his head. "But it's Dr. Shamal, and he doesn't treat males."

His face contorted in horror. "How could I leave Yamamoto in that man's care? He'll probably just let him bleed to death!"

From behind the panicked boy, Gokudera mumbled irately. "I don't really care if he kills that baseball freak."

The smaller boy however didn't hear him and he merely let the brunet's small hand hold his own. He smiled in content. Yes, this was enough. This near but faraway love was enough for him. He didn't need Tsuna to love him back. He was contented with Tsuna's love for him. Even if it was only the love between friends.

Friends.

'Friend, huh?' Gokudera chuckled inwardly. 'Guess, I'll have to live up to that title I gave myself. I'll hone my skills so I can be Juudaime's right-hand man in the future, the true one and only right-hand man for Vongola Decimo. Maybe, this is the real purpose why Nono sent me to Japan.'

"H-Here we are! The infirmary!" Tsuna huffed and panted. Looked like all the run made his body deflate of any energy. But, it maybe because of the pregnancy that his strength was easily lost. Well, he wasn't a sportsman to begin with and now, he was pregnant...Tsuna couldn't help that it did feel heavier than before, though his belly was still as flat as a dashboard.

Opening the white door, Tsuna stuck his head in between the opening. "H-Hello, Dr. Shamal?"

There was no response.

Tsuna sighed and walked in. "He's not inside." he said to his silver head friend.

Gokudera just huffed in annoyance. "That pervert may have gone somewhere and flirts with any woman he meets."

The smaller one laughed nervously and with his hand still on Gokudera's, he went to check on the beds for their cheerful friend. "Yamamoto, are you in here?" he called uncertainly. 'Maybe he already went home. But his bag is with me.'

"Oi, baseball idiot! Answer Juudaime!" Gokudera was all but spoke softly.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna called and came across the last bed. There, their friend was asleep. Most of his body was bandaged. Tsuna heaved a relief sigh. His friend was still alive. After all what happened, he couldn't believe his eyes. Well, Reborn wouldn't kill him though he _almost_ killed him. But the bullets just grazed his outer skins and not penetrated his body or any important organs. It was the hit on his head that knocked him out cold.

Sitting on the bed's edge, Tsuna watched his friend's face. There was a bandage on his forehead. Softly, he caressed the hair away from Yamamoto's closed eyes.

That act greatly brought jealous to Gokudera. The silver bomber gritted his teeth in irritation and looked away. Now, he knew that Yamamoto harbored the same feelings toward their small tuna friend…he could never look at him with the same gaze anymore. He was his competitor.

'Competitor?' he snorted. 'What the hell am I thinking about?'

"Ugh…" A groan was heard from the black-haired male.

Tsuna smiled, grabbing onto those pale hands. "Yamamoto, you're awake."

The sportsman opened his heavy eyes. As soon as brown eyes peered in between those lids, he was welcomed with the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. For a moment there, their eyes locked with each other.

'Angel…' was Yamamoto's thought as he continue to stare into Tsuna's huge amber eyes.

Though, he was awe by the striking view in front of him…in those eyes were worries and concerns for him. He broke the magic moment and groaned again before trying to sit up.

"Tsuna," he called and realized that behind his lovely friend was their silver-head friend and he was annoyed. "Gokudera."

"Tch! Baseball idiot!" the man said and whispered unsurely when Tsuna gave him a look. "A-Are you okay?"

Yamamoto smiled widely. "I'm okay. Thanks, Gokudera, Tsuna."

"You're welcome," Tsuna paused. "Are you okay enough to walk? The school already ended. I've brought your school bag here."

"Eh? School has ended?" the baseball lover looked at the window and grunted. "Man…Reborn-sensei sure knocked me out." he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, that's because you're an idiot," Gokudera hissed. "And now you're worrying Juudaime!"

"Ah…well, Gokudera-kun, I'm fine."

"But Juudaime!"

"It's fine, really," Tsuna smiled. "So, Yamamoto…are you okay? Can you stand and walk by yourself?" he smiled, standing and reached out his hand to help his friend.

Yamamoto smiled with delight.

Gokudera seethed with jealousy.

With his smaller friend's help, Yamamoto stood. He smiled and took his bag from the brunet. "Thanks, Tsuna."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Gokudera almost yelled. "Move your lazy ass and get going!"

"Maa, maa…Gokudera, calm down will you?" Yamamoto as usual laughed, placing his arm over his short-tempered friend's shoulders.

"Shut the hell up! And move your arm away from me!" the green-eyed seethed, throwing Yamamoto's arm – harshly.

The smallest boy of the three sweat-dropped. Really…his friends were too 'cheerful'. 'Ahahaha…playful? Well, in their own ways, indeed.' the boy thought and shook his head. Silently, he was thankful to his friends for distracting any stress from his current problems at hands. Anyway, he felt better now than a few days before -when the scarred Italian claimed to be his child's father and the rapist or when his ex-boyfriend had come to get them back together.

Indeed, those two were very stressful events.

Talking about Hibari…he hadn't seen him today. Thank God. He didn't want to see him. He was upset, far too upset when Hibari'd asked him to get back together after their harsh break up. But…Tsuna knew deep within his heart, he still longed for that man.

That ruthless and emotionless man.

He missed him…all of him.

He still remembered when those piercing steely gray eyes were looking at him with such intensity and love. Also, when that sturdy and warm body pressed to him every time the man held him. Or those strong and muscular arms that always engulfed him and protected him from the bad people. And…when those soft and warm lips pushed against his own in a very careful, but sensual touch.

Unconsciously, Tsuna touched his lips.

'Hibari-san…' Tsuna thought. A pain clenched at his heart.

He shook his head. No, Hibari wouldn't get him. They wouldn't be together. There was nothing between them anymore.

No more…and it reminded him of one foreboding name.

'Xanxus…'

Truthfully, he hated him. He hated him for raping him. He hated him for being manipulative. He hated him for forcing him. He hated him for his messed and fucked up destiny. He hated him for everything.

He hated Xanxus.

No word could describe how much he hated that man.

For stealing his future.

For being the reason for his break up with Hibari.

But still…he was the child's father.

"Juudaime…!"

"Tsuna…!"

Jolting, Tsuna broke free from his depressed notions. Looking at the front, he saw both of his friends' faces just inches away from his own. He blinked his eyes in confusion. "Yamamoto, Gokudera?"

"Juudaime, are you okay? Are you feeling sick? Do you want me to send you to the hospital for a checkup?"

Tsuna just blinked his eyes at the questions. He flinched when a sudden warm palm caressed his forehead softly. Looking at the hand's owner, he was greeted with Yamamoto's concerned gaze.

"You don't have a fever…" Yamamoto trailed off. "Are you okay? Does your stomach hurt or anything?"

The brunet shook his head. "No, I'm okay. Just thinking about something." he smiled, but his friends didn't believe him since the two teens were looking at him as if knowing that he was lying to reassure them. He forced a more genuine smile, but it turned out to be a lop-sided one.

"I'm okay." Tsuna tried again. His voice cracked and lowered down.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera said softly – wanting desperately to embrace the boy inside his arms, if only Yamamoto was not present.

Yamamoto realized that their smaller friend was not fine, laughed and tried to cheer the depressing atmosphere. Acting as if the boy wasn't depressed or something, Yamamoto patted Tsuna's back playfully. He winked, which made Tsuna blink his eyes in puzzlement – momentarily forgetting his trouble – and Gokudera irritated, yelling at the spiky haired boy.

"Get your hands off Juudaime!"

As usual, the silver head was ignored by the taller teen. "Hmm…we're celebrating our sushi shop's 10th year anniversary today and my dad said to bring my friends over," he smiled. "And you can eat all you want!"

"Sushi…" Tsuna said and beamed. He could feel his cravings flared and the mentioned of sushi was mouth-watering. "C-Can I really eat anything I want?"

"Yes! My Dad said, 'Bring Tsuna and Gokudera and they can eat anything they want'," Yamamoto smiled cheerfully. 'Thank God Tsuna went back to normal.'

Gokudera turned his head to the smaller boy; seeing the sparkles in his huge round eyes, he heaved a relieved sigh. Tsuna's face was beaming with a wide smile that was almost blinding the Italian's eyes. Slowly, a smile made its way to his lips and silently, he thanked the baseball idiot for getting their friend to forget about his problems.

Even if it was just temporarily.

"Well, since Yamamoto is going to give us free lunch, might as well go, Juudaime." Gokudera smiled at Tsuna.

"Maa, maa…Gokudera, you made it sound like you only care for the sushi," Yamamoto laughed kind-heartedly. "I'm a bit hurt."

"I only care for Juudaime and you're just baseball frantic!"

"Ahahaha…well, thanks for your praise. I can't help it. I'm a baseball frantic."

"Stupid, baseball idiot! I wasn't praising you!"

"Oh? It was not a compliment?"

"No!"

Tsuna just stood dumbfounded in his place as he heard all the bickering from his friends. Slowly, a smile made its way to his face and unexpectedly, he laughed, loud and carefree.

Both males turned their heads at the smaller boy and blinked their eyes in confusion before they smiled; Yamamoto was grinning and Gokudera was smiling.

* * *

"Sorry for intruding…" Tsuna said meekly as Yamamoto opened the door of his shop to two of his best friends. Meanwhile, Gokudera just kept silent and entered without a word; tailing behind his beloved Juudaime like a loyal puppy.

As soon as the three high school students entered the sushi shop, Tsuyoshi appeared behind the counter and smiled. "Ah! So you two came! Well, I guess Takeshi told about the all-you-can-eat." the old man laughed, walking to the front door to place the 'Closed' sign and patted his son's shoulder affectionately.

"Well, I'll help you prepare the sushi, Dad." Yamamoto said and went behind the counter where all the sushi's ingredients were.

"Hmm…that's good since I want to make my masterpiece today and Takeshi, you can prepare the usual."

"Okay, Dad!"

"Take a seat, you two. Just order anything and it's all on the house." Tsuyoshi said and rolled up his sleeves. Reaching out his hand, he took the tuna and a big knife.

"Thank you, Yamamoto-san." Tsuna smiled sincerely.

"Thanks…" Gokudera mumbled, a bit forcedly.

The sushi master grinned. "Well then…I'll show my ultimate sushi skills," he said. "Takeshi, bring the fat tuna that I just bought this morning!"

"Okay, Dad." Yamamoto's voice trailed off in the kitchen and sooner the tall teen came out with the large, high quality tuna. Smiling, he handed the fish to his father and sat next to the old man when his father brought his knife, preparing to cut the tuna.

"Here we go! My ultimate skill!"

Yamamoto grinned from behind the counter as he recalled back his last night conversation with his dad. If he didn't hear from his dad, he would never know that his old man was once a president's personal guard in one of the biggest corporation in the world.

_*Flashback*_

"_Former job? Wasn't Dad involved in making sushi since you're young?" Yamamoto asked, baffled._

_Tsuyoshi however shook his head negatively. "I wasn't."_

"_Then, what? I can never imagine Dad being anything except sushi master."_

_The middle-aged man laughed nervously. "Oh, well…you see, Takeshi," he paused. "I was a former worker at Vongola."_

"_Ehh? What kind of work? When was it?"_

"_Sort of providing protection for Vongola Nono," he said. "Well, before you were born and when I was still single, I worked for Nono, Tsunayoshi's grandfather."_

"_Then, when Dad did marry Mom, did she know that you were working in Italy?"_

"_Your mother knew about it and after we got married, she allowed me to work for Nono while she was taking care of you."_

"_Why did you retire, Dad?"_

"_Your mother was sick and I needed to take care of you," Tsuyoshi said. "I told this to Sawada-sama and he allowed me to retire and supported our lives. This sushi shop is thanks to his graciousness. I'm grateful to him."_

"_That's why when he asked for your help, you didn't hesitate to help him."_

_Tsuyoshi nodded his head. "He wanted me to protect Tsunayoshi since he was the heir to the big corporation, the heir of Vongola itself. We don't know when the accident could happen."_

_Yamamoto nodded his head in understanding._

"_But, please keep this as a secret. Nono doesn't want anyone know that your friend, Tsunayoshi is Vongola Decimo."_

"_I understand, Dad," the boy smiled, while silently thinking, 'I'm also keeping a secret of Tsuna's. I know that Tsuna wouldn't want people to know about his pregnancy.'_

_*End of flashback*_

Yamamoto came back to reality from his last night conversation with his dad. 'Never knew that dad was a former employee at Vongola and to top it off, he was a former bodyguard of Tsuna's grandfather. This world is really small.' Looking at his smallest friend, he smiled. The boy was eating happily.

All of Tsuna's former thoughts were gone as he enjoyed the sushi to the fullest.

The baseball lover grinned.

"Hey, Tsuna! What do you want next?"

"Um…c-can I have tuna?"

"Again?" Yamamoto laughed. "I guess tuna does really fit you, Tsuna."

"You idiot! What did you say about Juudaime?" Gokudera stood, readying to throw the plate at the sushi master's son's head.

Tsuna blushed, trying to calm down the Italian while Yamamoto however just ignored their silver friend's outburst since he was molding the rice for the sushi.

"W-Well…I love tuna and now, I love it more," he smiled and whispered his last words. "Maybe it's because of the baby." he said before he felt a heated stare, burning a hole at his head.

"Well, another tuna sushi is ready!"

The boy however didn't hear him as he looked through the window, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, confused.

Shaking his head, the petite brunet smiled. "Ah! I'm sorry. I feel like someone is looking at me," he frowned. "B-But m-maybe it's just my feelings!"

* * *

Behind the corner, near the Yamamoto's Sushi, a man with dark hair and dark uniform stood rigid. Piercing gray eyes were staring at the shop window where the boys were having their sushi feast.

His expression was grim as his eyes stared with a cold gaze at the small brunet that was eating his favorite tuna sushi without any care. For once, the man wanted to barge in and grabbed the smaller boy, but held it down. After all, it wasn't like himself to do such act.

The teen scowled.

Maybe he did commit such act before, but oh well…today he was supposed to meet and have his talk with the petite brunet, but those two herbivore-friends of his were surrounding him all day and halted his plan.

Annoying little weaklings.

At the sound of a car passing, the man turned to walk away, but unexpectedly, the black sport car that was very familiar stopped right next to him. He halted his movement and glanced at the car window that rolled down slowly.

"Hibari Kyouya," the man with a fedora greeted. His ink orbs gleamed dangerously. "What are you doing here?"

"…It's not your business to know what I'm doing." the prefect countered the attack.

Reborn raised his eyebrow and snickered. "Heh, then I'll guess. You're checking on Dame-Tsuna."

"No. That herbivore is not my responsibility." Hibari said and thought, 'He doesn't have to know what my purpose is.'

"Hm…it's great to hear that from you, Hibari," Reborn smiled and then in the next few seconds, his eyes sharpened and he was emitting murderous intent. "If you want to apologize for what you have done, I advise you to distance yourself from my student."

"You don't have the right to tell me what I'm supposed to do."

"It's just a warning from me," the math teacher smirked. "If I ever catch Dame-Tsuna crying because of you _again_…you'll have to face my wrath."

After that said, Reborn pressed the pedal and sped before he stopped in front of Yamamoto's sushi shop with a screech noise. Hibari stayed still in his place as he watched the black suited man walked out his car. Said man smirked at him before he entered the shop.

The prefect gritted his teeth in irritation.

He saw from the window that Reborn greeted the small brunet by hugging him and kissing him lightly on the cheek. Tsuna responded by stuttering incoherent words and that caused the teacher to laugh. However, the other two herbivores' reactions were unexpected; Hibari could see from far that Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato gave off killing auras; well, the baseball herbivore was hiding it behind his smile and the bomber herbivore openly showing it.

"Hn." He grumbled and turned away from the view. Silently, Hibari vowed to meet with the brunet herbivore and this time, no one would be able to stop him. Not even Reborn. That threat of the ruthless teacher didn't scare him one bit. Instead, he was pumped up to answer the challenge.

The young man named Hibari smirked.

"The herbivore is mine."

* * *

Wao! 5927 and 8027 moments. Ahaha, sorry for other pairing fans. I thought these pairings is really lack and I decided to give them a chance, though, it's not too much. And... what's that? Reborn warned Hibari?! Wao! Carnivore vs carnivore.

Anyway, thank you for reading this and please do REVIEW~

I love you all!

* * *

It's been long since I give you all spoiler right?

**SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER. Read this at your own risk.**

Awestruck, Tsuna stared at Reborn's smiling face. 'Oh my god… I never knew that Reborn could smile like this. I meant he always wears that smirk or grin on his face but this…' he slowly leaned forward as if captivated by the smile.

Slowly, as if the time was stopped and hell was frozen; Tsuna closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the unsuspecting ones.

...

"Hm… after this I'd an appointment with the doctor from Tsunayoshi-kun's former hospital in Tokyo district…" Amakusa trailed off. "…Dr. Irie Shouichi."

...

Hibari's eyes opened in surprise when Tsuna gave him permission to enter his mouth. He smiled into the kiss when he saw the adorable boy's eyes were closed, enjoying the kiss. Maybe, he should do this from the earlier. Tsuna could feel his true feeling much better through the touch than the words that he tried to utter but always failed.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello...? Um... anybody there? Uh, it's dark but I can hear noises. Anyway, to whoever out there that's still reading this fic, THANK YOU SO MUCH. Also THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. It's been long, right? Two months... Anyway, I've my reason. So many things happened in this month and last month. My father passed away, and my family is in a bit of mess, I've to support three of my younger sisters that are still in high school and college. Also, I've been running late and I need to finish the syllabus for my ICT classes. So, please do forgive me for the very late update.**

**Guest reviewer replies:  
**

** Franaise: **Merci pour le compliment :) Oui, pauvre Tsuna et il sera plus difficile pour lui dans les chapitres suivants.Désolé, si cela est inexact. J'utilise Google Translate ... hehe**  
**

**fallenangel: **Ahaha...relax. Well, it's Xanxus's fault and well, Reborn is kinda mad at Hibari for breaking up with Tsuna without understanding the problem. Now, the new chapter is here and please go ahead and satisfy your curiosity. Thank you for the cookies *munch...munch...gulp down* and sorry for the late update.**  
**

******Okay...I'll stop with my ranting. Enjoy the story.**  


******Also, I forgot to write this before. This chapter is beta'd by: WhiteAngel128 *hugs, Kim-chan*  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Decision**

Night at Sawada Household.

As the everyday occurrence, Reborn was tutoring Tsuna in his house. The two were currently in their usual argument about Tsuna's nickname. The small brunet groaned upon hearing the nickname from the man in fedora.

"Hey, Mama-Tsuna." Reborn smirked. He couldn't just stop teasing the small boy, it was amusing just watching his expression.

The boy groaned. "Stop calling me that."

"Then, it's Dame-Tsuna." the tutor's smirk grew wider.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried futilely.

"Oh, well… what's so wrong with calling you by those titles? I think they suited you." the home tutor grinned, tilting his fedora down, shadowing his eyes. Leon shifted slightly to the back of the fedora to avoid falling down.

"No, it's not and if you ever give me a title, I want it to be Daddy-Tsuna rather than Mama Tsuna!" the brunet however chided with all he got, which proved to be futile against Reborn.

Reborn just shrugged his shoulders indifferently. However, his eyes were glinting in pure amusement. "No. You're too soft and girly to be a daddy."

"Don't call me that!" Tsuna cried helplessly and was ignored completely by the home tutor.

"So, do you understand this problem?" Reborn asked, changing the topic swiftly.

Tsuna just groaned in frustration and shook his head. "No! I don't understand anything and please stop ignoring me!"

A flick on his forehead.

"It hurt!" the short boy cried, holding his forehead. His eyes were watering from the strength. Although, Reborn didn't use his usual strength to hit the boy or he would have been down on the floor.

"Shut up and do your homework, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said nonchalantly. Well, annoyed the boy always stopped his boredom. He smirked, leaning against his palm while looking at the infuriated small brunet.

"Grr…" Tsuna grunted in annoyance and grabbed the pencil with much force than he intended while working on his math problem. He frowned when – again – he was troubled by the question. Growling in frustration, he ruffled his hair in irritation. "I don't have any idea what this question is talking about!"

As soon as the complaint escaped his mouth, Tsuna was presented with a flying pillow to his face. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't light either. Looked like Reborn had considered the boy's condition. Well, his tortures this night were lighter than any nights before he was found to be pregnant.

"Ow! Reborn, what's that for?!" Tsuna rubbed his face, eyes narrowing at the older man.

However, Reborn just shrugged off his question and leaned forward. "Which question you don't understand?" the dark haired man asked. Maybe…just maybe, tonight he would be lenient with the Dame-student of him.

Tsuna blinked his eyes before he pointed at the 'bully' that was currently mocking him. "Question no. 27."

"This?" Reborn snickered. "This is a basic question of algebra and you don't understand? How much Dame could you get, Dame-Tsuna?"

"You know I'm never good in math…" Tsuna mumbled, feeling a bit stupid. Well, he was known as Dame-Tsuna for a reason.

The tutor smirked. "Or maybe in everything except crying and wailing," he said, smirking even wider. "Or maybe in being a mother to an unborn child."

"I don't cry," Tsuna replied, looking down. This conversation was getting off and far from his algebra problem. "And I don't have a choice of being the single male parent that carries a baby."

Mentally, the Italian teacher grimaced.

He had touched that sensitive issue. He should be watching out his words and because of his usual zest, the boy that he loved was feeling down. Cursing in silence, Reborn let a smirk out of his lips. "Heh, it's not that bad having a baby, and I can be the child's father," he said, musing. "That reminds me, Tsuna. Why haven't you answered my question about being your child's father?"

The unexpected question from the home tutor made the boy flinch. "I…I…uh…I don't think it's appropriate…" he blushed, looking away to hide his face with a bit guilt painted on his naïve visage.

Reborn smirked.

He had that thought, but ceased it out since his boss, Nono, asked him to take care of his grandson and never try to court him. He was intrigued to disobey his boss's order – since he loved the boy – but decided against his thoughts. Sawada Timoteo was his boss and he would never ever protest the old man's order.

'Too bad.' Reborn thought, gritting his teeth.

"Re-Reborn…" Tsuna called, seeing the tutor was quiet. "A-Are you okay…?"

However, the fedora wearer just flicked the boy's forehead and smiled smugly. "Who do you think you're talking to?" he said, amused as the boy rubbed his forehead to sooth the pain.

Tsuna shook his head. "Ah…no. I was just asking." He frowned upon receiving the little punishment.

All of the sudden, the man with black suit changed to being serious. His face was grim and there was no smile on his handsome, chiselled face. This made the high school boy lean backwards from his sitting place. Seriously, this man was scaring him – as if he wasn't scary to start with.

"Re-Reborn…? Why are you…?"

Reborn shook his head. "Tsuna, I want to talk with you about the Vongola."

At first, the brunet looked unsure, but nonetheless, he answered with an uncertainty. "…Okay."

"Let me get this straight," Reborn said, eyes sharpening. "What's your true decision about being Vongola the Decimo?"

"I…"

"It's about you, Tsuna," Reborn asked. "Truthfully, my coming here is to become your home tutor so that I would teach you to be a person befitting the title of Decimo. I'm not just Iemitsu's friend. For I am a trusted man of Vongola Nono, Sawada Timoteo," he paused as his dark eyes gleamed with light. "Your grandfather."

* * *

"We've finished and go to sleep. Tomorrow you'll be seeing the doctor."

Tsuna nodded his head, fidgeting on his place. Occasionally, he would look up at the tutor's face. He opened his mouth unsurely, only to close it back in defeat.

Reborn watched all of the boy's acts, raising his eyebrow. "What is it? You can tell me."

"Um…R-Reborn, could you p-please go with me to the h-hospital?" The petite boy asked, eyes looking away shyly.

"Why?" Reborn asked, feigning cluelessness. Behind that façade was a knowing smirk.

Tsuna blushed and stuttered. "W-Well, w-whenever I-I'm with y-you…" He paused.

"Whenever you're with me?" Reborn smirked. This time he didn't feel the need to hide his smirk.

"I-I feel safe," Tsuna said softly, a blush adorned his smooth cheeks. "Ah! B-But… it's just that! Yeah, I feel safe!" he laughed nervously, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Thank you." Reborn smiled softly. Hearing those words from his dear person made the stone heart of the spiky-haired young man melt. It was nice to hear it from time to time.

Awestruck, Tsuna stared at Reborn's smiling face. 'Oh my god…I never knew that Reborn could smile like this. He always wears that smirk or grin on his face, but this…' he slowly leaned forward as if captivated by the smile.

Slowly, as if the time was stopped and hell was frozen; Tsuna closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the unsuspecting ones.

Reborn blinked his eyes in surprise when he felt a soft pair of lips pressed against his own in a very careful, but also frightened manner.

When he realized it, the warmth was already gone and the person who responsible for the act had jumped away from him and buried himself in the blanket, covering his beet red face.

Slowly, his hand reached out to touch his lips.

The man in fedora smirked. Oho!

Carefully, he stood from his spot and walked to the bed. A predatory smile etched on his handsome and sharp features. Leisurely, he sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hands on each side of Tsuna's blanket-covered body.

Momentarily, he'd forgotten about his boss's order to not touch the boy.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna," he called. His husky voice laced with desire. Entrapping the boy in his own bed, the home tutor leaned in, stopping just above the brunet's head.

The boy had his face buried in his pillow and his whole body – head to toe – covered by his blanket. Tsuna gulped. He could feel the bed dipped and those long arms trapping him, also that low voice whispering just above his sensitive ear.

'Oh my god! W-Why did I do that?' Tsuna thought in panic, heart beating loudly and rapidly. 'W-What should I do? Please, someone come and save me! Mom! Please hear my voice!'

As a cue, there was a knock on the door.

Tsuna heaved a silent sigh. 'Thank you, god! Thanks Mom!'

Reborn sighed in frustration and moved away from the brunet. Adjusting his sitting place, he decided to sit on the bed's edge.

Just in time, the door opened and Nana entered the room, bringing a tray filled with cookies and two mugs of hot chocolate. Her brown eyes scanned the whole room and found the two were in the bed. Well, her son was covered in blanket and Reborn-sensei was sitting there 'innocently'.

"Ara? Reborn-sensei, how long have Tsuna been sleeping?"

The home tutor smiled. "Well, about five minutes ago. He said he was tired and wanted to sleep. So, I just let him."

"Hmm…" the mother feigned innocent while smiling secretly. Well, looked like her wish to see her son with the tutor would be coming true. "Then, please help yourself. It's only a hot chocolate with some cookies. This afternoon, I baked some pineapple tart cookies."

"Pineapple." A frown on Reborn's face. This cookie reminded him of a certain pineapple-haired male.

"Why, Reborn-sensei? You don't like pineapple?"

Reborn shook his head. "No. I love your cookies, but I dislike a certain pineapple."

"Hmm?"

"It's nothing."

* * *

The three arrived in front of the Namimori Hospital first thing in the morning. Reborn stopped his car just before the hospital gate. Turning around, he smiled at the boy at the back. "I'm sorry, Tsuna," he said. "I can only be with you until here. I've something to do."

Tsuna smiled at the tutor and nodded his head in understanding. "It's okay. Thanks for sending me and Mom."

Nana, seating in the front seat, smiled. "Thank you, Reborn-sensei."

The fedora bearer turned towards the brunette and smiled. "It's okay, Nana. When you're finished with Tsuna's check-up, just give me a call. I'll fetch you two."

"Ara! You're so nice, Reborn-sensei! I'll call you!" she said happily and opened the door, escaping from the car. "Come, Tsu-kun! We don't want to make Dr. Amakusa wait for you."

The small boy opened the door and walked out. He then closed the door and watched as his home tutor smirked at him. He raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What Reborn?"

From the inside, Reborn's smirk widened. "I never knew that you were that bold, Tsunayoshi."

A memory of last night kiss made its way to Tsuna's head and instantly, he flushed red from head to toe. "T-That w-was ac-accident! I-I ne-never meant it!" he stammered in embarrassment.

A moment of hurt painted the teacher's face but soon replaced by a familiar smirk. "Hmm…but I don't think of it as an accident. Well—"

"Mom! We're getting late!" Tsuna cried desperately and walked to his mother that was waiting near the gate, leaving Reborn in his car. Oh…how he hoped his mother hadn't heard that. He would never hear the end of squealing from the over-excited woman.

Soon, he arrived at his mother's place, he heard the booming sound of Reborn's car engine sped away from there. He sighed in relief. He never meant that and that kiss just happened in a spur of a moment. What triggered it…Tsuna himself wasn't sure. But, he knew that sometimes, the way Reborn looked at him made his heartbeat quicken.

Maybe… he shouldn't let his emotion waver.

Shaking his head, he smiled at his clueless mother. "Mom, today, I want to see the doctor alone."

"But I want to accompany you." the woman chided softly. Her honey eyes shone with determination.

Tsuna shook his head. "No, Mom. I don't want you with me."

"Tsu-kun doesn't want me?" Nana asked, sad.

The small boy quickly changed his words. "Ah! No! I didn't mean that!" he said hurriedly. "What I meant is I just want to see and hear what Dr. Amakusa says alone. You don't have to worry about me, Mom," he smiled. "I'll be fine by myself."

"Are you sure?" Nana asked again. She just wanted to provide moral support to her only son. After all this time, her son had been so strong and accepted his fate willingly. She could never be more thankful for that.

"Yes, please." Tsuna nodded his head.

"If you said so, Tsu-kun," Nana smiled back. "But, I want you tell me afterwards what the doctor says."

A nod.

"Thank you, Mom. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

The sound of Namimori High School anthem resonated at the empty road. A certain prefect groaned and took his cellphone from his pocket. His eyes instantly became alerted when he saw the caller ID.

"Hello, director."

There was a pause.

Hibari nodded his head. "Hn."

Silently, he listened to the phone and he would occasionally nod his head.

"I understand. I'm coming now."

* * *

"Hmm…" the doctor paused from reading his report, glancing up to see Tsuna. "Is something troubling you, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

The boy flinched visibly, but nonetheless shook his head, smiling weakly. "Ah, no. there's no problem."

"It's that so?" the doctor said, not believing. "But from your health report it stated that your body has been undergoing stress and your blood pressure is quite high."

"Um…I…"

"It's not good for the baby. If you've a problem, you should tell your family. Maybe they can help you with it."

Tsuna slowly nodded his head and looked up to see the doctor's face. "Um…"

"Yes? What's it, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Doctor Amakusa smiled reassuringly.

"Is my baby okay? It's not getting any implications, is it?" The brunet asked softly. Fear could be heard from his voice.

The young doctor shook his head and smiled. "No. The baby is healthy, but as I've said before, if you've problems you should tell your family or maybe someone."

"Someone?" Tsuna said unsurely, eyes darting away. "It's hard and I can't just trouble anyone with my problems." He spoke quietly.

Using his index finger to adjust his glasses, Doctor Amakusa thought deeply. He then smiled. "If you're uncomfortable talking out your problems with someone else," he paused. "You can rely on me. I wouldn't mind listening to your problems."

"Dr. Amakusa's willing?"

"Yes."

A long pause between the doctor and patient.

After a few minutes, the petite boy slowly nodded his head. "Um…is it okay, if you listen to my problems? It is not troubling you?" fingers interlaced together in anxiety.

The handsome young man smiled. "It is my duty as a doctor to help my patient and I'll be glad if I could provide help to anyone that needs aid," he said and added shortly, "Whether it is a physical or emotional problem."

Tsuna sighed in relief. Talking with Dr. Amakusa helped lifted the problems a bit from his shoulders. They felt lighter now, though the troubles weren't exactly solved. Staring into those glasses covered eyes, the brunet smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Amakusa. I'm really glad I talked to you today."

A blush crept onto the young man's cheeks. That smile was so sweet that his heart skipped a beat. The young doctor reminded himself that this young teen in front of him was his patient and he shouldn't let his emotion take control of his post as the professional doctor. Taking a deep breath, Amakusa smiled professionally.

"Well, I'm also glad that I could provide help to you." He smiled and wrote something onto the papers.

Tsuna just watched as the doctor writing something in small piece of papers. A few seconds of waiting and the young doctor finished his writings. Smiling, the young man showed the papers to Tsuna.

The boy watched the papers in question before he looked up to see Dr. Amakusa's face. "What are those notes?" He tilted his head cutely to one side.

Coughing, Dr. Amakusa cleared his throat. Really, sometimes, he wondered if the female hormones inside the boy's body were attracting him.

"Um... are you okay, Dr. Amakusa?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Ah, yes. I'm fine," the young man adjusted his glasses. "Well, this one is medicine prescriptions and this one is my phone number."

"Thank you, but why your phone number?"

"In case you want to talk with me about your problems," the young doctor smiled. "It's okay to call or message me. I would spare my time to answer your calls or messages."

Nodding his head unsurely, Tsuna stood up. "Thank you, Dr. Amakusa. I really appreciate this," he smiled. "Is there anything you want to say?"

The young bespectacled man shook his head, smiling ever softly. "No. That is all for today, and don't forget to get your medicine from the pharmacy. It's just some vitamins to help with your nutrition and nothing like heavy drugs. I can't give you strong drugs because it's not good for the baby's health."

"Um…again, thank you," Tsuna smiled and bowed. "I'll be going." He lifted his head and walked out of the white room.

Amakusa Kei sighed tiredly. Slumping against his chair, the young man pulled out his glasses and placed it on the table. Nimble fingers started massaging the bridge of his nose. "What is wrong with me?" he asked to no one. "Why is my heart beating uncontrollably?"

He stared at his white-covered chest for a while and shook his head. "I'm going crazy."

A sudden knock on his door, alerting Amakusa and he quickly adjusted his white coat and sat straight in his chair.

"Come in!"

The door opened and moment later a man with black shaggy hair and white coat entered the room.

"Yo, Amakusa!" The man grinned.

Amakusa smiled at his friend. "Shamal, what brought you here today? Did your post as the high school doctor tired you?"

Shamal grinned and sat on the chair across from Amakusa. He tsk'ed and shook his head. "It's never tiring when I get to flirt with those beautiful high school ladies," he grinned. "Well, I just wanted to see you. How are you doing nowadays?"

Grabbing his glasses, Amakusa placed it back to its original place. He smiled. "It's just like you to flirt with the girls. You'd never change," he shook his head. "There's nothing special about my job. It's just like any other day, checking on patients and giving them advices."

The Italian gave him a doubtful stare. "You're not talking the truth," his eyes stared right into his friend's. "Is there something wrong with one of your patients?"

Amakusa averted his eyes away. "Nothing is wrong and even if there's something wrong…it's my patient's personal record and you know that I am not going to tell you about it."

A loud sigh echoed around the small room. Shamal raised his hands in line with his shoulders and shook his head. "Well, if you say so," he said. "But, if there's a problem, you can just talk with me."

"Thank you, Shamal." He smiled and soon chuckled.

"What?" Shamal raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Does the problem finally got into your head?"

"Nothing. It's just you'd never worried about people," Amakusa smiled. "The Shamal that I know from the university is never worried, except if that person is a woman."

He sighed.

"Anyway, thank you for your concern. I appreciate it."

The shaggy-haired man just shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand before he disappeared behind the door. The doctor smiled and turned his attention at the file in front of him.

"Hmm…after this, I'd an appointment with the doctor from Tsunayoshi-kun's former hospital in Tokyo district…" Amakusa trailed off. "…Dr. Irie Shouichi."

* * *

The pregnant boy strolled down the long white hallways, heading to where his mother was. Nana had promised to wait for him in front of the pharmacy. He sighed. Dr. Amakusa had been so gentle and kind to him. He rummaged through his pocket and brought out the note; the number was still there and there was also the doctor's name written nicely on it.

He was lucky that he had been appointing to a nice and kind doctor. Dr. Amakusa never once prejudiced towards him even though he was a boy, an IS, rape victim and was now expecting a baby. It was rare to find such a kind person like that nowadays; even some of the doctors were not kind enough towards their patients.

Tsuna smiled.

Folding the paper neatly, he stuffed it back into his pocket and pulled out another piece. The medicine prescriptions.

He smiled and headed to the benches at the awaiting hall. There, his mother was sitting while chatting with the person next to her. Raising his eyebrow, Tsuna strutted to where his mother was.

"Um…Mom." Tsuna called softly, worried if he was being rude for interrupting the older people's talk.

"Ara, is that you, Tsu-kun?" Nana smiled, turning at her son. "Have you finished your check-up?"

"Ah…I've finished meeting with Dr. Amakusa," Tsuna said, tilting his head to look at the other person. "Mom, who were you talking with?"

"I forgot!" Nana smiled brightly and stepped sideway, showing a man with shaggy hairstyle. "This man is Dr. Shamal, he's apparently a doctor in Namimori High School."

"Dr. Shamal?" Tsuna said in surprise. His eyes widened in realization. "He's the useless doctor from my school!"

"Is that so? My…I forgot that you're attending Namimori High School." Nana mused. Hands on her chin, looking slightly up to the ceiling to remember.

"Oh…it's just you, Tsunayoshi-kun," Shamal sighed in disappointment.

"Wah! What's with that sigh?!" the small boy groaned in annoyance. This perverted doctor never stopped from annoyed him.

"When this beautiful lady here said that she had a beautiful and adorable child, I thought that would be a girl, but…" Shamal sighed again, slumping against the chair. "It's just you. I don't care about men at all. Everything is about girls and beautiful girls only."

"Don't call my mom a beautiful lady, your perverted doctor. And what are you doing here?!" Tsuna groaned, shielding his mother from the lady killer. He wasn't going to let his mother fall into Dr. Shamal's trap.

The school doctor only rubbed the back of his head lazily. Standing up from his chair, he waved a goodbye to the family. "See you later, Sawada-san. It was nice meeting you."

Nana bowed at the doctor. "Ah! Thank you for taking care of my Tsu-kun!"

"It's not a big deal." Shamal said before he vanished into the crowd of people that coming for medical check-up or just visiting their sick relatives.

Meanwhile, Tsuna just groaned. It wasn't like Dr. Shamal had treated him before. If anything, he had to cover up his own injuries. He sighed, relieved that that person was nowhere near him. He didn't want another person to know about his condition. He wasn't sure if Dr. Shamal could accept him, being the IS, rape victim and pregnant.

It was just too much.

Even he himself felt the burden was too heavy, combining with the inheritance ceremony, being Vongola Decimo just may be his last straw. And where was his dad when he needed him? Where were the people responsible for this problem? He didn't even know his father or grandfather's phone number.

"Tsu-kun."

Maybe, if he went to Italy…

"Tsu-kun."

Italy… it wasn't a bad idea, but he couldn't just go there…

"Tsu-kun…"

What he would tell his mother?

"Tsu-kun!"

Jolting from his place, Tsuna whipped his head at his mother who was looking at him worriedly. "Mom, what is it?"

"Tsu-kun, you were spacing out." Nana said in concern. "Are you sure you're fine? Did Dr. Amakusa really say that you're healthy enough?"

Slowly, Tsuna nodded his head, smiling faintly. "I'm really fine, Mom. Dr. Amakusa gave me this and told me to get the medicines. I'm going to the pharmacy to get the prescriptions." He said and walked away in the direction of the medicine room.

Nana watched as his son walked from her. She knew the boy was in trouble, but she just kept quiet about it. Tsuna had so many problems and she didn't want to trouble her son more with her worries. Silently, the brunette sighed, indeed she looked cheerful from people's view, but a mother was still a mother.

No mother would be happy if her child was suffered.

And Nana was one of those mother figures. Still in her melancholy side, she didn't realize when a young teen with inky locks and steel gray eyes approached her.

"Sawada-san," a cold voice called.

Immediately she smiled, covering her real emotions. But, soon her smile flattened when she saw who that voice's owner was. It was none other than Hibari Kyouya, her son's ex-boyfriend. The one that broke the relationship between the two teens. Though she wanted to scold the boy, she couldn't bring her voice to say so.

Instead, Nana smiled cheerfully. "Ara…Kyouya-kun, what are you doing here?" she tilted her head to one side. Her familiar gesture.

Hibari watched the middle-aged woman in front of him silently. For a moment before she smiled, he could see anger flickered inside those honey eyes that resembled Tsunayoshi's. But when she smiled, the trace was gone. He couldn't blame it on her, after all, he was the one that caused the cheerful woman to ever frown at anyone.

"I'm here to see and talk with Tsunayoshi." Hibari said. His intention and purpose for coming to this hospital was clear. He wanted to have a talk with the herbivore alone without the disturbance of those two bomber and baseball herbivores; counted the pineapple herbivore and that carnivore…it would be four people.

Nana was silent for a moment as she contemplated whether she should leave her son alone with this man. In spite of everything, Kyouya was the man responsible for a fraction of her Tsu-kun's troubles and stress.

"Mom, I've the medicines and now we can go home." Tsuna said, smiling at his mother, but halted his movement when he saw the person next to her. Eyes widening in surprise, he stuttered out, "Hi-Hibari-san…?"

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari's voice was monotonous and cold. Slowly, he walked to the brunet.

And Tsuna stepped backward. "Stop, don't move," he ordered, as he looked in panic at his mother. "Mom, let's go back!"

Nana just smiled and shook her head. "No, Tsu-kun."

"But, Mom…!"

"You've to talk your heart out with Kyouya-kun," Nana smiled faintly. "Try to clear everything that troubled you. I'll wait for you near the entrance." With that said, Nana strutted out from where the two young men were.

Tsuna turned his glance back at the man in front of him, who was just staring at him. Taking a step back, Tsuna asked cautiously, "What are you doing here, Hibari-senpai?"

Hibari kept quiet as he advanced a few steps towards the boy. He stopped when Tsuna was trapped against the wall. Ignoring the crowd around them, he grabbed the small wrist, ignoring the protests, dragged him further from the annoying crowd and went to a secluded place, which was at the end corner of the hallway.

"Let me go!" Tsuna cried, trying to shake the strong grip from his wrist. "Hibari-senpai, let go of me!"

The attempt was proved futile when Hibari just tightened his grip on the petite wrist. His steel gray eyes bored into Tsuna's honey orbs before the boy looked away, hiding his face from the scrutinizing eyes.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari said, after a few seconds of silence. "I need to talk with you."

"About what? There's nothing between us anymore," Tsuna countered, though his heart was beating faster without his control. Again, he tried to pry the hand away, though this time weaker than before. "I don't need to hear anything from you, senpai."

Hibari gritted his teeth. He didn't like when the herbivore called him 'senpai'. Even before this, the brunet called him Hibari-san, not Kyouya, and now, he was calling him senpai. That made him feeling distant from the adorable brunet.

"Stop calling me that," Hibari loosened the grip, but not releasing it yet. "Call me just like before."

"I don't understand," Tsuna replied, still looking away. Even though he understood the meaning of it, he didn't want to entertain the prefect by calling him by his name. "Let me go, senpai. You shouldn't treat a patient like this. Besides, I'm outside of the school grounds and there's no school law you could use against me."

Hibari was quiet as he heard the protest from that small, clever mouth. Clenching his fists, he punched the wall next to the boy's head, just an inch away from the brown head. The consequence of his punch made the wall crack a little.

Tsuna stunned on his place while his eyes widening in fear.

"Shut up, Tsunayoshi," Hibari hissed. "Shut up and listen to me."

Unwillingly, the brunet shut his mouth and allowed Hibari to talk freely. Hibari sensed that the small boy cringed after his punch and mentally winced. He didn't want to make the herbivore scare of him, nor did he want him to submit through sheer force, but he had no choice.

Tsuna didn't give him much choice.

Slowly, he let the hand that grasped the boy's wrist free, but made sure that the brunet couldn't escape away from him. Trapping the small boy against the white wall, Hibari spoke in lower tenor. "Tsunayoshi," he started. "I know that I broke your heart and I was the one that broke our relationship," he paused and Tsuna's breath hitched at this confession.

"But, I've never wanted that. I...honestly, I was jealous of Reborn," his voice lowered down, but still managed to stay steady. "I was your boyfriend, but you'd never told me about those important things. You'd rather tell him first than me, and you know that I'm a very possessive being." He stopped again. Gray eyes searched for the honey ones that tried to look away.

"When I first heard the news, I wasn't mad about what was happening to you. I didn't care about it at all. What was more important to me was that you were safe and sound," he confessed, eyes locking with the honey orbs that slowly, but bravely looking up to meet with his own. "But, my patience wore out when I saw that man, Reborn, he was outside of your room when I was about to enter the room. He annoyed and irritated me. I hate that carnivore."

At this, Tsuna cringed and he looked down again. "It was not an excuse to leave me."

Hibari nodded his head. "I know, but my pride can't accept that."

"If it's pride that you seek, I don't even have any of it, senpai." Tsuna looked up, eyes searching Hibari's dark ones. "I've lost it the night I lost my dignity. That night, I'm no longer the Sawada Tsunayoshi that you wanted."

"Tsunayoshi, I didn't mean that."

"Yes, you meant it, senpai," The brunet shook his head. "You mean it. You're just confu—"

His word was cut off when a pair of soft lips attached to his. Eyes widening in surprise, Tsuna stared at the person and saw the prefect kissing him. The kiss was desperate, but it was still careful and full of love. He could feel the sincerity and desperation from the kiss. Slowly, he let his eyes close and opened his mouth to give entrance to the lips and mouth that he had been missing the taste of.

Hibari's eyes opened in surprise when Tsuna gave him permission to enter his mouth. He smiled into the kiss when he saw the adorable boy's eyes close, enjoying the kiss. Maybe, he should've done this earlier, Tsuna could feel his true feelings much better through the touch than the words that he tried to utter, but always failed.

Go figures. He wasn't a talkative person.

He always hid his emotions and used actions rather than voices.

Letting his eyes close, the skylark smirked and deepened the kiss, trying to convey his feelings for his ex-boyfriend through one heated and passionate kiss. For a moment, Hibari broke the kiss to give both of them the air and again, locking their lips desperately as if it was the price for their lost moments.

Finally, feeling that breathing was becoming hard for them, the taller teen pulled his lips from the brunet and smiled lovingly. "Tsunayoshi…" he said, breathless.

The small tuna blushed when he realized that he'd just kissed his ex-boyfriend. He had been missing the man since their break-up and when Hibari kissed him, all those feelings surged to the surface and brusquely, he'd forgotten about their separation.

Looking down, Tsuna could feel his face getting hot. Hibari must be smirking at him, right now.

As the brunet guessed, the skylark was smirking in delight and pleasure when the small boy's cheeks turned bright pink and looked down in embarrassment. Slowly, he reached out his hand and tipped the boy's chin upward to look at him.

"Tsunayoshi," he called again. Ah…how he loved the way that name rolled out of his tongue. It sounded perfect.

Huge, round honey eyes stared at him. Waiting for the next word.

"Does this mean," he paused, unsure. "We're back together?"

Tsuna almost said yes – yes, he'd almost agreed – but stopped when he remembered what Xanxus had said.

"_Trash, I raped you so that you'll bear my child and have no choice but to marry me."_

His heart clenched in pain. No. Xanxus had no right towards him. Not when Hibari wanted him back. But, the skylark still didn't know about the news. That the rapist was actually his uncle. If he knew, Tsuna couldn't comprehend what he would do or what he would say.

Hibari was a very possessive and jealous person.

And…Tsuna knew that much.

He didn't want the second break-up. He had had enough with his first break-up and if they were back together…Tsuna wasn't sure if he could handle the second separation. Not when he was carrying the baby inside of his stomach.

Xanxus's seed.

Xanxus's child.

He cringed. Slowly and weakly, he shook his head. He couldn't accept Hibari back. Staring into those confused and unbelievably warm gray eyes, Tsuna smiled forlornly. "I'm sorry, Hibari-san, but…"

He paused, tears slowly made its way down his soft cheeks.

"We can't get back together."

* * *

There you go. It's a long chapter as the apology for the late update. And I threw some cookies with the flavor of 1827 and R27...hope you'll like it. Also, please do forgive me for the OC. This fic is too far away from my early plot and these latest chapters are unexpected. If I did know that it'll turn out like this, I'll have either Shoichi or Giotto as the doctor. But, but! Shoichi will come later and I hope that'll be fine.

So what do you think? Is it poor? Or do I still have the right to write a fic or not?

Anyway, please do kindly review. I love to read each one of your review.

* * *

And now...as usual, the time for the spoiler. **READ THE SPOILER AT YOUR OWN RISK**.

**Chapter 19: The Failure**

"What's troubling you, Tsunayoshi?" the skylark asked again. The way the lithe brunet acting made him worry. "Tell me. I'll bite that person to death."

Again, Tsuna just shook his head. "No. You can't."

A twitch on a fine eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because you can't, Hibari-san." Tsuna sobbed, his body trembling with his cries. "Because I'd decide to accept that person."

_Because I'd decide to accept that person._

Those words rung in his mind. A red marred his face. Hibari could only see red. What in the fuck's name was Tsunayoshi babbling about? Who was the person?

...

"So, what? You want to say that you failed?" Reborn asked calmly.

Mammon went quiet. "I wouldn't dare to say I'm succeeded or failed. But," he paused. "Up until now, I can't find any evidence that say Xanxus's movement is suspicious."**  
**

...

Timoteo raised a pair of gray brows in question. "What's it, Bianchi?"

"President of Kokuyo Corporation, Mr. Rokudo Mukuro wants to see you. I've him waiting in the waiting room." she said without any emotion.

Timoteo was silent for a few seconds before he smiled and said, "Well, call him and let him in my office. I'll be waiting." Nono said before he spoke again. "And please postpone today meeting to tomorrow morning."


	20. Chapter 19

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! **Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters update :) I'm so sorry, I don't have time to respond to your reviews and for the very late update. I'll reply the review for the next chapter. It's been umm... 2 month and half long. I missed you guys! *kisses*

Beta'd by: WhiteAngel128 *I love you!*

HAPPY - VERY LATE - NEW YEAR! Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Failure**

Staring uncharacteristically wide-eyed at the watery honey orbs in front of him, the black-haired teen slowly let his eyes close before he sighed in a restrained manner. He wouldn't lose his cool, calm or tranquility. He came here to bring back the small and short brunet in front of him, not to argue and fight with Tsuna.

"I'm sorry, but I think I heard it wrong." He said in defiance as he crossed his arms over his slightly muscular but lean chest. Opening his narrow, sharp coal eyes…the man in black uniform with red band stared at the stilled boy.

Shaking his head, a caramel-brown mess of locks waved with every single movement the younger teen made. The drop of tears leaking uncontrollably from his eyes as his smile became strained, looking more miserable. Making no move to wipe the penny-sized beads, Tsuna took a deep shuddering breath.

"I can't," he paused, gripping the sides of his shirt tightly until his knuckles turned white from the force. "We can't, Hibari-san."

Hibari's eyebrow twitched as he gritted his teeth in irritation. No. He did hear wrong. Tsuna didn't just say that, the boy didn't just repeat the dreaded sentence. Trying his best to stay calm, the hot-headed teenager smiled forcefully and moved forward, acting as if he wanted to embrace the smaller boy.

But, the brunet just stepped back as he was still shaking his head.

"Tsunayoshi." The prefect's voice was low with caution and what seemed like fear.

Not stopping his advance towards the small teen, he untangled the crossed arms from his torso and let them fall down at each side of his body. Keeping an eye at the tuna fish, Hibari drove the boy back against the wall. Trapping the short boy, the dark-haired teen let his long and lean but muscular arms kept the boy in the center as he placed the arms at each side of Tsuna's head.

Cornered between the wall and taller young teen, the still crying teenager couldn't help the fear and anxiety that made their way through his entire body. Trembling, the lithe brunet opened and closed his fist in nervousness as he looked down in an attempt to avoid that piercing stare while biting his bottom lip.

"Tsunayoshi, look at me." Hibari called again, gazing down at the untamed brown tresses.

There was no verbal response to his command as what he got was only a hitched breath and silent sobs.

"Tsunayoshi."

Again, no verbal response.

Sighing, he removed one of his arms from the wall and moved it to the boy's face. Carefully and softly, he curled his fingers on the smooth chin and lifted it up so that he could see the boy's honey orbs.

Staring teary-eyed at the handsome face in front of him, Tsuna kept his gaze firm as their gazes were locked. For a moment, Tsuna's sobs stopped. Both males were silent as they just stared into each other's eyes, as if to read what the other was thinking. Tsuna drank in greedily the lovely sight in those unwavering blue-gray orbs.

It had been long…long enough; that the brunet didn't look into Hibari's face this close. That was why, as long as he still had the time, Tsuna would never let go of this rare chance.

Yes, the time was almost there for him.

The time for him to accept Xanxus as his husband.

The rightful father for his baby.

Grimacing, Tsuna could feel his eyes watering again. His pink, swollen lips – from the passionate kisses he shared with the prefect – twitched downwards as he was reminded of that fact. That gruesome fact, that unbelievable dream of his. Without him realized it, he had shook his head.

"Tsunayoshi?"

Looking down, Tsuna bit his bottom lip hard. Hard enough for it to bleed. He'd never realized it, not even when the crimson liquid dripped down his chin.

Feeling the wet on his fingers, Hibari raised his eyebrow, before him forcefully – but carefully – lifted the boy's chin up. He winced when he saw the blood trickling down from the brunet's pink lip.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked in a calm voice, though, there was a slight worry and panic there.

Tsuna just wordlessly shook his head. Tears falling down heavily, just like his heart was right now. Silently, he cried.

"What's wrong? Tell me, I won't know if you keep quiet like this." Hibari pressed as he leaned down, closing the gap between their faces until there was only two inches of space. His dark eyes gleamed with pure concern and worries.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsuna whimpered in between his sobs.

"What's troubling you, Tsunayoshi?" the skylark asked again. The way the lithe brunet was acting made him worry. "Tell me. I'll bite that person to death."

Again, Tsuna just shook his head. "No. You can't."

A twitch on a fine eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because you can't, Hibari-san," Tsuna sobbed, his body trembling with his cries. "Because I've decided to accept that person."

_Because I've decided to accept that person._

Those words rang in his mind. And red marred his face. Hibari could only see red. What in the fuck's name was Tsunayoshi babbling about? Who was the person?

"Who?" He asked in with forced calmness while his inside was bubbling with rage, fury just to bite the person to death.

And by _death_, he did really mean it.

Not just a word.

"Who's the person?"

Tsuna again shook his head in defiant. "I-I can't."

Unconsciously, the grip on the small shoulders tightened, making the brunet wince in pain. "Hi-Hibari-san…it h-hurts." Hearing the soft, pained voice woke the Ice Prince up from his trance. He looked down at the lithely-built boy and grimaced mentally when Tsuna's doe-like honey orbs filled with tears.

"Sorry," he mumbled quietly, loosening his grasp, but still not letting the younger teen go. Taking a deep breath, Hibari tried his very, _very_ best to speak with a calm and cognizant mind. "Tsunayoshi," he called softly. Maybe, trying to get soft with the boy would help Tsuna opening up to him. Slowly, he brought the shaking body into his arms and embraced it. He could feel the small body shook more, but he wouldn't let it go at that. Using one hand, he traced reassuring, soft circles on the small back of his tuna fish.

Yes, Tsuna was still _his_.

No matter what the boy said.

And he could feel Tsuna relaxing in his arms. He smiled. This was it. The feeling of hugging the familiar body made his heart swell with warm and love. How he loved this boy. He could never fathom why he broke up with Tsuna. He was really stupid. Stupid for letting his pride overcome him and let him make the unreasonable decision.

But, he would never admit it to anyone.

He sighed in contentment. Resting his head on the messy, fluffy brown hair of his beloved, Hibari's hold on the boy tightened, but not enough to hurt him. "Tsunayoshi, I missed you," he confessed and added softly in a quiet voice, "…I love you."

'I love you, too, Hibari-san.' Tsuna thought in his mind.

Even though he thought like that, Tsuna couldn't help but pushed the taller teen away from him. Staring into those warm, confused dark gray orbs…the brunet could almost feel his resolve crumbled. But, instead of leaning towards his feelings, Tsuna stepped back, walked away from the prefect.

"Tsunayoshi?"

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san," Tsuna whispered, so, only the other could hear him. "But, no matter what. I'm going to marry him."

He said and left Hibari looking at him, dumbstruck and dumbfounded. The skylark stayed there for a few minutes before he came back the Earth and saw none of his small brunet's figure anymore. Tsuna had left him.

And it wasn't just that.

He left him…

Slowly, the realization hit him. Tsuna had left him. This time for real and the boy was serious about leaving him and marrying that man. He left him to be with the unknown man.

How could him? He was the one that should be marrying the small teen. Not that unknown man! After all, he was the one…

Shaking his head to remove the thought, he gritted his teeth in annoyance. How dare him?! How dare the herbivore leave him?! How dare Tsunayoshi leave him while he was begging him this way?

How dare Tsuna just stomp on his pride like it was nothing?!

Fisting his hand, Hibari stalked out of the corner and went in search of the small boy. He glared at everyone that he passed. Woman or man backed away from the irritated high school student. Everyone knew who Hibari Kyouya was and he was no one to be fooled around with.

He walked to the front glass double doors and his dark gray eyes narrowed when he saw none of the boy's or Nana's figure. Looked like he was too late. Tsuna had gone when he was in a trance. Fisting his hand, he punched on the glass door, not caring if he was inflicting the damage to the hospital property. He would take care of it later and pay for the damage. After all, he never had a problem with money and he knew that the hospital's director would never mind, even if he decided not to pay.

After all, this whole town of Namimori was under the 'charity' of Hibari's family.

But, that should be worried about later. Now, he should worry about the man who his herbivore had decided to marry. The man who was trying to steal the adorable boy from him. In his mind, he had one name already.

And that person was…

"Reborn."

* * *

"Tsu-kun? What's wrong?" Nana asked as Tsuna kept towing her with him. Surprisingly, the lithely-built boy was strong enough to pull her from the hospital and to the convenience store about fifty meters away from the hospital.

However, her question went unanswered and her son seemed like he was in a trance of his own world.

"Tsu-kun?"

Just like what his mother assumed, Tsuna was in a trance and he didn't even hear the words from others. His mind was full with the problem with his second break-up with Hibari, and Xanxus.

'Stupid! Stupid me! Why did I have to tell the whole thing to Hibari-san?' he thought, angry with himself. He could not forgive himself. What if the older teen was starting to look for the man who he said he was going to marry?

What was he thinking?

What if Hibari-san would pester him and not leave him like he wanted?

What if Hibari-san…

The thoughts kept appearing in his mind. He couldn't help it. He loved the perfect so much that his heart hurt just thinking about his final decision, to leave the handsome but dangerous skylark. Sniffing, Tsuna stopped walking and shamelessly let out of his tears in front of his mother.

He felt so trapped.

So confused.

So scared.

He didn't know what was the best decision and hell, all of this really made him befuddled.

He wanted to be with Hibari, but he was also trapped in a corner with the plan Xanxus had made for him. If he followed his heart, Tsuna knew that he would ignore about the baby and be with the prefect. Knowing the possessive nature of the black-haired teen, he was very sure that Hibari would never accept the baby that was inside of him. After all, the father was not the prefect, and to make it worst, it was his uncle…Xanxus.

However, his rational mind told him not to ignore the baby.

Therefore, he followed his conscience…he let his heart's desire be damned. The baby came first before his love for the steel-gray-eyed teenager. Although, he was not fond of the baby's father…Tsuna knew he had to force his feelings aside and even if Xanxus was harsh, the worst man he ever known...maybe, the inside of him was kind.

Just like that dream he kept having.

Now, he was resolved to marry the rude male…but, what about the Vongola? Xanxus' reasoning to marry him after all was for the company and he still hadn't heard anything from his father or grandfather in Italy.

If he was the heir…why he didn't know about it?

Why?

Why, Dad? Why, Grandpa Timoteo?

Thinking about this problem made his head hurt. Whimpering in pain, Tsuna crouched down on the pavement, ignoring his mother's panic voice.

"Tsu-kun, what's wrong?" Nana's voice was soft and caring, but also panicking.

He shook his head.

He needed to meet with his father and grandfather and ask them about the inheritance. He was still unsure to accept the position as the tenth president, but Reborn's voice from last night kept haunting him.

"_What's your true decision about being the Vongola Decimo?" _

Last night, he didn't answer him and the male teacher didn't pester or force him to give him the reply. But…truthfully, Tsuna couldn't forget about it. The question kept repeating itself in his mind.

"_What's your true decision about being the Vongola Decimo?"_

Groaning, he clutched his head and again, shook his head. It hurt…it hurt really badly. Tucking his chin between his knees, the small brunet rocked back and forth, ignoring all the voices and movements around him.

"Tsu-kun?!" Nana was getting worried. Tsuna's uncanny behavior scared her. Maybe she should have come in with her son to see Dr. Amakusa. But now…what should she do? Crouching down with her son, she hugged the boy close to her chest, ignoring the weird glances she received from the crowd.

Tsuna's head was hurting so much that he didn't register his mother hugging him. The question from Reborn was reiterating inside his psyche.

"_What's your true decision about being the Vongola Decimo?"_

He sniffed, tears cascading down his cheeks. He lied. He lied to Dr. Amakusa about not stressing himself, but he couldn't help it. The burden was too much. Why him? The 15 years old teenager who had to carry all these problems. If he wasn't raped, if he wasn't an IS, he wouldn't pregnant with another male's child and he would be happy with Hibari-san. Maybe…just maybe, the pressure of becoming the Vongola Decimo wouldn't stress him this much.

Now…what?

If he married Xanxus, the man would want to overpower the company.

_Overpower the Vongola_…

Wait…maybe this was the best. He stopped crying and rocking back and forth, looking up to the front…Tsuna grimaced, his head still throbbing. Possibly, this decision was the best. He could get married to Xanxus and just let the older male make the decision for him. Perhaps, he could just let Xanxus be the president and he would just sit in home and take care of their child.

Yes, this was better.

Albeit, he didn't love the red-eyed male, he could just learn how to love him. Just like when he learned how to love the prefect.

'Hibari-san…I'm so sorry, but this is our real goodbye.'

Wiping the tears from his cheeks, Tsuna let a sad smile ghost his lips. Turning to his worried mother, he spoke up. "Mom, let's go home. I'm hungry."

Nana smiled in relieved. Her son worried her, but now the boy looked fine. Even though she was very sure that Tsuna was far from fine. He was anything but fine. For this moment, she would ignore it. Therefore, she smiled softly. Standing up, Nana helped her son stand and brushed the messy brown hair affectionately.

"Let's go home; I'll cook your favorites."

* * *

Namimori hospital, Dr. Amakusa Kei's office.

Soft but firm knocks on his door made the bespectacled male lift his head from the current document he was reading. His brows scrunched together in confusion before a light bulb appeared above his head.

Smiling in anticipation, he gave an affirmative.

"Come in!"

The door opened, revealing the man with shaggy red-dyed hair and brown eyes that were covered by a pair of glasses. The man smiled at him nervously and Amakusa raised his eyebrow in bewilderment. What was wrong with him?

The man clutched on the folder that was tucked safely inside his arms. The red-haired man was wearing a white with blue stripes button-up shirt, black slacks, a pair of worn-out sneakers and his hair was a mess – just like he'd just gotten up from sleep.

He smiled anxiously. "Excuse me, but are you Dr. Amakusa Kei?"

Amakusa smiled at the nervous-looking man and stood up from his chair. Extending an arm, he waited as the man accepted his hand and shook. "Yes, I'm Dr. Amakusa Kei, are you perhaps Dr. Irie Shouichi who called this morning?"

Irie smiled in relieved. Ah…finally, he would be able to talk with the man. He had been receiving the calls from this man named Dr. Amakusa Kei, but had never met him. On today morning, he called the receptionist and told that he wanted a meeting with Dr. Amakusa.

"Yes, I am," he confirmed, shaking the handsome man's hand firmly. Irie admitted that Dr. Amakusa was a fairly handsome man. He spoke this from his own perspective. And he shyly disclosed that he 'liked' men. As in like. Yes, like. You do understand, right?

"And I hereby came here to discuss about the rare IS case," he paused, adjusting his glasses over the bridge of his nose. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Removing his hand from the redhead's grip; he then smiled politely. "Well, then…please, have a seat. We've a lot to discuss." He beckoned to the chair and sat down himself.

Irie sat down and sighed. Placing the folders he had been holding the whole time onto the square table, the redhead smiled anxiously as he pushed it to the awaiting hands. Not wasting any precious time. "Well, this is the information from Sawada's former hospital, Tokyo Hospital."

"Hmm…" Amakusa nodded his head as he went through the details from the folders. "He's an IS from birth and his male genitals didn't develop when he grew up…" he trailed off as he kept reading. "I already knew these facts. Hmm…I just want to know, is this the first case of 46 XX intersex with complete male genitals? Since I've never heard this case before."

Looking up from the document, he locked eyes with the nervous-looking doctor. "Anyway, you look quite young. I thought, when it was Tsunayoshi-kun's former doctor, he would be someone at the middle age. Perhaps, about 40 something."

"Well…" the brown-eyed male smiled timidly. "Anyway, it was my father. I meant, Sawada-kun's doctor. After my father had passed away, I decided I would like to continue on this rare IS case. And I've been studying and learning about the IS."

Amakusa hummed in satisfaction. Well, this person sure was young. Maybe, younger than him by one or two years, but from his view, the man looked knowledgeable. Maybe he should test him.

"So, I guess, that Dr. Shouichi—"

"Irie, just call me Irie."

"Okay, then, just call me Kei," he paused. "Anyway, I've been trying to figure out this case, but I just can't find any resemblance and no one ever had any experience like this. Or maybe they had but the information was kept discreet."

"I don't know about it, but one thing I'm very sure of is that I, too, have never heard about this case and Tsunayoshi might be the first person in this world who has complete male genitals with uterus and Fallopian tubes," he paused before he said unsurely, "and is it true? That he's pregnant?"

Amakusa nodded his head grimly. "Yes."

"By his boyfriend or…"

"He was raped." Amakusa confirmed the dread.

Shouichi grimaced. The poor boy, he was very sure the boy was scarred for life and he pitied him. "…How about him? Is he fine? Can he…"

"Tsunayoshi-kun is a strong boy," the other male smiled lovingly. "It stressed him but he was fine."

"Thank goodness but aside from that," Irie turned serious. "Can I look into his new development? I only know his former information. I need the new progress to help with this case."

Wordlessly, Amakusa showed the folders on his table. "These are all the reports that I collected from the tests and analysis."

Receiving the folders, Irie gave a firm nod. His eyes flickered to the profile picture of the patient. "Is this Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He asked in awe. The boy sure looked very young. Even though his real age was 15, from the picture, he looked about 14 or maybe 13 years old. The boy was beautiful and adorable. With those huge, owlish honey brown eyes, cute button nose, a pair of small but full pink lips and a fair skin without any blemish…the boy was the epitome of beautiful. Goddess-like even.

Amakusa watched as the younger doctor stared at Tsunayoshi's picture. The male was not even bothering to hide his admiration. A bubble of jealousy was about to float to the surface when he shook his head, to shoo the 'weird' feelings. He then just watched silently as Irie flipped open the paper by paper, waiting patiently for the thoughts from the other male.

After a long time of ten minutes, finally, Irie finally finished his reading. Looking up to see the current doctor for Sawada, Irie then spoke out the things that had been plaguing his mind.

"So, from the report, Sawada-kun is one month and a week pregnant?" He asked, wanting the conformation.

"Yes."

"From the report, the baby is healthy…" He trailed off.

Amakusa just waited until the red head doctor spoke again.

"Until today, he showed slight stress and the high blood pressure is quite high. Did you know anything about this? Maybe, his body system couldn't accept the baby?"

"No, there's no single report that his body forcing out the gestational sac or the female hormones. Tsunayoshi-kun just has some troubles. That's it." He answered, but not completely. After all, he was still a doctor and a doctor needed to keep their patients' secrets.

"That's good to hear. I was worried for a second there. After all, the baby could easily be affected by the mother's, or in this case, father's body changing," Shouichi sighed in relieved. But, not too long after the sigh, he grew critical again. "It's great to read that Sawada-kun has no problem with his pregnancy, but how can you be sure of that, Dr. Amakusa? After all, Sawada-kun is only on his fifth week of pregnancy."

Amakusa sighed, adjusting his glasses. "You're right, I shouldn't make any early assumption. After all, it's too early to make any decision. Guess I'm just worried because this the first time I've encountered this type of case. I've studied and learned about gynecology in university, but…"

"And yeah, about that," Shouichi paused, thinking. "How was Sawada-kun's case given to you? I mean, I heard you say that one time when you called me that you just checked Sawada-kun when he was fainted. At that time, it was just a normal case of faint."

"Hmm…it was just that at that time when he was sent to the hospital, the other doctors weren't available. So, they called for me even if I was a gynecology doctor."

"Oh…that explains it," Shouichi smiled, continuing with their discussion. "Well, to check for abnormalities, we can use transvaginal ultrasound. However, for the transvaginal ultrasound we can't make it since it requires insertion of a probe into the vagina. Sawada-kun has no vagina for that matter since he conceived the baby through his anus. It'll be a little hard, but we can still check for the problem that might arise in the baby via the transabdominal ultrasound. We just have to wait until Sawada-kun is in his seventh week."

"Sure it's hard, after all, for the normal 46 XX chromosome intersex patient, they still have their vagina and we can check for the anomalies using transvaginal ultrasound. Tsunayoshi's case is rare. His uterus is connected to his anus. We can't just do the ultrasound through the anus, it'll be impossible because of all the muscles there. We can't just force it down there, I'm afraid we'll damage his uterus. We'll have to wait a bit longer before we can do the abnormality tests. Fifth week is too early," Amakusa went silent before he thought aloud. "Two more weeks before the sight would be clear."

A long sigh escaped the Tokyo's doctor. Rubbing his temple, he smiled bitterly at the slightly older doctor. "Yes, two more weeks and then we can check if the baby has any problem," he paused. "And the birth, he'll have to undergo C-section."

"I believe that he still can give birth normally, with C-section, of course," Amakusa adjusted his glasses before he laced his fingers together. "If only he did the transgender surgery. It won't be a problem for him."

"His only problem is his genitals," the redhead scrunched his brows. "If his mother decided to change his gender ever since he was still a child, it wouldn't be a problem for him. But, when my father was still alive, he told me that Mrs. Sawada didn't want this case to be exposed to the outsider and she wanted her son live as a normal boy."

"However, I'm glad he didn't do it." Amakusa said.

Brown eyes stared at the handsome face in confusion. "Why? Isn't it easier if he did the surgery to change into female?"

"Yes, but by not changing his gender even though he knew his circumstances, it was very brave and it was noble of him to keep this baby within himself. I believe if this case happens to anyone else, they won't be able to accept the fact."

Shouichi just quietly listened to the man in front of him talked about the boy in almost loving and tender voice. As a doctor, he knew that they must treat their patient with care, but from his observation, this handsome man was – if he wasn't mistaken – in love with their patient.

Dr. Amakusa Kei was in love with Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Curiosity ate him up. He really wanted to see and talk with this Sawada boy. To see how true was Kei's words. Also, it didn't help when he already fell for the boy when he first saw the picture of 15 years old brunet with beautiful doe-like honey eyes.

Shaking his head to remove the thoughts, he focused back on their conversation. "I almost forgot, what about the position of uterus and rectum? It didn't change during the growing age, right? Some cases, the women's uterus change their position, it'll be hard if Sawada-san's changes its position. And, you didn't mention it in the report."

"Ah, about that," Amakusa paused and stood from the chair, walking to the direction of small wooden cupboard at the right side of the room. Rummaging through the drawer, he then took out another yellow folder. Strolling back to the chair, he sat before he placed it on the table. "It's here, the report that you want."

"Thank you," Shouichi nodded, receiving the folder. Opening it, he flipped through the papers in there while reading briskly. "Hmm…so, it doesn't change during this time, his uterus and rectum are still in their original positions. Did Sawada-kun have any problem when he has to use the toilet? What about his period?"

Amakusa smiled at the polite words. "No, he told me it is normal and his period is also normal just like a normal woman. Every month, the unused egg from Fallopian tubes is disposed through his anus."

"It's just like woman's sex. The urethra and vagina are two different holes."

"Yes, it's like that. Even though, people only see one hole, it's actually two," Amakusa explained. "Same with Tsunayoshi-kun's case. So, it doesn't interrupt with his daily basis."

The redhead nodded his head in satisfaction. "Well, judging from this discussion, Sawada-kun won't have any trouble giving birth, but we won't know during the nine months pregnancy."

"Anything could happen," Amakusa spoke out. "But, as a human being, we just can only hope and pray for the good things."

* * *

Some famous bar in the Tokyo district.

A lone figure dressed in hideous black attires was sipping his favorite martini while he frowned. The man, Mammon, the secret agent was scowling while he read on a piece of paper.

The investigation was no good. Every lead on Xanxus that had been given proved to be a dead end. Mammon wasn't sure if the man, his former employer, Xanxus, knew that he was trying to find the information and led him the wrong way. But, if it was right, then the red-eyed Italian was successful in making him confuse.

No one knew of his activities – besides the daily basis. Or, at least that was what he found.

_Reborn would not be pleased_.

"Chaos."

His thoughts were cut off when he heard the familiar greeting. Glancing to the side, he gave a small nod to acknowledge the fedora bearer.

Reborn took a seat next to Mammon. Just when he was sitting, a bartender came and asked him for a drink. He, just like usual, asked for his favorite drink of all time. "One espresso."

The bartender raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm sorry, sir. This is a bar. We don't serve coffee."

"Then buy it from the outside." Reborn said, sending a dangerous, sharp glare at the bartender.

The man gulped in alarm. That look…it was very dangerous and he knew it, he didn't have any choice. Nodding his head at the man in black suit, the bartender quickly passed his task onto one of his co-workers and dashed out to find the dreaded espresso.

Reborn smirked in delight. Turning his attention at the man next to him, he then quickly asked the information he wanted from Mammon, without further ado. "Where is it?"

Mammon bit his bottom lips in nervous before he unsurely pushed the folder. "That's the only information I managed."

Reborn eyed the man from the side. Tilting his fedora upward, causing Leon to shift a bit to prevent from the fall, he then opened the cover and brought out the papers. Reading briskly, his sharp eyes narrowed. There was nothing there. Nothing that he wanted to know.

Nothing important.

"What's this?" he asked, in an overly calm voice that sent shivers down the scout's spine. "I believe I didn't ask for this."

"He's my former boss," Mammon tried to explain. "You know how Xanxus is."

"So, what? You want to say that you've failed?" Reborn asked calmly, but there was a silent threat there.

Mammon went quiet. "I wouldn't dare to say I've succeeded or failed. But," he paused. "Up until now, I can't find any evidence that says Xanxus's movement is suspicious."

"What did you find?" Reborn asked, a frown marred in between his eyes.

"He's been seeing his friend, Squalo, since he came to Japan. Also, the fact that he visited Sawada's house." Mammon said, rubbing his hands together nervously. "Aside from that, I can't seem to find any clue of his uncanny activities."

Reborn gritted his teeth. He was no god. He didn't know everything like everyone always assumed him of. He was a normal man, human nonetheless. It was just he had a broad network of information that he easily got the news or information that he wanted. But, now…it seemed like he had found the dead-end. Even, Mammon, the best undercover agent, the previous worker of Xanxus didn't…couldn't find any evidence. Surely, Xanxus was being extreme in keeping his information confidential.

Wasting no time to hear the unfruitful report, Reborn stood from his stool and stared down at the hideous hood that always hid Mammon's face from view. "I _paid_ you, Mammon and I _want_ the information." He said in finality before he walked out of the bar.

Outside of the bar, the bartender just got back from buying the espresso that Reborn desired. Watching Reborn strolled out of the bar, he quickly called, "Sir, your espresso!"

"I don't feel like drink it." Reborn said and left the man in confusion.

* * *

Afternoon, Vongola Corporation, Italy.

The knock on the mahogany door woke the old president of Vongola from his reverie. He watched the door open and his secretary, the pink-haired woman, Bianchi entering briefly before bowing and giving her report.

"Nono, I'm sorry for the sudden interruption," she apologized.

Timoteo raised a pair of gray eyebrows in question. "What is it, Bianchi?"

"President of Kokuyo Corporation, Mr. Mukuro Rokudo, wants to see you. I've him waiting in the waiting room." She said without any emotion.

Timoteo was silent for a few seconds before he nodded and said, "Well, call him and let him in my office. I'll be waiting," Nono said before he spoke again. "And please postpone today's meeting to tomorrow morning."

"I'll carry out your order, Nono." Bianchi smiled and walked out of the room, closing it behind her as she strolled towards the waiting room. Frowning, the pink-dye-haired lady mused as she thought of the reason for Rokudo Mukuro to come here. From all of her knowledge, the Kokuyo Corp.'s president was always hiding himself from the knowledge of the crowd. He had been secretive about his identity.

So, why now…he was showing himself to Nono?

Shaking her head, Bianchi stopped when she arrived at the mahogany door of awaiting room. Lifting a hand, she knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds before she turned the brass knob clockwise and entered.

"Mr. Mukuro Rokudo," she paused and added, "Nono is waiting for you in the office."

Mukuro turned his head to the lady and smiled slightly. The woman was beautiful; with pink-colored hair that looked soft to the touch, fair and unmarred skin, high cheekbones, a pair of clear green eyes and red, moist luscious lips…she was indeed a true beauty. He smirked. The secretary also had a body of a supermodel and the form-fitting black suit that she wore emphasized her hourglass figure.

However, he already had a fiancé and he dared to say that his fiancé was much more beautiful than the lady. With a pair of huge, doe-like honey orbs, a cute button nose, fair and unmarred skin, a pair of pouty pink lips…his fiancé was very lovely. 'Well, my cute little bunny is definitely more adorable than beautiful,' he mused, a pair of blue-red eyes twinkling in mischief.

"Sir?"

Snapping his thought from his adorable, cute fiancé…Mukuro smiled at the secretary and slowly stood from the comfy black leather couch. "Yes, you called for me?" He flashed his charming smile that had made all the ladies – and some men – almost faint.

Bianchi resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the obvious flirting from the Kokuyo Corp.'s President. Maintaining her professional façade, the pink-haired Italian opened the door wide before she spoke proficiently. "Shall we move?" She asked, raising her perfectly shaped brow.

Brushing the non-existent wrinkles from his expensive Armani suit, the businessman walked towards the door. He winked his red eye at the Lady. Instead receiving the blush like usual, he received an annoyed twitching eyebrow. Silently, Mukuro laughed. Well, it wasn't wrong right? To flirt with the lady…

After all, this was all just a play.

Not like his pure love towards the small brunet.

"Lady's first," he bowed, acting like a fine gentleman.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Mukuro, but this is my job and I should escort you to President's office." Bianchi said, a tad bit annoyed.

"Kufufufu~" the dark blue, pineapple-haired Italian couldn't help but laughed. He then walked forward and smiled. "Well, if you say so, beautiful lady."

Ignoring the remark from the perverted CEO, Bianchi huffed and closed the awaiting room door before she strutted to the direction of Nono's office. Making sure that the Rokudo's heir was indeed following her, she then elegantly walked her way.

Their walk to the office was silent.

In just a minute, both of them arrived at the huge mahogany door. In front of the door was a tag with the name of:

_Timoteo Sawada_

_President_

Knocking on a door, Bianchi waited until she heard a faint affirmative before she turned the brass knob clockwise and entered. "Nono, Mr. Mukuro is here," she said and eyed the busy old man.

Timoteo raised his head from the paperwork he had been reading and nodded his head. "Tell him to enter," he said.

The pink-haired secretary side-stepped and opened the door wide, waiting for the pineapple-haired president to enter.

Mukuro walked into the spacious room, but not before he winked at the pretty lady. He grinned when Bianchi rolled her eyes before she closed the door behind her. Turning to the awaiting old man, the young president strode over the president's study. Without being invited, he sat down on the chair in front of Italy's biggest company's CEO.

Nono just raised an eyebrow before he straightened up and locked eyes with Mukuro's red-blue orbs, smiling. "Rokudo-kun, how are you doing?" he greeted casually.

The youngest president smiled and leaned back on the chair. "Kufufufu…I'm fine, Vongola," he paused before he smirked. "Or should I call you granpa?"

If the old man was annoyed with the title, he didn't show it. Smiling, the white-haired old man said, ignoring the remark. "Well, I believe that you came here to discuss about the engagement."

Mukuro grinned, nodding his head. Adjusting his sitting, the mismatch-eyed teen leaned forward and laced his fingers together, placing it on his lap. Masking his face into that one of his professional cover-up, he spoke out. "Well, I'm glad you still remember our deal, Vongola."

"I won't go back against my words, Rokudo-kun," Nono answered. "And you've been fulfilling your share of the promise."

The Kokuyo's president nodded his head in satisfaction. Indeed, the rumor he heard about the old man was correct and from what he'd heard, Timoteo Sawada was a man of his words. He never went back on his promise and that was very good for him. After all, this kind of thing needed a trust and an unbroken deal.

"Good to hear that, Nono," he smirked, receiving a smile from the older man. "I don't want a reason to cut off our good partnership and I hope our collaboration would last _longer_."

"Yes, you don't have to worry. I'll make sure the engagement moves smoothly," Nono said and added, "do you have anything to say about it, Rokudo-kun?"

"Yes, I just want to make sure that the deal is still legitimate and it looks like it's valid," the mismatch-eyed teen paused. "So, I just want to confirm…when are the exact date and time for Tsuna and my engagement?"

"It's on 50th anniversary of Vongola establishment."

"I know," Mukuro said. "But, I want to know the exact time for the engagement."

"The schedule is still blur and unsure," Nono explained. "We're still in the middle of arranging both of the ceremonies."

"Anyway, talking about the ceremony," Mukuro smiled. "I wish to help with some of the preparations. I would like the ceremony in surprise. I want to give a surprise to my beloved brunet." His eyes softened at the mentioned of Tsuna.

Nono stared at the young man in front of him and mentally smiled. Maybe…just, maybe, it was not a wrong choice after all. Lanchia had proven his word about his beloved president – the brunet was Rokudo's first love – and from his observation, the Kokuyo's president was indeed in love with his heir. But, he hoped that his Tsunayoshi would not have someone waiting for him. He should ask Yamamoto Tsuyoshi about this. After all, he'd promised to this dark blue haired to marry his grandson to him.

"May I know this surprise you planning?" Nono asked nicely, smiling. The smile made the edges of his eyes crinkled, showing his old age.

"Kufufufu…I'm sorry but I can't," Mukuro smiled. "After all, this is the present for my dear Tsunayoshi-kun."

"I understand." The Vongola president gave a firm nod.

"And one more thing," Mukuro smirked handsomely. "I would like you to make sure that no one will _ever_ touch my Tsunayoshi. And I mean it, _no_ one. I want you to infuse in my fiancé's mind that he belongs to me alone." Mukuro grinned evilly and mentally thought. 'Though, he's been touched by someone but I'll never forgive that person if I ever found out his identity. Which, I'll _definitely_ find him.'

"I will," Timoteo replied confidently. "I've someone I trust in Japan and he'll keep an eye on _both_ of you."

"Oya? I never knew of this," Mukuro smiled slyly, leaning against the chair. "Since when, Vongola? Do you not believe in me?" he paused. "Or rather, do you not trust me?"

"It's a given that I worry about my grandson, my _only_ heir, Rokudo-kun.," Nono replied calmly. He knew from the dark blue-haired male's sarcastic tone that the young teen was annoyed, even though he was smiling on the outside. "And given that _you're_ my Tsunayoshi-kun's fiancé, I want to keep the two of you safe."

The mismatch-eyed teen laughed heartily upon hearing the reason. "Kufufufu~ I like your reasoning, Vongola. But," he paused, turning all serious. "I need _no_ protection. I can protect my own self, thank you very much. Also, I assure you that I'll make sure my fiancé is safe within my sight."

"I understand, Rokudo-kun, however, Tsunayoshi is still my heir and I want the best for him. The man will keep watching over him whether you like it or not."

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I hope this would satisfy your thirst for the new chapter. I'm sorry I took a long time to update. But, I made it up to you by writing longer than previous chapters.

Some medical explanations in this chapter:

Tsuna is now in his fifth week pregnancy. Because it's still too early, the doctor can't provide any ultrasound or sonogram. The size of the embryo is smaller than a grain of rice. The size of gestational sac is about 6-12 mm.

1) 46 XX intersex - you can find out the explanation in chapter 8.

2) C-section - explanation in chapter 8.

3) Transvaginal ultrasound - provides a more limited pelvic view and requires insertion of a probe into the vagina. Can detect pregnancies earlier, at approximately 4 ½ to 5 weeks gestation. Tsuna doesn't have vagina, so, this option is out. The muscles around the anus is not suitable for the probe.

4) Transabdominal ultrasound - will provide a panoramic view of the abdomen and pelvis and is noninvasive. No probe or anything, just some cream rubbed on the mother's belly and a scanner device to scan the baby's development. Can be done after the sixth week of pregnancy. Dr. Amakusa decides that Tsuna will have his first transabdominal ultrasound during his seventh week.

5) The ultrasound or sonogram is very important to establish the date when the baby is due, check the number of babies also the position of the placenta. First trimester ultrasonic scans may show 'soft' markers for chromosomal abnormalities, such as the absence of fetal nasal bone or an increased fetal nuchal translucency (back of the neck) to enable detection of Down syndrome fetuses.

Credit to: www. baby2see. com

* * *

And, now... the time for spoiler.

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

"Wait, Xanxus! What did you mean by that?" he shouted.

However, the man just continued to walk, ignoring him completely.

"Xanxus! Wait! What are you trying to do to Tsuna?!" Iemitsu barked angrily. He could take it if it was him but if it was his family… he wouldn't let it down quietly. He would find the meaning behind his younger brother's cryptic words.


	21. Chapter 20

Hi, my readers! It's been long, right? Anyway, I missed you guys and FF NET. Well, I come back and now with more twists and... hehehe, cliffhanger! Anyway, let's stop with this and enjoy the new chapter!

Warning: Possible OOCness and bloodied Mukuro, aww.

Betaed by: WhiteAngel128

_Mistakes_ - flashback

_**Mistakes**_ - Diary

Edited: I realized I made some mistakes with the sentence and I'd gone back to correct it.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Another Problem**

Morning – Vongola Headquarters, Italy.

A 40 years old man with dirty blond hair was standing in front of a large oak table, sky blue orbs flickered at the old man in front of him who was busy with signing some important documents from Millefiore that asked for aid in advertising their new sweet product. The old president seemed like he didn't even see the man there as he kept reading and signing some paperwork.

The sky blue-eyed male sighed.

"What do you want, Iemitsu?" Nono said to his son, eyes never leaving the papers. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

Iemitsu stopped himself from making a rude remark. He really didn't like the way his father treated him less than Vongola. For the old man, everything revolved around Vongola. It was as if the Vongola was his son, not him.

"I'm sorry for intruding without notice first, Father," the blond man said formally. "But I want to ask from you one thing. Can I?"

The hand that held onto the pen and paper stopped moving for a moment. Glancing up, the president's eyes stared into the sturdy male's ones.

Dark gray met sky blue.

"What is it? I hope it's important."

"Yes, it's important." Iemitsu said firmly, hands clasping together.

Timoteo just raised an eyebrow.

"Starting from next month before the ceremony, I would like to take a week off to go and see my family. I'm sure by now that Tsuna knows about the inheritance from Reborn and I want to hear his opinion."

"Isn't it too late to ask for his opinion? After all, even if he doesn't want it, _I'll_ or _you'll_ force him to accept the title," Timoteo spoke. "And don't forget about your promise to me, Iemitsu. That instead of you, your son will inherit Vongola Corp. Or I'll have you bear the responsibility of becoming the Decimo."

Iemitsu was silent. He knew it. He forced the company onto his only son, just because he wanted to be free from it. To be with his beloved Nana. It had been long since he left Japan to work in Italy. He missed his family, his sweet wife and adorable boy. But, more importantly, he missed his Nana. People might think he was selfish, but he loved Nana more than he loved Tsuna. Still, Tsuna was his beloved son, too. "I remember, Father. I'll make sure that Tsuna will accept his fate."

Nono nodded in satisfaction. "Good, now you can manage your week off for the next month."

Bowing in respect, Iemitsu the lifted his head up and wordlessly walked out of the large, lavish office. Letting out a relieved sigh, the Italian and Japanese mixed was about to round a corner when he almost ran into a person. Blue eyes blinked in surprise. "Xanxus?"

The Italian in a striped business suit stopped his movement. Arrogantly, the red-eyed man looked up at his brother, huffing in disgust. He hadn't wanted to meet with him of all people. Why him? He hated him with so much vigor. It was because of him that the he didn't get the chance of becoming the Decimo. If only his brother hadn't had a son, he would be the heir already since the blond man was only interested in nothing except his wife.

Fool.

Stupid.

Brainless.

"Xanxus, what're you doing here?"

The gruff voice woke him up from his stupor. Glaring at the taller man, the red-eyed Italian pursed his lips in hatred before he spoke rather rudely, "What?!" he barked, his voice rising higher. "Can't I go home for a while?" he snickered. "Or is it that _brother_ would rather see me not anywhere near this company?"

As soon as those words had left his mouth, Xanxus could feel slight hurt in his heart. He'd never admitted it to anyone, but he loved his family and the fact that he was an adopted son of his father made him mad at his father, or rather himself. He was proud to be a Vongola, but the harsh reality that he discovered during his teenage years made him grimace when he thought back on that day.

_It was during his final year in high school that he found out about his father's secret. He, as usual, liked to sit and read in his father's office. He found it calming when he stayed in his old man's room. Though, he would never tell that to his father. _

_He was a proud Xanxus._

_And he didn't need people to know that even he needed the calm and serene moment. Although he'd always acted brash and rude, Xanxus loved his family; he loved his old man and big brother. But his form of love was always in the shape of harsh words and rude remarks._

_That was it, until he found out the secret._

_It was that day, when the party was going on in their mansion. He'd never liked to mingle with others. The crowd made him uneasy and uncomfortable. So, seeing that he had nothing important to do in the party, Xanxus went to his father's office to read and maybe get some drink. Nono had some old and pricey stash that he kept in the hidden room and Xanxus was going to open some bottles for his own._

_Walking to the vast office, where the room was lavishly decorated with expensive furniture, antiques and other pricey stuffs that he never knew the cost, but he still loved the luxury. Maybe it was because his father was always giving him everything that he asked. The old man always showered him with money and luxury and he became the spoiled child._

_Xanxus huffed at the thought._

_Yes, he was spoiled child. Twirling in his father's chair, his eyes caught the rattle of the lowest drawer of the cherry wood table. He stopped twirling. The last drawer was always locked and never opened to others. Even Xanxus himself had never got the chance to look into the drawer. His old man always kept it a secret._

_Curiosity getting the better of him, the teenager gingerly opened the last drawer. He blinked in confusion. What was that? It was just one diary. What was so secretive about the book? Interested, he opened the first page and read through it. _

_It was his father's entire life since he was young._

_He smiled softly. He never showed this smile to anyone, not even his father, not even his brother. So, his father was a naughty child when he was a teenager like him. He turned the page and smiled when he read the entry of when his father fell in love with his mother. His mother was an Italian and their father was Japanese. Their love was so sweet that Xanxus felt like having his own family._

_Then, he turned the pages again and it showed how his mother was pregnant with his big brother. It showed a very perfect family. He smiled again. He continued to read until he met with one page that made his heart stop and he forgot to breathe._

_**November 24, 1988.**_

_**Tonight, it was starting to snow. I really love winter and usually when it was the first day of snow, I'll take a walk. I was about to go home when my assistant told me that someone wanted to see me and it was very important. So, I packed my things and told him to bring the lady to the waiting room.**_

_**After finishing with tidying my paperwork, I walked to the room where the lady was waiting for me. Curiosity was eating me. What was with the lady? Opening the door, I saw a woman in her early thirties who was carrying a baby. **_

_**A newborn. **_

_**I asked her what she wanted. However, her answer shook me, though I made sure not to show it. After all, I had expertly learned the art of poker face.**_

"_**Nono-sama, this is your child." She said. **_

_**I just stared at the baby with black hair and closed eyes. My child? What was she thinking? I asked her again, "I'm sorry, how?"**_

"_**You were drunk when we slept together," She said, greed filled her black orbs. "I gave birth to him."**_

_**I sighed inwardly. She was lying to my face. I had never been drunk and I never involved with a woman after Elise left me and Iemitsu behind in this world. She was sick with lung cancer. I cut my thought off. **_

"_**What's the name?" I asked her. Might as well accept him, after all, I could see in the woman's eyes that she was a bit unwell mentally. **_

"_**Xanxus," she said and gave me the baby. "As in two X's for the right of becoming Vongola Decimo."**_

_**Gingerly, I accepted Xanxus and cradled him in my arms. He was so small and this poor boy already being the greedy scheme of his mother. Staring at the woman, I spoke out, "I'll give you money every month. However, I want nothing from you and I don't need you to find me, be it at my workplace or my house." **_

"_**Yes, Nono-sama," she bowed with full satisfaction and left the room.**_

_**I glanced down at the baby in my arms. Xanxus…so, I got another child to take care of. Maybe he would be able to help to diminish this loneliness within my heart and Iemitsu could get a baby brother to take care of.**_

_All his happiness felt like it was nothing and all of that broke into nothingness. He gritted his teeth. His could feel fury and tears of misery brimming in his eyes. Fisting his hands, Xanxus shoved the diary back into the drawer._

_From that day on, he started to indulge himself in alcohol and became more feisty than before, though he never showed that he hated his family. But, all of that changed when he turned 22 years old. He'd just found out that in his old man's will, the Vongola Corporation would be given to his brother's son, Sawada Tsunayoshi. In his father's will had written that, to be a Decimo, one must possess Sawada's blood._

_His hatred intensified. He never cared if he hurt his father's feelings or even his big brother's. All that he knew was because he wasn't a Sawada…he didn't get the company. _

_Just because his blood was _not_ a Sawada._

He would never be a Vongola.

He needed the Sawada's blood to be a Vongola. By marrying the scrawny wimp, he would be able to achieve his goal. Smirking to himself, he stared up at the confused look etched on his brother's face.

"Why are you smirking to yourself?" Iemitsu asked, there was a hint of worry in his voice.

Shrugging his shoulder indifferently, the dark-haired male sniggered. His red orbs gleamed evilly and full with hatred. "Nothing, brother," he paused to add the dramatic effect to the awkward situation. "Just saying that, no matter what you or Father tries to do, Vongola will fall into my hands."

Leaving the now distressed older man, the adopted son of Sawada Timoteo walked away to head to his father's office. Iemitsu just watched the younger male walked away before he broke from his surprise and ran after the man.

"Wait, Xanxus! What did you mean by that?!" He shouted.

However, the man just continued to walk, ignoring him completely.

"Xanxus! Wait! What are you trying to do to Tsuna?!" Iemitsu barked angrily. He could take it if it was him, but if it was his family…he wouldn't let it happen. He would find the meaning behind his younger brother's cryptic words.

"Wait, Xanxus!" he yelled. Not caring if the other staffs would look at him like he was crazy or mad. He intended to find out what the thing was and he would get it. "I said, wait!" He said angrily, stopping the man by grabbing his shoulder a tad hard.

The red-eyed Italian stopped, his body tensed with pure rage. How dare this man touch him?! How dare him?! Whipping his head back at the taller man, rudely, he slapped the hand on his shoulder. "Don't touch me." His voice dripped with venom. He was all but calm. He disliked him. Wrong. He loathed him. All of his family.

His father.

His older brother.

Wrong, again.

His _adopted_ father.

His _adopted_ older brother.

And his real mother for leaving him with such a man.

"I said don't touch me!" he barked, angrily. Eyes livid and nose flaring. Glaring at the blond man, he took a step back. "_Brother._" He hissed.

"Xanxus? What's wrong with you? Why are you angry?" Iemitsu finally said calmly. For a moment, his worry for his younger brother cancelled out his worry for his son. Seeing, the dark-haired man this livid wasn't unusual, but this time it _was _unusual. He wasn't like his typical self. "Xanxus?"

Instead of an answer, he was replied with a laugh. A boisterous laugh. The man's cackles resounded to the whole hallway, attracting the other staffs' attention. Iemitsu just stared, waiting for the male to stop laughing and bash all of his anger towards him.

"Why, brother?" he sneered, voice thick with hatred. "Are you worried about me, this little brother of yours?" he snorted. "How cute, when you're not even able to protect your dear son."

This raised back his attention about the forgotten matter. "Don't you dare," he warned, long gone were his worries for his adopted younger brother. "Don't you dare to even touch even a single hair of his."

"What if," he paused to taunt the older man. "What if I'd touched him more than you think?"

"I dare you, Xanxus!"

"The dare has been done, brother," he laughed madly. "Nothing could be done to stop me from being the Decimo."

After that was said, Xanxus left the blue-eyed male seething with fury; hands fisted at either of his side. "Tsuna." Iemitsu mumbled it off. Shaking his head, trying to remove the anger from his head and heart, he walked hastily to the direction of his father's room.

They needed to talk about this.

It just took him a minute before he reached the older man's room. Without knocking, he entered the vast space. "Father!" He didn't care if he was scolded by the older man, his only concern was his son.

As expected, the president of the huge company raised his face from the stack of documents he had been buried with. Frowning, he stared at the blonde. He didn't like it when his sons, especially his oldest, barged into his office rudely.

"Iemitsu, I believe I had taught you to knock on the door before you enter." He said firmly while removing his glasses and placing them on the table, on the paper he was reading before being interrupted by his son. Lacing his fingers together, resting the elbows on the table, he waited for the man to speak for himself.

Iemitsu bowed a bit in apology. Standing straight, he walked closer until he stopped in front of his old man's table. Without stalling anymore, he blurted out his entire mind. "Dad, I need to go back to Japan."

Timoteo raised an eyebrow. "I believe I had given you the time which is next month."

"I need to go back now. Today." Iemitsu insisted.

The older man frowned. What was his older son doing? Why was he being so irresponsible? Sitting straight in his lavish black leather chair, the chairman stared up at his son. "Why?"

"I just met with Xanxus."

The Ninth just kept quiet, with a quirk of an eyebrow, he wordlessly urged the male in front of him to continue with his story.

"And he said he would do anything to ensure that Vongola would fall into his hands," he paused, eyes hard. "And he intends to use Tsuna to achieve his goal." Iemitsu finished his talk and waited impatiently for his father's answer. He was about to protest, to hurl everything in his mind when the chairman spoke.

"Do not worry. I know how my son will act and I've someone I trust to protect Tsuna if any harm is done." Nono replied calmly.

"Father! I can't agree with you! This is Xanxus and he's always that rash!" Iemitsu was all but calm, fury blazed clearly in his blue eyes. "I need to go to the Japan, right now."

"What I say is final and no, you'll not go to Japan until next month," Timoteo said and added a warning. "And don't try to sneak out; I've eyes everywhere, Iemitsu."

* * *

Afternoon – Namimori High School, Japan.

The school was peaceful as usual with students chattering and teachers busy with lesson planning. Well, the peace however didn't reach a certain student with windblown caramel-colored hair and huge honey eyes. He had been staring out of the window ever since morning. This unusual act of course concerned his friends.

"Juudaime, are you okay?" Gokudera asked, a frown marring his handsome face. However, his onetime call didn't catch the shorter teen's attention. "Juudaime."

Yamamoto, who had just woke up, stifled a yawn before he looked at the concerned emerald-eyed teen. "What's up, Gokudera?" he asked, ever cheerful.

Glaring at the insensitive male, the silver-haired Italian hissed quietly. "Shut up, stupid baseball idiot! Juudaime is in pain!"

Eyes narrowed in worry, the spiky-haired sportsman glanced at their small friend and frowned. Indeed, Tsuna looked like he was in very deep thought and that was so out of character for him. The petite brunet trembled before a drop of tear slid down his smooth cheek and soft sobs came afterwards.

"Tsuna?"

"Juudaime?"

Both stood up in worry, causing the teacher to look at them warily. "What's the matter?" the female teacher inquired, eyes narrowed. "Do you two have a problem with my theory in science?"

Gokudera glared at the teacher. "Shut up, woman! Juudaime is sick!" he shouted before he turned with worry in his voice while the teacher just stood there, surprised. "Juudaime, let's go back. I'll carry you until we arrived at your house."

"Yeah, Tsuna. Let's go back. There's really nothing today. We just have some sciences." Yamamoto said while smiling, but one could notice the concern in his demeanor.

Tsuna, who was now very well aware, glanced at his friend – not even bothering to hide the fact that he was crying – and nodded wordlessly. Not even bothering with standing up, the short brunet just sat there, clenching his fists tightly at both of his sides. He kept quiet when a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped around his shoulders and helped him stand up. He just complied. With a shaking body, the small brunet followed the careful steps by his friend.

He didn't even recognize the arms that were holding him steady, be it Gokudera or Yamamoto. He just wanted to go home and sleep to forget all of this stress.

Meanwhile, the two males were practically looking over their smallest friend in worry. Ignoring the murmurs around the classroom, both of them walked out of the class with Gokudera holding Tsuna in his arms and Yamamoto brought their bags.

"Wait, you three! Stop right there! I'll send your names to the headmaster!"

And they even ignored the teacher when she threatened to report them to the headmaster for the discipline problem. Walking out of the class, the two overprotective males were practically glancing down at their small friend the whole time.

"…I'm fine."

"Huh?" Gokudera stopped, gazing down at Tsuna's caramel hair. "Juudaime?"

"I'm fine. You guys should get back." He said quietly, shadow covering his eyes. The brunet looked down as he tried to escape from the silveret's arms. But, he swayed to the right; almost falling if not for Yamamoto's fast reaction.

"J-Juudaime!"

"Tsuna, watch out!" the baseball team's captain shouted in worry. Steadying the shorter boy in his arms, Yamamoto forced a smile out of his lips. "You should take care of your body, Tsuna. You can't be alone at this time."

"Although I hate him, I agree with this baseball idiot, Juudaime," Gokudera chimed in, emerald eyes filled with worries. "It's not only you and you should remember that there is another life inside of you."

Instantly, Tsuna looked down in depression.

"I-I didn't mean like that, Juudaime!" Gokudera quickly blurted out, waving his hands from left to right frantically. "W-What I meant is that you should take care of your body more!"

"I…"

"Tsuna, Gokudera is right," Yamamoto said calmly, tightening his embrace on the smaller boy rather lovingly; making the silver-haired Italian gritt his teeth in jealousy. "I know this must be depressing you, but you have got to stay strong for the sake of you and the baby."

As the three had their short counseling session…from behind the corner was a figure clad in dark uniform. Clenching his teeth, the male glared in pure rage and jealousy. He didn't want the brunet to be touched by the other men. The small brunet belonged to him. He was _his_ alone. He was the one who took his first and he would be the last man to touch him.

Glaring daggers at the two males looming over his prey, the man wished the two would be killed by someone or merely disappeared from the face of Earth so he could possess the smaller boy.

And took the tuna fish until he was withering and soaking in his smell.

The sudden footsteps from the opposite direction of the hallways made the male a tad panicked. Giving a last glare at the trio, he then turned on his heels and headed back to where he came from.

* * *

Mukuro was planning on skipping the sixth lesson. He didn't feel like attending the science lesson, since he had already mastered the subject. Hell…he had excelled in every subject he was taking since he was home tutored since he was a child and all of that subjects had been drilled into his brain whether he wanted it or not.

Strolling around the empty hallways, he decided to run to the field and sleep below the biggest sakura tree in Namimori High School.

For some reason, he loved sakura tree.

The tree made him feel calm and collected. But, usually when he tried to sleep, there would be a nuisance. And that nuisance was in the form of a figure clad in school uniform with a band of Disciplinary Committee on his right upper arm.

"Herbivore."

"Speak of the devil." Mukuro smirked.

Just when he was thinking about the man, he was here and of course with his infamous tonfas. Smiling slyly, the mismatch-eyed teen halted his step. Leaning against the wall, the dark blue-haired male crossed his arms over his chest.

"Pineapple herbivore, what are you doing ditching the class?" Hibari said, tonfas readied to smack some 'good' sense into the man, or rather, he just wanted to hit the annoying herbivore.

The taller male could feel the twitching of his eyebrow. He hated it when people called him pineapple. That was a taboo word and yet, this disciplinary member was always using it to annoy him. Fortunately, Hibari did manage to annoy him. Pushing his body against the wall, he held his head high as he stared down at the shorter, by mere inches, male.

"Oya? If it isn't the skylark," he smirked. "You always manage to find me when I decide to ditch my class. What are you, my stalker?" He laughed when he saw the slight twitch on the prefect's perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Herbivore."

"Where's your little boyfriend?" Mukuro taunted more. He feigned a surprised expression and smiled evilly. "Oh! I did forget that he had long broken you two's relationship. But don't worry, I'll take the chance you gave me."

Without any word, Hibari lunged forward. He hated it. He hated the way this annoying pineapple said he would take Tsuna. _His_ Tsuna. No way in hell he would give the brunet away to this pineapple pervert, even if the small teen had rejected him, twice in a row.

Metal clashed with metal.

Mukuro smirked in satisfaction, riling the prefect always managed to entertain him. He enjoyed it when he saw the fury and hurt look on the usually calm and cool demeanor of Hibari Kyouya.

Pulling back his tonfa, Hibari thrust the blunt weapon, trying to land a deadly hit at the pineapple head. The mismatch-eyed teen however dodged and sent a side kick to the skylark's left side. Jumping, the shorter male landed on the floor before he pushed his body and again, ran with both hands grasping tonfas.

Mukuro smirked slightly and readied with his trident in his hand.

Again, loud cashing of metals resounded in the empty hallway.

"You won't get Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro taunted, eyes glinting with seriousness. "His fate is to be with me and I'm the one who is suited for him."

"_Tsunayoshi is_ _mine_."

Not expecting an answer, the Rokudo's heir was surprised, but he was managed to hide it very well. "Very well said, Hibari-kun. However, I won't give Tsunayoshi-kun up to some jerk who had left him when he needed him the most. I won't tolerate if you try anything with _my_ bunny."

At that time, all the disciplinary head saw was red. No one should ever say that they owned Tsunayoshi. Especially, _not_ this pineapple herbivore. Changing his tempo, he ran fast forward, almost making his movements invisible. He then charged at the blind side of Mukuro. Eyes filled with killer intent, the prefect swung his steel weapon to the right side of the taller male's head and successfully hit him.

Mukuro, not seeing the incoming attack, failed to see that the skylark was aiming at his blind spot. He was about to turn when a blunt object connected hard with his head and sent him to the ground harshly. "Kuh!"

In that instance, Mukuro was rendered unconscious.

The black-haired male smirked in satisfaction when he saw the mismatch-eyed teen fell to the ground, bleeding. Standing coolly, he slowly took a stroll towards the still unmoving man. Stopping just before the fainted male, he gave a hard kick on the right side of Mukuro's body and grinned coldly when he heard a satisfying 'crack'.

Bleeding head and a broken rib.

It looked like he had punished the dark blue-haired male enough. He would leave him here and let him bleed to death. It would do good for him if the pineapple herbivore was really dead. He didn't need this annoying herbivore to try to steal his tuna fish from him.

He already had _one_ archenemy and he needed no more.

Sparing no more glance; Hibari turned around and headed for the school's most dangerous man. He had the task of getting the truth from the man's mouth. After all, this man was the man his herbivore said he would be marrying. That particular thought sent him from calm to almost raging uncontrollably. Taking a deep breath, he clenched his fists at his sides as he strolled to the infamous male's office.

Wasting no time, Hibari reached the office in a matter of minutes. Without knocking on the door, the prefect turned the brass knob clockwise and entered the room. He scanned the whole room before his gaze fell on the lone figure that was sitting calmly and coolly on the cherry wood table, undisturbed.

"Chaos, Hibari." The fedora-wearing male greeted, hands stopped doing the task and eyes focused on the younger man.

"Reborn."

Smirking, the teacher tipped his fedora upwards, causing Leon to shift a little back. "And why do I have the honor of this unexpected visit?" he asked as he leaned back on his black leather chair.

The Disciplinary Committee's Chairman stood near the door after he had closed it. Bearing his steel-gray eyes into those of sharp onyx orbs, he walked to the front and halted just before the table. "Is it you?"

Reborn raised an eyebrow. He was a little miffed by the male's question. "What do you mean?" He asked. Honestly, he didn't have any idea what this teen was talking about. It could mean anything, but surely, it was related to the one and only brunet…

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Gray eyes sent a searching look at the male who had practically halting his signing and was now leaning against the leather chair while black orbs stared intently on him.

"_Don't play innocent here._" His tone and octave was low and sharp, cutting into the intense silence and if it was a normal person, they would be coiling in fear by now. However, this was Reborn. The one and only person who was able to fight on the same or much higher level with Hibari Kyouya, the fearless leader of Namimori's Disciplinary Committee…the next in line of Skylark Security Services of Skylark Corporation.

The gears in the older male's started to move rather quickly. Although Reborn looked calm on the outside, inside he was trying to understand the demand from the younger male. "What do you want, Hibari?"

Gray eyes narrowed as he searched the dark orbs. However, he found nothing there; not even a speck of emotion was written on the teacher's poker face. He grinded his teeth, looks like Reborn really didn't know what he was talking about. Balling his fists, the prefect stared down at the seated male, giving off his deadliest aura ever, trying to intimidating the fearless man.

Black-haired man merely stared back in defiance.

After a few seconds of silence, Hibari finally relented that he had enough of it. He opened his mouth, letting the words slipped rather strongly and harshly from between his lips.

"I won't let you marry him."

'Marry? Him? Did he mean Tsuna?' Silently thinking from his seat, the ebony-haired male tried his best to control his surprise. Though, to be honest…he was rather shaken by the unexpected statement from the younger male.

But…what did he mean by that? Did someone talk to him that Tsuna was going to marry him? Or…was it Tsuna himself? The possibility of the latter was high. However, did Tsuna say he wanted to marry him? Impossible…

Maybe it was about the political marriage…then again, no one knew about this except him and Nono.

And he wasn't the person that Nono had chosen.

No one should know about that…

Not even Tsuna himself.

So, what had the brunet meant by his words?

Silently, he tipped his fedora upwards; wanting to see more of those cloudy gray orbs. "Who told you this?"

Hibari was silent for a moment before he bristled. "So, it was true."

"I didn't say anything that led to 'I am marrying Tsuna'."

"Stop lying."

"I won't and," Reborn paused to stand up and glared at the Skylark's heir. "Where did you get that _ridiculous_ idea?"

"Tsunayoshi told me this. He said he's going to marry _that_ man."

'Tsuna?' Reborn thought and silently gritted his teeth. So, it _was_ him. But, if from Tsuna's point of view…'that man' should be…

Xanxus.

He could feel his blood boil. So, Tsuna made up his own mind already and without telling him. He suddenly smirked. He wouldn't let the small brunet run to the liar. How dare that Dame-Tsuna. He would punish him later for believing the shits Xanxus had sputtered. Sure, he had an rather unsuccessful meeting with the spy, but he still didn't believe in what the adopted Vongola had said. The red-eyed male was obviously lying and though, his string of information was quite believable… Reborn's gut told him that Xanxus wasn't the rapist.

And he wouldn't let Tsuna give the man the chance of being the father of the child the boy carrying and the chance of dominating Vongola. Until he found the real rapist…he would try to protect the boy from unwanted disasters.

Namely, Xanxus and Hibari.

And possibly, the unnamed fiancé.

Picking up his things and shoving it rather ungracefully into his black case, the teacher walked away, ignoring the male who was still glaring at him. Just when he was about to open the door, he stopped.

"I assure you, Hibari," he said, eyes dead set on the door. "Tsuna won't think of marrying _any_ man, including _you_."

* * *

**Now, it's time for spoiler!**

**Chapter 21: The Race to Find the Rapist **

He _loved_ Sawada Tsunayoshi but if the teen himself trying to decide _their_ future for himself, he would have to punish him.

Cold gray eyes gleamed with dangerous glint as a straight line of white teeth shown in a feral grin.

Maybe, he should pay a night visit to a certain prey to remind him of his position.

'It's been a while…' the man thought.

...

"Is it significant?" the half-Chinese male asked. But, he knew, his nephew wouldn't waste his time for trivial thing and he was very sure this thing Kyouya wanting to see Nono was pretty important.

_"It's none of your business."_ His nephew answered rather sharply and rudely.

His eyes narrowed in irritation until both upper and bottom lids almost touched each other. "That was no way to talk to your _uncle_, Kyouya." Fon hissed.

...

Letting the droplets of water cascading down his muscular, toned body, the teacher and home tutor opened his sharp onyx eyes in alertness. There was another possibility and it seemed it was very accurate rather than his other thoughts.

The point was the presence of certain skylark and gym teacher at the camp site.

His lips thinned and pursed in concentration.

* * *

My lovely readers, I love you! As I promised, the first fic from the poll result would be updated. Thus, making this fic gets my first priority :) I've been writing and finding ideas so that I could finish this. Shower me with your review and give some nice and good feedback!

Ciao!

Reply to the anonymous reviewer.

Guest: Thank you! Haha!

Alice: Oh, that... this fic is an AU. So, I used an adult Reborn rather than the baby Reborn :D

nameless: Ara...thank you!


End file.
